Reglas de La Atraccion
by Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B
Summary: 17: la niña que cayo del cielo perdon por la tardanza.. Situaciones descontroladas... una niña unica y el amor de Diamante, volvi despues de casi 2 años
1. El Principe de ojos color Zafiro

Capitulo 1:

_¿Quien dijo que un corazón no se puede ganar?_

_Si todo se vale en la guerra y el amor_

_Con estas sencillas reglas te prometo que podrás_

_Alcanzar y atraer al príncipe de tu corazón _

PD: Sailor moon no nos pertenece, le pertenece a la diosa de Naoko takeuchi. ¿La historia? Si, es nuestra y de nuestra absoluta propiedad, así como todos los consejos del libro de las reglas.

_**Reglas de la Atracción **_

_**Capitulo 1: el Príncipe de Ojos Color Zafiro **_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hola! mi nombre es Serena Chiba, ¡OH perdón! Serena Tsukino, tengo 14 años, estudio 2 de segundaria y vivo en Tokio, debo decir q soy una maravilla genética, rubia, cabello liso, ojos azules, blanca, delgada, alta, esbelta, y muy bonita, pero...soy algo torpe a veces y muy distraída, no se me dan mucho los estudios y lloro mucho, sin embargo me considero una chica normal!

Nunca antes me había enamorado, si había tenido ilusiones pero… solo eso ¡Ilusiones! y creía que me gustaba alguien, al que visitaba cada día en su trabajo, su nombre es Andrew, yo iba ahí todos los días a "observar el panorama" conversar con mis amigas y hacerme cada día mas pobre comiendo como troglodita o divirtiéndome en las maquinas, siempre veía a Andrew y creía que el era un príncipe sin embargo, mi Príncipe verdadero no se hallaba muy lejos de mi:

**-ay q tonta soy, reprobé de nuevo, mi mama me matará-**dije con los ojos humedecidos caminando hacia el crown

Mis piernas se hacían mas pesadas y odie ese día hasta que...mire mi examen de nuevo, me provocaba incendiarlo con la mirada, o hacer de cuenta que nunca existió, lo hice forma de bolita todo arrugado y lo tire para atrás

**-auch-** le oí decir, mi examen le había caído encima

Me volteé para verlo y ahí estaba El, la cosa mas preciosa que pudo pasarse por en frente d mi: alto, delgado, cabellos negros azabaches, blanco, cara perfecta, buen cuerpo, labios seductores, ¡un Apolo!, mientras yo lo veía extasiada el se quitó los lentes y abrió mi examen

**-¡fíjate por donde caminas CABEZA DE CHORLITO!-**dijo sarcástico- **jajaja no arrojes tus exámenes a la gente-**

No podía hablar; sus enormes ojos azules zafiro me dejaron hechizada, era perfecto, pero cuando caí en cuenta solo pude decirle

**-¡oye! ¡Devuélveme eso, es mío!-me** coloqué enfrente d el y lo mire a los ojos

**-¡no!-** dijo pausadamente, -**si tuviera importancia para ti no lo habrías arrojado**-rió-**además, me lo quedare, como prueba de la brutalidad femenina en algo tan simple como ecuaciones-**y continuó su camino

Yo me quedé extasiada viéndolo como se iba, enrojecida totalmente y fantaseando con el, hasta que…

**-Sere tonta-**dijo Rei propinándome un golpe en la nuca q me bajo de un tirón a la realidad

**-oye Rei, no me dejas en paz nunca eh?-** le respondí indignada a la pelinegra

**-¿apúrate si? que se nos hace tarde-**

**-ya voy, ya voy-**

Llegamos al crown y fue como si una bala fría me hubiera atravesado, el estaba ahí, sentado en la barra conversando con mi andrew, me les acerqué y grité (sin darme cuenta de lo que hacia)

**-Andy!!-** y me tiré sobre Andrew intentando llamar la atención del otro chico

**-¡serena!-**

**-hola cabeza de chorlito-** dijo Darien sin siquiera mirarme

**-hola-**

**-veo que ya conoces a amigo Darien ¿eh Serena?-** Andrew me soltó

**-si, tuve la desgracia hace poco!-**estaba muy tímida y a la vez, decepcionada de que el no pareciera interesado

**-bueno andrew hablamos otro día-** darien se terminó el café mientras miraba a andrew-**y tu serena-**y me dedico una sonrisa-**para el próximo examen estudia mas-** y se va

Por un rato lo mire irse hasta que Andrew me hablo

**-¿te encuentras bien serena?-** Andrew me veía intentado descifrar con su mirada que pasaba en mi mente

**-¡ah! si, si andrew-**dije disimulando todo rastro de mi turbación

Salí caminando del crown con las chicas como siempre, sin embargo, estas notaron que yo iba mas callada de lo normal y me decían cosas para que yo les hablara, sin embargo no me inmute.

Llegué a casa y me fui directo a dormir, sin cenar y sin ver a nadie, mi mente solo paseaba por el recuerdo de aquel muchacho de ojos color zafiro

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Me desperté a la mitad de la noche, el reloj de conejito me decía que eran la 1 y 40 de la mañana…

¡Que sueño mas extraño!, yo, con un largo vestido blanco, en algo así como un salón de baile… súbitamente iba bajando las escaleras y una mano tomó de la mía, era el: era Darien, pero vestido con un tuxedo ¡y la verdad no le quedaba nada mal!,me decía

**-princesa, me concede esta pieza?-** sonriéndome y yo asentía y bailamos por horas y horas y luego, fuimos caminando y conversando hasta una terraza, que daba a unos preciosos jardines plateados, donde me entregó una hermosa caja musical con forma de estrella y luego desapareció… se que fue un sueño, pero, ¡lo sentí tan real!

Volví a recostarme y me quede dormida de nuevo, mirando la cesta de luna, la cual ronronea tranquilamente.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**-Serena, Hija, levántate ya**-

**-ya voy madre, solo 5 minutos mas- **le conteste; tenia la esperanza de ver de nuevo a Darien en mi sueño

Cuando caí en cuenta, ya era tarde y tuve que apurarme de más.

Llegue a la segundaria y vi mis clases normal, esta vez aunque entendía lo que me decían, parecía que mi mente estaba fuera de mi; al terminar las clases, fui directo al crown esperando verlo, sin embargo, la imagen que había ante mí me dejo fría, ahí estaba él… conversando con mi amiga Rei muy gustosamente; olvidé en aquel momento que ella era mi amiga y que mi atracción por Darien era secreta y me les acerqué

**-Buenas tardes-**dije entrometiéndome entre ellos

**-Hola Serena! que...que haces aquí?**- Rei se sonrojó al verme

**-Cabeza de Chorlito-**

**-¡Ay no me digas así! ¡Creído! – miré a Rei- y pues Rei… ¿que que hago? ¡Lo mismo que tu!, -**Rei abro los ojos inmensamente en ese momento y me miró**-Cada tarde luego de clases venimos al Crown a divertirnos ¿no?-**

Noté que mi amiga se relajaba al yo decir esto

**-bueno, yo me retiro, fue un gusto conocerte querida Rei, espero que te decidas a aceptar mi invitación al cine y nos volvamos a ver muy pronto-** Darien miró a Rei, pude notar como Rei se sentía nerviosa ante el-**y tu cabeza de chorlito, espero q estés estudiando mas, ¡Adiós Andrew!-**y se marchó

Rei me miro con ojos de Fuego y me dijo

**- ¡Serena! Gracias por arruinar mis preciosos momentos con el chico hermoso que acabo de conquistar-**y enfureciéndose mas-**esto nunca te lo perdonare-**

Yo solo me limité a bajar la cabeza y asentir, y salí corriendo de ahí, corrí llorando hasta que llegue al parque numero 10

Me senté en los columpios por un buen rato, llorando, siempre había sido así, siempre mis amigas (especialmente Mina y Rei) se habían llevado los chicos para ellas, y esta vez no seria distinto;

Sin embargo, me sentía mal, el sueño de anoche lo había sentido tan real, que de verdad había imaginado y soñado mucho con Darien

Me levante y comencé a caminar a casa pero sin, querer tropecé con...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**Desde el Milenio de plata con Selene Chiba y Astarté Black**_

_**Propiedad de Selene Chiba y Astarté Black**_

Este es nuestro primer Fic.

Creado el: 23/02/ 2008

Editado el: 01/07/2008


	2. capitulo 1: ¿que sabes de el?

Capitulo 2:

_¿Quien dijo que un corazón no se puede ganar?_

_Si todo se vale en la guerra y el amor_

_Con estas sencillas reglas te prometo que podrás_

_Alcanzar y atraer al príncipe de tu corazón _

PD: Sailor moon no nos pertenece, le pertenece a la diosa de Naoko takeuchi. ¿La historia? Si, es nuestra y de nuestra absoluta propiedad, así como todos los consejos del libro de las reglas.

PD2: no conocemos el tarot muy bien, así que inventamos.

_**Reglas de la Atracción **_

_**Capitulo 2: capitulo 1: ¿.Que Sabes de el?**_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tropecé con una Sra. muy elegante, cabellos dorados como el sol, ojos celestes, vestido blanco, y una diadema en su cabeza( un atuendo algo inusual en nuestros tiempos y en nuestra ciudad), al parecer, llevaba prisa, así que luego de nuestro tropiezo solo se limito a sonreírme y seguir su camino; noté que había dejado caer el libro que cargaba, lo tome e intenté seguirla, pero fue como si hubiera desaparecido, perdí su rastro prácticamente enseguida , me detuve luego de andar varias cuadras y me recosté contra la pared de una pastelería, observé el libro, era plateado y azul oscuro, estaba escrito con letras cursivas en amarillo y decía Reglas de la Atracción y al fina decía Princesa Serenity; abrí el libro y vi que contenía rápidamente, al parecer la 1ra hoja iba con una dedicatoria y eran alrededor de unos 10 capítulos, ¡hasta con ilustraciones! ¡Yupi!!, tome el libro, y lo llevé a casa, mientras lo seguía hojeando muy superficialmente, mas que todo viendo las imágenes, muy hermosas, parecían sacadas de el sueño de mi noche anterior.

Llegué a casa y me dirigí a la cocina, mi mamá había hecho una deliciosa torta de chocolate y yo corté un gran pedazo y tomé algo de chocolate caliente y, junto con el libro, los subí a mi habitación, tomé una ducha y me coloqué algo mas informal: un short extra mega corto rosado con tirantes y una franelilla blanca que me quedaba un poco mas arriba del ombligo, me senté sobre la alfombra y comencé a leer el libro, desde el principio con la dedicatoria:

"_para mi querida Serenity, espero que este libro te sea de mucha ayuda!,estas en una edad prontamente casadera y tu como sucesora del trono de la luna debes pronto conseguir un valiente y porque no!, apuesto príncipe con quien casarte, así que te envió este libro mágico escrito por los hijos del planeta Venus sobre como conquistar a un hombre, el resto te toca a ti ,espero que le des un buen uso al este libro para conquistar al príncipe de tus sueños ._

_Con amor,_

_Tú amiga Beryl_

_Princesa de la tierra_.".

Supuse que era una dedicatoria algo metafórica, quizás para no revelar sus propias identidades si el libro caía en malas manos, sin embargo su anterior dueña lo había dejado caer y no había reparado en regresar por el, así que asumí que era mío desde entonces.

_Capitulo uno: ¡Que sabes de el!_

_conoce que lugares frecuenta y visítalo ahí, o por lo menos hazte la interesada en ir, la idea no es hacerte la aparecida en cada lugar que va y que te vea tanto que se sienta asfixiado, sino hacerle entender de manera muy sutil que tienes los mimos gustos que el y que no eres una cabeza de chorlito. Además ¡así conseguirás tópicos sobre que conversar con el! Cosas simples como deportes, estudios o hasta el clima pueden ser un punto atrayente para con el._

La imagen que contenía el capitulo se veía a una princesa sentada n un trono observando una pelea de espadas mientras conversaba con un chico apuesto a su lado y otra imagen presentada eran los dos mismos jóvenes caminando a la orilla de un lago mientras el le halaba y miraba el lago y ella solo lo veía a el.

Cerré el libro y emocionada dije

**-mañana lo buscare, OH gracias chicas, quienes quieran que sean, me ayudaran mucho en la conquista de Darien-**

Miré el reloj y vi que eran las 6 ya, resolví la tarea de química hasta que se hicieron las 8 y bajé a la sala a ver el especial de sailor V; nunca supe cuando me quede dormida, solo recuerdo que mis padres llegaron en la madrugada y mi madre con su modo tan delicado de hacer las cosas me despertó y me llevo hasta mi cama

Desperté al otro día a eso de las 11, era sábado, sin embargo, me sentí frustrada puesto que había dicho que saldría temprano para ir en la caza de los buenos gustos de mi Darien, me bañé, me coloqué una falda corta de Jean, unos zapatitos tenis pequeños y una blusa de flores rosadas en fondo blanco que me dejaba los hombros al descubierto pero sus mangas me llegaban hasta los codos; esta era la clase de ropa que Mina y mi madre siempre habían querido que usara, sin embargo a mi no me gustaba, era para mi como que muy adulta, sin embargo opté por ellos hoy ya que deseaba verme mas adulta para Darien, aunque, no deseaba que el me viera directamente, así que hasta cambie mi peinado, opte por una sola cola larga y alta y me coloque maquillaje; estaba consciente de que no lo necesitaba, soy bella al natural, pero deseaba verme mayor (un buen consejo que Rei me dio alguna vez era el de usar maquillaje para verme mayor)

Salí de casa y fui directo al centro de la ciudad, entré en centros comerciales, parques de diversiones, tiendas de comida, jugueterías, floristerías, joyerías y ni rastros de Darien, ¡no sabia a donde mas ir!, mire la hora, eran las 4 de la tarde y tenia mucha hambre; desilusionada y cansada, caminé hasta el crown a comer en lo de Andrew, cuando entré y me senté en la barra, Andrew se me acercó casi enseguida y me saludó, como siempre muy atento, yo solo murmure un **-Hola-** y baje la cabeza, Andrew notó mi tristeza y me dijo:

**-Oye Sere, ¿que te pasa? Desde ayer te noto muy desanimada-**

**-Nada andrew es que**-rompí a llorar**-soy una tonta, el chico que quiero o es un fantasma que solo se me aparece cuando quiere o soy muy estúpida y no se donde buscarlo-**

Andrew se inclinó sobre la barra y me acarició la cabeza, yo deje de llorar y me dijo

**-te traeré una hamburguesa y una malteada de chocolate-**y se fue.

Al rato vino y me trajo la malteada y la hamburguesa, yo solo le dije **–gracias-** el me sonrió y se fue, comí algo lento y cuando termine el me dijo

**-Oye Serena, El vino hace rato, estoy seguro que lo buscaste con mucho afán, pero tienes razón, no en el lugar correcto, dijo que había estado toda la mañana y el mediodía en la biblioteca, vino como tu a comer y luego dijo que iría a una feria gitana en la avenida 100, en el terreno donde antes de hallaba el antiguo consorcio Paritz-**

Termine mi malteada de golpe

**-como…como…como sabes que…?-**pero el me detuvo

**-shhh llevo 4 años seguidos viéndote venir a este lugar todos los días, te conozco muy bien Sere, se que es El quien te gusta-**

Yo sonreí, le di las gracias y un enorme beso en la mejilla y Salí corriendo llevando al viento mi cartera rosada.

Salí del crown (que quedaba en la avenida 66) y tome el metro, luego caminé las dos cuadras restantes y llegue a la feria, todo era muy lindo, y aunque yo no sabia casi nada de los gitanos veía cosas muy bonitas y muy llamativas, excepto a Darien, cerca de una tienda leí un anuncio que decía: _lectura de cartas_, estuve parada enfrente por al menos unos diez minutos pensando en si entrar o no, hasta que una voz muy conocida me dijo

-**oye ¡cabeza de chorlito! ¿De verdad crees en esas cosas?-**inmediatamente me voltee y lo vi, llevaba unas sandalias marrones, un short beige ancho, una franela celeste, los lentes y una gorra blanca, parpadee y solo dije

–**Hola Darien-**

**-ven, entremos –**y tomo de mi mano, yo me sonroje ante su gesto**-te mostrare que son solo patrañas-**

Entramos a la tienda y una Sra. vestida con unos harapos de colores, uno encima del otro y muchos accesorios dorados con moneditas nos esperaba

**-sean bienvenidos jóvenes amantes-**

**-Buenas tardes-**le conteste y le dirigí una sonrisa

**-Buenas tardes-**contestó el con desagrado

**-siéntense…la lectura de cartas cuesta unos 2 dólares, pero como son una pareja, se las dejare en 3 para los dos-**

Abrí mi bolso, dispuesta a pagar, pero Darien me miro y dijo

**-Descuida princesa, lo haré yo, que linda eres al ofrecerte a pagar, pero ya sabes que nunca te lo permito-** acercando su cara a mi de manera que la Anciana no lo viera, algo así como fingiendo darme un beso

**-sigamos el juego y veras que todo lo que dice son mentiras-**

**-si-**murmure sonrojada y en un tono muy bajo que solo el me oyó

**-aquí tiene Sra.- **dijo elmientras le entregaba el dinero y note que sonreía

La Anciana tomo un jugo de cartas que luego Darien me dijo que eran cartas del tarot, y las barajeó, repartió en grupos, movió y todo hasta que solo dejo 7 en la mesa y levantó la 1ra, eran dos rosas entrecruzadas

**-ah… amor eterno, muy bien, eso quiere decir queridos, que se han amado desde siempre, no solo en esta vida-**

Yo baje la mirada, pero Darien no se inmuto

La Anciana tomo la 2da carta y la volteo, una copa y dos espadas

**-mmm destino, siempre hay algo que los separa, males a su alrededor que acaba con unos de ustedes intentando suprimir su amor-**

Tomo la 3ra carta y la volteo; una luna y un sol sobrepuestos

**-dinastía, llevan sobre sus hombros la carga del poder, sobretodo tu pequeña, la luna se antepone por que tu vas mas allá-**

La 4ta carta fue volteada; mostraba una niña pequeña

**-inocencia…deben protegerla o sus tristezas acabaran con ella, que el pasado y el presente no les agobie su futuro-**

Darien me miro, sacudió la cabeza y rápidamente giro de nuevo hacia la anciana, esta volteo la 5ta carta; un castillo

**-sabiduría-** y sonrió muy amablemente**-la mejor carta que se os ha brindado, el pasado los ha preparado para este destino, usen ese conocimiento, se les ha brindado las herramientas para hacerse feliz el uno al otro a través de su pasado y su futuro-**

Yo parpadeé, recordé el libro de Serenity y abrí un poco mi boca que se tensó

Levanto la 6ta carta: un caballo muerto

**-no pueden huir de su destino-** y miró Darien**-que no lo conozcas no quiere decir que debe darte miedo, y menos miedo a amar-**

Tomo la séptima, pero no la volteo, dijo:

-**porque no la volteas tu cariño?-**y me miró

Yo tome la carta y la voltee: un pentagrama dentro de un círculo amarillo, que me recordó a la cajita musical de mi sueño.

**-¿que crees que significa cariño?-**dijo y miró a Darien

**-no lo se, dígamelo ud para eso le pagamos-**replicó el

**-¿Y tu que crees? **–me pregunto a mi

**-yo…yo pienso que tiene que ver con las estrellas, no lo se-**

Ella me sonrió y dijo

**-erados, pero muy valientes, Es la carta del infinito, Uds. son un ciclo, un ciclo que jamás terminará, no importa que mueran, siempre estarán juntos, son una unión simbiótica y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar-**

Las palabras de la anciana retumbaron en mi cabeza, nos levantamos, cortésmente nos despedimos y salimos, ni Darien ni yo hablábamos, hasta que yo rompí el silencio preguntándole:

**-¿que crees que fue eso?-**

**-Una perdida de 3 dólares y de tiempo…Serena-** y miro el horizonte**-¿que hacías aquí?, no creo que te guste la cultura gitana-**

Yo me quede helada y solo pronuncie

**-no me conoces, no sabes lo que me gusta-**

**-tienes razón… no te conozco, perdóname pero… una niña que reprueba exámenes de matemáticas y solo juega videojuegos de sailor V, me cuesta creer que distinga un gitano de árabe-**y me miró fijamente

**-debes aprender a juzgar menos a las personas antes de conocerlas-**y le dediqué una gran sonrisa; sus ojos se iluminaron:

**-tienes una hermosa sonrisa Serena, ven, te mostraré el resto de la feria-**

Y caminamos un rato, procuré estar bastante callada pero siempre le contestaba a sus preguntas y comentarios, fuimos a los juegos, vimos bailar gitanos, comimos dulces y al poco después de caer el sol salimos de la feria, Nos despedimos a la entrada del metro, pues ambos tomaríamos direcciones opuestas, mi metro llegó 1ro y me despedí de el con un apretón de manos muy formal, aunque desilusionada por que solo fue así, todo el camino fui pensando en la maravillosa tarde junto a Darien, pero en lo poco que había logrado saber de el, si bien sabia mas que la noche anterior, era muy poco para entender a mi príncipe de ojos color zafiro, tenia 19 años, estudiaba medicina en la universidad, y que hablaba español, japonés, ingles y francés y algo de alemán y e italiano, llegué a casa y cené con mi madre, mi padre y Sammy, les conté de mi experiencia del día (omitiendo a Darien y la lectura de cartas por mi papa) y ellos se alegraron de que tuviera nuevos gustos culturales, fue cuando caí en cuenta que mi querido Darien sabia mucho y yo solo era una niñita, terminé de comer y subí a mi cuarto, tomé un baño y me coloqué mi pijama de conejitos, le di de comer a Luna y me acosté a dormir, con el deseo de soñar con Darien de nuevo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**Desde el Milenio de plata con Selene Chiba y Astarté Black**_

_**Propiedad de Selene Chiba y Astarté Black**_

Debemos agradecer a las niñas que nos han dejado reviews, prometemos revisar la ortografía de nuestros Fics con más ahínco, lo sentimos pero es que a veces escribimos muy rápido y no nos fijamos

También prometemos subir el 3er capitulo pronto! tenemos una buena inspiración

Esperamos que les guste esto!, intentamos describir una Serena bastante parecida a la verdadera!

Creado el: 08/03/ 2008

Editado el: 01/07/2008


	3. capitulo 2: de que estas hecha?

Capitulo 3:

_¿Quien dijo que un corazón no se puede ganar?_

_Si todo se vale en la guerra y el amor_

_Con estas sencillas reglas te prometo que podrás_

_Alcanzar y atraer al príncipe de tu corazón _

PD: Sailor moon no nos pertenece, le pertenece a la diosa de Naoko takeuchi. ¿La historia? Si, es nuestra y de nuestra absoluta propiedad, así como todos los consejos del libro de las reglas.

_**Reglas de la Atracción **_

_**Capitulo 3: Capitulo 2: ¿de que estas hecha? **_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Es lunes… me levanté un poco mas temprano de lo habitual, a las 6 y 45, generalmente me levantaba 15 minutos después y tenia que correr para tener tiempo de llegar a la segundaria, hoy sin embargo tuve tiempo de estar lista, desayunar con mi familia (los cuales me veían asombrados todo el desayuno) hacer bien mi bolso (e incluir el libro de las reglas) y caminar lentamente hasta la escuela

No me consideraba popular, aunque siempre había deseado serlo, pero si era muy conocida en la escuela, o por lo menos gran parte sabían quien soy, bien sea por mis odangos, por mi sonrisa, o por sus amistades quienes son:

Lita Kino; es una castaña y alta deportista y cocinera que ama las flores, pero aun así te podía dejar viendo estrellitas con solo ponerte una mano encima;

Minako Aino: mina para todos, es una rubia despampanante y hermosa, muy parecida a mi, muchas veces nos han preguntado si somos hermanas o primas incluso, pero con un encanto de Artista que hacia que siempre fuera la estrella principal de todos los eventos artísticos de la escuela y que hasta tuviera su propio club de fans, es conocida como. la diosa de la escuela;

Amy Mizuno, es una joven peliazul adicta a los libros y a la tecnología con sueños de ser Doctora, altas calificaciones y amor por las ciencias;

Molly Mizuki, es una pelirroja de ojos azules que, a pesar de estar siempre con ellas, no sobresalía, pero sin embargo con grandes sueños de ser escritora y dibujante profesional y la más alcahueta conmigo en definitiva.

Entré a la escuela y vio a las chicas (todas menos Mina); las saludé como siempre y me fui a sentar en su puesto

**-oye Serena, andas de mejor humor hoy, ¡me alegro amiga!-**

-**si Lita-**y les dedique una sonrisa

En ese momento una ráfaga de chicos se había detenido ante la puerta del salón y solo se oían y se veían los flashes de cámara

**-esta bien chicos, es todo por hoy, nos vemos luego, besitos, los quiero!-**se despidió Mina

Entró al salón y cerró con toda su fuerza la puerta, suspiró y miro el cuadro, me miro y rápidamente se me acerco y le dijo

**-¡oye tu!, ¿por que tan contenta hoy?-**me pregunto muy cerquita de mi y con la mano en la boca

**-hola Mina, ¡feliz día para ti también! Yo también te quiero-**le dije con sarcasmo

**-vamos Serena, somos tus amigas, no nos dirás que paso- **Molly se sentó en la misma mesa que yo

Miré la ventana y dije **-bueno-**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Todas nos encontrábamos en la sombra de un árbol descansando; Amy leía un libro sobre enfermedades virales pero aun así estaba pendiente de la platica

Lita estaba recostada alado de Amy y tenia la cabeza de Mina entre sus piernas y le acariciaba el cabello a Esta, yo estaba en posición de indio sentada frente a ellas y Molly estaba junto a Amy de cuclillas

**-que romántico fue todo Serena-** Molly suspiraba

**-Ese chico me recuerda-**dijo Lita pero no la dejaron terminar

**-a tu ex novio!-**exclamamos todas la unísono y Lita se sonrojo

**-y dinos Serena, ¿te beso?-**me preguntó Mina

Suspiré y dije

**-no-**

**-bueno es claro! era su 1ra cita, no esperaban que el quisiera mostrarse apasionado, prefiere dejar lo bueno para lo ultimo-**

**-Amy!-**exclamamos todas sorprendida y esta se sonrojó

**-chicas, es solo que, creo que el no esta interesado en mi-**comenté de modo triste

**-ánimos Serena, ¡ya veras como tu príncipe cae!-**

**-si amiga, Molly tiene razón, no hay que darse por vencida-** Lita me sonrió

**-como dicen, el que persevera lo conquista-**

**-¡lo alcanza mina!-**dijimos al unísono y nos echamos a reír

Las clases se retomaron y en la ultima clase, el examen de gimnasia, Pero Serena no podía presentar debido a que aun se recuperaba de una lesión y le dijo a las chicas que las esperaría en el crown; como aun tenia una hora, se sentó en una de las banquetas del colegio y leyó el capitulo dos del libro

_Capitulo dos: ¿De que estas hecha?_

_Lo primero que debes hacer es anotar una lista de tus defectos y cualidades tanto físicas como personales, espirituales y mentales, ¿listo? Bueno concéntrate en las cualidades: ¿te estas visualizando a ti misma en ellas? ¡Pues bien! ¡Es lo importante!, ver que tienes a favor y como usarlo como armas infalibles contra tu conquista. ("Diablos! Este libro parece escrito por Mina!"), digámoslo así! Lo ideal es que empieces por tu vestuario, no te recomendamos escotes ni nada, no solo en la discreción y sencillez esta el buen gusto, sino que, además, le das la oportunidad de dejar volar su imaginación, simplemente concéntrate en los aspectos básicos, resalta tus atributos (bien sea corporales o faciales),y ¡siéntete cómoda con lo que portas!, recuerda que los accesorios esta diseñados para hacerte lucir hermosa, no como mostrario de toda la joyería que posees, sin embargo es bueno que previamente hayas tanteado el terreno sobre los gustos físicos de tu conquista, es buenos saberlo, te antepone a las rivales._

_Que no seas una chica con los atributos físicos soñados de tu chico, no te preocupes, mientras a ti te guste como eres, confíes en ti misma y sepas como hacerte resaltar todo estará bien._

_No intentes lucir ni mayor ni menor de lo que eres, eso es muy importante_

_Todas las mujeres hemos sido bendecidas con la belleza, lo importante es que sepas donde radica la tuya y la explotes"_

La figura de abajo denotaba a una linda princesa con un vestido hermoso rojo y a un chico a su lado que le veía embobado

Y la otra imagen los mismos príncipes solo que esta vez, el príncipe traía la misma cara y la princesa le sonreía

cerré el libro y pensé en que le podía gustar a Darien, recordé a Rei y me dirigí hacia el crown, como no traía mucho dinero decidí quedarse con el uniforme, pero fui hasta una tienda de disfraces y compré una peluca de cabellos negros y largos (imagínense a Serena con el cabello de Rei), fui corriendo al baño, me la coloqué, y me coloqué brillo labial y rimel en las pestañas; no era que se pareciese mucho a Rei pero el cambio era sorprendente, salí del baño y me dirigí a la zona de videojuegos de Andrew, tomo una mesa que daba de espaldas a la puerta y me senté; a la media hora llegó Darien,

**-oye Rei que bueno verte-**me saludó, colocándoseme en frente y con cara de gatito

Pero cuando volteé a verlo se fijo que no era Rei y cambio la expresión de su rostro

**-OH! Disculpa, pensé que eras una amiga, se parece mucho a ti de espaldas, lo siento- **se disculpo el

**-si, a Rei- **dije

**-cabeza de chorlito… ¿eres tu? ¡No te había reconocido hasta que oí tu voz!¡ vaya, que cambio!- **

**-si-**me sonrojé mientras Darien se sentaba en frente de mí

**-¡lo sabia! ¡No eres rubia natural!, o si lo eres y se te callo el cabello y usas peluca, ¿o decidiste llevar un mega cambio de look?,¡vaya! te ves mucho mas grande con el cabello de ese color-**

Sentía que se encogía en su lugar y me ponía cada vez más roja

**-es solo una peluca-**

-**ah entiendo!, ¡si ya veo!, pero creo que tus odangos de color dorado te resaltan mas!-**dijo el seriamente

**-¿en serio?-**le pregunté, mis mejillas volvieron a su color normal y sonreí

**-¡seguro! tu hermosa sonrisa también se ve mejor! Además- **soltando una carcajada- **así no podría llamarte cabeza de chorlito-**

En ese momento me encolericé y le grité

-**oye si que eres presumido y pedante- **me levanté y me senté en la mesa siguiente de espaldas a Darien

Tras 5 minutos de silencio…

-**Serena-**

**-mmm…-**

**-¿me disculpas?-**

**-…-**

**-¡vamos! Solo fue una broma-**

Suspiré y no dije nada, Darien se volteó, y, afincando sus rodillas sobre el sillón y me cubrió los ojos

**-oye que… ¿que haces presumido?-**

**-No te dejare ver hasta que no me perdones-**

Intenté soltarme pero las manos de Darien están como incrustadas a su cara

Darien solo se ríe

Tras unos minutos en esa batalla, le dije

-**esta bien te perdono-**

Darien me suelta y se levanta, se coloca junto a mí, yo voltea a verlo y le hace un gesto de que me levante, yo me levanto y darien tomo mi mano y la besó, me sonrojé y, atemorizada, le retiré la mano sosteniéndosela con la otra y le pregunté:

**-¿que demonios estabas haciendo?-**

-**disculpándome Srta.-**dice el extrañado por mi reacción

En eso Rei entra al local

**-lo siento Ser****ena pero, debo irme-y **ya casi alejándose me dice-**y sigo pensado lo mismo: tu hermosa sonrisa resalta más con tus cabellos dorados**-y se va y se sienta en la barra junto a Rei

Me deje caer de nuevo en la silla y exclamé

**-¡fracase de nuevo!-**suspiré varias veces

Me levanté y salí caminado hacia casa, en el camino, le envié un mensaje de texto a Lita diciéndole que ya no estaba en el crown, que me sentía mal y que me iría a casa

Llegue a su casa, subí rápidamente las escaleras y cerré con llave la puerta de mi habitación y se arroje en mi cama bocabajo, las lágrimas hicieron su aparición triunfal; de verdad me había enamorado de Darien y este solo tenia ojos para Rei, entre lágrimas me quedé dormida hasta las 6! Me levanté, me bañé, me coloqué un vestido rosa de mangas cortas y ajustado debajo de el busto y de libre caída luego que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos tenis rosados, me hice sus odangos y salí a caminar, era 21 de junio, solsticio de Verano, el día mas largo del año, y ya lo creía, ¡este había sido el peor y mas duradero día de mi vida!; mi segundo intento de llamar la atención de Darien había fracasado, me acerque al parque y entré en el; varios chicos de edad universitaria jugaban baloncesto en la pequeña cancha, me senté en unas bancas bastante cerca y comencé a llorar cabizbaja y con los brazos cruzados, el balón se les escapó a los muchachos y fue un parar cerca de mi; uno de los jóvenes, un chico de cabello plateado corto vino a recogerlo, al parecer, oyó mis sollozos pues envió el balón de regreso, les dijo que descansaría y se sentó junto a mi, se reclinó y miró el cielo, apenas comenzaba a caer el sol

**-es un día hermoso pequeña… ¿por que no lo observas?-**me comentó

Encogida, levanté la vista y vi al chico sentado junto a mí

**-lo siento-**

**-mi nombre es Diamante, Diamante Black ¿y el tuyo?-**dijo el mientras me extendía su mano y me sonreía

**-Serena Tsukino Sr.-**le contesté apretando su mano y desviando la mirada

-**oye ¡pero que seria!, no debo llevarte ni 5 años… ¿que edad tienes Serena?-**

**-14 –**intentando soltar mi mano de la suya pero el no me dejó

**-¿ves? Te dije que no te llevaba muchos años ¡yo tengo 18!-**y me soltó**-perdóname por ser tan metido, pero ¿que hace una niñita tan bonita, sola en un día como este y llorando?-**

**-nada, es solo que…-**me sentía muy apenada y confundida de contarle mis cosas a un chico desconocido

**-¿Un chico verdad?-**me preguntó

Me volteé rápidamente y lo miré a los ojos, luego bajé la mirada; pero el me detuvo con su mano y subiéndome la barbilla a la altura de su rostro, me dijo:

**-Estudio Psicología, eh aprendido a conocer a las personas Preciosa y a ver que el mundo es tan increíblemente maravilloso y las personas también-**y miró el cielo

**-OH!-**exclamé

**-¡bien! Te diré algo, un secreto aquí entre nos:-** se llevó su dedo a la boca haciendo una seña de secreto-**esos allá que tan jugando, son una cuerda reaburridos que me tienen negro de tanto hablar de la psiquis en vez de concentrarse en jugar mejor, ¿que te parece si me acompañas a tomar algo refrescante y me cuentas de ese ogro que tiene a una linda princesa como tu en ese estado?-**

**-Si –**le contesté sonriéndole

Ambos caminamos hacia una fuente de sodas algo cercana y nos sentamos a conversar.

Ya eran como las 8 cuando vi el reloj, le dije que era tarde y debía retirarme; Diamante se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi casa, conversamos mas mientras caminábamos y. cuando llegamos, el me dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida y se despidió

**-¡dulce sueños princesa! ¡Espero verte pronto! no permitas que ninguna bruja mala, por muy tu amiga que sea, te robe tu felicidad!-** le sonreí y entré, cené con mis padres, subí a su recamara y me acosté a dormir; después de todo, con lo que le había dicho Diamante, no había fracasado completamente…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**Desde el Milenio de plata con Selene Chiba y Astarté Black:**_

_**Propiedad de Astarté Black y Selene Chiba**_

¡Bueno!

Que les pareció el capitulo 3?

Mmm apareció un nuevo personaje: Diamante y tenemos dos ideas, si mantenerlo como el chico universitario que estudia psicología y fiel amigo y consejero de Serena y ya, o tomarlo en cuenta para darle celitos a Darien…este es un fic SyD, pero siempre hay que darle un poco de acción a la trama

¿Que opinan? ¡Denme sus ideas!

Creado el: 10/03/2008

Editado el 02/07/2008


	4. Captiulo3: espontaniedad: 1ra parte

Capitulo 4:

_¿Quien dijo que un corazón no se puede ganar?_

_Si todo se vale en la guerra y el amor_

_Con estas sencillas reglas te prometo que podrás_

_Alcanzar y atraer al príncipe de tu corazón _

PD: Sailor moon no nos pertenece, le pertenece a la diosa de Naoko takeuchi. ¿La historia? Si, es nuestra y de nuestra absoluta propiedad, así como todos los consejos del libro de las reglas.

_**Reglas de la Atracción **_

_**Capitulo 4: Capitulo 3: Espontaneidad (1ra parte) **_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

el reloj de conejito sonó y sonó, lo apagué y volví a cerrar los ojos, son las 6 y media!,si! se que aun es temprano!, pero debo despertarme, mi corazón me dice que hoy será un día bastante fuerte! me di un baño y me arreglé para ir a la escuela; maldije que sea jueves; lo olvidaba, ¡bendito y maldito verano! su presencia implicaba risas y descanso, pero, su avecinamiento trae las horribles pruebas de fin de curso; a las 7 comencé a caminar hacia la escuela! si, si, si día de verano, ¡pero nada iba conmigo! este es uno de esos días donde hago todo mas por inercia que por de verdad estar interesada, no estaba deprimida no, casi nunca lo he estado, solo una vez en 6to de primaria cuando Seiya Kou me dejo plantada en el baile de graduación por irse a bailar toda la noche con Rei, suspire y seguí arrastrando mis pies hasta la entrada de la escuela...una a una las chicas fueron llegando, chicas OH chicas, como las adoro!, pese a ser muchas, infinidades de veces malas conmigo, creo que sin Uds. no estaría hoy aquí, y bueno, sin Darien, sin Andrew y sin Diamante… Diamante mmm no, no me gusta Diamante, la paso muy bien con el, es divertido tener un amigo como el, ¡pero no me gusta! es claro que ninguno de los dos gusta del otro, pero la pasamos bien juntos, por que aunque no es como Andrew, que es como un hermano para mi, es un amigo encantador, tiene una respuesta para todo.

En clases intenté dar lo mejor de mi, pero no era fácil, aunque disimulé mi tristeza, me sentía fuera de tono, no se como se me fue rápido el día ni nada, cuando salí, me despedí de las chicas, argumentando que tenia mucho que estudiar, pero la verdad era que no quería ir al crown, no quería verlo; apenas había caminado una cuadra cuando un claxon hizo que me detuviera, un mustang plateado estaba parado junto a mi, de el salio Diamante…

**-buenos días preciosa princesa-**

**-¡Diamante!-**exclamé algo emocionada y luego lo abracé y le di un beso en cada mejilla

**-¿A donde se dirige esta lindura?-**

**-Pues a mi casa, ¡a estudiar!-**

**-mmm y ¿acaso esta Srta. le permitirá a este caballero brindarle un café previamente y llevarla a su casa luego en su noble corcel**?

Le sonreí y le contesté**-por supuesto**-

Entramos a una cafetería que quedaba a dos cuadras y pedimos dos cafés

**-Sabes princesa…te noto un poco apagado hoy, ¿acaso tu ogro ha atacado de nuevo?-**

**-si y no-**dije y suspiré**-¡no se porque me pasa esto!-**

**-Sere...debes saber que no debes echarte a morir solo porque el no vea a la preciosa chica que anda tras el-**

**-Lo se, pero me siento confundida Ante-**y comencé a sollozar, Diamante me abrazó y me paso una mano por la cabeza

**-vamos Sere, no quiero ver mas lagrimas en tus dulces ojos, ¡ya veras como todo sale bien!, te lo prometo-**

**-llévame a casa por favor Ante, no quiero estar aquí, ni en ningún lado, no quiero verlo-**

**-Sere...pero si solo...solo fue una cita-**

**-lo se, pero fue muy duro verlo con ella-**y me sequé las lagrimas

_**FLASH BACK**_

**-Ante eres lo máximo, gracias por traerme a ver esta película-**estaba feliz, Ante me había invitado al cine a ver "encantada"; no era una cita, Ante y yo solo somos amigos, pero como mi amigo es tan especial y siempre se porta tan lindo conmigo, me gusta estar con el.

dado que era de noche, me coloque algo especial ;una blusa de un solo hombro que me llegaba hasta la muñeca de color blanca, un pantalón hasta las rodillas color negro, unos zapatitos negros, un collar de perlas , me hice mis colitas (el las adora) y una carterita pequeña negra; Ante fue a buscarme a casa, y mi madre literalmente babeó cuando lo vio en la puerta; no era para menos, estaba muy bello esa noche, llevaba un Jean, converses negras, franela manga larga ( con mangas remangadas) negra. Se veía divino, mi madre corrió a buscarme y justo cuándo salía me dijo "**se ven hermosos juntos"**

**-de nada princesa, vuestro noble caballero siempre a tus servicios, permíteme, iré por las entradas-**

**-te espero en los dulces-** dije sonriéndole y le solté la mano para tomar otra dirección

Cuando iba llegando a la dulcería note una pareja de pelinegros que salía de ahí, pero creía que era mi imaginación y que no era quienes creía.

Vi la película amenamente junto a Ante, recostada sobre su hombro, al salir, Ante se había ofrecido ir a cenar pizza, así que salía triunfal de pasar un rato ameno con mi amigo cuando los vi de nuevo... esta vez si era claro que no había sido mi imaginación; Rei y Darien había venido al cine JUNTOS! y habían visto la misma película que Ante y yo, Darien se veía hermoso, la luz de la luna lo hacia verse mas bello que nunca y vestido todo de negro mas aun, me detuve a medio camino, de hecho me congelé realmente; al verme Ante me habló

**-princesa... ¿te encuentras bien?-**

**-Ante… Son ellos... ¡ellos están aquí!-**

**-¿que? ¿Donde?-**

**-allá...esa chica de larga cabellera negra y el chico de ojos color zafiro-**los señalé

**-ya veo... ¡vente vamos!-**dijo guiándome y sacándome de ahí**-te prometí que comeríamos pizza esta noche y eso haremos-**

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**-vamos princesa, eso no quiere decir que anden, ella es tu amiga, ¿no crees que ya te hubiera dicho?-**

Yo lo pensé y sentí más dolor

**-créeme que no preferiría saberlo, no podría ser su amiga y tener que verlos juntos-**

**-eso no pasara pequeña-**dijo abrazándome mas fuerte**-y si pasa recuerda que me tienes aquí a mi para lo que sea, ¡no estas sola!-**

Le sonreí **-vamos, te llevare a casa-**y me ayudó a levantarme

Durante el trayecto yo iba algo callada, y el me veía y comenzó a cambiar las emisoras del radio, buscando canciones locas y me cantaba, tratando de animarme

**-****And we sang eh oh eh oh eh oh eh, the voices ring like angels singing... ...and dance all into the night (8)-**

**-****You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep, I'm so excited...crazy, but it feels alright (8)-**

**-****Oh It seems like I cant falling my head or something real...i love how you can tell...all the pieces o me (8)-**

Yo le sonreía, No solo era un excelente amigo y psicólogo sino que era un bufón, pero mi bufón

Llegamos a mi casa, le di un beso en la mejilla y me bajé, me recliné sobre la puerta y le dije

**-gracias, eres el mejor-**

**-De nada ****princepessa****-**y me lanzó un beso**-escríbeme pronto-**

Yo hice como que recibía el beso y lo guardaba**-lo haré-**

Y entre...subí corriendo las escaleras y me tumbe en mi cama, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, la alegría se había esfumado cuando me baje del auto de Ante, mi mente solo pensaba en la imagen de Darien y Rei juntos y tomados de la mano; en eso me fije en el libro de las reglas de la atracción, lo abrí y busque el capitulo 3

_Capitulo 3: se espontánea_

_Querida amiga, de nada sirve que sepas mucho de el y sus gustos, que seas su delirio por tus atributos físicos si eres falsa!_

_Debes ser espontánea, debes ser tu misma, nada de formalidades ni de atuendos que no son tuyos solo por gustarle, debes recordar siempre_

_Que las apariencias y las caretas se caen, y que es mejor que te conozca siempre por como eres y se enamore de eso._

_Espontaneidad no significa que debes ser desinhibida, ni bulliciosa, ni confianzuda, simplemente que actúes con naturalidad, con mucha confianza en ti misma y no que parezcas sacada de un libreto, la espontaneidad puede darse en hechos también, como una caricia, o una sonrisa en el momento adecuada pero menos esperado, simplemente debes ser tu misma, debes darle la oportunidad de que le encanten tus detalles_

_La espontaneidad viene de ti y de tu desenvolvimiento en cada situación, en el como las manejas!_

Luego había una imagen de una chica una princesa que corría libre por el prado con los brazos abiertos mientras un joven la observaba de lejos, y luego otra de los mimos jóvenes, pero esta vez la chica le daba un beso al joven.

**-bueno...tendré que ser espontánea-**dije y cerré el libro

Decidí no salir esa tarde ni en la noche; conversé por teléfono con Diamante un rato y luego me fui a dormir;

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Viernes...OH glorioso viernes que das la entrada a un alegre fin de semana...por fin... me prepare para ir a la escuela, y fui a clases, el ambiente era muy alegre ese día...todos los chicos hablaban, reían y cantaban, estaban felices de que fuera viernes, las chicas tenían planes: Lita iba a ver una película con un chico de 3er año; Molly trabajaría con su mama y luego iría a cenar con sus abuelos; Amy estudiaría para su curso sabatino y Mina pues, tenia 4 citas en la noche, yo suspiré, no sabia que haría en la noche, tal vez, ver tele y comer y quien sabe que mas; lo peor era que mi mente se imaginaba que Rei quizás saldría de nuevo con Darien.

Salí de clases y para mi sorpresa, Diamante me esperaba en toda la puerta de la escuela sentado sobre la parte de adelante de su auto con los brazos cruzados; llevaba un Jean, una camisa blanca, unas converses azules, sencillo y encantador a la vez; así es Ante;

Al verlo corrí y le di un beso en la mejilla, provocando que TODAS las chicas de la escuela (especialmente Mina, Amy, Lita y Molly) se quedaran boquiabiertas, incluso el mismo Ante se sonrojó un poco y puso cara de felicidad a la vez ante mi gesto

**-buenos tardes bellas señoritas-**nos saludó Diamante al ver a las chicas acercarse a nosotros;

Yo le sonreí; aun mis brazos estaba cruzados tras su cuello y estaba parada sobe las puntas de mis pies

**-buenas tardes-** contestaron todas sonrojadas

**-me disculpan que les robe a su amiga esta tarde?- **y las miró con dulzura

**-para nada joven,-**dijo mina guiñándole el ojo**-solo asegúrese de tratarla como se debe-**

**-¡Mina!!-**gritamos todas y Ante sonrió

**-puedes estar tranquila, no haría nada que mi princesa no me permitiera -** mientras miraba al cielo y luego me miró y me sonrió extendiéndome su mano**-¿nos vamos?**

**-si-**y asentí tomándole la mano. El me llevó hasta la puerta del auto, la abrió para que yo me montara y la cerró de nuevo; dio la vuelta y se montó; salimos de la escuela y dejamos a mis 4 amigas entre suspiros.

**-¿Como te encuentras hoy princesa?-**

**-Mejor, muchas gracias por todo Ante-**

**-de nada preciosa-**en eso llegamos a un semáforo y el detuvo el auto; volteó a mirarme se me acercó y me dijo muy bajito **-lindo gesto el de hace rato-**

Yo me sonroje **-perdón-**

**-Para nada Preciosa me encanto...Fuiste muy espontánea-**

**-espontánea**-murmuré bajito y volteé mí vista hacia la ventana; el auto comenzó a andar de nuevo; mi mente recordó la última regla; ¿la estaba cumpliendo sin darme cuenta acaso?, entonces tenía que ver urgentemente a Darien

Ante me sonrió al verme perdida en mis pensamientos y me preguntó**-¿planes para hoy?-**

**-No-**y sin pensarlo dije**-pero déjame en el crown, jugaré en las maquinas y pasaré la tarde ahí-**

**-No creo que pueda princesa-**

**-Bueno no te preocupes, yo me voy sola-**

**-No es eso; es que no iras a ahí hoy -**

**-¿Por que?-**

**-Por que te dejare en tu casa y te vas a pasar toda la tarde arreglándote para salir esta noche-**

**-¿Ah si?-**

**-Si, serás mi acompañante a una fiesta de la universidad, y debes lucir hermosa, bueno aunque ya lo seas-**

**-¿Quien dijo que acepté?-**dije con tono pícaro

Ante pegó un frenazo y con las manos en el volante, giró la cabeza y me miró, con ojitos de perrito regañado me dijo**-por favor**-

Yo le sonreí; y le di un beso en la mejilla

**-Jamás podría decirte que no-**

**-Esa es mi princesa-**

Ante siguió la marcha; me dijo que no era una cena formal ni nada, aunque si alguna vez se le presentaba un acto así no dudaba en llevarme, pero esto solo era una fiesta de fraternidad, que con cualquier cosa luciría hermosa, luego me dejó en mi casa

**-Paso por ti a las 8-**

**-Esta bien te espero -**

Me lanzó un beso y me dice**-No me extrañes-**

Sonreí y con sarcasmo le respondí **-ya te extraño-**

Entré a casa y fui a la cocina; mama estaba ahí; le conté de mis planes para hoy; ella me sonrió al saber que saldría con Diamante

**-Ese chico me encanta Sere, se ve perfecto para ti -**

**-Ay mama por favor, Ante y yo somos solo amigos, además papa jamás lo aceptaría-**

**-Claro Sere, tu papa y yo decíamos lo mismo y venos ahora -**

Yo le sonreí; la idea de ver a Ante como un posible esposo alguna vez en mi vida no sonaba mal, pero la verdad, al imaginar mi futuro y todo eso, yo solo me veía a lado de Darien, de mi Darien; comí en silencio y le pedí consejos a mi mama sobre que ponerme; salí de la cocina y subí a mi cuarto; debía prepararme; tenia 2 horas y medias antes de que Diamante viniera por mi.

Me di un confortante baño en la tina; me envolví entre toallas y procedí a ver que me ponía

Dado que nunca había ido a una fiesta de universitarios no Sabia que ponerme; así que opté por algo informal y cómodo; Ante me había dicho que cualquier cosa era bien, pero yo quería lucir mas hermosa que nunca (no quería decepcionar a mi amigo); decidí resaltar mi hermosa figura más que mi cara; así que opté por colores vivos; me coloque un strapless negro con incrustaciones de piedras brillantes que daba formas de mariposas y un pantalón negro satinado pero un poco ancho, unos zapatos negros bajitos con cierre mágico y me coloque una sutil tiara negra en la cabeza sobre mis odangos; me maquille: sombra azul, lápiz de ojos negro, rimel negro, rubor rosado, y brillo labial rojo; me veía hermosa, estaba segura de eso, me coloqué perfume (el de Paris Hilton) y arregle mi bolsita con las cosas necesarias(celular, papeles de identificación, dinero, brillo); me arreglé los odangos por ultimo y me retoque el labial, tomé mi chaqueta de Jean con una mascada de cebra y se la coloque a mi bolso; cuando termine eran las 7 y 55, bajé con cuidado las escaleras y a las 8 y 5 llego Ante .llevaba un pantalón negro ancho, converses negras, franela negra, íbamos casi iguales; yo le sonreí al verlo y le dije:

**-¡buenas noches Ante! Veo tenemos telepatía- **El me sonrió y me extendió su brazo

**-Buenas noches princesa, tu y yo si que hacemos buen equipo-**en eso ve a mi mama y la saluda**-buenas noches Sra. Tsukino, ya me retiro con su hija, no se preocupe, yo se la traigo temprano-**

Mi mama sonríe **- no te preocupes, yo distraigo a su papa-**y guiñándome un ojo** –disfruta tu noche Serena-**

Ya en el auto y andando, yo me río

**-Que es tan gracioso princesa?-**

**-Mi mama…dice que hacemos buena pareja-**

**-Ya lo creo…yo psicólogo y tu chica depresiva, yo caballero y tu princesa-**

**-Oye…eso fue cruel-**

**-Perdón preciosa, anda cambia esa cara de malcriada, no puedo verte así!, logras lo que quieras conmigo así!-**

**-OK-** y le sonrío

15 minutos después llegamos a la casa donde se celebraría la fiesta, habían varios autos afuera parecidos al de Ante; el se bajó, dio la vuelta, me abrió la puerta, me ayudó a bajarme, cerró y entramos juntos, al cruzar el umbral supe que esa noche cambiaria mi vida…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**Desde el milenio de plata con Selene Chiba y Astarté Black**_

_**Propiedad de Selene Chiba y Astarté Black**_

Bueno debemoso agradecer a mi triada de seguidoras

Pss, Isis janet y DaniSere, por sus reviews!, sobretodo a Isis…cariño no solo tu historia nos encanta, sino que también te adoramos porque seguir la nuestra con el mismo fervor. grax x todos tus reviews.

Y a los que la han colocado en sus favoritos también!

Besitos para todos

El capitulo 5 y el 6 ya hay ideas

Solo falta desarrollarlas

BESITOS,

ADS

Editado el :09/07/2008


	5. capitulo 3: espontaneidad: 2da parte

Capitulo 5:

_¿Quien dijo que un corazón no se puede ganar?_

_Si todo se vale en la guerra y el amor_

_Con estas sencillas reglas te prometo que podrás_

_Alcanzar y atraer al príncipe de tu corazón _

PD: Sailor moon no nos pertenece, le pertenece a la diosa de Naoko takeuchi. ¿La historia? Si, es nuestra y de nuestra absoluta propiedad, así como todos los consejos del libro de las reglas.

_**Reglas de la Atracción **_

_**Capitulo 5: Capitulo 3: Espontaneidad (2da parte) **_

_**(Capitulo dedicado a Lues1000)**_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Cáp. Anterior:**

15 minutos después llegamos a la casa donde se celebraría la fiesta, habían varios autos afuera parecidos al de Ante; el se bajó, dio la vuelta, me abrió la puerta, me ayudó a bajarme, cerró y entramos juntos, al cruzar el umbral supe que esa noche cambiaria mi vida…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

El ambiente era agradable había muchos chicos y chicas por todos lados y la música a todo volumen; Ante me llevo al Salón donde había mas gente y donde, al parecer, estaba el centro de toda la fiesta.

Me condujo hasta un grupo de estudiantes y los saludó

**-¡Hola muchachos!-**

**-Ante- **lo saludó un chico de cabello castaños oscuros y largos-¡**que bueno que llegaste hermano!-**

**-Si, nunca llegas tarde, eres el primero que llega, el último que se va, no ayuda para nada y es el que mas bebe-** comentó un chico de cabellos castaños claros y largos, y luego de eso todos rieron

**-Oigan no se burlen, la ultima fiesta que hicieron en casa me toco todo a mi solo-**dijo Ante apenado

**-claro hermano, lo que tu digas, oye ¿y esa hermosa chica vino contigo?-**dijo un chico de cabellos largos plateados.

**Si, esta hermosa princesa**-y me da un beso en la frente**- ¡vino conmigo!, se las presento , ella es Serena tsukino y ellos son: Jedite, somos amigos desde 1er grado de primaria-**señaló a un chico de cabellos cortos castaños-**Neflyte, somos compañeros desde el jardín de infantes-**señaló al chico de cabellos largos Castaños-**Zoicite, su mama y mi papa son primos, nos conocemos de toda la vida-**señaló a chico de cabellos largos rubios- **y Malaquite mi querido primo** -señaló al mas alto chico de cabellos Plateados y largos

**-Encantado de conocerte Serena-**dijo Zoicite

**-Mucho gusto-**dijeron Nephlite y Jedite

**-un placer conocerla encantadora Dama-** Malachite me besó la mano; yo le sonreí y note el brillo en sus ojos al verme sonreír

Y así transcurrieron varias horas, yo entre esos 5 chicos conversando y haciéndolos reír

**-ay Sere eres un amor, definitivamente no eres nada como las arpías d la universidad-**dijo Malaquite

**-Si, aquí son horribles, arpías y brujas-**asintió Jedite

**-y te cazan como buitres si eres hermoso, galante, con dinero y auto, ¿no Black?-** Neflyte guiñándole un ojo a Diamante

**-Vaya que si-**dijo Ante

**-Oigan, ¿pero Uds. son pareja?**- preguntó Zoicite señalándonos a Diamante y a mi

**-si ¿que no ves que hacemos un cuadro perfecto?-**le contestó con sarcasmo y riéndose Diamante mientras me apretuja contra el

**-Imposible, una chica tan hermosa no andaría con un traga libros de freud como tu-**le contestó Malachite y se reía

.

**-¿Por que no?, Ante es un chico maravilloso pero es mi mejor amigo, no le vería algo malo a andar con el, pero no es nuestro caso, creo que lo importante es que se quieran y se sientan a gusto juntos, no quienes sean o como sean-**

**-Concuerdo contigo Serena-**dice un Jedite algo borracho.

La conversación siguió, los chicos se turnaban (o mejor dicho se agarraban por ser el próximo) por sacarme a bailar, en una de esas, estaba bailando con Malaquite, cuando veo una imagen nada agradable: cerca de la puerta esta Darien, junto a Andrew, Unasuki, una chica de cabellos marrones, una chica de cabellos verdes y una chico de cabellos azules oscuros; debido a que están cerca de la mesa de las bebidas; yo, coquetamente, le digo a Malaquite que quiero tomar algo y El , embobado, tomó mi mano y me condujo a la mesa de las bebidas, me acerqué y vi a Darien, el me ve a mi, y yo le sonrío, mientras que con mi mano acerco mas a mí a Malaquite

**-Hola Darien,-**y volteo mi mirada**-¡Andy!-y Unasuki…que gusto verlos-**

**-Hola Cabeza de chorlito ¿tu que haces aquí?-**dijo Darien sorprendido

**-Verdad Sere… ¿que haces aquí? **Unasuki me miró con cara picara y mirando a Malaquite

**-Vine con un amigo-**y les sonrío

**-Sere…me permites, voy por nuestras bebidas-**dice malaquite cerca de mi oído

**-Claro Mal, no te tardes-**y le sonrío.

**-Serena…-**

**-Si Darien-**

Tras una larga pausa

**-Te ves muy linda hoy**-yo le sonreí

**-Gracias…-**pero no noté que el se sonrojara ni nada, eso me desilusiono

**-Preciosa, volví-**dice Malachite con nuestras bebidas

**-Ahm gracias Mal…con su permiso muchachos-**dije tomándole mi bebida y tomándole la mano a Malaquite y volviendo al grupo de Diamante.

**-¿De donde conoces a Chiba preciosa?-**me preguntó Malachite intrigado

**-Tuve el error de toparme con el sin querer una vez, y luego siempre me lo encuentro en el café de Andy**-

**-¡Ahm!-**su rostro denotaba preocupación y desconcierto

En eso llegamos al grupo y yo tome a Diamante por un brazo y lo aleje un poco del grupo

**-Ante-**

**-Dime Princesa-**luego toma un sorbo de su vaso

**-¡El esta aquí!-**dije sonrojándome

**-¿Chiba esta aquí?-**

**-¿Lo conoces?-**ahora la intrigada era yo

**-Si, pero no había querido decirte nada, lo conozco desde que comenzamos la universidad pero ya no somos amigos-**

**-Con razón tu primo Malaquite lo reconoció, oye ¿y por que ya no lo son?-**

**-¿Mal?-**en eso se voltea y lo llama**-oye ****Barbie**** platinada ¡ven acá!-**

Yo me rió por el nombre que le dijo

**-Cariño, ¿que quieres?, quieres que te pasee en yate-**dice con tono afeminado

**-¿Es cierto que Chiba esta aquí?**

Vi como Malaquite se enseriaba y le decía

**-Si, y todos están con ella**-

Ella, me preguntaba de quien hablaban, ¿quien es ella?

**-Entiendo, no quiero armar revuelo, será mejor que nos vayamos Sere-**

**-¿Por que?-**

**-Te cuento cuando nos vayamos,-**me contestó y me asió de la mano.

Levanto su mano y mirando a los muchachos, hizo un chasquido de dos dedos y señaló la salida; los 4 asintieron y tomaron juntos a nosotros rumbo a la salida, Diamante me apretujo mas contra el a medida que caminábamos

**-****Vaya Es, mira quienes están aquí, Las joyitas de Ante**- dijo sorprendida-**¡y Ante también! Y no viene solo, ¡una ****Barbie**** de bolsillo lo acompaña!-**exclamó la chica de cabellos castaños que hace rato se encontraba entre el grupo de Darien a la chica peliverde

**-Chicos, seguro que no es día de brujas, por que soltaron dos y las dejaron por aquí**-

**-No, ¿es día de idiotas borrachos no Zoi?-**ella lo miro fijamente

**-Cerda Golfa Inmunda, apártate de nuestro Camino-**

**-¿Así me pagas después de todos los buenos momentos que te di Mal?- **dijo ella mientras que con su lengua bordeaba su vaso

**-Déjanos en paz Kalaberite-**dijo con un tono tranquilo y suplicante Diamante

**-Vaya Diamantito**-dijo con tono sarcástico**-al fin sacas las uñas-**

**-KaLi, déjalo así, mejor nos vamos- **esta vez habló la peliverde con un tono bajito y desgarrado

**-Esme-**

Pero la peliverde la fulminó con una mirada de desaprobación, luego miro a Diamante con mucha tristeza en los ojos y ambas se empezaron a alejar; al ver la escena el chico de cabellos azules se acercó con Darien y Andrew

**-¿Sucede algo chicas?-**

**-Nada hermano-**contestó Esmeralda

**-Es…mejor nos vamos amiga-**dijo Kalaberite, acercando a su amiga contra si, que tenia lagrimas en los ojos

**-Esmeralda-**la llamó Diamante

**-No ahora-** y ambas se van junto a Unasuki.

**-Bien, meses después aun torturas a mi hermana, ¿que no te cansas?-**el chico peliazul miraba fijamente a Diamante

**-¿De que hablas?-** preguntó Diamante y me aferró más contra si

**-¡Eres un imbécil Black!-**le grito Darien

Yo me sentía contrariada, estaba en el medio de una conversación hostil entre todos mis amigos, de pronto el chico de cabellos azules, Darien y Andrew se retiran; nosotros hacemos lo mismo y salimos, los chicos se montan en un Ferrari azul (que conducía Malaquite) y Diamante y yo en el auto de éste; me preocupaba el, se había puesto muy triste a ver a esa chica Esmeralda, pero mas me preocupaba Darien, no entendía nada.

**-Sere…eso que paso allá dentro…se que te causa incertidumbre…déjame explicarte**-yo asentí y el prosiguió**-desde que iba al jardín de infantes estudié con Esmeralda y Zafiro, la chica peliverde y el chico peliazul, ellos son hermanos, Zafiro siempre fue mi mejor amigo y Esmeralda, bueno ella fue mas que una amiga, fue mi prometida, desde el ultimo año de primaria hasta que entramos a la universidad, yo, no se que paso, pero deje de amarla, y creo que ella no a mi, además están esas amiguitas suyas, las brujas de Kalaberite, Carmesite, Berjerite y Petzite, son sus amigas, pero son unas brujas, y ellas la pusieron en mi contra luego que terminamos ,Esmeralda no quiere saber nada de mi, pero se que aun me ama, y eso me duele, por que yo la quiero aun como amiga**-Me mira-**Esmeralda y Zafiro son amigos de Darien, Zafiro tiene varios meses saliendo con Unasuki y así fue como conoció a Furuhata y a Chiba, creo que Zafiro intenta unirla con Chiba, pero se que Esme no esta interesada, ni siquiera por despecho, ¡ella no es así!- **

Yo me mantuve callada y llegamos a casa de Diamante; era una casona muy hermosa, parecía casi un palacio

**-¿Tú vives aquí?-**

**-Si-**y me sonrío

La velada continúo unas dos horas más

**-Preciosa, es hora de llevarte a tu casa**-dijo asiéndome de las dos manos y levantándome del sillón

**-¿Por que?-**dije haciendo un puchero

**-Por que es tarde, además si no te llevo temprano tu padre se molestara y tu mama capaz no te deje salir de nuevo conmigo**-

Yo asentí y comencé a despedirme de todos los chicos, cuando llegue a Malaquite este se levantó y me dio un abrazo, me dijo al oído:

**-toma-**y me entregó un papelito con un numero**-es mi numero, cuando puedas me escribes para saber el tuyo, si no lo haces, me harás sonsacarle al terco de mi primo tu dirección e inundare tu casa de flores hasta que me escribas-**

Yo le sonreí, le di un beso en la mejilla y Salí con Ante; subimos al auto y el condujo callado todo el camino, se bajó en mi casa, me abrió la puerta y me dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo; yo lo apreté fuertemente contra mi y le dije

**-no te preocupes Ante, todo saldrá bien-**

El asintió y se separo de mí

**-buenas noches Princesa-**

**-Buenas noches Ante-**

Subió a su auto y yo entré a mi casa

Corrí escaleras arriba sin hacer mucho ruido, me desvestí, me desmaquille, me coloque mi pijama y me fui a dormir

Ya acostada, no podía dormir, no era por que estuviera embriagada ni nada, pues Ante no me dejo beber, sino porque estaba preocupada por todo lo que paso esa noche., la ex novia de Ante era hermosa y una gran amiga de Darien, era una princesa en realidad, además, el salía con Rei, no sabia que hacer; en eso recordé el papel de Malaquite y le escribí un mensaje de texto indicándole que ese era mi numero y me acosté a dormir.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**Desde el Milenio de plata con Astarté Black y Selene Chiba:**_

_**Propiedad de Selene Chiba y Astarté Black**_

Gracias a todas esas personitas que han colocado esta historia entre sus favoritas

Y gracias a Por sus reviews

**Isisjanet:** ya ves no me tarde mucho, espero que este chap te deje picada como el anterior

**Pss**: me alegro que te guste la historia chica

**dcJilieLover:** no entendí tu review peor gracias por leer la historia

**Sailor Angel Moon**: ya ves la practica hace al maestro, por eso me supere en estos capítulos, gracias por leerme y por leer mis otros fics, sin ti fue una preciosura no solo leerlo terminado sino hacerlo.

**Annyfansailormonn**. Chica, espero actualizar al menos dos veces a la semana, pero lo tendré en cuenta

Y **lues1000** amiga, eres lo max gracias por tus mensajitos, gracias por leer sin ti! Yo tambn llore! Te prometo que haré mas historias así que nos encanten y mantendré actualizada reglas de la atracción

_**BESITOS,**_

_**ADS**_

Editado el 10/07/2008


	6. chapter 6

Hola hola aquí les va el capitulo 6, casi pegadito al capitulo 5, pero quizás es xq las deje cortadas y el capitulo 5 era solo para el desenlace del capitulo 4

Hola hola aquí les va el capitulo 6, casi pegadito al capitulo 5, pero quizás es xq las deje cortadas y el capitulo 5 era solo para el desenlace del capitulo 4

Capitulo dedicado a Sailor Angel Moon

PD: Sailor moon no me pertenece, ella y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a la diosa de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo la tomo prestada como medio de entretenimiento

**Capitulo 5: Mentiras, deseos, y Nephlite **

El reloj de conejito sonó a las 6 y 30 AM, pero ya estaba despierta, me encontraba junto a la ventana viendo el amanecer, y es que Malaquite me había enviado un mensaje a las 6 AM para desearme los buenos días, y es que desde el sábado en la mañana hasta hoy ese chico me escribía todo el día, me llamaba a cada rato, e incluso me había invitado a salir el sábado, pero tuve que rechazarlo, diciéndole que tenia "una cena familiar", es que la verdad, no tenia ganas de salir de casa, me sentía mal por Darien, lo necesitaba, lo amaba, quería estar con el, besar sus labios, decirle cuanto lo amaba y despertar a su lado,lentamente fui al baño, me bañe y me arregle para ir a la escuela, baje las escaleras, desayune con mis padres( los cuales ya se habían acostumbrado a verme despertar mas temprano)y tome rumbo a la escuela.

Cuando llego encuentro a Rei en la entrada de la escuela junto a las chicas

**-buenos días Serena-**dice Molly

-**buenos días chicas!-**dije intentado estar feliz, pero me incomodaba la presencia de Rei

**-hola Sere-**dice Rei con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Y todas sonríen también emocionadas

**-Que pasa?-**dije con un mal presentimiento en el medio del pecho

**-Rei tiene novio-**dice Lita

**-En serio?-**dije tratando de disimular la presión que sentía y con una voz en mi cabeza que me rogaba que no fuera el

**Si, es hermoso se llama Darien Chiba-**y esta suspira**- y hasta el nombre es hermoso-**

Sentí que me atravesaba una espada en la cabeza y me cortaban en dos!,sentí que me desquebrajaban en partes, quería caer de rodillas; mi príncipe, mi niño de ojos color zafiro era ahora el nuevo novio de una de mis mejores amigas

**-Feli…felicitaciones Rei-**dije conteniendo las lagrimas

**-Tienen que conocerlo chicas, es universitario, estudia medicina, es apuesto, moreno, ojos azules-**dice ella con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su barbilla y los ojos cerrados

**- azul zafiro-** dije yo sin darme cuenta, pues mi mente estaba absorta en el recuerdo de Darien y no en la conversación; había perdido a mi príncipe para siempre, pues no podía nunca ver al novio de mi amiga como alguien especial, era parte del código de las mejores amigas

**-Como lo sabes Serena?-**dijo ella mirándome y con tono curioso y todas me miraron

**-Ahm pues es que…yo lo conozco Rei, lo olvidas?-**dije apenada y con la mirada

Rei se hizo la desentendida a mi comentario y siguió

**-Tiene un auto rojo deportivo, es galante, tiene 19 años**-dice Rei con una sonrisa

**-Debe ser muy hermoso-** dice mina suspirando

**-Si que lo es, somos novios desde el viernes-**dijo con orgullo

**-No creo que sea mas hermoso que el novio de serena eh?-** Dice molly dándole con el codo a Mina

**-Oigan es verdad… Sere, ese chico que vino por ti ese día**-dice Amy

(Mina, Lita y molly suspiraron)

**-Serena tienes novio?-**dice con tono curioso Rei

**-Ahm no, claro que no chicas, no digan eso –**dije apenada

**-Hay serena pero no te hagas, ese es el príncipe del que nos hablaste, y por la forma como te recibió se ve que siente algo especial por ti -**dice Mina

**FLASH BACK**

**-buenos tardes bellas señoritas-**dijo Diamante al ver a las chicas acercarse a nosotros;

Yo le sonreí; aun mis brazos estaba cruzados tras su cuello y estaba parada sobe las puntas de mis pies

**-buenas tardes-** dijeron toas sonrojadas

**-me disculpan que les robe a su amiga esta tarde?- **dijo mirándolas con dulzura

**-para nada joven,-**dice mina guiñándole el ojo**-solo asegúrese de tratarla como se debe-**

**-Mina!!-**gritamos todas y Ante sonrió

**-puedes estar tranquila, no haría nada que mi princesa no me permitiera -**dice mientras mira al cielo y luego me ve y me sonríe extendiéndome su mano**-nos vamos?**

**-si-**y asentí tomándole la mano: el me llevo hasta la puerta del auto, la abrió para que yo me montara y la cerro de nuevo; dio la vuelta y se monto.; salimos de la escuela y dejamos a mis 4 amigas entre suspiros.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Yo estaba apenada, debía decir la verdad, además sabia que no era la chica que estaba en la mente de Ante, pero, por otro lado, veía como Rei me veía con ojos fulminantes y dije:

**-bueno ahí estamos**-

**-Cambiando de tema, Sere, que harás pasado mañana?-**dice Amy

**-Pasado mañana?-**dije

**-Si sere que no lo olvidas, pasado mañana es 30de junio-**dice Lita

**-Que?-**dije muy sorprendida; lo había olvidado por completo

**-Ay Sere tonta, te olvidas hasta de tu cumple-**dijo Rei riéndose

**-Vaya que si, mmm no lo se aun-**dije encogiéndome de hombros

En eso la campana suena y las chicas y yo entramos a clases, dejando a Rei sola que se va a su escuela.

El día transcurre y varias veces recibí mensajes de Malaquite hasta la hora del almuerzo que el me llama

**-Hola Sere-**

**-Mal! Que gusto oírte-**mientras hago señas**- ya cállense chicas-**

**-Ummm te interrumpo? Es que te llame a esta hora por que supuse que era tu descanso y tenia muchas ganas de aunque sea oír tu voz Muñeca-**

**-No te preocupes, si es mi descanso son las chicas que me molestan-**

**-Mmm y porque será?-**

**-Oye novio de Serena, a donde la llevaras el miércoles?- grito Lita y todas rieron**

**-Novio de Serena? Que pasa el miércoles?-**

**-Es mi cumpleaños-**

**-Oye por que no me dijiste antes? Mmm no te preocupes, deja todo en manos de los primos Black!-**

**-Oye Mal no te molestes, no quiero molestarlos a ti ni a Ante para nada-**

**-Tranqui Sere, mi primo y yo vivimos para servirte preciosa, te dejo, voy a clases, un placer oírte muñeca, te envío un beso-**

**-Igual Mal –** y ambos trancamos al mismo tiempo

**-Oigan chicas, me acaban de dejar en pena, ese no era mi novio-**

**-Lo sentimos Serena. Y quien era?-**dice Mina

**-Mina!-**dijeron Molly y Amy

**-No te hagas sere admitiste que tienes novio no?-**dice Mina evadiendo sus disculpas

**-Bueno, ya les dije, aun no somos pero ahí vamos…y si, es el chico del otro día, su nombre es Diamante Black**-me sentía mal por enredar entre mis mentiras a Ante pero necesitaba su ayuda, no podía exponerme ante las chicas y Rei- **y lo conocí por casualidad en el parque el lunes pasado, desde entonces somos inseparables-**

**-Y entonces con quien hablabas Serena?-**dijo Molly

**-Con Malaquite, su primo, lo conocí en una fiesta el viernes-**

Las chicas me miraron con sonrisas extrañas, pero menos mal que sonó el timbre y volvimos a clases y a las 4 salimos como siempre, intente por todos los medios escabullirme del tema del novio para no seguir mintiendo, cuando salimos, veo una imagen fantástica parada justo en la puerta de la escuela; Ante en su mustang esperándome, tal cual como el viernes

Yo corro ante el y lo abrazo, rodeando con mis brazos su cuello y le digo en voz alta

**-Amor!-**

Ante me mira con cara de " y esta que se fumo?" yo, inclino su cabeza de manera que nadie lo vea( tal como hizo aquella vez Darien conmigo) y le digo:

**-Sígueme el juego-**

Me separo y tomando su mano el digo

**-Ven mi cielo, quiero presentarte a mis amigas, chicas el es Diamante Black-**

En esome interrumpió el

**-el novio de Serena-**dijo y sonrió, como queriéndome decir que entendió lo que le pedía y las saludo; Una a una e las fui presentando, luego Amy hablo

**-Diamante-**

**-Por favor llámenme Ante, mi nombre es muy largo a veces, no es mi culpa que mi madre no tuviera imaginación y no supiera hablar mucho nuestro idioma-**dice el con tono burlón

**-Ante, como sabes el miércoles es el cumple de Serena-**dice Amy

El la interrumpió

**-así es, y tengan por seguros que mi flamante novia y yo**-y me da un beso en la frente-**les entregaremos mañana las invitaciones, la recepción será el viernes en la noche en mi casa, por ahora,-**y me abraza**- me disculpa, me llevo a mi querida novia por que aun hay cosas que cuadrar-**

**-Adiós chicas**-dije mientras Ante me ayuda a montarme en su auto

**-Adiós serena-**me gritaron todas

Ya cuando salimos de la escuela suspire y una lagrima broto de mis ojos

**-Que pasa princesa?-**

**-Lamento envolverte en esta mentira Ante pero es que-**sollocé con las manos sobre la cara**-Rei llego a la escuela hoy, diciendo era novia de Darien y lo maravilloso que es su novio, eso me hizo sentir tan mal, que pretendí que no importaba admitiendo que yo tenia novio**-

**-Ya princesa calma-**mientras detenía el auto**-tu caballero esta aquí para ayudarte y apoyarte, se que es duro ver a la persona que amas con otro-**lo dijo con la voz débil, pues al parecer recordó algo- **pero la vida ha de seguir, eres una chica hermosa Sere y si el no lo nota, pues dale tiempo-**

**-Gracias Ante, eres mi mejor amigo-** y lo abracé

**-Y tu mi pequeña princesita-**y me correspondió el abrazo**-no llores princesa, en dos días tendrás 15 años y ya serás toda una mujer- **

Yo secándome las lágrimas me separe de el

**-Como supiste eso antes de que las chicas te lo dijeran?-**le pregunte

**-La ****Barbie**** platinada de mi primo me aviso…incluso ya estamos organizando una fiesta para ti en mi casa, sere-**tomando mis manos entre las suyas**-tu nos has devuelto ala alegría a mi primo y a mi, eso es algo que no tenemos como agradecerte, permítenos ayudarte en este momento-**

Yo le sonreí y deje que mas lagrimas cayeran sobre mi rostro

**-Ay Ante que haría sin ti?-**

**-Creo que nada Princesa-**y se rió

Yo me rei también y el puso en marcha al auto de nuevo

**-La fiesta será de disfraces, ya que cumples 15 años, y debes empezar tu vida de adulto de la mejor manera posible vamos a ir juntos a ver nuestros disfraces si?-**

**-Pero es que veras mi disfraz-**

**-Y? debemos estar a tono, recuerda que eres mi novia-**eso ultimo lo dijo con tono burlón

**-Mmm esta bien-**dije y le sonreí

Llegamos a la tienda y nos pusimos a recorrerla toda, Ante dijo que me dejaría escoger y luego buscaría algo a tono conmigo, tras una hora y media y luego de probarme varios disfraces escogí uno

**-Sere estas segura?-**

**-Absolutamente Ante, es mi fiesta de cumpleaños no? Debo resaltar como la cumpleañera, además tu mismo lo dijiste, es mi entrada al mundo como una adulta, bueno! Que mejor que con este disfraz?-**

**-Si, pero tus padres te mataran cuando te vean con eso Princesa -**

**-Es una fiesta de disfraces Ante-**

**-Buen, creo que esa noche deberás vestirte en casa por si acaso, mataras a unos cuantos esa noche-**

**-eso no me importa, a menos que logre que el vaya, en ese caso-**suspire-**me gustaría que el me vea tal como soy, aunque dudo que se me acerque si tendré a "mi novio" alado. Ahora, ve! busca algo acorde**

**-Ya vengo-** y fue a buscar.

a la media hora salimos juntos de ahí con los disfraces envueltos; Ante me dijo que prácticamente tenia todo listo, que debíamos ir por las invitaciones, así que fuimos a la tienda de tarjetas

**-Tienes una lista clara de a quienes quieres invitar?-**

**-No-**dije preocupada

**-Mmm bueno, escogemos este modelo pero de esos que tiene el espacio en blanco para colocar los nombres**-y me miro-**y así tu misma se los colocas-**

**-Este bien-**

**-Cuantas querrán?-**dijo el vendedor

**-Mmm unas 200 estaría bien-**dice Ante seguro

-**No son como que muchas?-**le pregunte

**-Bueno dime tú-**y me miraba fijamente

**-Unas 70 estaría bien**-dije un poco pensativa

**-Enseguida se las traigo Srta.-**dijo el vendedor

En eso el teléfono de Ante sonó

**-Espérame aquí ya vengo- **

Ante se alejo de mi y contesto su teléfono

**-Ante-**

**-Mal que paso?-**

**-Estas con ella?-**

**-Si-**

**-Por que no me dijiste antes, ay te odio, yo quiero verla!-**

**-Calma ****Barbie**

**-Es que deseo verla!-**

**-Pues hoy no amigo-**

**-Además…sus amigas creen que yo soy su novio-**

**-Que? Te odio Diamante Black como pudiste, que hiciste?-**

**-Yo nada! Fue ella la que hizo eso, no me odies Malaquite Black, no fue mi culpa-**

**-Y donde están?-**

**-En el centro comercial venimos de escoger los disfraces y estamos con las tarjetas-**

**-Puedo ir? -**

**-No lo creo, no es el momento-**

**-Por que? cuidado con lo que hagas, Ante-**

**-Te explico luego! ya te dije, no me odies!-**

**-Entonces cuídala mucho-**

**-Lo se! nos vemos dentro de un rato -**

**-Si, te espero-**

El entro de nuevo a la tienda y se me acerco

**-Ya volví-**dijo el

**-Bien ya tengo todas las tarjetas-**dije con una sonrisa en el rostro y ojos de gato

Vi como Ante saco su billetera y le paso al vendedor una tarjeta de crédito dorada, luego salimos y fuimos a tomar algo

**-Estas contenta?-**

**-Si, Ante eres el mejor!-**

**-Lo se preciosa!, pero no todo el crédito es mío. Malaquite también puso de su parte-**

**-Lo se, se lo agradeceré personalmente cuando lo vea-**

**- es tarde, mejor te dejo en tu casa ya-**

**-Si, vamos-**

Así su mano mientras en la otra llevaba las tarjetas y el llevaba los disfraces

Ante me dejo en mi casa y se despidió eran las 7; subí y me bañe y se vestí rápidamente, me coloque un vestido blanco de tiritas con estampado en rosa frambuesa con una cinta que se ajustaba debajo del busto que me llegaba a las rodillas, y unas zapatillas bajitas blancas con rayitas y una pequeña tiara en mi cabeza, me maquille natural, mas que todo resaltando mis labios ;a las 7 y media salí de mi casa camino a la universidad ;le había pedido a Malaquite el numero de Jedite, Zoicite y Nephlite y este ( de muy mala gana)me los dio; llegue a eso de las 8 y fui directamente al área de Ingeniería, donde encontré a Nephlite saliendo de clases; (NA: este se quedo atónito al verla) y le sonrió

**-Buenas noches Sere-**

**-Buenas noches Nephi-**

**-Cual era la prisa por verme?-**

**-Toma**-y le entrego la invitación -**mi cumpleaños es pasado mañana, pero la fiesta será el viernes en casa de Ante, aunque creo que estabas enterado de eso no?**

**-Si, pero me agrada mucho que tu misma me invitaras-** y me da un beso en la mejilla**-ven, Vamos a caminar y te invito a cenar-**yo le sonreí y asentí

Caminamos unos minutos en silencio y luego me dijo

**-estoy seguro que Mal me dejara un ojo morado por esto-**

**-Que quieres decir?**

**-Nada chiquita**-dijo mientras entrábamos al restaurante

**-Ven sentémonos-**

**-Gracias-**dije mientras el me retiraba la silla para que yo me sentara

**-Eres muy hermosa**-dijo el y note que se sonrojo

-**Gracias Nephi-**dije sonrojada aun mas que el

**-No me las des, las niñas como tu no deben darlas, los cumplidos deberían brotar de las bocas de todos al verte y ya deberías estar acostumbrada a oírlos**-en eso llego el camarero y ambos ordenamos

La cena transcurrió tranquila

**-Que harás el miércoles chiquita?**

**-No lo se aun, por que?-**

**-Podría tal vez, raptarte-**

**-No bromees, estoy seguro que haré algo en mi casa con mi NUMEROSA Familia-**

**-Entiendo supongo que no te veré hasta el viernes-**

**- no lo se, la verdad-**

**-Mmm odio a Ante, es tu amigo y te ve cada vez que quiere-**

**-Que quieres decir con eso?-**

**-Nada chiquita!-**en eso llego el postre-**gracias-**

**-Gracias-** dije yo también **–por favor dime-**

**-Olvídalo preciosa!-**y me sonrió

Salimos de ahí, y note que Nephlite no me soltaba la mano

**-Te llevare a casa, las niñas preciosas como tú no deben andar solas por ahí a estas horas- **

**-Todo un caballero-**

**-No se podría serlo si no hubieran preciosas damas como tu!-**

Yo me sonroje; seguimos caminando y conversando, pasamos el parque y una imagen nada agradable fue la que encontré, vi a Darien y a Rei besándose; me sentí desquebrajada de nuevo, yo aquí e sonreí a un chico y ella , la que era mi mejor amiga, se besaba con el hombre que yo amaba desde que lo conocí, Nephlite noto que me sentía mal y me tomo de la mano y me saco de allí, caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi casa, e se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla

**-Buenas noches chiquita-**

**-Buenas noches Nephi-**

Subí corriendo ases caleras a mi cuarto derramando lagrimas en el camino y le grite a mi mama que ya había cenado y me encerré en mi cuarto

Me tire en la cama a sollozar; ninguna mentira, ninguna compañía ni ningún amigo me quitaría de encima el dolor que sentía de pensar que Rei se encontraba en los brazos del chico que hacia que mi mundo girara.

Una hora después, rozando casi las 11 recibí una llamada de Malaquite

**-Hola preciosa-**

Yo avía estado llorando así que mi voz estaba resquebrajada, intentado disimular le dije

**-Hola mal-**

**-Te encuentras bien, te noto triste-**

**-No te preocupes estoy bien-**

**-Segura? porque soy capaz de partirle la cara a quien sea si te hizo daño, o de ir hasta tu casa y consolarte con muchos abrazos Muñeca-**

**-Es en serio estoy bien-**

**-Esta bien, cambio de tema porque se que no me dirás, y bien que hiciste hoy?-**

**-Pues ir a clases, luego al centro comercial con Ante, y cene no Nephi-**

**-Nephi? Nephlite? Cenaste con el?-**

**-Si, y el me trajo a casa luego-**

**-Mmm-**

**-Y tu que hiciste?-**

**-Ir a clases, organizarle una fiesta a la mujer más bella del universo y cenar con Ante-**

**-Gracias por lo de la fiesta-**

**-De nada preciosa, haría lo que sea por ti -**

**-Bueno…quiero la luna!-**

**-Eso deseas, pues eso tendrás!-**

**-Mal como eres! Claro que no, es broma!-**

**-Y aunque no lo fuera, te daría la luna si me la pidieras, eres tan hermosa, que la misma diosa Selene debe arrodillarse ante ti -**

**-Claro que no! que cosas dices!-**

**Bueno Muñeca te dejo, debes descansar por que mañana tienes clases-**

**-Así es, que tengas buenas noches-**

**-Que descanses preciosa!, y mi beso de buenas noches?-**

Hice como que el daba un beso al teléfono y trancamos

Me sentía triste, nada de lo que lo chicos hicieran me lograba hacer sentir mejor

Me dormí entre lágrimas con la imagen del beso entre Rei y Darien.

Desde el milenio de palta con Astarté Chiba:

**Isis:** como siempre gracias por leerme, y la verdad yo también disfruto leerte!

Siempre espero que tu leas un nuevo capitulo para subir el siguiente

**Sailor Angel Moon: **yo también adoro a Ante, y Malaquite, pero como dije desde el principio esto es un SyD y si crees que estos chicos son dulces, Darien te va a dejar vomitando de lo meloso y perfecto que será. Pero descuida que la historia será piante siempre( aunque excepto por Serena que su inocencia siempre será la misma)

Debes darle tiempo a los celos, la función apenas comienza!.Siéntate y disfrútala

**Pss,** cariño, gracias por tu review, siempre eres la 1ra en escribirme, y pues son tus capítulos los cortos!, y pues la acción ya viene, pero primero hay que preparar el terreno

**PrincessSherezadaMoon** gracias por tu review

**Arekandera**: amiga espero que leas esto y que te guste mi historia, la tuya me gusta mucho.

**Lues100**: amiga me tienes botada, un review porfa, para ver si te gustaron los nuevos chaps!

Les tengo varios datos: 1, ya el chap 7 y 8 están listos , en 4 dias les subo el otro , o cuando al menos tenga unos 5 reviews mas( anden, no sean malitos, se que la historia les gusta, que les cuesta escribirme?)

Ya la historia esta montada como hasta el capitulo 13, les puedo decir que lloverán artificios de conquista, atracción, hombres encantadores y celos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Sueños y Ángeles; Jedite y Zoicite

Hola aquí vengo yo de nuevo… nuevo chap: dedicado a Isis Janet

Pd: Sailor moon no me pertenece…le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi…yo solo tomo sus personajes.

**Capitulo 7: Sueños, Sirenas y Ángeles; Jedite y Zoicite**

Soñaba formaba una hermosa familia con Darien en un palacio de cristal y dos niños; una niña pelirosa de ojos rojos, muy parecida a mi y un niño pelinegro igual a darien; pero una llamada me despertó

**-Alo?-**

**-Buenos días Muñeca-**

**-Buenos días Mal-**

**-Como amaneciste preciosa?-**

**-Bien, me has despertado! Y tu?-**

**-Feliz, soñé contigo-**

**-Ah!-**

**-Bueno supongo que aun no despiertas del todo Muñeca, te dejo para que sigas durmiendo-**

**-Esta bien-**y tranque

Volví a quedarme dormida aunque no soñé nada hasta que mi alarma sonó a las 6 y media; me levante, me bañe y me vestí como cada mañana, desayune y cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa, me lleve una sorpresa; ante mi puerta estaba Malaquite (llevaba pantalón negro, camisa negra, zapatos negros y Chaqueta Roja, cabello liso y suelto y tenia un ramo de rosas e la mano)

**-Mal! Que haces aquí?-**

**-Digamos que vine a buscar a una hermosa muñeca para dejarla en su escuela-**

**-No te hubieras molestado siempre camino a la escuela-**

**-No, no podría dejarte; las niñas tan preciosas como tu deberían ser escoltadas siempre hasta para caminar distancias cortas-**

**-Ay Mal no me digas eso, que me voy a creer de verdad que soy preciosa-**

Se me acerca y dándome las rosas y un beso en la mejilla y luego me dice

**-sere es que lo eres! tanta hermosura debe ser un pecado-**su voz suave, lenta y ronca en mi oído causa una especie de escalofrió que me recorrió entera, nunca antes ningún hombre me había hablado así; reaccione, entré y deje las flores en la mano de mi madre (vi como mi padre puso cara de pocos amigos) y Salí de nuevo; Mal estaba parado junto a la puerta de su Ferrari esperándome

**-Nos vamos?-**-

Asentí y el me ayudo a montarme en el auto; Me llevo hasta la escuela conversándome de la fiesta

**-De que te disfrazaras muñeca?-**

**-Es un secreto Mal- **

**-Oye, debo saber? Soy el organizador -**

**-Pues… no puedo, será una sorpresa para todos, solo se lo dije a Ante y es porque su disfraz debe ir a tono con el mío -**

**-Y eso porque?-**

**-porque el es mi novio ante mis amigas -**

**-No me agrada eso-**

**-A mi tampoco-**y suspire**-pero era mi única salvación-**

**-Salvación de que?-**

Voltee mi mirada hacia la ventana

**-Lo siento, es algo de lo que aun no puedo hablar-**dije con un tono triste

**-Eh? Que pasa muñeca y con una mano-** me asió de mi barbilla haciendo que lo mirara**-nada de ponérseme triste faltan 3 días para tu esperada fiesta y un día para tu cumple, además las niñas preciosas, no es que dejen de verse preciosas, pero la tristeza no les reasalta su hermosura-**y me sonrió**-Sere, podrías tener el cielo a tus pies si lo quisieras-**y me soltó

Yo me acomode y le dije

**-No se puede hacer nada con el corazón-**

**-Que quieres decir?-**

**-No escoges a quien amar-** en eso llegamos a la escuela; el hizo el ademán para bajarse peor lo detuve sujetándolo del brazo

-**déjame, yo puedo sola-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Por favor-**

**-Sere, si tan solo te dieras una oportunidad-**

Le sonreí tristemente y me baje del auto, le envié un beso a través de la venta y entre a la escuela, me acomode en mi asiento y espere que las chicas llegaran

**-Buenos días!-** Dijeron todas al entrar

Había una bulla afuera, eran los fans de Mina haciendo acto de presencia

**-Ya chicos por favor, les prometo que me tomare mas fotos con Uds. y para uds. pronto-**y cerro al puerta

-**Como estas Serena?-**

**Bien-**dije bostezando **-con algo de sueño-**

Y saque de mi bolso las invitaciones

**-Aquí tienen, no las pierdan, necesitan sus pases a juro, ya saben es de disfraces**

**-De que irás tu?-**dice molly

**-Es una sorpresa, debo ver a Rei hoy para entregarle su invitación-**

**-Eso es fácil-**dice Mina

**-Ah?-**pregunte

**-Se la pasa toda la tarde con su adorado novio en el crown besándose-**dijo Amy

Eso hizo que me retorciera el estomago, pero debía ser fuerte!

**-Si, supongo que lo llevara a la fiesta-**dije

**-Ay Sere son inseparables, si no le das un pase doble capaz que ella no vaya!-**dice Mina

Sonreí, deseaba ver a Darien en la fiesta toda costa. Pero por ahora no, cada vez que lo había visto me dolía mucho.

Esta bien, en eso sonó el timbre y las clases comenzaron; en el receso, me aleje de las chicas (diciendo que iba al baño) tome mi celular y marque un numero

**-Alo?**

**-Jedite?**

**-Serena?**

**-Si, soy yo, -**dije**- puedo verte hoy?**

**-Por supuesto preciosa, dime a que hora y en donde?-**

**-Salgo de clases a las 4, te parece si nos vemos en el café del crown center a las 4 y 15?-**

**-Por supuesto, ahí estaré, besos sirena-**

Y tranco!

En eso le escribí un mensaje a Ante diciéndole que estaba en el receso este enseguida me llamo.

**-Sere buenos días!-**

**-Buenos días Ante-**

**-Dime…como va todo?-**

**-Bien, ya entregue las invitaciones-**

**-Me alegro, paso por ti a las 4?-**

**-No, esta vez no, debo entregar otras invitaciones y hacer unas cosas-**

**-Esta bien princesa, cualquier cosa me escribes-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Adiós Princesa-**

**-Adiós Ante!-**

En eso Malaquite me llamo

**-Mmm con quien hablabas muñeca?-**

**-Con tu primo por que?-**

**-Mmm ok! Confío en Ante-**

**-Que quieres decir?-**

**-Solo digo que a los enemigos hay que tenerlos bien vigilados-**

**-Mal que cosas dices!-**

**-estas en tu receso preciosa?-**

**-Pues si!-**

**-Que daría yo por tener 16 años de nuevo y estar tras los muros d esta escuela!-**

**-No te entiendo-**

**-Estoy afuera soñando con verte salir-**

**-Pues no te diré a que hora salgo!-**

**-Por que no? Bueno te esperare afuera hasta que salgas, quiero verte de nuevo!-**

**-No puedes, si mis amigas te ven pensaran mal de mi, ya me vieron con Ante, por favor!-**dije suplicante

**Bueno, esta bien, solo por que tu me lo pides Muñeca! Y cuándo te veré? Si me haces esperar hasta tu fiesta creo que me moriré antes-**

**No digas eso!**

**En es en serio, quiero estar contigo mañana**

**Mmm ya había oído eso, pero tendré que decirte que no a ti también-**

**-de quien? Mmm y por que no puedes?-**

**-Mi familia 1ro-**

**-Entiendo muñeca peor entonces prométeme que te veré antes del viernes-**

**-Esta bien, lo prometo -**

**-Me despido, espero que estés bien preciosa-**

**-Igual Mal, un beso-**

**-Mmm que rico!, adiós- **y tranco

Me rei ante el ultimo comentario de Mal; Las chicas me miran extraño cuando vuelvo a ellas

**-Ay Sere si querías conversar con tu novio nos hubieras dicho-**dice Molly

**-Y dinos, ya lo son?, por que el dijo muy en claro ayer que era tu novio-**dice Lita

**-Pues si, ya lo somos-**mentí y me sentí tan mal al hacerlo; ellas eran mis amigas, como podía hacerles eso? Pero no tenia salvación, era eso o que Rei me odiara por amar a su novio

En eso sonó el timbre y nos dirigimos a clases

Salí a las 4 y tome rumbo al crown, llegue a las 4 y 10, rápidamente fui al baño y me maquille, no por parecer mayor, con mi uniforme se notaria igual la edad que tenia, a pesar de mi cuerpo, sino para lucirme y resaltar mi belleza, me coloque polvo facial, rubor rosa, brillo rosa y mascara en las pestañas y acomode mis odangos, Salí y fui directo al café, ahí estaba el esperándome

**-buenas tardes Jedi- **

**-Buenas tardes sirena, por favor toma asiento-**

**-Gracias-** dijo mientras el se sienta

**-Me sorprende tu llamada-**

**-Bueno la verdad es que quería personalmente darte la invitación de mi cumpleaños-**

**-Ah si los chicos me habían dicho-**

**-Si pero, no se, eso de dejar que Ante y Mal se encarguen de todo ya es como que mucho y yo prefiero avisarle a mis invitados personalmente-**

**-Que tierna eres, gracias por invitarme!-**

Le di un beso en la mejilla mientras le entregaba la invitación, y luego le dediqué una sonrisa mientras el abría la invitación

**-Uhm de disfraces eh?-**

**-Si-**

**-De que te disfrazaras-**

**-Es una sorpresa -**

**-Mmm me gustaría hacer juego contigo!-**

**Lo siento, peor Ante es el que hará juego conmigo-**

**-Dichoso chico!, estas segura que no te gusta?-**

**-Para nada, es mi mejor amigo, solo eso-**

**-Y Mal?-**

**-Son solo buenos amigos-**

**-Mmm es bueno saberlo-**

**-Por que?-**

**-Secreto mortal Sirena-**

Le sonreí

**-Quieres algo?-**

**-Un café puede ser-** y le sonreí de nuevo.

**-Dios Preciosa con esa sonrisa matas a cualquiera-**

**-Ay Jedi como crees?-**

**-Pues a mi me mata!-**

**-Me vas a hacer sonrojar, no soy tan bonita como dices-**

**-No, no eres bonita, eres hermosa!-**

En eso llegaron nuestros cafés, conversamos unos 10 minutos más

**-Lamento tener que irme princesa, pero debo ir a una conferencia, esa es la vida de un estudiante de administración, la vida ocupada!-**

**-Entiendo Jedi, espero que te vaya bien en tu examen de hoy -**

**-Muchas gracias Sirena-** y me da un beso en la mejilla**-espero verte de nuevo antes de la fiesta-**

**-Mientras no sea mañana!-**

**-Por que no mañana?**

**-Mmm mi Familia esta 1ro, además eres el 3ro en decirme eso-**

**-Ya veo… aunque seguro que seria el 1ro al que le aceptaras-**

Me eche a reír

**-Es mejor que te vayas jedite-**

**-Esta bien Preciosa, te cuidas, escríbeme cuando quieras!-**y se levanto, mientras se colocaba los lentes, me miro y me dedico una sonrisa y terminó de salir; Rei que entraba mientras el salía se encaminó hacia mi me dijo

**-Hola Sere-**

**Hola Rei, ven siéntate, por favor-**

**-Oye te noto algo cambiada-**

**-No es nada!-**

**-Es por tu novio no? te estas arreglando para el?-**

**-Ah si, supongo que si!**

**-Que bueno sere lo más hermoso es estar enamorada -**dijo y suspiro

**-Si, ya lo creo…toma-**

**-Que es? -**

**-La invitación para mi fiesta de cumpleaños, será en casa de An…perdón de mi novio-**

**-Pase para dos?-**

**-Claro!-**

**-Me alegro, sabes que no iría si Darien no va conmigo -**

**-Lo se-**y para disimular mi tristeza mire hacia la ventana

**-El ya debe venir, estoy segura que estará encantado de ir-**

Al saber que el venia entre en pánico; no quería verlo, al menos no hasta la fiesta

Estaba sola, sin Ante esa tarde, ni Mal, que eran mis fieles amigos, decidí que era mejor irme

**-Debo irme!-**

**-Claro Sere, que te vaya bien-**

**-Igual Rei, saludos a Darien-**

Y Salí prácticamente corriendo de ahí

**-Mira por donde vas Sere!**

**-Andy!-** Dije y me devolví a la barra

**-Claro como ahora andas con Ante y su grupo me ignoras-**

**-Que? Para nada Andy yo a ti te quiero mcuho-**

**-Y me querrás mas! si vienes mañana por aquí tendrás la tarde gratis para jugar -**

**-que?-**

**-Es mi regalo de cumpleaños-**

**-No, Andy! mañana no puedo! Pero si puedo comer gratis?-**

**-Mejor aun! Te preparara el platillo que quieras-**

**-Eres un amor andy!-** Y le di un beso en la mejilla

**-Por cierto aquí tienes una invitación para mi fiesta de cumpleaños que es el viernes-**

**-En casa de Diamante?-**

**-Quiero que vayas si?-**

**-Esta bien, ya veo que puedo llevar a alguien si quiero-**

**-Así es! seria bueno que llevaras una chica, si quieres-**

**-Y de disfraces?!-**

**-Son mis 15 años Andy -**

**-Esta bien-**

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui

Llegue a casa a las 5, mis padres ni sammy estaban y tome el teléfono

**-Alo?-**

**-Zoi?-**

**-Serena que bueno que me hablaste! Justamente estaba pensando en ti!-**

**-Ah si?-**

**-Si es que me dijiste que me llamarías a lo que estuvieras en tu casa y es tarde, me preocupe por ti Angelito-**

**-Ay que dulce eres Zoi-**

**-Nos vemos en una hora en el parque entonces?-**

**-Así es-**

**-Ya quiero verte!-**

**-No te tardes entonces!-**

Y ambos trancamos

Subí las escaleras corriendo y me metí a bañar, luna ronroneaba desde su cesta mientras me veía correr decidiéndome que ponerme

En eso sonó el teléfono, corrí abajo (envuelta en una toalla) y conteste

**-Alo?-**

**-Chiquita!-**

**-Nephi!-**

**-Un solo mensaje en todo el día eh?-**

**-Lo siento, anduve algo ocupada-**

**-Mmm algo me dice que las barbies tuvieron que ver con eso-**

**-Algo!-**

**-Y que harás ahora?-**

**-Mmm pues entregar mis invitaciones-**

**-Eso quiere decir que estarás ocupada posiblemente-**

**-Mmm quería cenar contigo de nuevo-**

**-Lo siente Nephi-**

**Mmm y mañana?-**

**-Te avisare!-**

**-Esta bien preciosa!-**

**-Debo irme Nephi-**

**-entiendo chiquita- **oí que suspiraba**-Te portas bien, te cuidas mucho, no dudes en llamarme-**

**-Esta bien! Un beso!-**

**-Igual!, dios chiquita como me vuelves loco-** y tranco

Yo subí rápido y me vestí, me puse Una falda de tela deportiva roja a la cadera que le llegaba casia a las rodillas, una blusa blanca amarrada sobre el ombligo abierta y un tubo top strapless rojo, y unas tenis en base de cuadros rojos y blancos, me maquillo los labios rojo vivos, me coloco rubor melocotón, sombra roja, lápiz negro y marcara negra, me veía muy adulta y muy hermosa

Salí de casa y llegue al parque y encontré a Zoicite sentado en una banca, miraba al piso y estaba pensativo

Me le acerque sin que me notara y le dije

**-en que piensas?-**

-Serena- se levanto y me dio un gran abrazo; Yo le correspondí y el me soltó

**-Que bueno que vinieras dulce ángel!-**

**-Igual digo Zoi!-**

**-Algo especial preciosa?-**

**-Si, toma-** y le entregue la tarje de invitación

**-Ahm tu fiesta, ya sabia!-**

**-Si, pero quería ser yo misma la que te invitara-**

**-Que hermosa eres! Y que detalle de tu parte!-**

**-Es lo menos que puedo hacer!-**

Seguimos conversando un buen rato, en una de esas yo le sonreí y e me dijo

**-Dios debe estarse lamentando al haber dejado caer un ángel como tu a la tierra -**

**-Claro que no! No soy un ángel-**

**-Claro que si! Eres un dulce ángel!-**y la tomo de las manos; la levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla!-

**-Zoi…-**dije muy bajito

**-Debo irme Angelito, promete que te cuidaras, espero verte pronto-**

-**Claro!-**

**-Adiós preciosa-** y tomo su mochila y se fue; eran casi Ali 7

En eso sonó mi celular

**-Hola preciosa-**

**-Ante!-**

**-Donde estas?**

**-En el parque voy camino a la casa-**

**-Puedo llevarte?-**

**-Mmm no es necesario, estoy cerca-**

**-Permíteme por favor, Mal me mata si te dejo andar sola por las calles a esta hora, en unos minutos estaré allá-** y tranco

Yo me quede ahí sentada hasta que llego, igual que como hice con Zoicite el se me acerco y hasta que no estuvo enfrente no note su presencia; llevaba una franela verde manga larga, que la llevaba arremangada, sus converses negras y un Jean

**-Tienes hambre?-**

Lo miré y le sonreí; le di un gran abrazo que el profundizo

**-La verdad es que si-**

**-Ven vamos!-**dijo y yo me levante; Me abrazo por los hombros y me acerco a el!

**-Sabes sere? Te quiero! Aunque seas una niña descuidada e infantil-**

**-Yo también te quiero Ante –**y le sonreí

**-Solo no trata de confundir tanto a mis joyas y a la barbie eh?-**

**-Que quieres decir?-**

**-nada princesa-**y me sonrió

Llegamos a su auto, el me abrió y cerro la puerta, se monto y condujo un poquito hasta que llegamos a una pizzería

**-Se que amas la pizza -**

**-Eres adorable Ante, eres capaz de hacerme sentir bien siempre -**

**-Lo se preciosa, no por nada estudio psicología-**

Y entramos al restaurante; cenamos alegremente hablado de la fiesta; luego el me llevo a casa; en el camino tomo su celular y marco un número

**-Barbie?-**

Supuse que hablaba con Mal, y de hecho podía oír su voz

**-Si Ante?-**

**-Estoy con Sere, la estoy llevando a su casa!-**

**-Que y donde estaba? Por que no me dijo que estaba fuera-**

**-Cálmate, no eres su celador -**

**-Mmm, pero sabes que no quiero que le pase nada-**

**-Esta bien, por eso me aseguro de que llegue sana y salva a su casa-**

**-Entiendo primo-**

**-Nos vemos ahora-**

**-Si- **y trancaron

**Ves a lo que me refiero?**

**Sigo sin Entender Ante-**

**No te preocupes, aun es muy complicado –**

Llegamos a casa y el se bajo, me abrió la puerta y me dio un abrazo

**-Este es tu ultimo abrazo como niña Serena-**decía mientras aun me tenia apretada contra el

**-Ante, mañana cumplo 15 años, no me voy a morir-**

**-Bueno si, te recogeré en la escuela a las 4 si?-**

**-Perfecto-**

Yo abrí al puerta de mi casa y el se monto en su auto

**-Serena!-**

**-Si-**dije y me recline sobre la puerta de su auto

**-Buenas noches princesa-**y me tiro un beso

**-Buenas noches Ante-** e hice como que lo recibía y le envié uno. Volví al umbral de mi puerta y El arranco, yo entre y cerré; entre al comedor y mi Familia estaba ahí reunida

**-Hija!**

**-Mamá!-**

**-Fue Ante el que te dejo aquí no?-**dijo mi mamá

**-Pues si-**

**-Te ves hermosa esta noche Sere!-**dijo Sammy que no dejaba de verme mientras comía

**-Samuel Tsukino acaba de decir lo que yo oí?**

**Así parece, aunque a mi la verdad, me parece muy descubierto-**dijo mi papa

**-Kenji, estamos en verano, es normal, Hija vas a cenar con nosotros?- **

**-No, acabo de cenar pizza con Ante -**

**-Entonces Buenas noches!-**dijo ella con dulzura

**-Buenas noches-**y subí las escaleras

Me desmaquille, me desvestí y me coloque, no como siempre mi pijama de conejitos, sino una pijama de seda blanca; short y franelilla, quería recibir mi cumpleaños como toda una diosa.

En eso sonó mi celular; un mensaje de Jedite, deseándome buenas noches; otro mensaje de Zoicite también deseándome buenas noches y por ultimo un mensaje de Nephlite también deseándome buenas noches y volvió a sonar mi celular, una llamada.

**-Alo?-**

**-Muñeca!-**

**-Hola Mal! Que gusto que me llames!-**

**-Al contrario preciosa, el gusto es mío por oír tu voz-**

**-Ay por favor!-**

**Mmm quería desearte buenas noches!, pues supongo que no podré llamarte a las 12 -**

**-Uh no! Estoy cansada y quiero dormir, pero me despertare temprano para que me llames, digo, si quieres-**

**-En serio?-**

**-Te llamare bien temprano para despertarte Preciosa-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Que pases buenas noches y duermas bien Muñeca-**

**-Igual Mal, un beso -**

Y tranque.; Me acosté a dormir y me quede dormida en seguida.

Fin chap 6

**Desde el milenio de plata con Astarté Chiba**

Primero que todo: gracias Mis niñas! Las adoro! 7 reviews…no es mucho pero es un buen comienzo para ir en el capitulo 7. Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que estoy un poco full de la univ…los capítulos que ya están listos son los que subiré! hasta el prox jueves!

**Akela17:** los primos Black tiene súper buenas intenciones!, por eso nada malo! Y no se donde se consiguen, yo me conformo con uno solo d los dos y no se donde buscarlo… son tan hermosos!...son los hombres perfectos , pero si ahora ves tan bellos a este par…espera ver a Darien

**Isis**… amiga grax!... pues sip… no solo mal y Nephi, tambien Zoi y Jedi, jajaja Sere los tiene a todos en la mano…de algo le sirve el libro! la fiesta esta en proceso será un bombazo

**Sailor Angel Moon**… no puedo hacer a Serena menos llorona, ella es muy sensible…pero puedo intentar que vea los frutos de su belleza y de lo que aprende, y que madure un poco!, por el momento…tengo estipulado que Darien y ella no se vean, para que en la fiesta el note la diferencia

**Arekandera:** si, y no solo es Mal, son todos… la pobrecita es ella porque no le para es el que ella quiere. y cada uno de ellos es un espécimen digno de alabanza

**Tifani**: muchas gracias…si la seguiré…este es mi macro proyecto y lo amo…así que lo haré…aunque horita estoy full con la universidad prometo actualizar mas pronto!

**PrincessSherezadaMoon:** todas amamos a Ante…ese es la clase de mejor amigo que uno sueña, y pues si no actualizo con rapidez es que estoy agobiada…pero la historia sigue gracias por su fidelidad …el sere y darien vendrá, pero tiene que esperar , mi Darien se tiene que ganar a Serena; y demostrar que el es el principe que todas amamos

**Natalia Kido**: gracias…todas queremos un novio como Ante o Mal, pero por ahora no t adelantes…que a Darien si que lo vas a amar. Por otro lado bienvenida a mis lectoras, espero que sigas toda la historia y la disfrutes .


	8. el cumple de Serena

Pd

Pd. Sailor moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

PD2: como saben esta niña que escribe este fic, ama los chicos metaleros, así todos malotes de negro y cabellos largos, así que me base mucho en la vestimenta de este capitulo de Mal y Ante como si ellos lo fueran, solo que con mucho dinero, elegancia y hermosura de sobra

**Capitulo 8: un cumpleaños con regalos sorpresas **

**(Capitulo dedicado a mi perdida: Pss )**

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando Ante me llamo

**-****Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Princess, happy birthday to you-**

**-mmm…(**bostezo**)Buenos días Ante-**

**-Feliz cumpleaños Princesa, 15 primaveras eh?15 velitas, por fin los terribles 15, eres toda una mujer, bienvenida al verdadero mundo-**

**-Gracias Ante, Eres el 1ro-**

**-Vaya le gane a la ****Barbie****, eso es bueno, aunque si se entera me mata capaz-**

**-Hablando de el-**

**-Esta bien te dejo, contéstale o de veras me matara-**

**-Ok! Gracias Ante-**

**-De nada preciosa-**

Acepte la otra llamada

**-Alo?-**

**-Feliz cumpleaños Muñeca de porcelana-**

**-Mal!, buenos días y gracias -**

**-buenos días! y de nada preciosa! Es que alguien se me adelanto-**

**-Si tu primo-**

**-Ahm tranquilo entonces! como amaneciste?-**

**-Bien y tu?-**

**-Bien, aunque hoy no soñé contigo pero bien-**yo bostecé**-Serena…me permites escoltarte a la escuela hoy otra vez?-**

**-Bueno, si no hay problema para ti!-**

**-Perfecto! En una hora estaré en tu casa!-**

**-Gracias Mal-**

**-Para nada Muñeca, es un placer servirte y por cierto! Feliz cumpleaños!-**

**-Otra vez?**

**-Debo felicitarte una vez por cada cumpleaños anterior que no te felicité-**

**-Osea que me felicitaras 13 veces mas?-**

**-Con todo gusto!, Nos vemos entonces en un rato Muñeca!-**

-**Claro! –**y tranque

Otra llamada…

**-Alo?-**

**-Como amaneció al cumpleañera mas bella del universo?-**

**-Mmm muy bien gracias Jedite-**

**-Feliz cumple Sirena-**

**-Gracias!-**

**-Los terribles 15 eh? Eres toda una mujer ya! Pero a ti no te caerán mal! Eres hermosa ya-**

**-Ay Jedi harás que me sonroje-**

**-Es que eres hermosa, hermosa hermosa hermosa-**

**-Jedi!-**

**-Esta bien Preciosa, no te molesto mas! no acostumbro a estar despierto a esta hora, a menos que venga de juerga pero hice una excepción por ser el 1ero en felicitarte-**

**-No lo fuiste-**

**-lo se, y No me importa si me gano la ****Barbie**** o Ante-**

**-Es que fueron ellos-**yo me rei

**-Igual no me importa, me desperté y cumplí mi promesa, no solo felicitarte al amanecer, sino sacarte sonrisas-**

**-Vaya que si- **

**-Ahm ves? Jedite Futakashi cumple todo lo que se propone!-**

**-Ya lo creo!-**

**-Que tengas un Buen día Preciosa Sirena cumpleañera -**

**-Igual jedi** -y tranque

No había terminado de levantarme de la cama cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo

**-Alo?-**

**-Gatita! feliz cumpleaños-**

**-Haruka!-**

**-Como estas mi gatita?-**

**-Bien, bien y tu?-**

**-Bien!, vaya cumples 15! -**

**-Si lo se, oye te extraño!-**

**-Yo también te extraño linda, pero te prometo que estaré allá este fin de semana!-**

**-Vente el viernes tengo fiesta y de disfraces-**

**-Mmm cuadrare con michi!-**

**-Por favor-**

**-Esta bien, sabes que no puedo decirte que no!-**

**Gracias! Te enviaré la invitación por correo **

**-Esta bien preciosa nos vemos el fin-**

**-****Si, saludos a michi de mi parte-**

**-Mmm lo haré cuando despierte, ella también te envía feliz cumpleaños-**Y trancamos

Cambie el mensaje de mi contestadora a

_**Hola! estas hablándole a Serena Tsukino, probablemente por que hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero no te puedo atender en estos momentos por favor deja tu mensaje, gracias **_

Luego me di un baño, me arregle ya tenia que estar muy bonita hoy, es mi cumpleaños, a pesar de llevar el uniforme, y baje a desayunar ;mi familia me abrazo y me beso, vi que mi madre incluso derramo lagrimas, y mi padre pronuncio un solemne discurso de que estaba orgulloso de su hija y que ya no era una niña, pero que para el siempre lo seria y todo eso, sammy solo le limito a darme un abrazo y un beso de cumpleaños y luego…los regalos! sammy me regalo un portaretratos de conejito( amo los conejos)con una foto de el y yo de cuando éramos pequeños editada y en digital( mi hermanito es un cráneo para esas cosas de computación) y mi papa y mi mama me regalaron nada mas y nada menos que una extensión de la tarjeta de crédito ilimitada de papa ,algo que me emociono bastante, soy una compradora compulsiva, y ahora que era una mujer y que había decidido en convertirme en una chica atractiva y coqueta, era el mejor regalo que podía recibir; acababa de terminar mi desayuno cuando tocaron el timbre

-**Voy!-** Grité, supuse que era Mal ya que casi eran las 7

Al abrir encontré una gran sorpresa: 15 arreglos florales cada uno con una docenas de rosas rojas! Saben lo que significa? La rosa es mi flor favorita y 15 docenas, mi sala estaba cundida de rosas, los 3 jóvenes de la floristería no sabían que hacer ni donde ponerlas ya, el único detalle era que solo una de ellas tenía tarjeta, y tarde unos 3 minutos en encontrar cual era, la abrí y la leí en voz alta

_**Muñeca:**_

_**Te envió 15 docena de rosas rojas (si se que son tus favoritas), una por cada año que no estuve contigo para felicitarte y pasarlo contigo.**_

_**Serena, eres toda una diosa, y como tal hay que tratarte, y mas este día tan especial que celebramos tu entrada al mundo como la maravillosa mujer que eres.**_

_**Por cierto…feliz cumpleaños**_

_**Con todo mi corazón,**_

_**Malaquite Black**_

Mi madre que estaba en el umbral de la sala suspiro y dijo

**-ay dios Sere, debes ser la chica as afortunada del planeta-**y salio suspirando todo el camino hasta la cocina, yo sonreí, no sabia como Mal había logrado saber eso (aunque tal vez se lo diría Ante), en eso sonó el timbre

Al abrir la puerta estaba el; no tan formal como el día anterior, pero lucia muy apuesto ( y fue cuando mas note el parecido entre Ante y el).

Llevaba su cabello recogido y como siempre, iba todo de negro, pero llevaba un pantalón estilo militar (solo que negro) y franela negra y unas converses también negras

Yo me tire a abrazarlo y el me correspondió y me dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla

**-Feliz cumpleaños por…3ra vez!-**

**-Gracias! Cuarta si cuentas las flores y gracias por ellas-**

**-Mmm no, no la cuento por que fue escrita, no me niegues el placer de felicitarte las 12 veces que me faltan –**

**-Bueno, que detalle el de las rosas -**

**-No es nada Preciosa, te dije que tendrías el mundo a tus pies si lo quisieras y esa es una muestra -**

**-Ay Mal como crees!-**

Se me quedo mirando con ojitos tristes y dijo

**-No me daré por vencido Sere pero esta vez ni modo-**y se alzo de hombros**-entonces-**y flexiono su codo hacia mi**- nos vamos?-**

Yo crucé mi brazo junto al de el y asentí

Ya en el auto andando…Mal me dijo

**-Oye Sere puedes abrir la guantera por favor y buscarme algo?-**

**-Si, que cosa?-**

**-Abre y te digo-**

La abrí y me quede sorprendida, y que no había nada, solamente una cajita de regalo y sonreí

**-Feliz cumpleaños Muñeca!-**

Tome el regalo

**-Ábrelo-**

Era una pequeña caja de terciopelo; (es obvio que no será un anillo) la abrí y vi una preciosa cadena de oro con una muñequita

**-Ay Mal gracias, es hermosa!-**

Lo abracé de costado; el me apretó contra si y me dijo

**-De nada Muñeca-**

En eso llegamos al alto y me dijo

**-Te la colocare-**

Yo me voltee y subí mi cabello y el me la coloco

**-Tu nuca es muy suave Muñeca-**

En ese momento sentí que los colores se me subieron al rostro de una manera exorbitante y a el también pero ambos continuamos el camino en silencio hasta la escuela

**-Bueno hasta aquí te puedo acompañar preciosa, por mi pasaría todo el día contigo –**

**-No te preocupes Mal!-**

**Perdón por no decirlo antes, pero que hermosa te ves hoy-**

**-Gracias-**y le di un beso en la mejilla

**-Ay Sere, no sigas por que tus besos me hacen adicto-**

**-Que quieres decir?-**

**-Muñeca**-y note que sonrojo**-creo que lo sabes, me gustas mucho-**Yo quede impactada y no podía decir nada **–pero se como son las cosas, así que haré lo que sea por ganarme tu corazón-**y tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las beso-

**-Debo…irme-**

**-Entiendo-**

Le di un beso algo largo en la mejilla y el me abrazo

**-Por cierto feliz cumpleaños por 5to vez!**

Yo le sonreí y me baje del auto y corrí a la escuela

Pero alguien me detuvo en la puerta

**-Hola sere!-**

**-Rei! –**y en eso ella me abrazo

**-Feliz cumpleaños -**

**-Gracias Rei-**

**-Al contrario! Gracias a ti por invitarme a tu fiesta de cumpleaños-**

**-Darien y yo estaremos ahí sin falta -**

**-Que bien!-**dije simulando una sonrisa

**-Aun no escogemos nuestros disfraces, que por cierto deben ser a tono, pero ya veremos -**

**-Que bueno- **y fije mi vista en otra dirección

**-Y tu? -**

**-Es una sorpresa aun!**

**-Iras a tono con tu novio?**

**-Ya lo creo!-.**dije sonriendo

**-Bueno Sere te dejo, ya te distraje suficiente-**

**-Que quieres decir-**

**-Dios Sere, que tengas un feliz cumple**-y se fue

Entre a la escuela y me tarde al menos unos 7 minutos en llegar a mi salón, no sabia que conocía a tanta gente y todos me felicitaban , llegue al salón y pluff todos estaban ahí, esperando que yo entrara para gritarme feliz cumpleaños! Enseguida mis 4 amigas corrieron hacia mi y me abrazaron; la profesora les había dejado las 2 primeras horas libres para hacerme una mini fiesta, ya que, ella también quería recompensarme por que sabia lo difícil que se me había hecho la escuela luego de la lesión que tuve, y me quería animar, aparte que ya casi terminábamos las clases, así que estuvimos disfrutando la música y comiendo algunos dulces que Lita llevo , también hubo una torta ; con la que me cantaron el cumpleaños y luego la repartimos en el salón y recibí varios regalos:

De amy, recibí una enciclopedia multimedia de computadora; De Molly recibí una pulsera de lunas y conejos ; De Mina recibí un estuche de maquillaje y De Lita recibí una franelita rosada Nike, de muchos otros recibí cartas, dulces, accesorios, como los zarcillos de estrella que me regalo Kelvin. Luego salimos al receso y pude oír decentemente los mensajes de cumpleaños que me había dejado

**-feliz cumpleaños Muñeca por 6ta vez, si se que estas en clase, pero me moría de ganas por oírte! Un beso, ahhh muñeca quiero verte de nuevo, tengo que disculparme se que dije cosas que no debía, pero era lo que siento-**

**-Sere? Soy Setsuna y Hotaru esta aquí conmigo, feliz cumple! Estamos en París en este momento, así que no sabíamos a que hora llamarte te deseamos lo mejor este día, esperamos poder ir a tu cumple, besos amiga!-**

**-Sirena de cabellos dorados, feliz cumple, soy Nephlite, mmm supongo que estarás en clase, bueno feliz cumpleaños preciosa! espero verte pronto! me encantas Sere!-**

Yo me rei, y luego fui con mis amigas

**-Sere..y tu novio que te regalo?-**dice Molly

**-Pues no lo he visto aun, lo veré a la salida-**dije

Suspiros de todas

**-seguro será algo romántica –**dijo molly con mirada cerrando los ojos

**-Es que el tan lindo y delicado –**dijo Lita imitándola

**-Y tiene dinero y un lujoso auto!-**dijo Mina haciendo igual que las demás

**-Y es inteligente, universitario y estudia psicología –**dijo Amy bajando la cabeza

Todas miraron a amy con gotitas en la cabeza

**Que crees que te regale?**

**-No lo se-** dije y cambie el tema; conociendo a Ante…seguro que seria algo útil pero algo que solo entendería el porque me lo regalo.

Las horas de clase transcurrieron tranquilas! aunque en mucho se notaba la tristeza porque los exámenes finales ya estaban encima; yo suspire, de la lesión en a columna que tuve aun quedaban vestigios ,como los problemas en mi notas( como aquel examen de 30 ptos que mi adorado Darien posee), nunca he sido un estudiante sobresaliente pero si muy satisfecha de mis notas. Terminaron las clases y Salí!, como siempre Ante me esperaba en la puerta, me abalancé sobre el y le di liguerito beso en los labios( tenia a toda la escuela mirándonos y todos creen que el es mi novio) ; Ante me sonrió ya que el entendía y me dijo

**-feliz cumpleaños princesa-**

**Gracias amor- **y lo abrace

Hola Diamante-dijeron las chicas al llegar a nosotros

-Hola lindas damas!-, en eso se volteo y de la parte del copiloto del auto saco un ramo de rosas blancas y una cajita envuelta en papel de conejitos ,Me di un beso en el cachete y me susurro al oído

**-se que cierta ****Barbie**** te lleno la casa de rosas rojas así que por eso te traje blancas-**

Yo sonreí

**-ábrelo Serena-**dijo Mina

**-Mina!!-**dijeron todas y Ante sonrió

**-Bien, a ver…-**y comencé a abrirlo; era una caja y al abrirla era una cajita rosada con asa dura y un gancho que la cerraba que era de conejito; adentro traía algo…, la abrí y era una pluma de conejito, un portaminas y un lápiz, un borrador, un sacapuntas, regla, minas y muchas cosas mas, todo de conejito .le dedique una gran sonrisa y ante me sonrió también!

Las chicas se abalanzaron sobre mi para ver mi regalo

**-Ay Diamante yo no se para que le regalas cosas escolares a Serena!**

**-Si, ella no es la niña mas aplicada de la escuela en estos momentos **

**-Chicas!!-**dije muy apenada

**-Mmm pues por lo mismo, quiero que cuando los vea piense en mí y eso la haga tener una motivación para ser mejor- **dijo el muy seriamente

Las chicas suspiraron

**-Bien dicho amor-,** y le doy un beso en la mejilla y las miro con odio

**-Nos vamos mi princesa?**

**-Por supuesto-** le sonrió picadamente y me volteé**-adiós chicas!-**

Ante me condujo al auto, me abrió la puerta y luego se monto, salimos rápidamente de la escuela

**-Gracias por el regalo Ante-**

**-De nada preciosa-**

**-tienes razón tu primo lleno mi casa de rosas rojas -**

**-Lo se, quise ser la diferencia -**

Le sonreí y continuamos el camino en silencio hasta mi casa; al llegar el descendió y me abrió la puerta, yo tome su mano (cual princesa) y baje del auto

**-Vendrás mas tarde?-**

**-Por supuesto, no me perdería ese pastel con fresas que la Sra. Tsukino hará para ti -**

**-Entonces nos vemos luego Ante-**

**-Si adiós princesa-** y se monto en su auto y arranco

Yo entre y mi mama me dio un gran abrazo

**-Buenas tardes cumpleañera-**

**-Ay mama, si sigues así, voy a desear cumplir años mas seguido -**

En eso sonó el teléfono

**-Alo?-**

**-Serena?-**

**-Si ella habla!-**

**-Feliz cumpleaños Angelito soy Zoicite-**

**-Ahm gracias Zoi-**

**-Felicidades preciosa, ya eres toda una mujer-**

**-Ay Zoi, bueno eso creo-**

**-Crees? Jajaja Angelito, no seas tonta, eres toda una mujer, la mujer más hermosa de todo Japón-**

**-Ay Zoi-**

**-Bueno Preciosa, te dejo, que lo sigas pasando bien**

**-Gracias!! Un beso-**

**-Igual…adiós Angelito-**y tranque

**-Mas pretendientes felicitándote eh?-**dice mi mama

**-Ay mama!!**

**-Bueno esta bien! Que harás ahora?**

**-Mmm arreglarme…supongo que no te importa que invite a unas personas hoy a la casa o no?**

**-Para nada cielo…como cuantos?**

**-Mmm unos diez!-**

**-Esta bien!-**

Sabía que todos llegarían a eso de las 7 y media así que tenia tiempo de sobra para arreglarme; le repique a Ante

**-aló?-**

**-Dime preciosa-**

**-Como esta todo para la fiesta?-**

**-Todo listo!-**

**-Seguro, no necesitas que haga nada?-**

**-Si, sonreír y ser bella el día de tu fiesta-**

**-Ay Ante, hablo en serio!-**

**-Bueno pues no!, todo esta resuelto ya!-**

**-Bueno si tu lo dices, oye, vendrás esta noche?-**

**-Por supuesto, no me perdería para nada tener que presentármele a tu papa como tu novio-**

**-Ante!-**

**-Silencio Sra. Black, Ya el Sr. black hablo -**

Me eche a reír

**-Ya para Ante!-**

**-No-** y se echo a reír

**-Nos vemos a las 7 y media t parece?-**

**-Si, dale ahí estaré-**

**-Con tu barbie y las joyas?-**

**-Por supuesto Princesa! adiós!-**

**-Adiós-** Y tranque

Le escribí a Malaquite, Jedite, Nephlite, y Zoicite para decirles que vinieran esta noche a mi casa y a las Amy, Mina, Lita y Molly, osea a mis amigos cercanos! y me metí a bañar…tenia 3 horas para lucir mas hermosa que nunca…

Cuando el reloj de conejito dio las 7 y 25 yo salí de mi habitación, la noche ya había caído y la luna se perfilaba en el firmamento rodeada de muchas estrellas; ella brillaba como nunca, algo que siempre ocurría en mis cumpleaños, pero este día su brillo fue mayor, mi madre y Sammy se encontraban al pie de la escaleras y no pude evitar sonreír al ver sus miradas de asombro; la pequeña niña de los odangos se había convertido en toda una mujer, descendí lentamente las escaleras, recordando todas aquellos consejos que Michiru siempre me dio y al libro de las reglas, llevaba un pantalón negro me quedaba pegado y que me llegaba a las rodillas, una blusa halter roja, la cual me acentuaba el pecho con su pronunciado escote, sandalias tacón de aguja que se amarraban al tobillo, una cinta roja como cintillo, una cinta negra como gargantilla y los ojos delineados en negro , sombra gris, rubor melocotón y labios perfectos y en rojo, mi cabello , el cual había alisado caía recto sobre mi espalda!, debo decir que mas que una mujer , me sentía una femme fatale, esa noche! baje las escaleras y note que mi Sammy me miro de modo recriminatorio, pero no dijo nada, mi mama, en cambio, estaba emocionada!

**-ay hija, por fin te decides a usar esa ropa que tanto me gusta verte, te ves hermosa -**

**-Gracias mama-**

En eso sonó el timbre…

**-voy!-**

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Zoicite, su cabello castaño claro como siempre, recogido en un a cola, llevaba una franela gris y un Jean, con unos tenis negros

**-Angelito- **y me abrazo**-feliz cumpleaños-**

**-Gracias-**dije mientras me separaba de el y le sonreía-**ven, pasa-**

El se adelanto y yo cerré la puerta, lo conduje hacia la sala y ambos nos acomodamos en el sofá uno alado del otro

-**Toma!-**

**-Gracias-**

Tome el regalo y lo abri; era un monedero rosado con la palabra ángel en blanco y unas alitas doradas alrededor, muy coqueto que me encanto

**-Que tierno eres!-** Y lo abrace

**-Un pequeño detalle para honrar que la mujer mas hermosa cumple años hoy-**

**-Zoi…-**

**-Serena…es necesario que lo diga?...creo que ya lo sabes, me gustas, me gustas desde el 1er día que te conocí, eres una niña preciosa, encantadora, increíblemente especial, no sabes la envidia que siento por Ante y por Mal cuando se que están cerca de ti, me encantaría poder ganarme tu corazón-**

Yo lo veía fijamente peor en eso sonó el timbre

**-Demonios-**dijo el y puso cara de pocos amigos

**-Vo…voy-**dije y me levante directamente hacia la puerta

En eso entraron las chicas, las cuales me volvieron a felicitar; Mina llevaba una blusa tipo halter (como la mía) en naranja y un Jean con correa y sandalias doradas; Lita un Jean y una franelita manga sisa verde con un Jean y correa y sandalias plateadas, Amy llevaba una blusa celeste de satén y correa y sandalias blancas y Molly una franelilla de tiritas fucsia con un Jean y sandalias y correa negra

Las 4 quedaron impresionadas al verme tan hermosa

**-Serena Tsukino! Te ves hermosa-**dijo Mina y las demás asintieron

**-Gracias chicas, vengan pasen -**

**-Buenas noches**-dijo Zoicite

**-Chicas el es Zoicite Hamasaki -**

**-Mucho gusto-**dijo el

**-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Mina Aino-**dijo mina abalanzándosele de 1ra

**-Yo soy Amy Mizuno- **dijo Amy colándose entre las demás para ser la segunda

**-Y yo Lita Kino.-**

**-Encantada, Molly Osaka-**

Las chicas se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar con Zoicite, o mejor dicho a interrogarlo, peor el se limito a responder sus preguntas y a sonreírme, yo , cohibida por el, aproveche y me senté un poco alejada de el y en silencio; volvió a sonar el timbre; fui a abrir y ahí estaban los primos Black, verlos parados uno junto al otro era asombros, si que se parecían, Ante llevaba un Jean negro y una franela chemise negra por fuera y sus converses negras y Malaquite llevaba un pantalón negro ,zapatos negros y una franela manga larga negra , Mal empujo a su primo y se acerco rápidamente a mi dándome un abrazote

**-Feliz cumpleaños mi muñeca por 7ma vez y por cierto te ves hermosa!!-**se quedo un ratito abrazándome hasta que su primo le dio un golpe, Mal me soltó y lo miro con cara de odio

**-Sere! Estas bellísima-**

**-Gracias Ante-**y me abrazo

**-Viste?...sabia que los 15 no te cabrían mal-**

Sonreí y tome su mano para entrar, y Mal se coló a mi otro lado, al ir caminando Mal susurro a mi oído

**-esta noche, eres una diosa Sere…y yo soy tu súbdito encantado por tu belleza, me encastas mi muñeca, luego hablamos de lo que pasó hoy, y por cierto feliz cumpleaños por 8va vez -**

-**Buenas noches-** dijeron ellos cuando llegamos a la sala

**-Hermanos-** dijo Zoicite y pego la carrera para unirse a Mal y Ante y zafarse Mina y Molly

**-Buenas noches-** dijeron todas y note como se comían con los ojos a Malaquite

**-Chicas el es Malaquite Black, el primo de Ante-**

**-Zoi que bueno verte aquí!-**dijo Ante sonriendo

-**Igual digo Ante –** dijo Zoi y note que miro con rabia a Mal y este hizo lo mismo

**-Por favor sentémonos-**las chicas estaban de un lado y los chicos y yo en el otro; volvió a sonar el timbre y yo los deje y fui a abrir

**-Chiquita!**

**-Nephi!-**dije mientras el me abrazaba, el llevaba un Jean ancho, unas all star azules y un abrigo blanco de hard rock café con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y su cabello suelto

**-Feliz cumpleaños-**dije y nos separamos, el me extendió un ramo de rosas rojas (otro?!) y un estuche con un alzo rojo**.-ábrelo por favor-**

Lo abrí y era un broche para el cabello de dos dedos de grueso con una luna y una estrella en cristales de swarosky dorados; le di un beso en la mejilla, y el me dijo

**-Tu…tu eres como la luna para mi Serena-**

Le di las gracias un poco consternada y le pedí que pasara; le indique donde estaban todos mientras iba a buscar donde poner este otro ramo.

Volví a la sala y los encontré al menos en una amena plática

**-Chicas, el es Nephlite Hayashibara-**

**Mucho gusto**-dijeron todas

**-Hermano llegaste**-dijo Ante

Nephlite saludo a los chicas y se presento con las chicas y se sentó, yo me senté de nuevo entre Ante y Mal, el cual me susurro por 9na vez feliz cumpleaños y me apretuje contra Ante para hacer la simulación de novios la conversación continuo hasta que como a 9 Nephlite me dice que si le puedo indicar donde esta el baño; yo me levanto con el y salimos de la sala; atravesamos el corredor y justo debajo de las escaleras le digo

**-es esa puerta que esta ahí-**

**-En realidad no voy al baño-**

**-No entiendo-**

**-Solo quería sacarte de ahí un momento-**

**-Nephi-**

**-Sere solo un momento por favor, necesito conversar contigo a solas y lejos de los ojos de la barbie y Zoicite-**

**-Pasa algo?-**dije

**-Si…chiquita… no se como decirte esto, se que hace muy poco que nos conocemos, y siempre he sido u hombre racional, peor nos e como explicar esto, perdí la cabeza por ti, tu me gustas Serena!-**

Yo pegue las manos contra la pared y me quede en shock, seria posible?...esto era una broma….el día de mi cumpleaños había oído 3 veces esas palabras de 3 bocas diferentes

**-Nephi-**

**-Serena…se que le gustas a Malaquite y Zoicite, no hace falta saber mucho para verlo, para ver como te ven, me moría de los celos ahí dentro, de ver como Ante finge ser tu novio y Mal no permite que ni me acerque a ti , pero debía decírtelo Preciosa**-y se me estaba acercando

Y en ese momento sonó el timbre

**-debo ir-**

**-No Sere-**

Volvió a sonar el timbre

**-Vete con los demás-**

**-Volveremos a hablar-**

Yo me le escabullí al pelimarron en dirección a la puerta y al abrirla estaba el ultimo pero no menos importante de las joyas…Jedite, llevaba una camisa roja y un Jean y unos zapatos negros de punta cuadrada, me entrego ramo de claveles rosados y un peluche gato, muy parecido a luna pero gris, que llevaba un lazo rojo y en el lazo había un anillo plateado muy hermoso

**-Que detalle Jedi, gracias-**y le di un beso en la mejilla

**-de nada mi Sirena**-entramos y yo lleve las flores y le regalo a la cocina; le me espero y entramos junto s a la sala

**-Chicas el es Jedite Futakashi-** y ellas señalándolas una a una**-ellas son mis amigas Mina Aino, lita Kino, Molly Osaka y Amy mizuno-**

**Buenas noches-dijo el**

**-Buenas noches-** dijeron las chicas

**-Hombre llegaste –**dijo Ante jovial

**-Así es!-**dijo Jedite

**-No es raro que llegues tarde, peor como hoy es el cumple de Serena- **dijo Malaquite

**-Estaba ocupado!-**dijo Jedite un poco molesto

**-Si, tu siempre estas ocupado **–dijo Zoicite mirando molestamente a Jedite

**-O nunca llegas a la hora-**dijo Nephlite mirando de igual manera Jedite

**-Exacto, soy una persona con compromisos, pero hoy es el cumple de mi Sirena, por eso tuve que aplazar varias cosas por estar aquí con ella-**y me dio un beso en la frente

Zoicite, Nephlite y Malaquite lo miraron con odio y los vio igual, dado que las chicas estaba en un asiento, ante en otro solo y los chicos en el otro y yo no tenia espacio, me senté en las piernas de Ante, el cual se sonrió y ambos notamos la cara que pusieron los chicos. Al rato llego mi papa y decidimos que era hora de partir la torta, me cantaron cumpleaños y luego comimos la exquisitez de torta de fresas de mi mama y seguimos conversando hasta las 10 y media… mi papa las llevo a sus casas y yo me quede con los chicos, los 1ros en irse fue Nephlite y Zoicite con caras largas, luego Jedite el cual, cuando estaba en la puerta despidiéndolo me dijo

**-Buenas noches Sirena-**

**-Buenas noches Jedi-**

Camino unos pasos hacia su auto y se volteo y me dijo

**-Oye Serena Tsukino…tu…me gustas mucho! y no me importa que los aburridos de mis amigos también gusten de ti, haré lo que sea por conquistarte-**y se fue

Cosa que oyeron también Ante y Malaquite, este ultimo se negaba a irse de mi casa y estaba histérico hasta que su primo lo obligo,

**-Esta bien Serena, Ante no quiere que nos quedemos mas tiempo-**

**-Es cierto debe descansar y yo también! gracias por venir chicos -**

**-Al contrario gracias a ti por invitarnos –**dijo Malaquite y me sonrio

**-Cuídate Princesa-**

**-Igual Ante…-**

**-Serena…mañana vendré por ti -**

**-Esta bien Mal-**dije y suspire**- que pases buenas noches-**

**-Igualmente mi muñeca, por cierto feliz cumpleaños por treceava vez- **y me lanzo un beso

**-Buenas noches princesa-**

**-Buenas noches chicos-** y les lancé un beso a cada uno

Entre a mi casa; mi familia se había ido a dormir hace horas (sobre todo mi papa que se fue de muy mala gana casi obligado por mi mama)y el silencio imperaba en ella, con cuidado fui recogiendo todas las cosas y subí los regalos, ya arriba en mi habitación procedía a cambiarme cuando sonó mi celular , un mensaje de Mal deseándome Feliz cumpleaños por catorceava vez y otro por quinceava vez, y ya cuando estaba a punto de acostarme, sonó de nuevo, un a llamada de un numero desconocido

**-Alo?-**

**-Serena?-**

El corazón s eme iba a salir cuando oí su voz

**-Si? quien es?-** sabia perfectamente quien era, pero necesitaba estar segura que no era una ilusión y quería oír su nombre

**-Es darien…feliz cumpleaños, aunque bueno un poco tarde**

**-Gracias…-**

**-Lo siento es solo que me costo mucho que Rei me diera tu numero mas temprano, tuve que pedírselo a Andrew-**

**-No te preocupes…gracias por llamar -**

**-Espero que lo hayas pasado bien -**

**-Si, excelente.-**no mentía, pero de haber estado el aquí hubiera sido mejor

**-Gracias por invitarnos a tu fiesta-**

**-No es nada**- nada? Por dios ¡! Te veré Darien Chiba y me veras! Convertida en toda una mujer…es muy importante que estés ahí!, confírmame que vas

**-Nos vemos entonces el viernes-**si!! El va! Yupi!

**-Si, por supuesto -**

**-Adiós-**

**-Adiós-** y tranque

Mi corazón no se calmaba; sentía que se saldría de mi pecho, estaba eufórica, mi príncipe… mi Darien acaba de llamarme, A MI, para felicitarme, si definitivamente este era el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, salte y brinque hasta que me dolió al espalda!!

Aun eufórica termine me acosté, pero no podía dormir, la felicidad de haber oído a mi príncipe me calmaba, pero aun así, tras recuperar sonrisas y esperanzas, pude quedarme dormida. Fin chap 8

/

Desde el Milenio de plata con Astarté Chiba .

Amores… aclaro esto es un SyD, hay muchos personajes vinculados con la rubia princesa y el príncipe de ojos color zafiro pero aquí Sere y Darien terminan juntos, pero para los que les gustan los fics cortos, les diré que este no lo es!! Aquí ahora es que hay tela para cortar, aun no llegamos a la fiesta… que es donde comienza lo bueno…con eso les digo todo!

**Annyfansailormoon**: cariño! Gracias por tu review! por ahora no hay previsto que nadie le quite a Darien lo que le pertenece, pero el se lo tiene que ganar, Sere se ha vuelto toda una mujer, y las mujeres no son como las niñas, se lucha por ellas.

**MarieSerena**: gracias por tu review, bienvenida a mis lectoras, Serena es hermosa, y se esta convirtiendo en una mujer, es lógico que tenga mas de un pretendiente, yo le di un giro fresco con estas 4 joyitas, es ves de que fuera solo Seiya Kou y sus hermanos. Darien es ciego, el no nota la mujeron en que se esta convirtiendo Sere hasta que… bueno ya lo leerán. pero ese es el caso. Pero no la perderá.

**Blacklaide:** lo que te puedo decir es que en esta historia nadie queda mal!!, al menos hasta donde tengo en mente no!, y pues si, es un SyD, gracias por tu review

**Oranjitenshi**: gracias por tu review, la verdad le di un toque creativo, pero todo vuelve a su caudal, créeme que si! el final aun no viene, ahora es que hay cielo y tierra de por medio entre ese chap y este! Gracias por tu review

**Elieluchiha**: Mmm para lo de Darien y Serena…. Mmm la cosa es calmada, no se desesperen, ellos tiene que llegar con madurez y muy claros a ese momento, por eso preparo todo este terreno de juego ,gracia spor tu review

**SailroAngelMoon**…Jum! Pamela!! T voy a regañar… no comas ansias ni cuentes mi historia por mi!...espera que para el próximo capitulo que es la antesala a l fiesta ya esta casi todo listo y luego vendrá la fiesta y nos vengaremos al mejor estilo de Serena, serena se esta tornando una mujer!...ya al menos no llora xD, gracias por tu review preciosa!

**Arekandera:** jajajaja gracias por tu review!...te cuento…ella ama a Darien y el sera mejor que todos…pero así es la vida, las cosas se ganan! hay que tener paciencia! Todos son preciosos, epro Darien lo es mas!!besos

**Belangel**: nadie se ha salido de la idea original!, lo que ha pasado son solo actos circunstanciales…además Sere tiene que esperar, Darien es novio de una de sus mejores amigas…como hace? Y pues la competencia es esencial…a los hombres, entre mas deseable para los demás es una mujer, mas les vale!gracias por tu review!

**Ciakaira:** ajajajja te entiendo, pero yo prefiero a Ante como amigo y su primito como mi parejo!, los demás son tiernos, pero espera que aun no has visto a Darien ,gracias por tu review

**Pss**: ay amiga…te me perdiste feo!!...ahí esta la cosa…Ante no lo esta, pero su primo y los otros 3 chicos si!, serena se esta volviendo una mujer que hará que estos y el mismo Darien pierdan la cabeza por ella! gracias por volver besitos!!

**Jessi potter granger**…lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy… grax por tu review

**Isis Janet**…de nada!! Tu eres una de mis lectoras favoritas!! siempre me dejas reviews y te lo agradezco!!era lo menos que podía hacer! La fiesta viene pronto! Y con ella lo bueno de la historia, un beso!

**Natalia Kido** : preciosa gracias por tu review!! Yo tambn quiero a Ante y a Mal, peor en especial a Darien…y si tanto quieres a Ante…pues le daré un sweet happy ending por ti!

**Por otro lado mis amores….les tengo una encuesta…**

**De que creen que se disfrazara Serena?**

**Denme sus ideas!! Quiero ver quien le atina!!**


	9. prefiesta y capitulo 4:sonreir

Viernes 3:50 PM

Pd: no me maten, se que es muy corto, pero el capitulo 10 lo subiré inmediatamente! para que todo el pre de la fiesta quede aclarado.

Aun esta abierta la encuesta del disfraz de Serena, solo les puedo decir que una chica les atino diciendo que es Sexy y no, no es princesa.

Pd2: Sailor moon no me pertenece, ella y todos sus personajes son obra de la gran Naoko Takeuchi

**Capitulo 9: el prologo de mi gran fiesta**

Viernes 3:50 PM

Por fin..viernes, solo faltan 10 minutos para que salga de aquí …y es que por fin hoy es viernes…y no es cualquier viernes, es el viernes de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, pueden creerlo? por fin llego el gran día!

Ayer…fue un día increíble…Malaquite me trajo a la escuela, la verdad, Mal me trata como toda una muñeca…y sus ojos se iluminaron increíblemente cuando vio que cargaba su regalo, y me llevo todo el camino abrazada a el y yo le correspondí, me sentía bien, pero sin embargo, no pude evitar pensar por un momento que no era Mal sino a Darien al que tenia junto a mi.

A la salida, Ante me recogió y fuimos por un café luego el me llevo a mi casa y recibí 3 visitas inesperadas, claro por separado pero mis queridos Jedite, Nephlite y Zoicite tuvieron la gentileza de pasar por mi casa a saludar.

En la noche, bueno , después de varias noches por fin pude dedicarme a mis deberes de la semana y a estudiar un poco para los finales, los cuales son la semana entrante y para leer el capitulo numero 4 del libro de las reglas de la atracción, sonreír: un capitulo nada difícil para mi… la verdad es que nací con un don en mi sonrisa, al menos eso siempre me han dicho, bueno, volviendo al tema, me encargue de dejar todo listo para hoy, por que saliendo de clases iré con Ante por mis cosas y de ahí a su casa a arreglarme y luego me fui a dormir; hoy como siempre Mal me trajo a clases y estas han transcurrido con normalidad. bueno dentro de lo que cabe…desde mi cumpleaños para acá he intentado marcar mas de mil veces el numero del cual Darien me llamo, pero por temor a que no sea de él no lo he hecho, y, aunque lo fuera, no se que decirle!

Ay Darien…Desde el 1er día que te vi, no se como explicarlo, pero me sentí atada a ti de por vida!...solo espero que algún día te des cuenta de quien soy y te fijes en mi

Suena el timbre…por fin!!

**-Serena…-**dice Amy

**-Si?-**

**-Todo listo para esta noche?- **me dice la peliazul

**-Perfectamente chicas!-**rei- **irán verdad?-**

**-Por supuesto!!-**dijeron todas

**-Esta bien, nos vemos en unas horas**- y Salí a toda prisa del salón y de la escuela

Ante me esperaba como siempre en la entrada, ese día se veía radiante. Camisa azul oscura, jeans deslavados, sus converses y el cabello desaliñado por el viento. Hermoso!

Le di un fugaz beso en los labios y un abrazo

**-Que bueno verte Ante-**

**-Igual Princesa-**

**-Estoy tan nerviosa-**

**-Calma, todo saldrá bien-**

**-Nos vamos -**

**-Si!-**

Me condujo al auto, abrió la puerta y la cerro luego de que me senté, luego tomo su puesto y salimos de la escuela

**-En casa todo esta listo-**

**-En serio -**

**-Si-**

**-Ay Ante eres el mejor no se como agradecerte todo esto-**y le sonreí

**-Ya lo haces preciosa, con esa hermosa sonrisa-**

**-Ante-** y le di un besito en la mejilla**-te quiero mucho!-**

**Yo también te quiero mucho Enana**-y me apretujo contra el

**-Suéltame-**me hice la ofendida-**ya no soy ni siquiera tu princesa eh? Ahora soy enana-**

**-Siempre serás mi princesa Serena, no seas boba-**

Me voltee hacia la ventana y sin decir una palabra continué el viaje

**-Serena-**

**-Mmm-**

**-No seas malcriada…háblame!-**

**-Mmm-**

**-Bien Serena no me hables!-**

Me eche a reír

**-No seas tonto Ante no estoy molesta-**

**-Esta bien…ahora yo soy el tonto…bueno Srta. Falsa novia del tonto, entre comillas tonta, ya llegamos a tu casa, así que date prisa-**

**-Gracias**-le di un beso rápido en la mejilla y salí del auto rápidamente y entre a mi casa, saludé a mi madre y subí a mi cuarto, recogí las cosas que había dejado ya listas y baje

**-Mama-**

**-Si Serena?-**

**-No hay problema que me quede en casa de Ante verdad?-**

**-Por mi, peor tranquila le diré a tu padre que te quedaras a que Rei-**

**-Gracias mama -**

Le di un beso y un abrazo a mi mama y mientras abría la puerta **–adiós mama, hasta mañana-**

**-hasta mañana hija, y por favor protégete-**

Una gota escurrió por detrás de mi cabeza

**-claro mama-**y cerré la puerta

Volví a montarme en el auto y Ante arranco

**-Llamare a Mal-**

**-OK!-**yo suspiré y me recosté en el asiento

**-Alo?-**

**-Mal soy yo, voy en camino para la casa-**

**-Llevas a Serena?-**

**-Si-**

**-Oye…-**

**-Cállate tu la llevaste en la mañana, además tu tienes que prepararte igual que todos-**

**-Que quieres decir?-**

**-Que eres un invitado mas!-**

**-Ante…eso dolió!-**

**-Seh, todo el crédito de esta noche es mío primito!-**

**-Me las cobrare luego Diamante Black- **

**-Claro… y sucede que se exactamente como lo harás, así que cállate y escúchame-**

**-OK…primito -**

**-Fuiste por tu disfraz?-**

**-Si…-**

**-bien, te quiero en casa a las 8 en punto-**

**-OK…algo mas?-**

**-Si, acuérdate de verificar al grupo y al DJ -**

**-Perfecto…pásame a Serena-**

**-Que?-**

**-Que no oíste?…pásame a Serena -**

**-Como quieras-**me acerca el celular**-la barbie quiere hablar contigo-**

Yo le sonreí y lo tomo

**-alo?-**

**-Preciosa, que bueno oírte-**

**-Mal-**

**-Mal, si así estoy…necesito verte para estar bien -**

**-Malaquite!-**

**-Si ese es mi nombre, dicho de tus labios suena glorioso-**

**-Ya basta.-**dije entre risas

**-Dios! Serena…adoro tu risa, es perfecta, estoy seguro que ella será mi perdición-**

**-Nos vemos en la noche**-dije estaba muy apenada y note que Ante se dio cuenta

-**Por supuesto mi Muñeca, no olvides que bailaras conmigo- **

**-claro Mal, Adiós- **

**-Adiós!-** Y tranque

**-Y creías que yo era paranoico-**

**-No, el me lo confeso, es solo que no me acostumbro-Ante **apago el auto frente a su casa y me dijo

**-tranquila, ni mi primo ni nada te arruinara esta noche que es toda tuya Serena-**

**-Gracias!-**

**Veras que saldrá perfecto-**

**-Si-**

Nos bajamos del auto y Ante tomo mi mano y me condujo por su casa

Me mostró el Gran salón donde seria la fiesta y los jardines los cuales también estaban decorados y luego subimos las escaleras

**-y esta es la habitación de huéspedes… será tu habitación por hoy…-**

**-Gracias-**

**- bien preciosa…desde ahora tienes 3 hrs. y medias para convertirte en la diosa de esta noche –**me guiño el ojo y me dio un beso en la frente, yo lo abrace y luego el se separo de mi

**-Nos vemos al rato-**

**-Por supuesto Ante-**

**-Tu disfraz…ya esta ahí -**

**-Ok…gracias!-**

**-Ah otra cosa-**

**-Si?-**

**-En la peinadora…hay una caja de cristal, encontraras unos accesorios especiales que te compre para que uses especialmente con tu disfraz-**

**-Gracias Ante, eres un sol –**y abrí la puerta

Entre y encontré una habitación muy hermosa, ella sola debía medir mas que todo el 2do piso de mi casa, los muebles eran de madera caoba oscura y el todo el resto era banco, desde la lencería hasta las cortinas, junto al armario estaba guindando mi disfraz dentro de un forro plástico( como los de tintorería), saque todas mis cosas y las distribuí entre el juego de sillones que había en la habitación y la cama…tome algunas cosas y me fui al baño, el cual… no era nada pequeño, y comencé a llenar la tina, de mi estuche, saque un pequeño frasco y vertí todo su contenido en la tina, esa noche, la esencia de rosas seria mi amiga y saque una loción humectante a base de rosas y un gel de baño…demoré en la tina poco mas de una hora, Salí y me envolví entre varias toallas, Salí de la habitación y tome el disfraz y lo coloque sobre la cama, junto a la ropa interior que usaría , dado mi disfraz me coloque una tanguita color rosada , me coloque mi bata blanca y a los 5 minutos llegaron dos jóvenes a maquillarme y peinarme, Mientras Seshi me alisaba el cabello, Dani me aplicaba la base correctora ,los polvos, las sombras, y todo eso, Seshi termino de alisarme el cabello y me lo recogió en una pequeña media cola, para que no estuviera tan largo y Dani le dio los toques finales a mis labios, ambas contentas se abrazaron

**-Quedo hermosa Srta. Tsukino -**

**-Se los agradezco-**

**-Que disfrute su fiesta-**

**-Gracias chicas-**

Ambas se retiran y yo me observo en el espejo, debo reconocer que me veía hermosa, me levanto y camino al sofá, tomo las sandalias plateadas que iba a colocarme y las llevo a mi cama, miro la hora, son las 7 y 50, aun falta para que lleguen los invitados, con calma me comienzo a colocar mis disfraz , el cual era hermoso, luego las sandalias, las cuales son plateadas, tacón de aguja transparente y debo amarrarlas a la altura de mi tobillo con unas cintas de cuero plateadas y finas , luego chequeo mis accesorios, una cadena y una pulsera con un dije y unos pendientes pequeños ,todo muy coqueto y muy acorde a mi disfraz ; me los coloco y en la otra mano llevo la pulsera de lunas y conejos que me regalo Molly y otra de conejos y cascabeles que tengo desde hace muchos años como amuleto, veo la hora 8 y 30, aun falta media hora para mi entrada triunfal; antes de colocarme la pieza final de mi disfraz sobre la cabeza, me coloco mi bata blanca y salgo a inspeccionar el área silenciosamente.

Ya había bastante gente, a los lejos divise a las chicas y a los chicos; volví a entrar al cuarto a terminar de vestirme y a esperar que me llamaran para mi entrada triunfal

Mientras tanto abajo los invitados:

**-Molly, al fin llegaste te ves hermosa-**

**-Gracias Lita-**

**-Que eres?-**

**-Un Hada Mina…y tu?-**

**-Una estrella de los años 40-**

**-Si, ella cree que le luce-**

**-No le hagas caso a Lita Molly, como ella no fue original-**

**-Original? Que tiene de poco original disfrazarse de sailor Moon- **

**-Que sailor moon no mide 2 mts -**

**-Mina!!-**

**-Amy…y tu que eres?-**

**-Una sirena**-dice Amy apenada

**-Oigan chicas vamos a saludar a los amigos de Ante les parece?-**

**-Si-** y se encaminan hacia donde esta los chicos

**-Buenas noches caballeros-**

**-Hola amigas de Serena…como están?**

**-Bien-**

**-Pero que tenemos aquí!… un Hada, una sirena, una sailor y una Marilin Monroe-**

**-Actriz de los años 40-**

**-Como quieras-**

**-Y uds.?-**

**-Yo soy general del ejercito Norteamericano**-dijo Jedite-**el es un vikingo**-señalando a Nephlite**-el cesar romano**-señalando a Malaquite-**y el es un samurai**-señalando a Zoicite-

**-Y Ante donde esta?**

**-Arriba –**dijo Malaquite y suspiro**-esperando para entrar con Serena-**

**-Con permiso, ya venimos-**dijo Amy y arrastro a las demás hasta la entrada

**-Rei por fin llegaste!-**

**-Chicas…que lindas se ven, díganme como me veo?-Rei** llevaba un vestido rojo pasión, tipo corsé y falda ancha, su cabello liso y le caía sobre los hombros

**-Te ves hermosa-**

**-Y Darien?-**

**-Aquí esta-**y lo señalo; Darien llevaba, un pantalón de semi cuero negro, con una franela ancha roja y cuerditas en el centro, llevaba un cinturón del que de un lado le colgaba una espada; junto a el venían Andrew, disfrazado de dios griego y una chica de cabellos rojizos, disfrazada a juego con el.

**-Hola chicas-**dijeron los 3

**-Hola Darien, Hola Andrew, Hola Unasuki-**

**-Que lindos se ven los 4- **

**-Y Uds. también chicas-**

**-Gracias!-**

**-Muy a tono Uds. dos eh? -**

**-Si, Darien y yo somos una pareja a tono siempre-** dice Rei y se guinda del brazo de su novio-**y Serena?-**

**-Aun no baja, ya no debe tardar –**

En eso las luces se apaga y el DJ habla

**-Buenas noches gente!-**

**-Buenas noches!-**

**-No, no, no súbanme los ánimos, acuérdense que yo soy DJ Shout y hoy son los 15 de la Srta. Serena Tsukino, quieren bailar?-**

**-Si-**

**-Quieren música?-**

**-Si!-**

**-Quieren a la cumpleañera?-**

**-Si!!-** el animo se levanto

**-Bueno sin más…les presento a nuestro anfitrión Diamante Black-**

Todos aplaudieron y a la altura de las escaleras apareció Ante, con un micrófono

**-Bueno muchas gracias a todos por venir, buenas noches!-**

Todos gritaron buenas noches

**-No me miren así, no es que me vestí para ir a dormir, ténganme compasión, pero no me nieguen que el estilo me queda-**todos rieron** –bueno, esta noche no es para mi, yo ya tuve mis 15, esta noche es para la mujer que me robo el corazón y que se los ha robado a muchos de los presentes, todos demos un aplauso para recibir a mi hermosa novia…Serenity Usagi Tsukino…-**

El dj dejo correr la pista; la cortina negra cayo y todos quedaron sorprendidos…

/

Continuara…contestaciones a los reviews del chap 8 y 9 en el capitulo 10


	10. Por fin la fiesta

El dj dejo correr la pista; la cortina negra cayo y todos quedaron sorprendidos…

Capitulo 10: ahora si…LA FIESTA

(Capitulo dedicado a Sailor Angel Moon)

El DJ dejo correr la pista; la cortina negra cayo y todos quedaron sorprendidos…

_The last that ever she saw him, carried away by a moonlight shadow,_

_He passed on worried and warning, carried away by a moonlight shadow,_

_Lost in a riddle that Saturday night, Far away on the other side,_

_He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight,_

_And she couldn't find how to push through._

Las luces se enfocaron a la altura de al escalera y yo sonreí y subí los brazos, mientras unos papelitos salían del piso, vi como todos me miraban asombrados y de unas cuantas bocas salio un Serena! por la sorpresa , Ante, el cual iba disfrazado como Hugh Hefner , llevaba una bata de dormir rojo vino y una pijama a tono con la bata y unas pantuflas acorde y una pipa en la otra mano, se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego me ofreció su brazo para ayudarme a bajar ,lentamente descendimos las escaleras y pude notar como todos los ojos estaban puestos en mi, como no? Si mi disfraz era como cumplir las fantasías sexuales de muchos de los presentes; las chicas fueron las 1ras en acercarse a mi cuando llegamos al final de la escalera

**-Serena!, te ves hermosa-**

**-Gracias Amy, tu también, todas se ven bien –**

**-Eres…-**Molly aun no salía de su asombro de verme

**-Si Molly…soy una conejita playboy**-y me voltee rápidamente y le moví la cola y volví a mi posición inicial (NA: si, Serena se disfrazo de conejita playboy con un body strapless rosado con cola blanca y cintillo con orejas blanco)

**-Esta vez admito que me ganaste Serena –**dijo muy seria Mina

**-Muy graciosa Mina, tu también te ves hermosa y sexy-**

**-Serena!-**dijo Rei acercándose a nosotras, se veía hermosa, cosa que me dio un poco de envidia

**-Hola Rei, gracias por venir, eres toda una dama medieval-**y me aleje un poquito de Ante

**-Te ves hermosa-**

**-Tu también, -**

**-Si, pero yo no soy la que lleva el disfraz de conejita rosado que ha hecho que todos los hombres de la fiesta no dejen mirarte-**

**-Es por que soy la homenajeada de la noche-**

**-No Serena, todos los hombres de la fiesta deben estar matando de la envidia a Ante-**

Sonreí maliciosamente, tal vez entre esos estuviera mi príncipe

**-Princesa?-**me dijo Ante acercándoseme y tomándome por la cintura

**-Si? Dime cariño!-**

**-Ven, debes saludar a todos los invitados -**

**-Por supuesto, ya vuelvo chicas!-**y me despedí de ellas con la mano

**-Ahí están los chicos!-**dijo Ante y nos encaminamos hacia ellos

**-Buenas noches-**les llegue por detrás de Mal y este se sobresalto

**-De verdad eres tu Serena?-**

**-Claro Mal-**

**-Déjame ver si es verdad**- me abrazo y dejo correr una de sus manos por mi nuca**- si, si eres tu ****Bunny****-**

**-Suéltala-**Jedite empujo a Malaquite y me abrazo**-Sirena…te ves hermosísima hoy-**

**-Gracias -**

**-Permíteme…chiquita…me has dejado anonadado como siempre, te ves increíblemente bella-**

**-Gracias Nephi-**y le sonreí

**-Y por ultimo yo, felicitaciones mi Ángel, te ves realmente maravillosa esta noche-**dijo Zoicite

**-Hey hey hey bueno ya dejen de manosear a mi ****bunny**** muchachos -**

**-Ante-** y todos se rieron de el

**-Que eres?-**dijo Zoicite

**-Que crees? Serena es una chica playboy y yo soy Hugh Hefner…que mas podría ser?-**

**-Te pareces a mi abuelo-**dijo Malaquite entre risas, todos rieron con el

**-Si? Y miren a la abuela-**y me señalo, cosa por lo que Malaquite miro feo a su primo

**-Fue un golpe bajo Ante –**dijo Malaquite

**-Hermano, ya quisieras que tu abuela estuviera así-**dijo Jedite entre risas

**-Chicos ya por favor-**dije sonrojada

**-Es que Sere…te ves hermosa, sexy, y eres casi un sueño-**dijo Ante abrazándome

**-Ante tiene razón, querida Bunny-**dijo Nephlite

**-Bueno, si me permiten-**

**-Por supuesto Preciosa, pero regresas-**dijo Zoicite

Les sonreí a los 5 y me aleje; acaba de divisar a Andrew y a Darien

_The trees that whisper in the evening, carried away by a moonlight shadow,_

_Sing__ the song of sorrow and grieving, carried away by a moonlight shadow,_

_All she saw was a silhouette of a gun, far away on the other side,_

_He was shot six times by a man on the run, and she couldn't find how to push through._

_I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away,_

_I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day_

**-Buenas noches chicos-**

**-Serena! –**dijo Andrew al verme

**-Hola Andrew, hola Darien -**

**-Hola Serena…-**dijo Darien y se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla

**-Gracias por venir -**

**-Al contrario, gracias a ti por invitarnos-**dijo el

Yo no le retiraba la mirada a mi príncipe y note que el tampoco a mi

**-No tienen que agradecerme-**dije y baje la mirada

**-Wow Serena te ves demasiado bien –**dijo Andrew

**-Si, no se puede negar que esta hermosa –**dijo Darien y yo me sonroje

**-Gracias chicos** -

**-No se como tu novio te dejo bajar así –**dijo Darien y note algo de enfado en su voz

**-Ay que agradecerle mas bien!-**dijo Andrew

**-Chicos hacen que me apene -**

**-Black es afortunado –**dijo Andrew sonriéndome

**-Vaya que si-**dijo Darien y fijo más su mirada en mí

**-Bueno, yo los dejo, tengo que terminar de saludar a todos, ya saben como es esto -**

**-Si, pierde cuidado Sere -**

Me aleje rápidamente de os dos, la verdad era que no se si estaba paranoica o que, pero sentía que la mirada de mi Darien me quemaba la piel

_Four a.m. in the morning, carried away by a moonlight shadow,_

_I__ watched your vision forming, carried away by a moonlight shadow,_

_Star__ was glowin' in a silvery night, far away on the other side,_

_Will__ you come to talk to me this night, but she couldn't find how to push through._

_I stay, i pray, i see you in heaven far away,_

_i stay, i pray, i see you in heaven one day_

**-Muñeca-**

**-Mal!-**

**-Aquí estas, te estaba buscando-**

**-Si? Y eso?-**

**-Ibas a bailar conmigo- **

**-Sucede que no por ahora primo, debe bailar conmigo**- dijo apareciéndose de la nada Ante

**-Bueno ya sabes-** dijo Mal y se alejo

Ante me condujo al medio de la pista y todos los presentes hicieron un circulo alrededor de nosotros

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara _

_EVERY HEART Sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara_

_EVERY HEART Kokoro mita sareru no darou_

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de__ Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

**-****Te diviertes princesa?**

**-Gracias Ante, me he divertido mucho-**

**-Y la noche apenas comienza, no son ni las 10-**

**-Jeje, si la noche apenas comienza-** y mire a los lados

**-Todos sus ojos…están puestos en ti-**

**-No será por mi disfraz acaso?-**

**-No Serena, es más que eso, hoy estás radiante-**y acerco su boca a mi oído**-tanto que a la misma diosa Selene le debe dar envidia tu belleza-**

**-Ante por favor!-**dije apenada**-que cosas dices?-**

**-No seas tonta Serena es la verdad-**

**-Claro Ante, mejor solo bailemos**-estaba muy apenada por el comentario de Ante; este se sonrojo y se limito a solo seguir bailando

_Donna egao ni deaetara EVERY HEART_

_Yume wo fumidasereruyo Hitowa Kanashimi no mukou ni_

_EVERY HEART Shiawase ukabete nemuru_

_Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga Yasuraka ni nareru youni_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_Toki ni warai shugoshi __naite Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_Toki ni warai shugoshi naite Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

Luego que la pista termino, Ante me sonrió y me saco de la pista, pero un grupo de chicos nos intercepto

**-Serena baila conmigo-**dijo un chico de cabellos negros

**-No, ella bailara conmigo –dijo** otro de cabellos castaños

**-Que te pasa? 1ro yo –**dijo otro de cabellos plateados

**-cálmense, bailare con todos-**dije para no desilusionarlos

Y así fue como volví a la pista; media hora después logra salir de ella y me dirigí a la mesa de las bebidas

**-Serena! Aquí estamos!-**dijo Amy

**-Chicas-**

**-Oye sere…te vi muy amenamente bailando en la pista con varios chicos-**dijo Lita

**-Si-**afirme apenada

**-Vaya que Ante no es celoso eh?-**dijo Molly

-**Para nada-**y sonreí

**-Caso contrario a Rei, en toda la noche no ha soltado a Darien-**dijo Lita

**-Ah si?-**

**-Si, fíjate q es la única que vino con pareja de nosotras y aun así, no lo suelta-**dijo Molly con cara de frustración

**-Pues si, pero hay mas chicos por ahí!**

**-Si, ya lo creo, sino, mira a Mina, no la sueltan, y ella feliz de la vida-**dijo Amy

**-Serena-** una voz masculina nos interrumpió

**-Si?-**

**-Me permites una pieza?-**

**-Por supuesto Jedite-**

Fui ala pista con Jedite y comenzamos a bailar,

**-Bunny-**

**-Si Jedi-**

**-Si que los chicos hicieron un gran trabajo con esta fiesta no?-**

**-Si, esta muy buena-**

**-Y mejor desde que tú hiciste tu entrada-**

**-Si, A propósito como estuvo?-**

**-Nadie podía dejar de mirarte-**

**-Es por que soy la cumpleañera-**

**-Es porque nadie pensaba que Serena Tsukino es una diosa sexy y atrevida-**

**-Jedite!-**

**-Serena, hoy estas que le arrancas suspiros a todos los hombres del lugar-**

**-No es para tanto!-**

**-No es para tanto, Preciosa, eres una conejita, el sueño de cualquier hombre, tu pareces sacada de la mansión playboy incluso, eres perfecta, no sabes lo que daría por que fueras mi novia-**y se acerco para robarme un beso

**-Ya basta Jedi –**me separe de el

**-No te vayas, lo siento, se que no debí-**

**-Lo lamento, es que…debo ir a buscar a Ante-** y me aleje a toda prisa de el; caminé entre la gente hasta que Salí de la pista; al parecer mi amigo Jedite estaba algo borracho y el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza

**-Serena!-**

**-ahora que?-**dije malhumorada, pero cuando vi quien me llamaba me relaje

**-porfa…Ven aquí-**me dijo Ante

Luego subimos ambos a la tarima del dj

**Bien gente, aquí tenemos a la cumpleañera, ahora presentaremos la grupo de la noche, démosle un fuerte aplauso a…l'Arc en ciel-**

Las luces se apagaron y sobre las escaleras apareció el cuarteto

**-Buenas noches chicos, estamos aquí esta noche para rendir homenaje a una preciosa cumpleañera la Srta. Serena Tsukino en sus fantafabulosos 15, nosotros somos l'arc en ciel y esto que les tocaremos es As if in a Dream…yeah!!-**dijo Hyde y tomo el micrófono

_Itoshii yasuragi wa yuukure to tomo ni  
ushinaware  
shizuka na toki ga kitsukanakatta  
sukima o hirogeta  
watashi ni wa sore ga  
ima wa saigenai koto o shiru_

Ante me abrazo desde la espalda cruzando sus brazos sobre mi cintura y coloco su cabeza sobre mi hombro

**-No sabía que los traerías-**

**-Era una sorpresa Princesa-**

**-Sabias que L'arc en ciel me encanta, lo hiciste a propósito-**

**-Si por supuesto, pero no olvides a mi también me gustan, así que no me resistí, te dije que te daría un cumpleaños inolvidable-**y me dio un besito sobre mi hombro

-Ante- apreté sus brazos y le di un besito en la mejilla, el me sonrió y comenzó a cantarme bajito y al oído la canción

_Hikari no tenmetsu ga o wo hiite  
ushiro e nagarete wa kiete yuki  
anata no tokoro kara sukoshi zutsu  
too no iteiru no o oshieru  
...utsuro na mado ni wa nani mo dekinai  
watashi ga soko ni ita  
Madoromi no gogo itsumo no yoo ni  
soba ni ite warau anata no yume o mita  
mado no soto o nagameru watashi ni hohoemu  
anata no yume o mita..._

Yo comencé a cantar también mudamente mientras oía el leve susurro de Ante cantándome y su respiración y veía al grupo y a Ante de reojo

_Ashi o tomete mada usugurai sora o  
nagai ma miteita  
... dooshite soo yuu toki ni gagitte  
umaku ienai no daroo_

_  
Madoromi no gogo itsu mo no yoo ni  
sobani ite warau anata no yume o mita  
mado no soto o nagameru watashi ni hohoemu  
anata no yume o...  
__As if in a dream  
Kanojo wa mada nemutteiru daroo ka..._

La canción termino, pero Ante y yo no nos movimos, era un momento mágico, sentí que por primera vez en toda la noche estaba en un lugar del que no quería irme y me sentía tan cómoda entre los brazos de Ante, ese momento descubrí que Ante no solo era mi mejor amigo, sino una persona con la que jamás me sentiría sola ni insegura, así permanecimos durante la hora de la presentación de mi grupo favorito. Cuando estos culminaron bajamos de la tarima (siendo observados por todo

**-Chicos!!, que bueno que te encuentro Serena**-dijo Nephlite y me sonrió

**-Esta bien, llévatela a bailar, pero me la devuelves-**

Y ni modo, tras el dulce rato que había pasado con Ante, volví a la pista, pero esta vez de la mano de Nephi

**-Creo que no podre decirte chiquita ya-**

**-Por que lo dices?-**

**-tu no eres chiquita ya Sere, te has vuelto toda una mujer, y en ese disfraz mas!-**

**-Sigo siendo la misma Nephi -**

**-Puede que si, pero entenderás que a partir de esta noche, muchas personas dejaran de verte como lo hacían Bunny-**

**-Eso si lo se, pero no me voy a preocupar por ahora, esta es mi noche-**

**-Podría ser mejor-**

**-Que dices?-**

**-Disculpa es solo que…si tu quisieras y podría convertirte esta noche en algo inolvidable, Serena tu…tu quisieras ser mi…-**

**-Basta por el amor de Dios, Nephlite!, no lo digas, tienes razón, esta noche todo cambia, pero mi cabeza y mi corazón, sigue en el mismo lugar-**

**-Lo se, lo siento Serena-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Shhh, sigamos bailando –**

La pista termino y yo salí corriendo de los brazos de Nephlite, que demonios pasaba esa noche! Jedite intentaba besarme borracho y ahora un Nephlite cachondo se me ofrecía

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y una pareja que me resultaba muy conocida entro…

Ella, una chica hermosísima de cabellos aguamarina, llevaba un vestido de gasa de un solo hombro blanco y poco transparentoso, una corona de hojas de olivo , sandalias tipo romanas tacón de aguja altísimas doradas y una pulsera dorada que comenzaba a la mitad de su antebrazo que se enrollaba por todo lo largo de su brazo hasta terminar en su muñeca, su acompañante, de rubia y corta cabellera, llevaba un traje de gladiador (uh si, harukita en falda, pero con falda de gladiador)…ambos se adentraron entre la gente y llegaron hasta a mi

**-Ves Ruka, me debes una cena, te dije que no se disfrazaría de princesa-**

**-Uy Serena, me defraudaste, contaba con eso, además donde esta tu ropa? era de disfraces, no un stripper-**dice Haruka

**-Amor… que no la ves? Esta disfrazada, obviamente sabes de que-**dice Michiruy le guiño un ojo**-tengo uno así en casa-**

Haruka se puso roja y miro a Michiru

**-si se que lo tienes, y bueno no importa, feliz cumpleaños gatita-**

Abrace a Haruka

**-Gracias, y gracias por venir a las dos-**

Luego abrace a Michiru

**-no te preocupes por lo que diga Haruka, te ves preciosa esta noche **

**Serena-**me dijo Michiru mientras la abrazaba

Ante llego junto a nosotros y se las presenté

**Ante, te presento a dos personas muy especiales para mi, ella es **

**Haruka Tenoh, mi prima, y ella es Michiru Kaioh, -**

**Mi prometida**-recalco Haruka

**-Mucho gusto, encantado de conocerlas damas, Serena ya me había contado de uds., y como no! Uds. solas hablan pro si mismas, ud. es una gran corredora de formula 1, y su linda prometida es la mejor violinista del mundo-**

Haruka frunció el ceño y me miro; yo me encogí de hombros y sonreí, Haruka odiaba al presencia de un hombre cerca de su Michi…y de mi.

Nos quedamos conversando unos minutos

**-Me disculpan, pero quisiera llevar a esta hermosa diosa que me acompaña a bailar-**dijo Haruka

**-Haruka…-**la mira desafiante Michiru

**-Callate Michi-**Haruka tomo por al cintura a Michi, la miro dulcemente y la apretó contra si- **tengo mucho rato parada aquí a tu lado y ya me hace falta mas que verte-**Michiru sonrió

**-Por supuesto, adelante**-dijo Ante

Haruka asintió y sin voltear, tomo de la mano a Michiru y se encamino hacia la pista; Michiru a mitad de camino volteo y nos sonrió mientras nos hacia un ademán de adiós y se perdían entre al gente

**-No pensé que lo tomaban tan abiertamente-**

**-Ellas son felices juntas, expresando su amor dondequiera que donde van -**

**-Ya lo creo-**

**-No has visto nada!, pero bueno después de 5 años juntas ya toda mi familia y la de Michiru esta acostumbrada a ese par y a lo que hacen y deshacen solas o aunque tengan gente enfrente-**

**-No quiero saberlo Sere, soy hombre y tengo mucha imaginación-**

Yo me eche a reír

**-AH aquí estas!-**y sentí como alguien me abrazaba

**-Barbie! Que bueno que apareces –**dijo Ante

**Si, tenias muy acaparada a mi muñeca allá arriba y estuve algo ocupado, pero bueno Bunny, creo que llego mi turno-**me dijo Mal y me sonrió

**-Señores, que bueno que los encuentro…a los dos**-dijo el mayordomo de los Black

**-No otra vez!-**dijo Mal con mucha frustración en su voz

**-Pero los necesitamos de nuevo en la cocina**-dijo el mayordomo con insistencia

**-Esta bien…vamos-**

**-Quédate aquí Sere, prometo volver y ahí si bailaras conmigo –**dijo Mal

Les sonreí y vi comos e alejaban

-**Mi ángel, que bueno que te encuentro-**

**-Hola Zoicite!-**

**-Como la pasas?-**

**-Bien, bueno veras Sere yo no bailo mucho, pero me encontré con tu amiga Mizuno y hemos tenido platicas muy amenas-**

**-Me alegro Zoi-**

**-Podemos bailar?-**

**-claro-**

Fuimos a la pista y la música, la cual era lenta en ese momento comenzó a sonar, Zoicite se acerco mucho a mi y me tomó por la cintura y yo deslicé mis brazos sobre sus hombros, bailamos amenamente hasta que la pista termino, yo me intente separar de el pero Zoicite no me dejo

**-Zoi**

**-Por favor… quédate así un rato junto a mi-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Serena, al menos déjame soñar por esta noche que lo que deseo es verdad -**

**-Yo…-**

**Como quisiera que fueras mía…-**

**-Zoi-** pero el parecía que no me escuchaba

**-Si lo fueras tendrías el cielo a mis pies mi ángel, hoy, hoy que es tu día -**

La situación se tornaba incomoda y yo no lograba como zafarme d los brazos de Zoicite, cuando…

**-Disculpa Hamasaki, me prestas a la cumpleañera?-**esa voz hizo que tanto Zoicite como yo nos estremeciéramos, el por lo cortante de la situación y yo por su dueño.

**-Claro Chiba, es raro verte solo un momento de la noche**-Zoicite miro desafiante a Darien y me soltó, me dedico una sonrisa y me abrazo diciéndome al oído**-esto no termina aquí Bunny-**se separo y se alejo de nosotros, mire a Darien anonadada y el me extendió sus brazos para bailar, yo lo acepte y comenzamos a bailar cuando la música comenzó

_Yatto tadoritsuita ai nigirishime_

_Chiisa na nemuri ni yasuragu hito_

_Tojita mabuta ni sayonara kuchizukete_

_Toki no hanazono ni anata okizari ni shita_

_Ai wa yume no mama de wa tsuzukanai_

_Musaboreba utsukushii shikabane sore de mo..._

**-Es cierto…y rei?-**

**-Esta cansada de tanto bailar, no quería ir a descansar, pero le dije que sino, no duraría toda la fiesta y tendríamos que irnos-**

**-Y tu?-**

**-Yo no ando en tacones-**

Rei con su comentario

**-No la acompañas?-**

**-No, esta con las chicas, después de tanto estar conmigo merece sus 5 minutos entre mujeres -**

**-Increíble creer que te deje solo-**

**-Dímelo a mi….Rei Hino debería venir con un manual previo-**

_Nozomu no nara oikakete kite_

_Ano kuchizuke wa akai Tatoo_

_Sadame no yokoku kizamu Tatoo_

_Watashi ni nara hitome de wakaru_

_Kuchibiru gata ni itamu Tatoo_

_Kakusenai wa anata_

_It's Moon Revenge, woo..._

**-Sabes Serena?-**

**-Dime -**

**-Desde cuando no nos veíamos? -**

**-No lo recuerdo-**mentía, sabia perfectamente que la ultima vez que había visto a mi príncipe fue en al fiesta que fui con ante

**-Bueno no importa, vaya que has cambiado cabeza de chorlito-**

**-Darien!-**

**-Lo siento Serena, a gato viejo no le enseñan trucos nuevos, te ves muy hermosa -**

**-Es el disfraz- **

**-No lo creo, y en ese caso, deberías vivir disfrazada todo el tiempo-**

**-Por que lo dices?-**

**-Por que jamás había visto alguien que se viera hermosa usando orejas de conejo- **

**-En serio crees que me veo hermosa?-**

**-Definidamente-**yo me sonroje y desvié mi mirada

_Yami ni tojikomerarete mo mikareau_

_Oora wa kesenai tajiroganai_

_Sukete mieteru wakare de moenagara_

_Tsugi no meguriai mo mata anata ga ii to_

_Ai wa fukaku naru hodo yokubari de_

_Toiki sae shibaritai rifujin sore de mo..._

**-Eso de que Black es afortunado…-**

**-Si?-**

**-No mentía, vaya que lo es-**

**-Muy gracioso Darien, pero no te creo, esto debe ser una de tus bromas -**

**-No lo es Serena, hablo en serio-**

**-Ah si?-**

**-Si, te he visto crecer y madurar, convertirte en toda una mujer, y creo que eres la clase de mujer que muchos hombres desearían tener a su lado -**

**-No todos…-**y baje la mirada

**-Diamante Black es uno…tu novio y tu se deben llevar de maravilla por ese lado**-ante ese comentario yo me quede callada, no podía negarle que Ante era mi novio, pero tampoco podía afirmar que lo era

_Hikari no uzu noboritsumeteku_

_Akai kioku wa doku no Tatoo_

_Mirai no kaosu shimesu Tatoo_

_Futari de nara kudakechiru made_

_Kuchibiru gata ni itamu Tatoo_

_Daita mama de ii wa_

_It's Moon Revenge, woo..._

**-Serena-**

**-Si?-**

**-Mírame -**

**-Que?-**

**-Que me mires!-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Eres mi pareja en este momento, debes hacerlo…O también intentas huir de mi?-**

**-Que?- **ni loca lo haría; estaba entre los brazos de mi príncipe, por mi que el tiempo se detuviera, que nos quedáramos así y yo seria feliz

**-Te vi como huias de Hamasaki-**

**-Ah si?-**

**-Si -**

**-Por eso viniste y te ofreciste a bailar conmigo –**ahora me sentía ofendida

**-No-**

**-No?-** oh demonios!; me sentía confundida

**-en realidad había deseado toda la noche compartir aunque fuera una pieza contigo- **

**-Claro, por que soy la cumpleañera-**

**-Y dale con eso! no, no es por que seas la cumpleañera, no es por que seas una conejita y tampoco es por que este borracho, es porque deseaba de verdad bailar contigo-**

_Nozomu no nara oikakete kite_

_Ano kuchizuke wa akai Tatoo_

_Sadame no yokoku kizamu Tatoo_

_Watashi ni nara hitome de wakaru_

_Kuchibiru gata ni itamu Tatoo_

_Kakusenai wa anata_

_It's Moon Revenge, woo..._

La pista termino y Darien se separo de mi, me miro a los ojos y sentí que un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, luego el se comenzó a alejar de mi

**-Espera por favor-**dije mientras lo agarraba del brazo

**-Si?-**

Mire a un lado y vi a las chicas muy cerca de nosotros, al otro lado estaba Jedite, Zoicite y Nephlite conversando y note que me miraban, mire a Darien de nuevo con preocupación y el asintió

**-Ven!-**

Jale a Darien de un brazo y me aleje rápidamente entre la gente arrastrándolo, al llegar a la mitad de la pista yo me detuve pero en vez de quedarnos en la pista, darien fue el que me agarro a mi y me arrastro hasta el otro lado de la pista, haciendo que saliéramos entre las oscuras cortinas hacia el jardín

**-Gracias-**

**-No hay de que, igual aun no estoy listo para volver con Rei-** Dijo mientras sosteniendo de mi mano caminábamos

**-No hablaras en serio-**

**-Yo la quiero y la paso muy bien con ella, pero a veces no se, ni siquiera la soporto-**

**-Rei es una chica especial-**

**-Lo se, pero no es su carácter-**

**-Y entonces que es?-**

**-Es como si buscara en ella algo que no tiene- **

**-algo que no tiene?-**

**-si no se, es como si hubiera estado buscando algo y pensé que ella lo tenia, peor me equivoque-**

**-Que quieres decir?-**

Darien me miro

**-Nada, olvídalo-**

**-Anda, dímelo, yo soy su amiga-**

**-Por eso, no, olvídalo!-**

**-Vamos dime-**

**-Que no Serena -**

**-Que si-** y lo empuje

Darien no esperaba eso, así que fue sorprendido y perdió el equilibrio, pero antes de caer, me tomo por los antebrazos y yo caí junto a el sobre un rosal

**-Anda dime-**

Darien me miro a los ojos y note un aro de preocupación y miedo en ellos; yo me sonroje; estaba sobre mi príncipe a escasos metros de su novia en la casa de mi supuesto novio y estábamos en una situación comprometedora; el intento alejarse de mi

-**Auch!-**

**-Que pasa?-**

**-Me clave las espinas -**

**-Auch yo también-**

**-Con más cuidado-**

**-Si-**

**-Por aquí-**

**-Así con más cuidado -**

**-Oye pero…-**

**-No, muévete hacia la izquierda-**

**-Pero ábrete-**

**-No, no puedo, ayúdame-**

**Un poco más-**

**Auch eso duele, no seas salvaje-**

**-Ya casi salgo, no te va a doler-**

**-Más te vale-**

La verdad era que entre más tratamos de levantarnos o nos clavábamos mas espinas o no enredemos mutuamente; cuando por fin salimos del rosal estábamos cubiertos de espinas, no sentamos en el piso a reírnos y comenzar a quitárnoslas

**-Gracias por empujarme-**

**-Y nunca me dijiste-**

**-Nunca le entenderías-**

**-No son tan bruta-**

**-No digo que lo seas-**

**-Entonces porque no lo entendería?-**

**-Por que eres muy inocente-**

**-No lo soy!-**

**-Ser inocente no es malo Serena-**

**-Pero lo es en este momento -**

**-Para nada-**

**-Entonces dime-**

**-Quizás sea eso mismo…inocencia…alegría…espontaneidad y una tierna sonrisa-**Darien me miraba fijamente

**-Debes entender a Rei, ella ha vivido cosas muy duras-**

**-Lo se, quizás es por eso que nos entendemos -**

**-Y entonces?-**

**-Nos entendemos y nos llevamos bien, peor tal vez no deberíamos estar juntos -**

**-Y porque lo están?-**

**-Por comodidad…por compañía-**

**-Hasta que encuentres esa chica-**

**-Si, tal vez -**

-**No deseo que la encuentres, le destrozaras el corazón a mi amiga-**

**-Tu amiga sabe que mi corazón no le pertenece -**

**-Y a quien le pertenece?-**

**-Ya te dije…a esa persona especial con mucha alegría, inocencia espontaneidad y una gran sonrisa que espero encontrar pronto**-Darien me miraba tiernamente y lentamente se iba acercando a mi; por un momento creí a que mi príncipe me iba a besar, justo cuando estábamos a escasos centímetros yo cerré los ojos y solo oía su respiración, cuando oí

**-Serena!-**la voz de Molly nos saco de nuestro trance y la burbuja mágica en la que estaba

**-No ahora!-** Me quería morir por dentro

Darien se separo rápidamente de mí, se levanto y me dijo

**-Debo irme, Rei debe estar esperándome**-y se perdió entre las sombras y los árboles

**-Ahí voy**-grite aun sentada en el piso

**-Ah aquí estas-**dijo Molly apareciéndose

**-Si Molly-**

**-Que hacías aquí?-**

-**Viendo…los rosales-**

**-Verdad que te encantan las rosas rojas-**

**-Si-**oculte mi mirada a mi amiga y le dije**-Me buscabas?**

**-Bueno si, Malaquite Black esta como loco buscándote por toda la fiesta, creo que llamara a la policía si no te encuentra en 5 min -**

**-Esta bien, vamos****!-**

Entramos de nuevo y rápidamente Malaquite llego a mí

-**Mi muñeca!-** y me abrazo**-estaba preocupado por ti -**

**-Mal…solo estaba afuera, viendo los rosales, no fue mucho tiempo-**

**-Para mi fue una eternidad-**

En eso divise a Darien junto a Rei, este le sonreía tiernamente y ella lo toaba de la mano

**-Bailamos?-**me dijo Mal al notar que me distraía

**-Bueno…-**

**-Mala idea primo…es la hora del pastel-**dijo Ante llegando junto a nosotros

**-5 minutos Ante-** dijo Mal

**-Ahora!-**dijo Ante casi gritándole, Malaquite miro con desprecio a su primo

**-Esta bien Mal luego bailaremos-**

Conducida por ambos primos nos acercamos al centro de la pista; el mayordomo y una doncella entregaban el cotillón a todos los invitados y la hora loca comenzó, baile con Ante y luego en el trencito, una lluvia de papelillo y serpentinas caía del techo, la gente estaba eufórica en ese momento y yo tenia que estar en el medio siendo el alma del momento.

Luego mientras el DJ ponía fin a la música y anunciaba que era la hora de la torta, 2 doncellas traían un carrito con una torta de 5 pisos de color blanca con rositas rosadas; yo partí la torta junto a Ante y Mal, los cuales fueron los 1ros en abrazarme luego de eso; las doncellas comenzaron a repartir la torta y la gente comenzó a irse luego de eso, a la media hora no había casi nadie en la pista, pero el DJ colocaba música aun; yo estaba despidiendo a la gente, ya mis amigas se habían ido, Rei y Darien junto a Unasuki y Andrew también y Haruka y Michiru se habían perdido cuando Malaquite se me acerco …

**-oye muñeca, tu me debes un baile-**y tomándome por la cintura**-y sucede que me lo voy a cobrar en este momento-**

Yo me voltee y crucé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello sin problema, nadie que me preocupara nos veía

**-encantada Sr. Black-**

Mal y yo fuimos caminando lentamente hasta la mitad de la pista y el DJ soltó una pista lenta para nosotros

_Ureshii koto Tanoshii koto Takusan isshouni shiyou_

_Tsunaida te to te ni kawasareteru yakusoku_

_Samishii toki setsunai toki hitori de ochikomanaide_

_Kimi no soba ni boku kanarazu iru kanjite_

_Tsuyoi koto wa taisetsu da ne dakedo namida mo hitsuyou sa_

_KARAKARA kawaita kokoro ja nani mo dekinai yo_

_Nani mo kanjirarenai_

**-Lamento haberte tenido que esperar hasta el final de la fiesta para bailar contigo-**le dije

**-Tranquila mi muñeca, para mi también fue un suplicio no poder estar mas contigo, pero aquí estamos, solos, en el medio de la pista, bailando una canción tan hermosa-**

**-Ay Mal-**

**-Sabes Serena? Se que mucha gente te dijo que te veías hermosa, o sexy o sabrá dios que mas perversiones hoy, pero nadie te dijo que te ves dulce?-**

**-En realidad no-**

**-Pues si, esa inocencia y tu sonrisa combinan perfectamente con tus orejitas querida Bunny-**

_Hito wa naze doushite hontou no kimochi wo tojikomeru no_

_Dekiru koto yaritai koto ippozutsu arukeba ii_

_PUROGURAMU sareta ikikata ni nagasarenai kimi ga suki_

_Doko made mo tsuiteyuku yo kono te zutto zutto hanasanai_

**-Y tu eres un muy apuesto cesar romano-**

**-Al dios lo que es del dios, y al Cesar lo que es del cesar-**

**-Ah si**-rei**- y que es del cesar?-**

**-Nada…el cesar es pobre, de hecho es un vagabundo y moribundo**-

**-Y eso porque?-**

**-Su corazón muere de amor-**

**-No creo que muera de amor-**

**-No lo crees?**

**-No, creo que esta vivo-**

**-Tienes razón-**en eso tomo una de mis manos y la puso sobre su corazón-**esta vivo y vive por ti Serena Tsukino-**

_WAKUWAKU suru sutekina koto dondon fuyashiteikou_

_ikiau chikara wo shinjirareru sunao ni_

_KISU wo shiyou dakishimeyou nukumori wo kanjiaou_

_Kotoba wa iranai atsui omoi kanjiru_

_Deau tame ni umaretanda totemo nagai toki wo koete_

**-Mal-**

**-No digas nada Sere, yo no te pido que me digas nada, solo que quiero que recuerdes que estoy y estaré siempre aquí para ti, así sea como un simple amigo situ así lo prefieres, pero estaré aquí siempre para ti…-**

**-Gracias -**

**-No me lo agradezcas Serena, tu iluminas mi vida, eres una de las cosas mas hermosas que me ha pasado, tu le das alegría y color a mi vida-**

Yo no sabia que decirle, así que me limitaba a sonreírle

**-Esa sonrisa es mi mayor tesoro, Serena, no me daré por vencido nunca, pero no te permitiré ni permitiré a mi mismo hacer algo que haga que me aleje de ti, no necesitas decirme nada Sere, se que tu corazón pertenece a otro y entiendo, pero jamás dudes de que yo, Malaquite Black, jamás te dejare sola-**

Yo desprendí mis brazos de sus hombres y los metí entre los suyos para rodearlo con ellos y abrazarlo; Mal correspondió a mi abrazo y así dejamos que la pista terminara, balando abrazados

_Hito wa naze doushite hontou no kimochi ni kizukanai no_

_Sukina koto ya sukina hito tada sore dake no koto nanoni_

_Gomakashitemo minai purishitemo nani mo kawaranai kara_

_Massugu ni ikiteyukou sono me tooku mae wo miteiru ne_

Terminamos de bailar y fuimos con Ante, ya todo la gente se había ido, y el mayordomo y unos criados ayudaban al DJ a desmontar; incluso los chicos se habían ido ya, solo quedábamos nosotros tres; yo abrace a Ante y le di las gracias por la fiesta y un beso en la mejilla y me quede recostada en su hombro

**-Debes estar muy cansada Princesa-**

**-Vaya que si Ante-**

**-Vamos a dormir si?-**

**-Por supuesto –**

**-Yo me voy ya-**dijo Mal

**-También?-**le dije con tono triste

**- Mal por que no te quedas?-**dijo Ante

**-Si preciosa, también debo irme, y no primo, estaré bien, además Vendré mañana por la mañana para que desayunemos juntos antes de que te vayas si Preciosa?-**y me tomo por la barbilla

**-Claro-**le dije

**-Dale primo, nos vemos mañana-**dijo Ante extendiéndole la mano

**-Si hasta mañana! Que descanses-**dijo Mal

Luego me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente y se fue

**-Ahora si Princesa a dormir!-**dijo Ante y bostezo

**-También estas cansado Ante?-**

**-Si, lo estoy-**

Subimos las escaleras y nos despedimos

**-Hasta mañana Princesa-**

**-Hasta mañana Ante, buenas noches-**

**-Buenas noches-**

Entre al cuarto y comencé a desmaquillarme y me cambie, me coloque mi pijama( un conjunto de franelilla y short) de satén rosada y encaje , luego me acosté en la cama, pero se me espanto el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en Darien y ese casi intento de beso que tuvimos, hubiera dado mi vida por probar en ese momento sus labios, pero por mas que el no quiera a Rei y todo lo que me dijo, no dejo de pensar en que ellos están juntos y ella es mi amiga…; me movía de lado a lado de la cama, me levante y Salí de la habitación.

Camine y baje las escaleras, recorrí el salón a oscuras y Salí por los jardines la luz de la luna y la vista de los rosales me tranquilizo, así que al cabo de un rato volví a entrar, pero, esta vez, Ante me esperaba sentado al pie de la escalera, se levanto cuando entré; llevaba un pantalón de pijama nada mas

**-No puedes dormir?-**

**-No-**le dije

**-Ven-** subimos las escaleras y en vez de dirigirme a mi cuarto fuimos al suyo

**-Acuéstate conmigo-**

**-Pero…-**

**-shhh-**

Ante se acostó y yo me acosté junto a el, el me abrazo y con los ojos cerrados me dijo

**-Bunny, debes tener paciencia, que ya no seas la misma no quiere decir que aun le gustes-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Shhh vamos a dormir, solo recuerda que debes tener paciencia-**

**-Ok-**

No se ni cuanto tiempo paso pero por fin me quedo dormida, entre los brazos de Ante

/

**Desde el milenio de plata con Astarté Chiba**

Primero que todos niñas, por fin la fiestita, espero que les guste, 26 paginas que me costaron un poquito escribir, como ven Serena se disfrazo de conejita playboy, se que el capitulo anterior las mato de sustos!!, pero aquí esta todo… espero que les guste…

Ahora si…

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

Capitulo 8:

**Elizabeth Chiba**: Eli gracias por unirte a mis lectoras…me alegro que te gustara y que te rieras con las declaraciones…

**mayusagi****: **

Gracias por tu review.

De princesa no es cariño!! U.u…me alegro que te guste que haya variedad de chicos que se mueren por la rubia.

**sailor angel moon**  
hola Pamela, te dedique este chap (antes de que me insultes),y gracias por tu review… por fin la tan esperada fiesta aquí esta, no me odies por el chap 9, tu sabes que tus reviews son muy importante y siempre me dan buenas ideas.

Besos pa ti

**MarieSerena**  
gracias por tu review…

Fuiste una de las mas cercanas a descubrir el disfraz, y si, Serena esta creciendo…eso es bueno, además debe hacer que Darien se fije en ella…

blacklaide  
hola, gracia sor tu review,

bueno cariño, no se disfrazo de princesa, pero si muy sexy, y tranquila, Darien pensara en ella

**pss**  
amiga, apareciste!!…mmm bueno no se, crees que sea bueno que Ante se enamore de ella?...pero lo dejamos para mas adelante…que dices?, me alegro que te guste,

Gracias por tu review

**mariaelena83**

Gracias por tu review,

pues mira aquí esta la fiesta, tu me dirás si t gusto o no!

**LunaChibaTsukino**  
cariño, gracias por tu review,

sorry pero ella no podía ir acorde a Darien lo siento, y bueno y no la invito por que ella no deseaba ver aun a Darien, y que fuera Rei implicaba a Darien

**annyfansailormoon**  
amiga, gracias por tu review,

Lamento haberte dejado con ganas…

Creo que en este chap te explico un poco que pensó darien al empatarse con Rei

Darien se llevara el trofeo créeme…pero el será todo un príncipe, ya lo veras

El regalo de lita… una franela sport, ya sabes para hacer ejercicio

Estuviste cerca…de conejita!!

Me encanto que te extendieras, fuiste muy amable con ser tan extensa

**Isis Janet**  
Isis…gracias por tu review,

Amiga pero no comas ansias…todos los pretendientes son con calma…te los degustaras…son bombones…y espera a Darien

**PrincessSherezadaMoon**  
gracias por tu review cariño,

si , x fin darien da señales de vida…

**Capitulo 9:**

**LunaChibaTsukino**  
gracias por tu review…

aquí esta el nuevo chap, disfrútalo

**elieluchiha**  
gracias por tu review cariño!,

aquí esta, ya lo ves, la nena se disfrazo de conejita

**Isis Janet**

gracias por tu review amiga…

Por fin, el capitulo tan esperado, no pensaba dejarlas con la intriga, pero me costo terminarlo

**Natalia Kido**

Natalia…gracias por tu review amiga…

Aquí esta… serena es una conejita playboy… y Darien bueno, ya hablo con Serena en este chap

**blacklaide**  
gracias por tu review

Espero que consideres a serena la diosa de este chap

Y ya quedo aclarado si darien queda o no embobado por ella

**Elizabeth Chiba**  
Eli gracias por TODITOS tus reviews

Me rei con ellos, espero que te guste le disfraz de Serena… que me dices? Ante es Hugh hefner, solo que con 60 años menos y MAS papacito! jajaja eso de la barbie platinada también me da risa, no se donde lo saque, pero me rei mucho con el, y le queda perfecto

**ciakaira**

gracias por tu review  
rei era una dama medieval , espero que te gustara este chap

**annyfansailormoon**  
gracias por tu review amiga,

Perdón por la tardanza, no deseba torturarte, pero espero que este chap lo haya valido ahora todas quieren que Ante se enamore de Ante, pero dame tu opinión porque crees que sea bueno? lo dejo para luego?

Darien y rei son típicos trajes de la época medieval, un poco aburridos ellos, pero sexys


	11. conozcamos a Ante

Chap 11: Conociendo a Ante

Chap 11: Conociendo a Ante

(chap dedicado a Annyfansailormoon)

Pd: Sailor moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la diosa de Naoko takeuchi.

**Chap 11: Conociendo a Ante**

Yo dormía muy tranquilamente, cuando Ante me despertó con un empujón a eso de las 10 de la mañana

**Oye Ante…que clase de despertar es ese?-**

**Ay por favor Serena, deja de dormir tanto, ni que nos hubiéramos ido a dormir tan tarde o hubieras bebido anoche -**

**Bueno pero…-**

**Esta bien princesa-**se me acerco y me dio un abrazo**-buenos días!**

**Buenos días! **–yo agarre a Ante y lo tire en la cama

**Oye-**

**Me estoy cobrando tu despertar **

Toc toc

**Si?-**dijo Ante

**Sr. Diamante aquí esta su desayuno-**

**Esta bien pase-**dijo Ante

Yo abrí los ojos exorbitantemente

**Oye Ante, por que lo dejaste pasar? me va a ver -**

**Ay por dios Serena, ya Rudolph sabe que dormiste conmigo **

**En serio? que pena -**

**Lo siento Princesa, entro hace unas horas para despertarme y nos vio, le pedí que no te despertara, pero no te preocupes, yo confió en el, el no ha de pensar nada-**

**Bueno-**pero en eso tome una almohada y se la puse sobre la cara a Ante y lo cubrí con sabanas, Ante no se dejaba de mover y ambos luchábamos entre sabanas y almohadas, yo En eso llego hasta la cama Rudolph ( el mayordomo de Ante) con un carrito con comida y lo dejo sobre la mesita, yo me incorpore y baje los pies de la cama

**Buenos días Srta. Tsukino **

**Buenos días Rudolph **

**Quiere que le traiga sus cosas?**

**No es necesario, yo puedo ir a cambiarme **

**Pero primero desayunaremos Serena –**dijo Ante saliendo de entre las sabanas y con una sonrisa

**Esta bien-**dije resignada, ay la pena iba disminuyendo

**Con permiso –**dijo el mayordomo y se retiro

Ante y yo nos levantamos de la cama y nos sentamos a comer

**Que pena-**

**Créeme Serena, si a Rudolph lo alarmara algo de mi vida, ha visto cosas que lo alarmarían mas q esto, así que no te estreses, el no dice nada de mi-**

**Ante…y tus padres?**

**Ellos felices y en Londres…veras…mis padres viven en una luna de miel eterna…ojala algún día te los presente…si vuelven…como ya su hijito es grande, se desentendieron de mi desde hace mmm mas de 10 años y se dedican a vivir el uno para el otro y para la empresa, clásico-**

**No tienes hermanos? **

**No Preciosa, es por eso que soy tan apegado a Mal, por que es mi primo, contemporáneo conmigo y mi mejor amigo **

**Y el?**

**Bueno Malaquite se mudo aquí hace 7 años, antes vivía en Londres...mi tío y Samanta, la madrastra de Mal, adoran Tokio, Mal también pero no los adora a ellos, por lo que hace dos años se mudo solo, aun cuando le rogué que viniera a vivir aquí conmigo, el no acepto, es mucho mas independiente que yo, muy solitario, a mi me cuesta creer como le flechaste el corazón a la barbie, el tiene una hermana menor, bueno medio hermana, su nombre es Neherenia, ella tiene 11 años, pero esta en un internado en Moscú, Mal la adora, y ella a el-**

**Y su verdadera madre?**

**Murió… cuando teníamos 4 años, así que ninguno de los dos recuerda a Tía Danielle, solo por fotos, pero Mal no perdona que su padre se casara con la arribista de su secretaria a los 6 meses de eso, solo por darle una madre-**

**Entiendo- **

**Nuestra vida no es tan color de rosa como crees?**

**Ah si?-**

**Tú dices… Ante tiene todo... Pero mis padres jamás están aquí para mi, todos mis consejos y todo es con Rudolph, el si ha sido como mi padre, y también para Mal, así como lo eran antes los Sres. Hiragisawa **

**Quienes?**

**Los padres de Esmeralda y Zafiro **

**Los oi nombrar, la vez de la fiesta, pero no me contaste mucho **

**Bueno…**

**Cuéntame por favor **

**Esta bien…todo comenzó cuando yo entre al jardín de infantes , bueno no era el típico jardín de infantes, no creo que hubiera uno mas elitesco y exclusivo... éramos solo 5 niños …los morochos Esmeralda y Zafiro Hiragizawa , Nephlite Hayashibara, Zoicite Hamasaki ;todos teníamos la misma edad y nuestro padres se conocían, la única niña era Esmeralda, y aun así siempre jugábamos con ella, sobretodo yo, desde muy chiquitos nunca nos separábamos, luego todos pasamos a 1er grado y por lo mismo todos fuimos al mismo colegio, ahí conocimos a Jedite Futakashi, Carmesite Ishida, y Petzite Yagami , luego con los años se nos unió Kalaberite Tachikawa y Berjerite Kamiya y por supuesto, Mal. Nosotros 11 éramos un grupo muy unido, sobretodo Esmeralda y yo, algo que ambos traducimos como amor cuando nuestras hormonas brotaron, éramos inseparables de niño, de adolescentes y como novios mas, cuando estábamos en la segundaria el único que andaba solo era Zafiro, yo andaba con Esmeralda, pero Mal, Jedi, Nephi y Zoi se intercambiaban a Kala, Karme, Petze y Berje, nunca entendí eso, pero cada uno de ellos salio con cada uno de ellas, luego, bueno. Entramos a la universidad , conocimos a Darien y a su novia Beryl, la cual se mudo del país el año pasado, y luego de eso yo me canse de fingir que amaba a Esmeralda y termine con ella, no me mires así, yo la quería, pero no la amaba, ya solo la veía como amiga y el grupo se dividió, Zafiro, Darien, las chicas y Esme por un lado , las joyas y yo por el otro fue una pena que todo terminara así, mas que todo por Darien, el fue como un hermano también para mi, pero se identificaba mas con Esme por su dolor de haber perdido a Beryl, incluso Zafiro intento unir a su hermana con Darien, pero ellos solo se apoyaban- **

**Beryl?**

**Beryl y Darien fueron novios por varios años, unos 3 años, no te niego que se quisieron mucho, yo el tiempo que los trate y estaba juntos eran una pareja increíble, pero mejor no te contare muchos detalles, por que no quiero importunarte con esas viejas historias, pero Beryl se fue, y no se si algún día vuelva, y si lo hace, no creo que busque a Darien-**

**Entiendo…y los demás?**

**Bueno como te dije, ellos se turnaban las chicas Mal y los demás salieron con las 4 cada uno, pero esas relaciones eran muy insignificantes, ningún se formalizo, en la universidad se dejaron ya de esos juegos, el único que siempre se mantuvo alejado fue zafiro, peor en la universidad conoció a Unasuki y lo entendí, el estaba totalmente enamorado de ella y no perdería su tiempo en nadie mas hasta lograr que la pelirroja estuviera con el –**

Terminamos de comer y Ante se metió al baño, yo antes de retirarme a la que era mi habitación recorrí el cuarto de Ante, era incluso mas grande que en el que yo me quedaba, todo era color negro y plateado, había varias fotos enmarcadas, mas que todo de el practicando algún deporte, en alguna tocando su guitarra o de el con sus amigos, habían muchas de el con Esmeralda, pero había una un poco grande y enmarcada, ambos vestidos muy elegantemente, ella le sonreía y se notaba que lo amaba, el se veía feliz, sus ojos violeta sobresaltaban increíblemente , y había una de el y Mal peleando con sables de luz , ambos con semblante de pelea y frente a frente, y una de ellos dos y Darien en la playa, al parecer mi príncipe y Ante alguna vez fueron grandes amigos, le sonreí a la foto y me fui.

Me bañe y me vestí tranquilamente, me coloque una franelita manga corta rosada, una falda corta negra y unos tenis negros, me recogí el cabello igual que para la fiesta , me maquille ligeramente, me coloque unas argollas de plata y pulseras de plata y comencé a recoger mis cosas , en eso la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió

**Que haces? tu no te vas aun de aquí!**

Me voltee y le sonreí

**Ah si?**

**Yo te traje, yo te llevo-**me sonrió**-ven, vamos a ver q hacemos**

**Ante pero…**

**Pero que?**

**Debo ir a estudiar-**

**A mi no me engañas preciosa, además es sábado, estudias mañana!**

**Bueno-**suspire**- vamos –**lo tome de la mano y salimos de mi habitación, bajamos las escaleras y comenzamos a recorrer el jardín

**Estos son mis rosales, los Adoro- **

**Si yo tambien **

**Ya te los habías mostrado?**

**Ehm… no…yo misma los vi yo ayer-**estaba a punto de confesarle a Ante lo que había pasado anoche

**Ahm en tu paseo nocturno **

**La verdad-**me eche sobre la grama**-anoche estuve aquí…con Darien**

Ante se tiro rápidamente y me miro

**Como? Anoche, cuando?**

**Luego de que baile con el**

**Y bien?**

**Hablamos…me contó que el buscaba algo y que por eso era que andaba con Rei, pero que ella no lo tenia…que el esta con ella por compañía, peor que aun espera a esa chica**

**Chiba se ha vuelto un casanova luego de que beryl se fue**

**No es eso**

**Ya se que lo quieres, pero no lo defiendas **

**Es que…**

**Sabes que le hará daño a tu amiga **

**No…**

**Y que?**

**Es que anoche el y yo casi nos besamos **

**Entiendo…es lógico que pienses dado lo mucho que lo quieres que esa chica puedes ser tu, peor te recuerdo Serena que debes irte con cuidado **

**Lo se, eso solo que…**

**Que lo quieres, pero temes hacerle daño a tu amiga, y a al vez que el te desilusione luego **

**Exacto- ** y baje la mirada

**Ven aquí mi princesa-**Ante me abrazo**-debes tener fe en que las cosas saldrán bien-**

**No quiero… no Quiero pensar en el, me duele, es un dolor tan grande querer a alguien a quien creo estar destinada y estar condenada a no poder estar con el-**

**Shhh y quien dijo que hay que verlo con dramatismo? Toma la vida relax pequeña!**

**Para ti es fácil decirlo Ante**

**No, no lo es, me duele ver a mi mejor amiga llorando por alguien que conozco tan bien **

**Entonces crees que estamos destinados?**

**No puedo asegurarte anda Serena **

**Demonios-**

**Pero tampoco te dije que no se merecieran-**yo le sonreí **–es cosa del tiempo y el destino**

Ambos nos recostamos en la grama y seguimos conversando tonterías

**Entonces por que escogiste Psicología?**

**Por que tengo un tercer ojo para hipnotizar a al gente**-se señalo en el medio de la frente y yo me rei**- no te rías es en serio, nací con un don para entender a la gente y para manipularlos **

**No me río, es solo que te imagino con un tercer ojo y lo que me das es miedo **

**Bien búrlate Bunny**

**Oye!**

**Nada, ahora te quedaste para todos como Bunny**

Hice un puchero

**Pero si eras una conejita muy bonita ¡!**

**Ante..**

**Además tu misma escogiste ser conejita o no?**

**Bueno si **

**Ves? Que me culpas?**

**Bueno esta bien, oye Ante, si Esmeralda es solo una amiga para ti, quien esta en tu mente?**

**Pues nadie…**

**No te creo…**

**No me creas pero es que…desde que Esmeralda y yo terminamos nadie mas ha estado en mi mente, de ninguna manera –**

**Y como sabes que no la quieres?-**

**Serena…**

**Anda dímelo **

**Bueno, un día desperté y descubrí que había perdido el amor, el interés en sus besos, en sus caricias, en ella físicamente, la quería, la adoraba y la adoro aun como persona, pero no me imaginaba con ella en anda mas que en una amistad, y como íbamos, íbamos a terminar en boda no me veía casado con Esmeralda **

**Y ella?**

**Creo que ella si, creo que no supera nuestra relación **

**Por que lo dices?**

**En cierta forma la entiendo, fue única, pero no creo que ella se vea o se veía a si misma como la Sra. Black –**

**Por que no?**

**Por que nos divertíamos y nos comprendíamos, pero no se si éramos lo suficientemente compatibles para un matrimonio**

**Tal vez si…**

**No inventes Princesa, yo no volvería con Esmeralda, ella ya no me atrae…además para que necesito novia?**

**Pues…claro que si **

**Si tuviera novia tendrías q buscarte otro novio falso **

**Auch!**

**Ahm ves? Te convengo soltero!**

**Pero quiero que seas feliz Ante **

**Yo soy feliz Serena, tengo grandes amigos, tengo una princesa que es como mi hermana menor a la que adoro, estudio algo que quiero y que me llena, disfruto de la vida y estoy orgulloso de todo en ella-**

**Y el amor?**

**Vendrá cuando deba venir **

**De la mano de quien sea?**

**De la mano de quien sea-**me sonrió-**oye no quieres ir a la playa?**

**A la playa?, pero como?**

**Ven sígueme-**se levanto y salio corriendo

**Oye pero espérame –**y corrí tras el

Tras unos minutos de persecución llegamos a un acantilado

**Pero que hermoso!**

**Bajamos?**

**Claro-**bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a la playa

**Es costa de Océano, por lo que el agua siempre es fría, no es propiamente playa-**

**Ya veo, igual es muy diferente a una playa**

**Pero igual de hermoso que una **

**Si, tienes razón**

**Solía venir mucho aquí, ya no!**

**Por que?**

**Apesta a Esmeralda **

**Oye- **

**Es en serio, este lugar esta lleno de recuerdos con ella **

**Ah si?**

**Bueno-**note que se sonrojo-**Esmeralda y yo nunca nos separábamos, ella pasaba todo el tiempo metida en mi casa o yo en la de ella, pero siempre estábamos juntos, y cuando digo siempre, es EN TODO MOMENTO-**

**Que quieres decir?**

**Sabes porque te lleve a dormí conmigo anoche?**

**No, y no me cambies el tema Ante **

**No lo hago…es que…estaba acostumbrado a dormir con ella **

**Dormían juntos?**

**Si…dormimos juntos 5 años de nuestros 7 años juntos, te lo dije, siempre o ella estaba aquí, o yo en su casa, peor nunca nos separábamos, ves por que te digo que hubiéramos terminado casados? por que ya todo era muy formal entre nosotros, nunca supimos lo que era un romance adolescente, por que toda nuestra adolescencia la pasamos juntos**

**Ya veo **

**Adoraba ver a Esmeralda dormir junto a mi, despertar y ver sus preciosos ojos marrones o su verde cabello regado por todo la almohada, Esmeralda es perfecta, cuando ha de ser toda una princesa lo es, y cuando quieres que sea normal lo es, es encantadora, educada y todo, bueno al principio ella no deseaba ir a la universidad, pero yo la convencí, ahora esta feliz estudiando diseño grafico, ella es una mujer encantadora, inteligente, graciosa,-**en mi adentros me comía viva la envidia de la imagen de Esmeralda cual princesa - **y se adapta a cualquier situación. Yo adoraba estar a su lado ero…no para toda la vida –**note que los ojos de Ante se entristecían

**Muchos recuerdos…**

**Tienes razón, solo recuerdos…, ven vamos al agua…**

**Ante no!**

**Que vengas**-y seguido me jalo y me arrastro hasta la playa

Al rato ambos salimos todos mojados

**Eres un tramposo Ante**

**De algo me tiene que servir ser alto y apuesto Preciosa **

**Claro, como digas!-**el me salpico agua-**Ante ya! vamos que es tarde y tengo que irme ya**

**Que hablas, vamos a almorzar!**

**Esta bien Ante- **

Empapados, subimos las largas escaleras y caminamos; rudolph nos esperaba en los ventanales con dos toallas

**Veo que el Sr. ya le dio la bienvenida a la ancestral casa Black **

**Disculpe?**

**Hace lo mismo con todas las personas que se hospedan aquí **

**Quiere decir que los lleva al mar y los moja completamente?**

**Exactamente Srta.-**mire fulminante a Ante

**No me mires así Bunny, que matas con la mirada, eso es un buen recuerdo después de todo **

**Ufh-** lo empuje y camine hasta las escaleras

**Serena!**

**Que Diamante?**

**Yo te quiero!-**decía con las manos agarradas y me batía las pestañas; yo no lo resistí y me eche a reír

**Yo también te quiero Ante** –y subí las escaleras

Entre al mi habitación y me cambie; suspire, menos mal que se me había ocurrido traer mas ropa, pero este era mi ultima muda de ropa, por lo que tendría que evitarme las sorpresas con Ante o irme después del almuerzo, además yo no soy Esmeralda , no voy a dormir cada noche junto a Diamante; me mire en el espejo, antes de salir , realmente no había nada parecido entre esa chica y yo, suspire aliviada y Salí de la habitación, pero cuando bajaba las escaleras me lleve una sorpresa

**Buenas tardes Muñeca**

**Mal!-**corrí y abrace a Malaquite

**Te extrañe –**dijo el y suspiro

**Por que no viniste mas temprano?**

**Por que me costo despertar, además que no lo deseaba, soñaba contigo **

**Ah si?**

**Si…soñé que estábamos juntos, pero que un niño feo nos quería separar **

**Y casualmente ese niño feo es alto, fornido, de abundante cabellera color plata, ojos violeta y muy apuesto?-**dijo Ante desde la escalera

**Bastante parecido, solo que no era apuesto –**y ambos nos reímos

Ante llego hasta donde nosotros y abrazo a su primo

**Justo a la hora de almorzar **

**Como siempre**

Caminamos hasta el comedor y los tres comimos amenamente

**M****al..tu primo me mojo**

**Te llevo a la playa?**

**Si? Como sabes?**

**Por que Diamante Black es el tipo más predecible de Japón **

**Si mal no me equivoco, esa tradición comenzó contigo** –dijo Ante

**Si, yo fui tu primera victima, pero ya va siendo hora de que la cambies tonto **

**Cállate barbie **

**Ay si que miedo, mira como tiemblo tercer ojo**

**Tercer ojo?-**dije riéndome

**Si, siempre nos burlamos de el y su tercer ojo **

**Que bastante que te ha ayudado eh?**

**Cierra la boca y come Diamante Black **

Terminamos de almorzar, entre risas y comentarios y Mal se retiro

**Lamento no llevarte a tu casa mi muñeca pero veras…parto de viaje esta misma tarde**

**Te vas?**

**Si viajare unos días a Milán, pero descuida te traeré algo a mi regreso –**y me dio un beso en la frente; yo lo abrace

**Que tengas un buen viaje Mal **

**Y tú que tengas suerte en tus exámenes Bunny **

**Adiós primo, te cuidas **

**Igual digo, Ante**

Acompañamos hasta la entrada a Mal y lo vimos irse,luego Ante me dijo

**Esta bien, son mas de las 3 te llevare a tu casa **

**Ya era hora no?**

**Si, es que hace tanto que estaba solo que no quería dejarte ir **

**Entonces la extrañas **

**No lo se, Serena, hoy has logrado confundirme un poco sabes?**

**Vaya, el psicólogo confundido **

**Alguien como que se va a ir caminando y sola a su casa **

**Ante-** me abalance sobre el-**sabes que no lo dije en serio eh? Yo te quiero **

**Demonios…eres una bruja Serena, logras lo que quieras conmigo **

Siempre…entre a mi habitación y fui por mi cosas, volví a salir y me despedí y le di las gracias a Rudolph y a varias de las doncellas, luego nos fuimos, Ante y yo íbamos cantando todo el camino L'arc en ciel (los cuales me regalaron un disco autografiado por mi cumpleaños)y llegamos a mi casa

**Bueno Preciosa, aquí acaba el tour de la quinceañera **

**Gracias por todo Diamante **

**De nada Serena, gracias a ti por ser una gran amiga **

**Te deseo suerte estudiando **

**Gracias!**

**Nos vemos el lunes**

**Por supuesto!-**le di un beso en la mejilla y el se bajo; me abrió al puerta y me ayudo a bajar mi cosas

**Cuídate Princesa, y no pienses tanto en Chiba, al menos mientras el no se aclare **

**No prometo nada**

**Yo se que no me harás caso, solo lo digo por ser buen psicólogo **

**Dios Ante eres un caso, mejor te vas!**

**A eso voy! Hasta el lunes-**y me lanzo un beso desde el otro lado del auto

**Hasta el lunes-**y yo le lance otro.

Entre a casa y me encontré a mi mama en la cocina con un gran pastel de chocolate y refresco

**Serena! Que bueno que llegaste, subes, dejas tus cosas y vienes, así merendamos juntas y me cuentas todo!**

Le sonreí e hice lo que me pidió; pase el resto de la tarde conversando con mi madre

**Sabes Serena dejaste tu teléfono celular en casa**

**Si?,no había caído en cuenta en eso-**

**Y no ha dejado de sonar varias veces en el día **

Corrí a mi cuarto y lo busque, tenia 23 llamadas perdidas y todas eran de un solo numero..Del mismo del que Darien me llamo la noche de mi cumpleaños…

/

**Desde el milenio de palta con Astarté Chiba**

Perdón por la tardanza mis nenas bellas, pero es que andaba sin inspiración y sin muso, así que le di de lleno con Diamante para no hacer mal la miel de Sere y Darien, espero q les sea de su agrado el chap, xq es muy metido en la vida de Diamante Black

**SerenaFD**  
hola grax por tu review, bueno sweetie, la verdad…lamento decepcionarte pero mi fic no viene con lemons, hay fics en mi mente que lo tienen, pero este no, de todas **maneras espero q lo sigas leyendo **

**sailorangel****moon**

pame discúlpame… pero es que yo no sabia que significaba yegua!

Lo tome como insulto: / de nada…pero bueno pronto habrá el 1er beso de Serena de quien quieres q sea, de Darien o de otro mas?

Grax por tus review

**annyfansailormoon**  
hola Any grax por tu review…versa… como Serena es una adolescente normal, común y corriente es normal que sus sentimientos se confundan a veces, y pues lo que hizo Darien es lo mas natural en el mundo masculino, pero el no se ha enamorado de Nadie, Serena lo esta conquistando apenas, y pues no se que voy a hacer con Ante por ahora, sinceramente, a la final este es un SyD pero la trama se va suavizar a lo largo de el

este es un fic largotote mi niña

**mayusagi**

hola grax por tu review

Bueno este chap fue muy dedicado a Ante, espero que te haya gustado, el se lo merecería por buen amigo y buen todo que es, jaja no lo tomes a mal, yo adoro a Darien

Pero Ante es un bombonzazo también .y se merecía sus 5 minutos de felicidad

**MarieSerena**  
hola grax por tu review…

me alegro que te gustara la fiestita ,y si Darien debía echar su cuento, para que no todas lo odien xq se empato con Rei, el es hombre y tiene hormonas, además el aun no se enamora de Serena, y es libre. pero ya viene la que lo va a poner con la soga al cuello(Serena)

**blacklaide**  
hola grax por tu review!

Es que este es un SyD desde el principio, lo que pasa es que a Darien hay que ponerle las cosas difíciles para q capte

**LunaChibaTsukino**

Luna…gracias por tu review..

Chica fuiste la única que le atino a la escenita del rosal…la hice con ese propósito… de que si alguien los oia pensara lo peor…bueno los chicos se volvieron un poco locos, pero todo fue por diversión, igual ella no lo va a tomar en cuenta… y Mal..buen se tomara unas vacaciones en Milan y vendrá con las pilas puestas…que tal?

**PrincessSherezadaMoon**  
princesa…grax por tu review

Nena…el chap de los apapachos no fue este..Pero vendrá

Sere es muy 0 kmts para dejarse apapachar por las joyas o por Ante y para que sea por Darien hay que darle tiempo al tiempo

**Isis Janet**

Hola Isis grax por tu review…

Mal…siempre…el es todo un caballero…los demás…son un vacilon…

Casi no…darien aun no esta para pedirle eso a Serena, su relación debe madurar antes

En este chap explique por que el interés de Ante, a el no le gusta dormir solo, por ahora, nada ha florecido en el corazón de Ante por Serena, pero hay ofertas de q lo haga surgir, tu que dices?.


	12. Capitulo 5 : comunicativa

El lunes habia llegado y con el no solo las pruebas finales, sino el convencimiento de que aquellas llamadas perdidas no eran nada, pues mi telefono celular no volvio a recibir alguna proveniente de aquel numero , habai apsado todo el sabado y el domingo

_Capitulo 12: comunicativa _

(chap dedicado a Isa1181)

Pd: Sailor moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la diosa de Naoko takeuchi.

_Chap 12: CAPITULO 5: Comunicativa_

El lunes había llegado y con el no solo las pruebas finales, sino el convencimiento de que aquellas llamadas perdidas no eran nada, pues mi teléfono celular no volvió a recibir alguna proveniente de aquel numero , había pasado todo el sábado y el domingo con el encendido y muy cerca de mi, incluso cuando estudiaba, y nunca sonó…sin mas nada que decir…deje que las horas corrieran preguntándome por que me llamaba Darien, por que sus ansias, y que hizo que dejara de marcar…camine a la escuela, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacía …como se notaba que ya estábamos en verano se sentía una temperatura calida incluso a estas tempranas horas…hoy es 5 julio… el inicio de una horrible semana escolar; llegue a la escuela y encontré a las chicas sumidas en libros sentadas en una banca

**Buenos días-** dije al verlas

**Buenos días-**dijeron todas

**Como han estado?**

**Bien** –contestaron al mismo tiempo

**Sere...demás esta darte las gracias por tu fiesta, la pasamos tan bien- **dijo Amy

**No fue nada chicas, además las gracias hay que dárselas a Ante por realizarla **

**Ya quisiera yo que me hicieran una fiesta así**- dijo Molly

**Que tontas son**

**Disculpa… no todas tenemos la suerte de tener un novio como Diamante Black que** **tienes tú- **dijo Mina

**Si claro **

**Serena…es cierto…a veces nos confundes…pareciera que no fueras feliz con Diamante**-dijo Lita

**Esto…son unas dramáticas chicas! Claro que lo soy-**dije con una gota en la cabeza y apenada

En eso sonó el timbre

**Entremos…cumplamos nuestro cruel destino-**dijo Mina con lágrimas

**Así es compañera-**dijo Lita

**Exageradas**-dijo Amy

**No, moriremos-** dijo Molly abrazándose a Lita y Mina; yo solo me reía y entre con ellas

Entramos y presentamos la prueba de historia moderna; algo larga y molesta pero no muy complicada; luego vimos clases y nos dejaron salir temprano; luego todas nos fuimos a casa; yo le avise a Ante que no me fuera a buscar; entre y subí tranquilamente ya que mi madre no estaba en casa y entre a mi habitación; en eso vi el libro de las reglas de la atracción y leí el capitulo 5

_Capitulo 5: Comunicación_

_Querida: ¿que tan buena conversadora eres con el príncipe de tus sueños?_

_¿Hablan, se conocen conversan?¿O eres muy tímida para decirle mas que lo indispensable?_

_¿Sabes? para los hombres es importante tener amigos que los escuchen, y hacerse sentir que le importan lo suficientemente a alguien como para que se sienten a oírlos, además de que le darías unos cuantos consejos y tal vez el descubra algo especial en ti_

_Un consejo: Ármate de optimismo y obsérvalo; tal vez descubra s ese momento que el desee ser escuchado y ahí estés tu, como amiga, oyente y tal vez como algo mas; o invítalo a salir, ya sabes un café o algo, fomenta en él el ambiente conversativo y tal vez descubras algo interesante desde el mismo_

Al final había una imagen de la princesa y el príncipe paseando mientras el hablaba y ella lo veía y otra de ambos sentados tomando el te en las mismas actitudes

Decidí darme un tranquilo baño, al salir del baño mi celular sonaba

Ring ring

**Alo?**

**Buenas tardes mi muñeca!**

**Mal! **

**Vaya, creo que me extrañaste**

**Algo en realidad**

**Es la mejor noticia que me puedes dar **

**Cuando regresas?**

**Ehm, bueno de eso quería hablarte, debería estar montándome en el avión para Tokio esta noche, pero, hubo un contratiempo y voy saliendo para Londres, iré a finales de semana**

**Uh…lo siento, espero que no sea nada malo**

**Lo es ya…es muy grave**

**Por que? que paso?**

**Por que por su culpa no veré a mi muñeca hasta que la semana termine **

**Malachite! Me asustaste**

**No es mi intención Bunny…jamás te haría daño **

**Lo se…**

**Debo irme, el avión me espera**

**Ok Mal buen viaje**

**Gracias Muñeca, suerte con tus exámenes **

**Gracias, adiós **

**Adiós-** y tranco.

Procedí a vestirme, me coloque algo bastante sencillo, una falda de Jean y una franelita blanca y me senté a estudiar un rato, a las dos o tres horas, no estoy segura, tocaron la puerta de mi casa, a los minutos mi madre me decía que alguien me esperaba, me extrañe, pues Diamante y yo no habíamos hablado ni quedado en vernos hoy desde que Salí de clases y Malaquite no estaba en la ciudad, baje tranquilamente las escaleras y encontré a Zoicite en la puerta , sonrientemente llegue hasta el y lo salude

**Hola!**

**Hola mi Ángel… como…¿como estas?**

**¿Bien y tu?**

**Bien… mejor...pensé que no querrías verme **

**¿Por que no?**

**Luego de lo que paso en tu fiesta**

**Ay Zoi no te preocupes por eso ¿quieres?**

**Bueno, pero con una condición**

**Dime**

**¿Me concedes un paseo por el parque?**

**¿Ahorita?**

**Si ahorita**

**Pero… tendría que arreglarme**

**¡Estas bien así!**

**Bueno solo dame 5 minutos y vengo-** y corrí escaleras arriba; me coloque las converses y tome un bolso de Jean que se cruza y baje

**Bien, estoy lista!-** me voltee y grite hacia la cocina**- mama vuelvo en un rato** -

**Ok hija, vete con cuidado y váyanse por la sombrita -**

**¡Mama! es de noche-**

Mi mama salio de la cocina y nos miro

**No, si no lo decía por el sol-**

Yo me sonroje desde los pies hasta el cabello por el comentario de mi mama, no podría volver a mirar a Zoicite a los ojos luego de eso; con mucha fuerza, cerré la puerta y Zoicite me miro e hizo que lo mirara

**¿Vamos?-**

**Vamos -**

Caminamos hasta el parque y nos sentamos junto al lago

**¿Que tal las clases?-**

**Nada mal, estoy en exámenes finales pero voy bien ¿y tu?-**

**Cada día me convenzo más que la química es lo mío-**

**Que bien…es una buena noticia que te apasione lo que estudias Zoi… y ¿que tal tu familia Zoi?-**

**¿Sabes? ¡Bien! he vuelto a hablarle a mi padre-**

**Que bien Zoicite-**

**Si…el y yo ya conversamos, me estoy llevando mejor con las gemelas Kaolinet y Eugial, mi madre esta mas contenta y es mejor-**

**¿Quiere decir que ya estas saliendo del caparazón?**

**Si…-**

**Que bueno y ¿en la escuela también?-**

**Algo… al menos ya no soy solamente abierto con los muchachos...gracias a ti-**

**¿Ves? Te dije que era buena idea ser mas sociable, abrirse al mundo, no tener miedo, yo lo tenia, ¡pero eso se acabo! Hay que ser comunicativo hay que desear conocer a la gente y ser conocido… las relaciones interpersonales nos ayudan, promueven el desarrollo personal**

**Hablas como toda una Psicóloga Mi ángel -**

**¿Que puedo decir? ¡Tengo un gran maestro!-**

**Diamante…-**

**¡Así es!-**

**Pero tu tienes algo que el carece-**

**¿Que cosa?-**

**El poder de convencimiento que hay en tu sonrisa y en tus ojos -**

**¿En serio?-** mis mejillas se habían colorado al oír decir eso Zoicite

**Si, tú eres la que ha hecho posible que yo sea más abierto con las personas -**

**Si, ya se que ahora eres mas abierto-** y baje la mirada

**Lamento mi actitud Serena, creo que perdí tu confianza con eso-**

**Zoi…-**

**Quizás quieras decirme que no, pero se bien que si la perdí, tu eres una chica muy dulce, muy tierna e inocente, pero igual te perturbo lo que hice…-**

**Tal vez…-**

**Serena…dime que no todo esta perdido…-**

**¿Como puedo decirte eso Zoicite?...sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a otro-**

**Esta bien Serena-**

**Siempre estarás en mi corazón Zoicite…pero como un amigo-**

**Que mas puedo pedir mi ángel? No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco -**

**No tienes por que agradecérmelo -**

**Es que eres tan perfecta, tan sencilla, tan madura, con un gran corazón -**

**No me halagues tanto que me da mucha pena -**

**Esta bien, ¿pero aun me dejaras decirte mi ángel?**

**¿Aun deseas que sea tu ángel?**

**Siempre serás mi ángel Serena Tsukino, tú me has demostrado que hay más mundo que mis murallas y mis libros- **

Le sonreí y lo abrace, nos quedamos un rato así conversando cosas sencillas de su infancia y la mía, ver reír a Zoicite era muy agradable, ver que por fin abría su corazón a las personas era una gran satisfacción; al separarnos vi dos figuras acercándose a nosotros; eran Amy y…¿Darien?..¡Si! era Darien… ambos caminaban y conversaban y venían en nuestra dirección

**Buenas noches –**exclamamos ambos

**Hola Serena, Joven Zoicite-**exclamo Amy

**Hamasaki, Tsukino, buenas noches!-**dijo Darien

**Chiba… que raro verte solo!-**dijo Zoi

**Pues… en realidad no lo es… la Srta. Mizuno es una de las mejores amigas de mi novia, para que lo sepas y en realidad, venimos de la universidad, de una conferencia médica a la que habíamos quedado de ir, pero dada la hora decidimos ir a cenar-**

**Que curioso…mi ángel y yo también vamos a cenar-dijo** Zoi y me apretó contra si

Darien frunció el ceño y me miro

**Bueno, si gustan cenamos los 4 ¿les parece?-**dijo Amy

**No se…-**dije yo y mire a Zoicite

**Perfecto-**dijo Zoi y le sonrió a Amy

Los 4 nos encaminamos hasta un restaurante de comidas rápidas que había muy cerca y nos sentamos en una mesa

**A ver… ¿Que deseas tu mi ángel? ¿Srta. Mizuno?-**dijo Zoi

**OH por favor…llámenme Amy…ambos-** y miro a Darien y a Zoicite, el cual le sonrió y ella se sonrojo

**Bien…Amy… ¿que desean?-**dijo Darien

**Yo quiero una hamburguesa doble carne-**dije y todos me miraron

**Bien, veo que nuestra linda Bunny tiene hambre-**dijo Zoi

Yo sonreí

**Yo una sencilla de pollo-**dijo Amy

**Esta bien… me acompañas Chiba?-**dijo Zoi

**Bien…-**Ambos hombres se levantaron de la mesa

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_En la fila para los pedidos…_

**¿Por que llamas a Tsukino tu ángel Hamasaki?-**

**Por que lo es…ella es un ángel… una persona maravillosa que transmite tantas cosas buenas, te ilumina y te guía -**

**¿Por que?-**

**Serena me ha traído mucha alegría a mi vida, paz y la esperanza de ser mejor, si ella no lo hubiera hecho hoy, yo, no hubiera vuelto a dirigirte la palabra a ti o poder conversar con la Joven Mizuno-**

**Verdad…eras un asocial-**

**Si, no lo niego, pero fue Serena quien me abrió los ojos, ella es una gran persona, una gran amiga y gran confidente, irradia una belleza, dulzura y se siente una paz increíble cuando se esta con ella, es sencillamente perfecta -**

**Si, y ¿supongo que mas que eso? ¿Andabas interesado en ella la noche de su fiesta?**

**Si, tampoco puedo negarlo, pero eso es pasado… serena y yo somos solo amigos**

**¿Solo eso?**

**Ella dejo muy en claro que solo seremos eso, y yo acepto su decisión… y estoy muy contento, otra chica me hubiera dejado de hablar luego de la mala escena de su fiesta, pero Serena no, ella es tan hermosa, que comprendió y aun así me ofreció su amistad**

**Supongo que por Diamante…**

**No…**

**¿Hay alguien más en su corazón?**

**Sres.… su pedido…-**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Ya estamos aquí-**dijo Zoi

**Uh que bueno, me moría de hambre-**dije

**Serena!-**

**Amy, déjame en paz –**dije haciéndome la ofendida

**No importa Amy, además no es conveniente malgastar tu apetito mi ángel **–dijo Zoi

**Así es Zoicite, y gracias por la cena –** y miré a Darien- **a ambos-**

Darien me miro con un poco de recelo pero continúo comiendo en silencio; luego de terminar todos, salimos del local

**Debo irme…es tarde ya y mi madre ya debe estar en casa-**dijo Amy

**Si quieres puedo acompañarla Amy…y también debo llevarte a casa Bunny**-Dijo Zoi

**No te molestes –**dije**- yo vivo cerca -**

**¿Segura?-**dijo Zoi

**Si, vete con Amy, váyanse tranquilos-**dije y les sonreí

**Yo la acompaño-**dijo Darien

**Esta bien, me la cuidas mucho Chiba –** y mi amiga chica peliazul y mi amigo rubio emprendieron su camino en dirección contraria

**Bien…hacia donde vives?-**

**A dos cuadras de aquí, pero no te molestes-**

**No lo hago…es la misma dirección que debo tomar para llegar al templo hikawa -**

¿Que demonios? Iba a ver a Rei y encima me traba con tanta hostilidad, cuando hace unos días casi me besa y había inundando mi directorio con sus llamadas; mas sin embargo, caminamos con total silencio

**Esta bien, yo cruzo acá pro que es la cuadra de mi casa-**dije deteniéndome al llegar a una esquina

**Bien, entonces adiós Serena –**y continuo sin camino sin siquiera voltear

Yo aun estupefacta, solo murmure_** adiós**_ y continué mi camino, no lo podía creer;

Llegue a casa y subí a mi cuarto y le escribí un mensaje a Ante, el cual inmediatamente me llamo

**¡Princesa!, ¡el abandono y tu!-**

**Lo siento Ante -**

**Bien, supongo que es por que has estado estudiando mucho -**

**En realidad…-**

**¿Que hiciste? Me suena a que Chiba tiene que ver con esto -**

**Efectivamente -**

**¿Que paso?**

**Pues hoy salí a conversar con Zoicite para arreglar los malentendidos y lo hicimos, aclaramos todos y ahora somos amigos y pues nos lo encontramos…-**

**¿Y bien? -**

**Fuimos a cenar los 4-**

**¿Los 4?**

**Si con mi amiga Amy ****-**

**Ahm-**

**Y pues luego Zoicite acompaño a mi amiga a su casa y yo camine junto a Chiba hasta la esquina de la cuadra de mi casa, pero en realidad el iba para el templo Hikawa, y cuando le dije que en esta cuadra vivía, ni se inmuto en acompañarme hasta mi casa, solo siguió su camino hasta el templo -**

**Preciosa…-**

**Ay Ante**-y comencé a llorar por teléfono

**Te dije que no te hicieras ilusiones aun -**

**Lo se, pero…-**

**Bueno, primero que todos debes calmarte-**

**Esta bien-**

**Chiba necesita tiempo para entender lo que siente y las confusiones que creas en el-**

…**-**

**Y un poco de espacio...tú no eres como Rei ni como Beryl pero el solo debe verlo -**

…**-**

**Se que estas loca por el, pero debes perseveras y no desesperarte -**

**Ante… ¡que cosas dices!-**

**¿Sabes que? ve a dormir, mañana es otro día y ten paciencia -**

**Esta bien, la tendré-**

**¡Y deja de actuar de cupido que ese es mi trabajo!-**

**¿Por que lo dices..?-**

**¿Tu amiga Amy y mi amigo Zoi?-**

**¡Quedan bien!-**

**Si, si, si luego hablamos de eso pequeña, ahora vete a descansar, maña anos vemos-**

**¡Esta bien!-**

**Hasta mañana, descansa Princesa-**

**Igual Ante, ¡Adiós!-**

Tranque el teléfono mucho mas tranquila y me fui a acostar, estaba algo cansada y necesita reposo, la espalda me dolía, cosa que no era muy buena señal;

Ya en la cama, arropada y todo, solo oía los murmullos de mi gata y desde mi ventana veía la luna en su estado cuarto menguante…entre suspiros me quede dormida

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**--**

_**Desde el milenio de plata con Selene Chiba Astarté Black**_

_**Propiedad exclusiva de Selene Chiba**_

Bueno mis niñas…jálennos las orejas!!(Aunque solo tenemos dos), estuvimos muy perdidas un mes, échenle!! Un mes sin actualizar, tanto que criticamos a los compañeros que dejan sus historias a medias y miren quienes hicieron la burrada!!se aceptan criticas en contra de estas entidades…(y la muy perra de Dani se ríe, claro como a ella nadie la presiona)

Ahora que estamos de vacaciones de la universidad, si podemos dedicarnos a nuestra gran pasión…ESCRIBIR!!

Ok… lo mismo que en el otro fic… le dimos un día a la semana la actualizaciones de cada fic… los jueves le toca a Reglas de la atracción y Mañana a Hasta llegar a enloquecer… el sábado es para las paginas…los blogs y esas cosas y el domingo viene… capitulo 3 de Juego final…el lunes les traigo sorpresas: nuevos song fics , one shots y esas cosas que no caben por aquí …en fin

Se despiden las "metidas" si, si, si, el termino perdidas ya esta tomado por otras chicas con mas talento y creo que el metidas nos queda perfecto…que podemos decir? saber de la vida de los demás nos apasiona!!Mañas que nunca se nos quitaran…

Ahora lo que les encanta mis niños!! Los reviews, contestados por la dulce y candida (_si, como no!...cállate Astarté!!...Dani me apoya…Bitches…en fin, lárguense y denme mis 5min de gloria_) Selene, gracias a todos aquellos que nos leen y no dejan ni uno (risa irónica):

" ojo: buena idea que lean este 1er review todos, aclaro dudas "

**isa1181**

isa!! Gracias por ese grandototote review GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS  
jajaja haré tus contestaciones igual a tu review

**1er cap:** pues era la idea, adaptar la historia a algo real de la verdadera, sino, no tendría le derecho de usar a Serena y a Darien y a todos los demás de Salir Moon

**2do cap:** Pues tanto leer fics me desvirtuó la mente, nunca había leído algo así, y me pareció una idea encantadora , el libro fue hecho por la gente de Venus y Beryl se lo regalo a su amiga la princesa Serenity ( por que no?)

Jajaja miel…jajajaajajajaja

**3er cap:** Jajajaja esa fue mi idea, hacer a un Ante tan adorable, que fuera irresistible (pero Astarté sigue jurando que solo le pertenece a ella / ve a peleárselo)

**4to cap.** Mmm tenia que haber continuidad, si bien la relación que hay entre Ante y Serena no es real, la de Rei y Darien si, y este Darien es muy cariñoso, lo veras!!

Jajaja Ikuko rulez!! Siempre lo he dicho!!

**5to cap.** Bueno si, ella estaba aprendiendo a ser espontánea y pues lo logro, pronto veras esas relaciones mejor!!Esme…pues la relación Esme-Ante quedo aclarada en el 11…bastante intensa por cierto

**6to cap.** Jajajajaja ahora si amas a Ante no? (Astarté Furiosa vociferando que nadie se lo quita, jajaaj hubieras adivinado enseguida en mi encuesta, lastima!!

**7to. cap.**Jajajajajajaja no es bello Mal ( dios Endimión me regañara por decir esto) el esta embobado por Serena y es tan lindo como Ante o Darien , el cual también será lindo, ya lo veras!!jajaja a mi solo me llama a la hr que sea Endimión , peor yo me desvelaría por una llamada así

**8to cap.**Jajajaaj yo también cumplí hace mucho 15 y no tenia pretendientes en la época ( buah)de verdad te metiste en el personaje, pero me da un poco de miedo ver que hubieras hecho con tanta testosterona a tu alrededor vueltos locos por ti , uy! (Astarté y Selene asustadas)sabes lo que son 15 ramos de rosas rojas? y me hubiera muerto ( fantasía personal de Selene esta escena)

Este chap fue un vacilon para mi hacerlo, giaul que el de la fiesta y es uno de los mas divertidos la verdad

**9no.cap.** jajaja repito: Ikuko Rulez!!Que puedo decir? Ante es perfecto, como amigo (Endimión y Astarté no me peguen, ya aclare que como amigo) con lo de los disfraces, ah fue por salir del paso, no tenia ni idea de que disfrazarlas, no todas podían ser sailors, me daba caligueva y lo de Mina fue tan perfecto, l quedaba!! No invente, ella y sus ínfulas de diva

**10mo cap**. Jajajaja si, me pareció perfecto, luego que vi una imagen de Serena como conejita y note lo mismo, cuerpo de mujer, pero irradiaba dulzura e inocencia y por supuesto desinhibiría a miles de hombres, jajaja ellos bailaron every Heart que es de inuyasha(_Astarté decepcionada:_ _que hiciste que? Selene hay que matart_e), es una canción bella y la de l'arc en ciel que el le canto, también es hermosa, ese grupo es lo max! adoro las canciones en japonés. Pero quedo claro…que esos apretujones son de confianza y amistad. bueno aquí volví al redil, Darien de salvador (fondo musical, la canción de tuxedo mask) jajaja ellos bailaron Moon revenge que es del soundtrack de sailor moon R la peli (muy buena por cierto) jajaja se lo de las espinas, lo hice con esa intención (_ Endimión golpe a Selene: Niña pervertida, no dormiré contigo hoy) _así se habla que se la gane!!Fue mejor que ese beso no se diera, dios (o en este caso yo) sabe xq hace las cosas

Mal fue sin dudas, el 2do mejor de la fiesta (el 1ro fue Ante)por eso le coloque esa canción de Megumi Hayashibara titulada "I'll be there" que me pareció perfecta para el momento

Jajaja oye…el explico xq no puede dormir solo!! X3 y eso fue dormir juntos de manera fraternal!!ya esta claro que lo de ellos es pura amistad , el es el único de las joyas que esta claro con eso, al menos hasta el chap 11

**11vo cap. ( **_Astarté te mira con ojos de odio: Diamante BlackMoon es mío, de mi propiedad!! Búscate otro malo que amar_**) **bueno si, el es contrafigura de esta historia con cierto rol protagonista y debía haber algo sobre el, que también influyó en lo que ahora sabe Serena no solo sobre Ante, sino sobre de Darien y las joyas , yo la verdad, no pienso dejarlo solo(esos son los deseos de Astarté pero nos e los cumpliré), lo bato entre Esme ( QUE AUN LO AMA) Y Molly que es bastante parecida a Sere …el es bueno, por la tanto merece un buen final no lo crees?

Cariño…me encanto tu review, ojala siempre te extiendas así ( ojo: Todos deberían tomar nota)  
adoro los reviews largos y así de apasionados, espero no decepcionarte ( ni a ti ni a nadie) con este new chap por fin actualizo …me gusta y me halago mucho que me dijeras que mi fic tiene de todo un poco (Selene oyendo los aleyuyas y viendo abiertas para si las puertas al olimpo) jajaja bueno pero los chicos van a empezar a caer, n todos pero ya veras que pasa!!no dañare a Rei, lo prometo, ella cuenta como todos, Darien y su lucha oh si, yo también ansió escribirla mi maniaca obsesión por el hombre perfecto lo hará de lujo, Mal…el…el..El …bueno te paso un dato, el no se va a dejar vencer tan fácil como los demás ..jajaja (_Astarté sacándote la lengua : Isa Ante es mió…x3_)

**.****ginnyg**  
gracias por tu review, uno de los mas largos de este chap!!

Me alegro que te dejara pegada!!

La verdad, tengo miedo de ligar a Serena con Ante de verdad, el es demasiado perfecto no lo crees? y el corazón tan puro de Serena solo le debe pertenecer a Darien…lemon? mmm pues me la pusiste chiquita, solo puedo decir que hay se van todas mis fallas como escritora , no se hacerlos , tal vez, pero aun no aseguro nada para esta historia, creo que el contenido no es tan adulto así como para un lemon, pero estará stand by( no se si lo escribí bien :S) …tal vez haga una votacion sobre eso,speor que te guste la historia y la sigas leyendo

**LunaChibaTsukino**  
hola gracias por tu review

A ciencia cierta ni yo se si aun ama a esmeralda o no, capaz haya alguien que destrone su corazon, quien sabe? , ajajja que sufra el!! Quien lo manda a no dejar nada, peor mejor asi, luego la pobre Serena no hubiera podido dormir mas…y entendería menos lo que paso en este chap

**.****Isis Janet**

Isis gracias por tu reviews, que paso con tu historia del oriente?  
bueno solo esperamos que actualices tu también pronto, el final ya es claro que es un SyD, a cosa es a quien le dejamos a Ante?...por que tantas veces..es un misterio… misterios de la vida de Darien que les haré soltando…reglas de la atracción: las crónicas de Darien Chiba…lmao … no…lo dejo así, pues por ahora todo se ira resolviendo paso a paso y aumentando los celos y las ganas de Darien por ser el dueño de Bunny

**mayusagi**  
hola gracias por el review linda…me alegro que te guste Ante ( Astarté con cara de sobra: _lo se, es que el es un dios!) _volviendo al tema…

no puedo decir nada de las llamadas aun…es un misterio …pero pronto se solventara todo ya veras

**MarieSerena**  
jajaja hola!! Gracias por tu review, me dio mucha risa…

Si, Ante tiene teléfono, de donde crees que llama a Serena todo el tiempo, es solo que para que? Serena iba a divertirse, su mama no lo vio necesario, además que tenia que hacer Darien para llamar tantas veces a Serena mmm…el misterio…espero que te guste este chap

**sailor angel moon**

• • Pame! • • (abracitos cariñosos) gracias por tu reviews, que seria de mis fics sin tus ideas por fin actualizo este fic…no se que paso, pero esperemos que tus trío de víboras se estén comportando como es, o sino Astarté se compromete a empalarlas por

Te hice caso y dejare a Ante como amigo no mas, aunque aun nos e con quien deba quedar (Esme o Molly)

Si, es que estoy decidida a sacarle la mierdita a nuestro príncipe, para que luche con todos los hierros por su princesa …es solo que Serenita le esta confundiendo la vida, pero no es propiamente un casanova

Gracias!! Eres la mejor!!

**annyfansailormoon**  
hola linda gracias por tu review!!

De nada, fue un placer dedicarte un chap , lo hicimos con cariño

jajaja me pasa, me he sentido frustrada por eso, con muchos fics y personajes, no solo con los femeninos , sino con los masculinos ( que no me oiga decir eso Astarté xq me empala x pensar mal de su Ante), pero esta Rei no es mala, realmente no se que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera sabido que Serena amaba a Darien antes de ser novios…ella no es la mala..el malo es el… u.u… mentira no! Después me matan si digo eso…el solo esta confundido y la dulce princesita lo hará entender…sobretodo ahora que viene sus celos en si

**Natalia Kido**

Gracias por tu review Naty

Te suena conocido? No se de a donde la verdad… no es que sea una originalidad, pero no creo haberme copiado esa idea, al menos no serian 23 llamadas!! luego dejare clara esa parte, por ahora no!! creo que ya captan de que se tratan estos chaps (celos)en fin…espero que te guste este chap

**PrincessSherezadaMoon**  
gracias por tu review amiga!!

Al parecer te encanto Ante no? Que puedo hacer el es amigo perfecto!! el hombre del que Astarté esta locamente enamorada ( y esta manda a decir que DEJA CLARO QUE NO COMPARTE CON NADIE A DIAMANTE, NJ COMPARTANSE A MAMORU!!)el es tierno, dulce y todo, y no se aun si devolverle a Esmeralda, o que cosa con el, ya esto convencida que la relación entre Serena y el es netamente amistosa

"_**BESOS A TODOS"**_


	13. Capitulo 6:exponerse

* * *

Chap 12: CAPITULO 5: Arriesgarse

_No es justo juzgar a nadie por su lado de la balanza, ni tampoco por la persona a la que ama, _

_En el amor no hay bien ni mal, solo pasión, sentimientos y ganas de amar._

Daniela Carolina Piña Borrás (23-06-2008) Dedicado a Diamante

PD: Sailor moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la diosa de Naoko takeuchi.

_Chap 12: CAPITULO 5: Arriesgarse_

_(Chap dedicado a INESDECHIBA)_

* * *

Volví a despertar con esa pesadez característica que hacia días no me daba, el dolor de la espalda era un poco mas fuerte hoy que en los últimos días…me sentía como una estúpida… no hacia ni 5 semanas que había empezado a caminar de nuevo sin la andadera y ya quería dármelas de nuevo de campeona nacional de gimnasia rítmica…bueno, con lentitud me arregle para ir a la escuela, desayune en silencio con mi mamá y camine a la escuela...era jueves ya, a pesar de los exámenes, la semana se me había ido fugaz y, como Diamante estaba en finales también, Mal estaba de viaje y las chicas estaban como yo, lo único que hacia después de clase era ir un rato luego de clases al crown a ver a Andrew y ya…

Esa mañana, llegando a la escuela me encontré Molly la cual iba estudiando junto a Kelvin para el examen de Biología de hoy, me uní a ellos

**-¡Buenos días!-**dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

**-¡Buenos días!-** respondieron ellos

**-¿Listos para hoy?-**les pregunte

**-Listos-**dijo Kelvin**- ¿y tú?-**

**-¡Muy bien!-**dije fingiendo tranquilidad

**-Serena… te ves cansada ¿pasa algo?-**dijo Molly

**-Solo que me duele un poco la espalda-**dije

**-¿Has ido al dr. Serena?-**dijo Molly

**-Aun no...Es la semana que viene que debo ir-** dije

**-Deberías…los chicos del quipo de gimnasia están locos por que vuelvas-**dijo Kelvin

**-Mmm si, pero el Dr. dijo que mínimo eran 6 meses…además-**les dije guiñándole el ojo-**saben que lo del recuperación es mi excusa para salir mal-**

**-No se porque dices so… nosotros sabemos que tu fuerte no son los estudios, pero siempre has salido bien –**dijo Kelvin rompiendo mi alegría

**-Ay Kelvin**-le conteste

**-Bueno esta bien Serena…Kelvin eres un bruto por decir eso...pero sabes que el tiene algo de razón-**dijo Molly

**-Si-**dije y suspire

Llegamos a la escuela y entramos a clases, la mañana transcurrió tranquila, el examen de Biología fue antes del almuerzo, así que cuando salimos a este íbamos mas relajados…

**-¿Que tal saliste Sere?-**dijo mina

**-Bien…solo tengo dudas sobre los artrópodos, los paramecios y algo del sistema nervioso… ¿y tu Mina?-**dije

**-¡Ah! Se ve estudiaste, yo lo único que respondí fue lo de Mendel-**dijo ella cabizbaja

**-¿Y tu lita?-**le pregunte a la chica de cabellos castaños

**-Respondí muy bien la parte del reino vegetal y algunos detalles, pero no estoy muy segura… ¿Molly?-**dijo Lita mirando a la pelirroja del grupo

**-Tuve suerte, creo que salgo muy bien pues lo respondí todo...-**dijo Molly

**-a Amy ni le preguntemos...-**dijo mina

**-¡Ay chicas!-** dijo Amy apenada

**-Es que igual sabemos que saldrás bien, como en todos tus exámenes-** dije

**-Si, tal parece que este año volverás a estar en el cuadro de honor de 1ra de toda la escuela.-**dijo Lita

**-Ojala…-**dijo Amy

**-Serena estuvo el año pasado-** dijo Molly señalándome

**-Si, chicas pero estuve de ultima en nuestra sección y de vigésima tercera de toda la escuela**-

**-Si, pero… ¿de vigésima tercera de 60 es algo no?-**dijo Mina

**-Pues este año no estaré-**dije

**-¿Por lo de la lesión?-**dijo Amy

**-En parte-** dije

**-Oye Serena ¿y Diamante? Hace días que no viene por ti-**dijo Amy

**-Es que el también esta en finales, hemos decidido darnos un tiempo-**dije

**-¿Van a terminar?-**dijo Mina

**-Pues…-**las chicas comenzaron a acercarse para oírme mejor**-no-**

Las 4 chicas junto a mí (incluyendo a Amy) suspiraron aliviadas

**-Sere… ¿por que no lo llamas?-**dijo Molly

**-Si anda… ¡llámalo!-**dijo Mina

**-Claro, habla con tu hermoso príncipe hoy –**dijo Lita

**-¡Demuéstrale tu apoyo!-**dijo Amy

**-Si, lo haré luego -** dije no muy convencida

**-No, ¡hazlo ya!-**dijo Mina sacando mi teléfono de mi bolso y poniéndolo en mis manos

**-Bueno…-** y ante la insistencia de todas yo tome el teléfono y le repique a Diamante

**-Bien, yo me voy-**dijo Mina mirando a un grupo de chicos que se acercaba nosotras**-debo ir a ensayar la obra de fin de año -**

**-¡rómpete una pierna Mina!-** Le dijimos todas mientras la veíamos irse, era en teatro, la forma de desearle suerte…en ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar

**-Uh yo recordé que iba a ayudar con la ambientación de la escuela-**dijo Molly y se levanto

**-Y yo que tengo un partido de Ajedrez con Kelvin –**dijo Amy y se levanto

**-Y yo que debo ir a preparar los dulces del stan del salón –**dijo Lita y también se levanto

Y en eso yo quede sola, así que conteste el teléfono

**-Alo-**

**-¡Hola preciosa!-**

**-Hola Ante-**

**-¡Que raro! Tu hablándome a estas horas -**

**-¿Que? ¿Ahora no puedo conversar con mi novio bello?-**

**-Estas con tus amigas supongo-**

**-No, ¡estoy sola!-**

**-¡Ah! Ya pensé que tu llamada y el tono indicaban su presencia- **

**-En realidad fueron ellas las que obligaron a hablar contigo-**

**-Si, lo sabia, es la única manera que consigo de hablar contigo- **

**-¡Diamante! Tu eres mi amigo!-**

**-Claro preciosa-**

**-eso quiere decir que puedo hablar contigo no solo por mis amigas…dime ¿Como te va? ¿Que tal tus pruebas?-**

**-Genial…ya casi termino el semestre…- **

**-¡Que bien!-**

**En pocas semanas le diré hogar a **_**Ibiza**__-_dijo pronunciando la última palabra con tono españo_l_

**-¡Oh Ante! ¡Te vas!-**

**-Todos los años viajamos la barbie y yo durante dos semanas Princesa, lastima que no podamos llevarte-**y se echo a reír

**-¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Mis padres me matarían tan solo si les digo!**

**-Oye…calma!… solo quería que conocieras las hermosas playas de esa isla…y Malachite estaría feliz de compartir esas dos semanas contigo-**

**-No…eso es entre primos, mis padres no me dejarían y yo…-**

**-¿Tu que?-**

**-¡Le temo a los aviones!-**

**-¡Bah!-**

**-Olvídalo Diamante Black…-**

**-Si, créeme que lo olvidare, que digas mi nombre en ese tono me queda claro-**

Yo me rei

**-Es broma-**

**-¡Hoy estas de buen humor! Me alegro, pensé que aun andabas triste por lo de Chiba-**

**-Algo…-**

**-¡Bien!... ¿quieres hacer algo al salir de clases?-**

**.-No… ¿que te parece mejor Mañana?-**

**-¡Mañana perfecto! Tal vez puedas dormir en mi casa de nuevo- **

**-¡No! Olvídalo Ante, yo no soy tu peluchito **

**-Sere…-**dijo Ante con tono infantil

**-Parece que el que anda juguetón hoy eres tu -**

**-Yo te explique porque me gusta dormir acompañado-**

**-Y creo que es claro que yo no soy esmeralda -**

**-Uy Serena… ¡eso dolió! Tienes razón, luego hablamos!-** y tranco

Yo me quede anonadada viendo por unos minutos mi teléfono celular…pensando que tal vez era una broma y me volvería a llamar…Ante nunca me había trancado y menos sin despedirse… ¿acaso estaba enojado conmigo? Me sentía como una tonta, por hablar de mas; capaz había molestado a mi mejor amigo, todo por no pensar antes de hablar; me levante del rincón donde siempre almorzábamos las chicas y yo me fui a mi salón, terminaron las clases y luego fui al crown, estuve en varias maquinas, me tome una malteada y en eso llego Andrew

**-¡Hey Serena!-**

**-Andrew... ¿como estas?-**

**-Bien…acabo de llegar venia con Darien de la universidad-**

**-¿Darien esta aquí?-**

**-Si, no... No se realmente… venia conmigo y cuando llegamos a la entrada del local, me dijo que tenia que hacer algo y se fue... ¿como estas?-**

Yo mire a la entrada, claramente desde ella se podía verme...tal vez… ¿Darien Chiba se había ido por que no quería veme?, sacudí la cabeza, no podía ser tan egocéntrica, Darien no se iría solo por mí, recordando que Andrew me había preguntado algo le conteste:

**-Bien ¿y tu?- **

**-bien… ¿Estudiando mucho?-**

**-Si, en finales… ¿como lo sabes?-**

**-Pues, todos los chicos que vienen que estudian en la segundaria Jubban solo hablan de eso**

**-Ah claro…bien-**saque de mi bolso mi monedero y pague la malteada**-debo irme a estudiar-**

**-Tan temprano, ¡si no son las 5 aun! bueno Serena… ¡adiós!-**

**-¡Adiós!-** Dije desde la entrada, le sonreí y corrí a casa, el examen de mañana era de cocina, así que no tenia nada que estudiar, pero prefería refugiarme en mi casa que estar ahí, llegue y pues, solo se encontraba Sammy con un amigo de la escuela en la sala jugando videojuegos

**-¡Ya llegue Mamá!**

**-¡Sere tonta Mama no esta!-**dijo Sammy

**-¡Ah! ¿Y quien esta?-**

**-Solo Shuri y yo -**

**-Ah, bueno ¡pórtense bien! Voy arriba a estudiar -**

**-Mama dejo pastel para ti -**

**-¡Bien!-**fui a la cocina, tome un poco de pastel y subí a mi habitación, luego de comerme el pastel me tumbe en la cama, Luna maulló y yo la mire, fue cuando note que el libro de las reglas estaba justo debajo de ella… alarmada, me levante y corrí hasta la gata y la empuje, esta se crispo y fue a tirarse a su cesta mirándome con recelo

**-Ay luna… ¡no me mires así! Ese libro vale mi vida- **

Tome el libro aprisionándolo entre mi pecho y mis manos y me senté con el en la cama, la 1ra vez que lo había abierto no me había dado cuenta que el libro era grueso, pero contenía muchas paginas en blancos , tal vez error de la imprenta quizás, pero el libro no tenia ni fecha ni nada, solo un extraño símbolo en su cubierta posterior de lo que parecía ser un corazón, pero era un enramado de hojas y 4 flores en naranja, si que me parecía cada vez mas extraño ese libro, según "Beryl", la persona que le había regalado el libro a esta otra "Serenity" el libro era hecho por los hijos de Venus, y yo la verdad es que nunca había oído algo de los hijos de Venus…abrí el capitulo 5 y comencé a leer

"_Capitulo 5: Arriesgarse_

_Querida lectora…en el amor y la guerra todo se vale, y para ganar un corazón, a veces hay que perder 1ro, ¡hay que saber exponerse! ¡No actuar tan a la defensiva! No es que seas ingenua y no te defiendas, solo, no actúes siempre como una doncella guerrera,¡ se tu misma!, pero debes lucir frágil, no parecer una persona que posee impenetrables murallas a su alrededor, solo harás que tu príncipe crea que eres demasiado aislada para querer conocerlo o algo, mantén la cordialidad, no te obligues a dejar la diplomacia natural e ti, a menos que el haga algo que lo amerite, estar a al defensiva solo hará que lo espantes por temer que lo ataques en vez de querer darle cariño. Sabemos que muchas veces las chicas se intimidan ante el chico que les gusta, o fingen, o se van por su lado sarcástico, pero hay muchas que toman el querer a alguien como una debilidad y viven mas bien en guerra con esa persona que les gusta, no permitas que eso te suceda._

_¿Como? recuerda que para que el sea atraído por ti debe verte tal como eres, y debes mostrarle que ni le temes y que confías en el, se mas sumisa, y búrlate de sus bromas, o bromea con el, no busques peleas, pues eso solo lo alejara mas de ti _

Luego estaba la imagen de una princesa que miraba hacia abajo y un príncipe, que molesto, comenzaba a levantarse del lado de la princesa y luego otra imagen el príncipe reía, la princesa solo lo miraba con una tímida sonrisa y había algo destrozado en el piso

Y una debajo de esa donde la princesa lloraba mientras parecía contarle algo al príncipe y el la miraba fijamente, como interesado en lo que ella decía

Bien, luego de eso…me preguntaba seriamente que tenia que ver ese capitulo conmigo y pues…tenia razón, ¡el estar a al defensiva no era algo que estuviera en mi! Yo era una chica tranquila…pero conocía alguien que si debía saber eso, me metí al baño y me di una ducha, luego me vestí, me había colocado una franelita morada brillante manga sisa que era en cuello en V que llegaba hasta donde se ajustaba debajo del pecho, pero que sin embargo no mostraba mucho puesto que la abertura no era tan ancha, una falda negra corta, unas zapatillas negras sin tacón pero que tenían cintas y se amarraban poco mas arriba del tobillo, baje las escaleras y tome el teléfono, marque un numero y espere que me contestaran cruzando los dedos

**-Alo-**

**-Neflyte… ¡Hola!-**

**-¡Serena!... ¡vaya! ¿Como estas?-**

**-Bien ¿y tu?-**

**-Bien…-**

Tras una pausa el me dijo

**-¿Y eso? No esperaba tu llamada... ¿sucedió algo?-**

**-¡No! Solamente que quería saber como te ha ido Hace mucho que no hablamos…-**

**-Desde tu fiesta-**

**-Si, incluso ya no me llamas Sirena-**

**-Yo…-**

**-¿Sabes? Quiero preguntarte algo… ¿estas ocupado ahora?-**

**-Pues no, estoy disponible ¿por?-**

**-Vamos a reunirnos, en una hora…dime tu, ¿en donde?-**

**-Frente a la entrada del campus de la universidad ¿te parece?-**

**-¡Perfecto! ¡Nos vemos!-**

**-Adiós….Sirena -**

Tranque el teléfono y sonreí…luego subí las escaleras, arme mi bolso, tome mi abrigo negro y me maquille levemente, aun tenia tiempo así que podría irme con calma.

A la hora exacta yo iba entrando al campus universitario y vi al alto y gallardo joven de cabello marrón, llevaba un Jean y una camisa ocre y unos zapatos de excursionista marrón oscuro; me le acerque y lo salude

**-Hola Nefi-**

**-¡Ah llegaste!-**dijo y me planto un beso en la mejilla

**-¿Como estas?- **

**-Bien ¿y tu?-**

**-No tan bien como tu-**

**-¿No sentamos?-**

**-Si-** y tomo mi mano y me dirigió hasta una zona de bancas cerca de una fuente

**-¿Y bien Preciosa?**

**-He estado pensando en ti hoy-**

**-Serena no digas eso… ¡harás que vea Ángeles y aureolas donde no las hay!-**

Yo me sonroje

**- no, era por eso- **

**-¿Ah no?-**e hizo una mueca y triste**- ¿Y por que?-**

**-Por que se lo difícil que te es salir de esas murallas que te has construido- **

**-Serena…-**

**-Se que las hay… puedo verlo en ti, no permites que nadie conozca al verdadero Neflyte por miedo a que te hagan daño, y pude comprender por que… Diamante me contó de lo que sucedió entre uds. Y las amigas de Esmeralda, supongo que después de eso te convenciste de que preferías que nadie viera como eres para no volver a querer a nadie mas… ¿cierto?-**

**-…no se que decir…eso es cierto- **

**-No deberías, deberías volver a abrir tu mundo a las personas, ¡no todos queremos hacerte daño!-**

**-Se que tu no me harías daño-**

**-Y no soy la única…-**

**-Pero igual tengo miedo -**

**-No deberías…cometer un error no es malo, de ellos se aprende, ser herido al querer es una forma de aprender…para ganar, a veces primero debes aprender a perder-**

**-¿Y si sucede de nuevo?-**

**Caerás y te levantaras y lo volverás a intentar**

**-Será como perseguir una estúpida zanahoria atada a mi espalda -**

**-Pues corta la cuerda y comete la zanahoria-**

Ambos reímos

**-¿Y si a nadie le gusta quien soy?-**

**-No es cosa de que les guste a otros-tome aire y proseguí- es cosa de que te guste a ti… no temas mostrar quien eres en verdad por temor a las burlas -**

**-Eso no es tan difícil…pedido mostrar quien soy sin que me importe lo que los demás piensen-**

**-Lo difícil es que creas de nuevo en las personas verdad?-**

**-Si…-**

**-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad -**

**-¿Incluso yo?-**

Yo baje la mirada, Sabia a lo que se refería

**-Como amigo-**

**-¡Bien! es incluso más de lo que merezco, gracias Serena-**y me tomo la mano y la beso-**gracias por darme una oportunidad…como amigo- **

**-no es nada, me alegra ser tu amiga-**

**-Ahora entiendo-**

**-¿Que cosa?-**

**Que si tú fueras un poco como yo, yo nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de mi error, y no solo eso, sino que jamás me dejarías ser tu amigo de nuevo, no me dejaras ni acercarme a ti-**

**-¡Yo no haría eso!-**

**-Se que no!, por que eres tu-** y me pellizco la barbilla mientras guiñaba un ojo**-pero solo en ese caso se que no lo harías, y no sabes como agradezco que seas como eres-**

Yo reí

**-Entonces… ¿amigos?-**y le extendí mi mano

**-Amigos-** y el la apretó con la suya**-aunque debo decir que nunca he tenido una amiga tan hermosa -**

**-¿Que tiene de malo? además…al bajar tus defensas, conocerás mas chicas y conversaras con ellas y puede ser que hagas mas amigas…o te vuelvas a enamorar-**

**-Tal vez-**

**-Hey… ¿donde esta el animo?-**

**-No lo se-**

**-Nefi... Mírame a mi…el hombre que amo es novio de una de mis mejores amigas y… ¡aquí estoy! Aun viva y aun lo quiero… ¡la vida sigue! y solos que nada ha sucedido con Darien aun no quiere decir que yo me desilusione de el o algo por el estilo-**

**-¡Dios**! **¡Te perdimos Serena!...eso suena tan a Diamante que cuesta creer que seas tu la que lo diga-**

Yo me hice la enfadada, pero luego comencé a reír

**-¡Para que lo veas!-**

**-Ante ya te lavo el cerebro-**

**-No, aun sigo siendo bunny-**

El se apeno y rió…

**-Bueno..Bunny…-**

**-Llámame mejor sirena…Bunny me da pena -**

**-Bueno Sirena, tienes razón, ¡abajo las murallas!-**

**-¡Así es!**

**-Es hora de ser gentil-**

**-Es bueno oír eso -**

**-Y como 1er paso… invitare a esta preciosa dama y gran amiga que hoy me acompaña a ver la final de la euro copa en el auditorio de la universidad -**

Una gota se perfilo en mi cabeza

**-¡Bien, vamos!-**yo me coloque mi suéter con capucha y todo y Neflyte rió

**-¡Pareces un lord sith Sirena!-**

**-Únete al lado oscuro-**dije haciendo como zombi y con voz ronca

El joven no paro de reír hasta que entramos al auditorio

**-¡Bien ya!, suficiente de reírse de Serena, ¿no lo crees?-**

**-¡Bien! Prometo no reírme más -**

Entramos y tomamos dos asientos en la 3ra fila de lado izquierdo, el partido comenzó y yo veía como neflyte vibraba con cada movimiento cerca de la arquería, yo, sencillamente no sabia mucho de fútbol, pero intentaba concentrarme en el partido y en conversar con Nefi…el 1er tiempo acaba de terminar y Nefi y yo fuimos por unos refrescos

**-Que tal preciosa, ¡te gusto el 1er tiempo?-**

**-No se, yo no se mucho de fútbol-**

**-Pero poco a poco se aprende… ¿sabes algo?-**

**-Dime-**

**-Creo que esta podría ser una buena actividad para reunirnos como amigos -**

**-Si, bien dicho Bicho-**

**-¿Ahora somos como Pánico y Pena?- **

**-creo que no fui la única que vio Hércules-**

**-¿Que te pasa? ¡Hércules era mi ídolo de joven! y en parte por su condición física-**

**-Bien, osea que sabes sobre deportes… ¿Si puedes enseñarme más de ellos no? -**

**-¿Has practicado alguno?-**

**-Practicaba gimnasia rítmica, hasta que me lesione la columna-**

**-Ah, lo siento Sirena, yo practicaba Karate, pero lo deje por algo en la rodilla -**

Justo cuando volvíamos al auditorio note a una persona en la entrada mi amiga Lita… ¿que hacia aquí? Mmm tal vez salía con un universitario y no nos había dicho…

**-¡Lita!-**

**-Hola Serena…joven Hayashibara-**e hizo una reverencia-¡**que bueno verlos aquí!**

**-Igual digo Lita-** dije sonriéndole

**-Buenas noches joven Kino-** dijo Neflyte

**-¿Que haces aquí?-**le pregunte

**-Pues, resulta que estudiaba junto a Rei en su casa…cuando llego Darien invitándonos a ver el partido de la final aquí, pero Rei, no quería venir a verlo, sabes que a ella no le gustan los deportes, así que nos dijo que nos fuéramos tranquilos a verlo a Darien y a mi y se quedo en su casa**- dijo Lita

**-Vaya que novia tan condescendiente-**dijo Neflyte y me miro

**-¿Y Darien?-**pregunte así como que al descuido

**-Adentro…yo solo salí porque tenia que atender una llamada –**dijo Lita

**-Ah-** dije

**-¿Por que no se sientan con nosotros?-**dijo Lita y nos sonrió

**-Si, claro-**dijo Neflyte sin permitirme contestar, luego me miro y me sonrió

**-Bien, síganme…-**Lita se dio la media vuelta y continuó su camino… nosotros la íbamos siguiendo

**-Como que es tu noche de suerte Sirena –**dijo Neflyte

-**Tal vez…-**le respondí no muy animada

**-¿Por que dices eso? ¡Chiba esta aquí y sin su novia!-**dijo el

**-Pero ella es mi amiga -**

Neflyte me miro y luego volteo

**-Que suerte la de Chiba de que alguien lo quiera de esa manera- **

Justo íbamos llegando a donde estaba Darien, el cual nos miro extrañado

**-Chiba…-**dijo Neflyte mirando a Darien, este nos miro

**-Tsukino, Hayashibara, ¡buenas noches! –**dijo Darien muy serio

**-¡Buenas noches!- **dijimos los dos

**-¿Viendo juntos el partido?-** dijo Neflyte curioso

**Si, fui a casa de Rei a invitarla, y ella estaba con Lita, así que las invite a las dos pero mi novia –**haciendo énfasis en el novia**- no acepto, pero me dijo que su amiga si le interesaría ir, así que Lita y yo vinimos…¿y uds.?-**y eso ultimo lo dijo mirándome fijamente

**-Mi sirena y yo hemos adoptado la costumbre de salir a ver partidos….ritual de amigos-**dijo Neflyte y me abrazo; yo sonreí

**-Por supuesto-**dijo Darien y fijo su vista en la pantalla; Lita se sentó junto a Darien, luego me senté yo y por ultimo, Neflyte, estos dos comenzaron a conversar de deportes y del partido, así que Lita me pido cambiarme el puesto y yo no pude negarme, Darien frunció el ceño cuando vio que ahora era yo la que estaba a su lado pero siguió viendo el juego…cuando este termino Neflyte y Lita se abrazaron emocionados pues había sido su equipo preferido el que había ganado, y Darien no me quitaba la vista de encima, luego esperamos unos minutos que la gente aglomerada saliera del auditorio y luego salimos nosotros…Neflyte comento que habría una caravana y que quería ir y pues Lita se ofreció a acompañarnos..Darien dijo que debía ir al templo Hikawa y yo…pues… no quería hacer mal tercio entre Lita y Neflyte así que decidí irme a casa por mi cuenta

**-Espera sirena-**

**-Dime Neflyte-**

**-¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve?-**

**-****Si, vete tranquilo con Lita a la caravana -**

**-Aun es temprano pero ya esta oscuro-**

**-Aun no son las 8, vete tranquilo-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Si Serena, mejor te llevamos- **dijo Lita

**-Para nada Lita-**negué con la cabeza-**se perderán la celebración de la victoria…-**

**-Bien, pero me escribes a lo que llegues a tu casa Sirena-**dijo Neflyte , mientras me daba un beso en la frente, luego se volteo y le dio la mano a Lita quienes iban rumbo al estacionamiento.

Yo me voltee y seguí mi camino hasta la salida del campus, poco después de salir, alguien me sujeto el brazo

**-¿A que demonios juegas Serena Tsukino?-**dijo el

Era Darien…me miraba con furia

**-¡Darien!… ¿de que hablas?-**le dije

**-Se supone que eres la novia de Diamante Black, pero coqueteas con todos sus amigos -**

**-Eso no es cierto -**

**-¿Ah no? El otro día con Hamasaki** (Zoicite) **y ahora con Hayashibara** (Neflyte)-

**-Ellos son mis amigos-**

**-¿Ah si? ¿Que piensa Black de eso? desde tu fiesta no los veo juntos- **

**-****Ni yo a ti con rei-**comente furiosa

**-Lo que hay entre Rei y yo no te importa-**

**-Ni a ti lo que hay entre Ante y yo -**

**-¡Bien! …yo…solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien...conozco a esos tipos y se que les gusta jugar con las mujeres -**

**-Yo puedo defenderme sola...y para que sepas…Ante y los demás son solo mis amigos-**dije sin darme cuenta lo que hacia, Darien me miro confundido, supe que había metido la pata **-En fin, lo que quiero decir es que a ti no te importa lo que yo haga, y no eres nadie para juzgarme o querer meterte en mi vida-**

**-Tienes razón no me importa-** y siguió su camino…yo lo veía alejarse incrédulo… ¿por que tenia que ser así?...por que teníamos Darien y yo que no poder hablar como gente civilizada últimamente; entre mas y traba de acercármele a el, menos podía…con tristeza, camine a casa…al llegar al escribí un mensaje a Lita y uno a Neflyte diciéndoles que ya estaba en casa; a las 9 me llamo Diamante

**-Alo -**

**-¡Princesa!-**

**-Hola Ante ¿como estas?-**

**-Yo estoy bien ¿y tu?-**

**-Bien…-**

**-Jajaja, ¡a mi no me engañas niña tonta! ¿Que tienes?-**

**-Te cuento mañana...-**

**-Si…luego de clases me tienes que acompañar a un lugar- **

**-¿A donde?-**

**-Al aeropuerto-**

**-¿Y eso?-**

**-Llega la barbie y me pidió que te llevara conmigo a buscarlo- **

**-¡Bien! Mal no me había avisado que llegaba-**

**-Mmm ¡que raro!**

**-Si, ¡incluso yo lo extraño ya!-**

**Jajajaja ¡si como no!-**

**-Claro que si, me duele que dudes de mi-**

**-¿Sabes que lo que me dijiste temprano me dolió mas?**

**-Lo se Ante… ¡lo siento!-**

**-Pero tienes razón, tú nunca serás como esmeralda -**

**-Auch, ahora a la que le dolió eso fue a mí -**

**-¿Crees que aun … no olvídalo... ¡no tiene importancia!-**

**-¿Por que no le hablas?-**

**-No… ¿eso es pasado no lo crees?- **

**-Pues…-**

**-¡Cada quien a su vida!-**

**-¡Claro!-**

**-Ajam ahora cuéntame eso que te pasó hoy…-**

**-¡Mañana!-**

**-¿Que? ¿Me dejaras con la duda?-**

**-Dije que te contaba mañana y eso haré- **

**-¡Bien! se mala con Diamante…el que tanto te quiere y que es tu amigo-**dijo con tono dramático

**-Ante-**

**-Sorry princesa…solo quería ver si te sobornaba -**

**-¡Sabes que conmigo no puedes!-**

**-Si, lo se, pero tu si puedes conmigo- **

**-Lo se…- **

**-¿Quien nos entiende eh Bunny?-**

**-Nadie tercer ojo-**

Ambos nos echamos a reír

**-Bien nos vemos mañana, ya cubrí mi cuota de Serena por hoy-**

**-Esta bien, te espero mañana luego de clases…-**

**-bien, llévate algo de ropa y avisa a la Sra. Ikuko- **

**-Ok… buenas noches Ante-**

**-Igual Princesa…dulces sueños-**

**-Igual-**

**-Si, ¡que sueñes con Chiba entre las nubes!**

**-Ante-**

**-Si, si, si ¡Adiós! -**

**-¡Adiós!-**y trancamos

Luego de eso, cene con mi familia y me puse mi pijama y me acosté a dormir , no me había dormido aun…Pero ya eran mas de las 11 cuando mi teléfono sonó…me había llegado un mensaje de Neflyte que decía "_Gracias Sirena…gracias por ofrecerme tu amistad, te juro que no te defraudare…por cierto…acabo de deja a tu amiga lita en su casa, nos divertimos mucho juntos en la caravana"_… sonreí, después de todo, y a pesar del dolor que me causado Darien en mi corazón, este día había tenido algo bueno.

* * *

_**Desde el Milenio de plata con Selene Chiba y Astarté Black**_

_**Propiedad de Selene Chiba y Astarté Black**_

Bueno..1ro que todo…comentamos que RDLA cumplió sus 4 meses el 23…y que con este chap estaremos de fiesta…alguna afortunada nos dará nuestro review numero 100!! (_Selene y Astarté se abrazan emocionadas_) se podrán imaginar como estamos…ahora bien…por que ahora el fic es de ambas…sencillamente xq, tras una fuerte discusión y, aunque Selene lo niegue, Astarté ha colaborado con este fic, así que es de las dos…y por supuesto mención honorífica a todas las personas que han dado sus ideas (_besitos y apapachos para todos de parte de Selene_) ahora bien..se que muchos pensaran que este chap y el anterior se parecen, el problema es que como la historia es contada por Serena ( la cual es mas despistada que nada)no se ha dado cuenta de los cambios en Darien y les prometo que los próximos chap no se parecerán…xq? bien… xq el próximo chap vuelve…saben quien? Si! Malachite Black ,a si que todo cambia (saben que Mal tiene vida propia) bien…y por otro lado sonara un noticion que hará que la historia como la de hoy no se repita …por otra parte..Les tenemos una sorpresa…si! si no lo leyeron Darien ya se dio cuenta de la verdad…Ante y Serena son solo amigos que tal? ahora si viene la confusión del pobre príncipe …pero ya Serena le ha quitado dos pesos menos de encima

Buah! Chicas uds. Si que son Malas!-Endimión.

Ay no cielo, sabes que eso no es solo mi culpa-Selene.

A mi no me mires princesita, tu eres la que los hace sufrir –Astarté.

Basta niñas –Diamante.

Claro mi príncipe –Astarté.

Uy te juro que no los soporto –Selene mirando a Endimión.

Envidiosa!-Astarté.

Que? yo también tengo a mi príncipe-Selene abraza a Endimión .

Si, pero yo no comparto al mío-Astarté abraza a Diamante.

Idiota-Selene suelta Endimión y se acerca a Astarté.

Estúpida –Astarté suelta a Diamante y se acera a Selene.

Amargada-Selene.

Desabrida –Astarté.

Nunca cambiaran verdad?-Endimión mirando a Diamante con una gota en la cabeza

Nunca-diamante mirando a la pelea

Bien chicos- ¿?.

Los chicos voltean a ver a nueva figura…

Me presentan?- ¿?.

Ah si..Esto…bueno ella es Daniela-Diamante.

La otra entidad de ADS –Endimión.

Ok chicos déjenlo hasta ahí…hola!-Daniela sonríe coqueta .

Bien, bien, bien… mira quien llego –Astarté a Selene.

Uy la bruja mala –Selene.

A quien llamas bruja?-Daniela.

A ti a quien mas?- Astarté.

Búsquense…un bosque…y piérdanse –Daniela sulfurada.

Por que no te pierdes tu? Eres la que va llegando!-Selene.

Insolentes – Daniela.

En fin… ahí esta…como ven, acaba de llegar Daniela…ódienla…es la única de nosotras que no escribe para SM y la muy muy esta feliz... Ahora si nos vamos… no sin antes dejar las contestaciones a…

Los reviews (_Astarté, Daniela y Selene haciendo coro_)

**andy-deep-chiva**  
hola andy…gracias por tu review…bienvenida a RDLA esta el nuevo chap…espero que te guste.. Mis actualizaciones son los días jueves, nos estamos leyendo!

**Misao.Tenoh de Chiva**  
hola! Gracias por tu review

No te preocupes, no haremos sufrir a Rei…ella no es que nos caiga bien, peor tampoco mal, no es culpable de esto jajaja por Darien cualquiera no? (_Astarté rie burlona y dice que ella no_)el no es que sufra, quizás un poquito, pero eso le pasara por que no supo actuar como debía ser …las actualizaciones son los jueves!!Esperemos que esperes los jueves con ansias, nos estomas leyendo

**MarieSerena**  
hola! Gracias por tu review...pues como sabes esta historia gira en torno a Serena, pues es ella la que la cuenta, así que es difícil saber que pasara entre esos y las otras parejitas de este fic, pero si, puede ser que haya romance entre ellos…Darien no es que la merece…es que la va a tener y la va a tener que aceptar (_Selene se encoge de hombros resignada_)… las actualizaciones son los jueves, ya si nos hemos puesto las pilas con este fic, para no faltar mas! Nos vemos luego!

**.lunachibatskino**  
hola! Gracias por tu review…jajaja nos hiciste reír mucho con eso de que Darien se le cruzaron los cables jajajajajajaja, no sino es nada sospechoso, solo era que fueron juntos una conferencia medica, a la cual, Rei no asistió xq no le interesaba, oh vamos…no dejarías salir a tu novio con una de tus amigas? No es tan sospechoso, jajaja es que Serena no lo hace con intención, ella solo ve que quedan bien, aunque lo de este capitulo si lo hizo con intención (_risa maliciosa de Selene_) darien tiene que despertar poco a poco, y aunque quizás no se vea en el próximo chap, en el siguiente verán las secuelas de lo que paso en este y en el anterior…creo que el ya se dio cuenta que no es diamante ni ninguno de los chicos en este chap no lo crees? O es tan ciego así? jejje ya veremos! Nos vemos luego!

**sailor angel moon**

Hola Pame! Gracias por tu review…si nos tienes ansiosas con tus actualizaciones, hace mucho que no leemos algo tuyo…y luego de lo del tatuaje de la d, créeme que nos dejaste intrigadas jijijijiji…(_Astarté suspira y dice que algún día se hará uno igual_)

Así, las reglas a veces dan sus frutos, otras, como esta no tanto , pero no culpes a Serena, son muchas y tener que memorizarlas todas es complicado …ahora si como que odiaran a Darien no?...pero se les pasa pronto..El próximo chap va a desaparecer un poco, por la llegada de la barbie, pero luego soltare la bomba!! Cáigale a quien le caiga, nos vemos pronto!...y actualiza…esperamos que en valdivia no este haciendo mucho frío aun

**Nubia****  
**hola! Gracias por tu review, pues por ahora actualizamos una vez a la semana (los jueves) jajaja por que Serena que todas ahora adoran a Ante (_Astarté esta furios_a) si, lo se, lo hemos hecho muy pechocho, pues el beso…les recuerdo que a Serena nunca le han dado su 1er beso, aunque Darien estuvo a punto y muchos otros también, pero ya veremos si se lo gana _(Astarté y Selene e miran y ríen con complicidad_) nos vemos luego!

**Darienlover**  
hola! Gracias por tu review…y gracias por el cumplido a la historia, Sere sufre mucho, pero ya veras como se las cobra, aunque ella es muy buena, pues Darien va a necesitar de su artillería celestial para ganársela jiji…actualizamos los jueves, gracias por leer toda la historia, nos estamos leyendo!

**isa1181**

Hola! Gracias por tu review…jajaja no fue nada dedicártelo…lo hacemos con gusto… a nosotras nos encantan los reviews, son un gran incentivo y ayuda mucho a ver las cosas buenas y las malas ( _lo ultimo lo decimos por una queja que el dejaron a Selene en otro fic que aunque le dolió mucho, la hizo ver la cruda realidad_)…ajajaja siempre nos encantan tus mega reviews!! , te adoramos!!

Si, al final se sabe mas de una de las joyas, a parte de Ante, claro! sabemos que fue algo corto, pero nutrido… no lo crees? la regla, no solo la uso Sere para ayudar a Zoi, sino que intento ponerla en practica con su Príncipe, es solo que el evasivo no quería hablar con ella …jajaja si, esa Sere es muy suertuda, muchas quisiéramos ser como ella ( y mas con tantos chicos a su alrededor)jajaja por nosotras te lo puedes quedar…Selene ama a Endimión mas bien y Astarté a Diamante…pues lo de las 23 llamadas no se va a aclarar por ahora, pero ya vendrá …Darien esta sufriendo créenos u.u…poco a poco Sere se esta dando a conocer, a convertir a las joyas en sus amigos, y a despertar los celos en Darien

Jajaja Astarté leyó ese apodo y se puso furiosa… (_Como que chiquito?!)_ No le gusta que le toquen a su príncipe!!jajaja bueno Mal regresa en el próximo chap…y pues ya veremos las sorpresas que nos trae el nene…es que el es el que da mas lucha no?...jajajaa gracias, mil gracias por tu extensos reviews, nos encantan!!Esperamos que este chap te gustara… chau! nos vemos luego!

**inesdechiba**  
hola ines! Gracias por tu review es que el esta confundido pero sus dudas se van a aclarar para los próximos chaps, que no serán en base a las parejitas como este y el anterior…Ante es un sol verdad? (_Astarté Feliz_) el es el mejor amigo que se puede esperar viniendo de parte de un hombre…pues ya buscaremos la manera de decidir con quien lo dejamos Esme tiene mas posibilidades, pero capaz una Molly lo haga que las cosas cambien n lo crees?...jajaja si ya se el nota y la gente lo nota, pero Sere no y el no lo quiere admitir, al menos hasta este chap u.u',bien nos estamos hablando!!

**annyfansailormoon**  
grise.!! hola! Gracias por tu review… si, la idea era esa y el muy muy se la trunco, que se hace? Darien es obstinado y medio!

Jajajajajajaja le regalamos el libro a Darien también jajajajajajajajajaja…pues el no lo necesita, el solito pude ya lo veras!!...ah nos hablaste de Beryl, pues eso, no creo que vuelva, y si lo hace ella no va a buscar a Darien, a menos no como mujer, ella lo dejo por que se fue!! mmm si, pero las parejitas se forman solas, ni Serena ni nosotras tendrá que ver con eso en realidad (autonomía de los personajes)…el miedo de ligarlos pues…es que puede correr riesgo Serena y Ante también , sabes que el esta acostumbrado a muchas cosas y Serena es 0 kmts en todo, así que para cultivar esa imagen de la niña inocente que llega a los brazos de Darien, hemos decidido que sea mejor asi, además y si Ante se enamora?..Pobrecito luego ( Astarté estaría muy celosa)…pues es que Ante no sabe lo que siente por Esmeralda, como saberlo nosotras? jajaja muy cómico lo de las llamadas!!Esperamos que te haya gustado el chap

**isabel**  
hola! Gracias por tu review,…pues la parejita dorada es la base de este fic, y pues el Zoi-Amy aun no se va a dar o si… no sabemos!!Eso es cosa de ellos esperamos que te guste este chap también

**amary-san**  
hola! Gracias por tu review, gracias por el cumplido a la historia, nos complace que la leyeras toda! jajajajaja y a quien no le gustaría tener ese súper psico de asesor? Ah! Derrite mas que corazones (y Astarté puede darte prueba de ello) uy tus cumplidos a la historia nos halagan!!(_Astarté y Selene sonrojadas_)…aquí actualizamos de nuevo…cada semana los jueves, espero que este chap te gusta también!

**Isis Janet**

Hola Isis! Gracias por tu review… como siempre una de nuestras grandes lectoras que adoramos mucho!! Te entendemos con lo de la escuela, por eso estuvimos también perdidas nosotras, es duro xq te quita tiempo y animo para escribir, las musas son así, viene y se van , oh vaya que te entendemos …ojala pronto actualices ya leímos el ultimo que publicaste de la ultima transformación y pues fue…wow…si, no es que empiece, pero al menos ya se esta dando el acercamiento , ellos son mas…quedados diría yo, en cambio Lita y Nefi pues…van a volar! Y Darien pues todas esas actitudes son por celos y todos lo sabemos (excepto Sere)…espero que este chap te guste

_**BESOS A TODOS,**_

_**ADS**_


	14. El regreso d Malachite el 1r beso d Sere

Capitulo 14:

_¿Quien dijo que un corazón no se puede ganar?_

_Si todo se vale en la guerra y el amor_

_Con estas sencillas reglas te prometo que podrás_

_Alcanzar y atraer al príncipe de tu corazón _

**Daniela Carolina Piña Borrás (23-06-2008)**

PD: Sailor moon no nos pertenece, le pertenece a la diosa de Naoko takeuchi. ¿La historia? Si, es nuestra y de nuestra absoluta propiedad, así como todos los consejos del libro de las reglas

_**Reglas de la Atracción **_

_**Capitulo 14: Un día con los Black: El regreso de Malachite y el primer beso de Serena**_

_(Chap dedicado a Isis Janet por ser el review numero 100)_

_(Pd: de quien creen que sea el beso?)_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Viernes…glorioso y dichoso viernes…es todo lo que pude pensar luego de una ardua semana de exámenes… hice mi bolso y tomé el de la escuela y bajé a desayunar, le avisé a mis padres que mi amigo Malachite llegaba hoy de viaje y que pasaría toda la tarde con el y con Diamante y que, tal vez, dormiría en casa de Diamante, mi padre puso cara de pocos amigos y mi madre solo sonrió, cosa que me pareció una actitud demasiado pasiva de los dos.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, al menos para mí, pues era sammy y su cita de esta noche el eje principal del desayuno, y luego tomé mis cosas y me despedí de mi familia, mientras abría la puerta de mi casa, mi madre, silenciosamente, se me acercó y, en voz baja, me dijo

**-suerte Sere y ya sabes, con uno solo a la vez-**

**-¡mamá!-**

Salí de mi casa y tiré la puerta, la verdad era que mi madre y su imaginación eran, demasiado descabelladas para mi gusto muchas veces.

Llegue a la escuela y me encontré con Amy que leía un libro de recetas y la saludé

**-¡Buenos días!-**

**-Buenos días Serena -**

**-¿Como estas?-**

**-Bien ¿y tu?-**

**-Bien…lista para el examen de hoy-**

**-Eso intento… la cocina no se me da mucho **

**-¿Que? ¡Claro que si!, tus sándwiches de atún son exquisitos-**

**-Pero son sándwiches Serena -**

**-Pero son exquisitos, yo me comería hasta 8 de ellos- **

**-¡Serena!-** volteé a ver de donde provenía el llamado y vi a dos chicas que se nos acercaban

**-¡Mina, Molly! ¿De donde vienen?-**

**-Del teatro de la escuela, la profesora Mónica nos ha pedido que estemos más temprano para ensayar-**

**-¿Tu participarás Molly?**

**-Tendré un pequeño papel…la chica que lo haría se enfermó y esta de cuarentena, así que debido a mi gran ayuda para la obra, tanto en la tramoya como en el guión, la profesora, a manera de agradecimiento, me lo ofreció –**contestó Molly con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

**-¡Que bien Molly!-** exclamamos con alegría Amy y yo

**-si pero por supuesto, la gran Mina, como siempre hará de protagonista, así que Molly… ¿no me robes el show!-**

Amy, Molly y yo teníamos gotas en la cabeza

**-Oigan chicas ¿y Lita?-**

Todas nos miramos, Lita no era una chica que llegase tarde, pero ya era hora de entrar, Lita llego 5 minutos tarde por lo que el profesor de Inglés no la dejó entrar, nos reuniríamos con ella en la siguiente hora para la prueba de Cocina.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**-Pero profesora, yo soy actriz no chef, ¿como espera que prepare esto?-**

**-Lo siento Srta. Aino, limítese a preparar el platillo que le indique****- **

La pobre Mina se acercó a nuestra mesa con los ojos cargados de lagrimas, yo miré a la mesa conjunta y veía a una Molly muy concentrada y a una Amy algo nerviosa siguiendo paso a paso y muy meticulosamente las indicaciones de un libro; Mina comenzó a cortar los vegetales y luego volteé a mi izquierda a ver a Lita...quien iba, apresuradísima y muy avanzada en su platillo, toda la clase la veía de reojo…yo me concentré mi platillo; justamente, había pasado una hora cuando Lita gritó estruendosamente un "_termine_", cosa que hizo que toda la clase viniera corriendo a ver a nuestra amiga, quien no solo había terminando el platillo, sino que había hecho para el una excelente presentación en el plato y había traído un te de rosas (que también ya había preparado) para acompañarlo al entregárselo a la profesora, todos le abrimos paso y ella fue a entregarlo, la profesora lo probó y, tras 30 segundos de angustiante espera para Lita y todas nosotras, murmuró un excelente que le valió a Lita la nota máxima en la asignatura… con una gran cara de satisfacción, regresó a nuestra mesa y se sentó, Mina le hizo señas y la comenzó a ayudar a preparar su platillo, el problema fue que Lita volvió a su extraña algarabía del día y la profesora las pilló

**-Srta. Kino, le agradecería que deje de ayudar a la Srta. Aino y abandone el aula de clase o me veré en la obligación de modificar su nota-**

Lita asintió y bajó la cabeza, miro a Mina, le murmuró_" lo siento",_ Tomó sus cosas y salió del salón; un rato después, todas salimos del salón de cocina y fuimos al patio, donde encontramos a Lita en el árbol donde siempre nos sentábamos

**-Lita-**

**-¡Chicas!-**

**-¿Como estas? ¡No hemos podido hablar contigo hoy!-**

**-Lo siento… ¿como les fue?-**

**-Bueno Mina terminó su platillo-**comentó Molly

**-la profesora lo probo y al menos no me reprobó- **exclamó Mina con una sonrisa en su rostro, todas nos reímos, Molly terminó de reírse y terminó de contar

**-bueno…mi platillo me valió un excelente, y el de Serena y Amy un muy bien –**

**-me alegro-**y nos dedicó una sonrisa triste

**-¿ahora si nos contaras que te pasa hoy?-** le preguntó Mina

**-Pues…-**

Lita, que siempre había considerado como una chica fuerte que no temía a nada, se escondió tras de mí y me dijo:

**-¡Diles tu!-** me dijo

**-¿Yo que?-**

**-¡Cuéntales tú!-**

**-¿Que les cuente que?-**

**-Lo que me pasa-**

**-¡pero si no se que te pasa!-**

**-¡Si sabes Serena!-**

**-¿Tiene que ver con Neflyte?-**

**-si -**

Suspiré y conté hasta tres; Mina, Amy y Molly nos veían fijamente esperando una respuesta

**-Esta bien, chicas… anoche Salí a ver un partido de fútbol con Neflyte Hayashibara- **

**-¿Y diamante? Que hacías con neflyte? ¿Un partido de fútbol nada mas?-** me peguntaron Mina, Molly y Amy respectivamente

**-Bien-** miré a Mina **-Diamante estaba estudiando- **miré a Molly **-Neflyte me invitó a verlo, dijo que quería que tuviéramos un ritual de amigos-** miré a Amy **-y si, fue solo un partido de fútbol…pero ya, estamos hablando de Lita-**

**-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con Lita?-**me preguntó Mina

**-Que Lita estaba ayer en casa de Rei, Darien fue a invitar a Rei a ver el partido, pero esta rechazó la invitación, pero, como Lita estaba ahí, Rei le dijo que fuera con Darien sin problemas si quería, así que ambos fueron a ver el partido al mismo lugar que Neflyte y yo-**

**-¿Y?-**

**-ya va Mina (¬¬)…Pues que luego del partido, Neflyte y Lita se fueron en una caravana para la celebración de la victoria de su equipo favorito-**

**-En serio ¿como? ¿Y que tal?-** fue el bombardeo de preguntas de Amy hacia Lita y yo

**-Pues es todo lo que se, que les diga lita el restó-** y la empujé

**-¡Anda lita cuéntanos!-**

**-Bueno Serena no deseaba ir, así que me fui sola con Neflyte, fuimos toda la caravana muy divertidos en su auto y, cuando llegamos al punto final de la caravana, la pasamos de maravilla juntos en la celebración, luego fuimos a cenar y pues, nos divertimos mucho… el es una persona muy especial-**

**-¿Te justa el joven Hayashibara?-** le inquirió Molly

**-Si-** fue la respuesta de Lita; todas la mirábamos con gran asombro

**-¿Que hay de tu ex novio?-** le preguntó Mina

**-Pues Neflyte no se parece en nada al chico que rompió el corazón –**

4 pares de ojos observábamos perplejos a Lita, en realidad aun no salíamos del asombro de haber oído la confesión de nuestra amiga, cuando nos cayó la bomba de que, por primera vez en muchos años, Lita no comparaba a un chico con su ex novio

**-Y pues...hoy saldremos de nuevo-**

**-¿Que??-**exclamamos las 4 al mismo tiempo

**-Pues si, la pasamos tan bien anoche que volveremos a salir hoy -**

**-Vaya Lita so es sorprendente ¡te felicito! Neflyte es un buen chico-**le comenté a mi amiga

**-Si lo se…-**

Mina suspiró

**-¿Que pasa Mina?-** le pregunté a la rubia

**-Serena con Diamante, Rei con Darien y ahora Lita con Neflyte… ¿y nosotras?-**y miró a Molly que asintió

**-Si, verdad ¿y nosotras?-** añadió Molly

**-¡No es para tanto chicas!** – dijo Amy

Mina y Molly la miraron con furia

-**Para ti no, pero para nosotras si** –le objetó Molly

**-Si-** la apoyó Mina

**-Dramáticas –**murmuró Amy

**-Pues…-** pero fue todo lo que alcancé a decir

**-¿Pues que?-**me replicó Mina

**-¡Nada!-**le contesté con nerviosismo, Mina y Molly se calmaron

**-bien ¿Que haremos hoy chicas?-** preguntó Molly

**-Ya saben que saldré con Neflyte-**

**-Y yo con Diamante-** me apresuré a decir

Mina y Molly suspiraron con tristeza

**-Bien… ¿Amy?-** ambas miraron a la peliazul

**-Yo también tengo una cita hoy- **comentó la aludida

**-¿Que??-**desmayo colectivo

**-Si, voy a un grupo de lectura con el joven Hamasaki -**

**-¿Tu y Zoi van a salir?-**le pregunté

**-si-**

**-¡Ven! Hasta Amy tiene pareja –**dijo Mina derramando lagrimas de cocodrilo

**-El mundo es tan injusto-** Molly y Mina se abrazaban haciendo que lloraban

Yo me rei… ¿Quien lo iba decir? Mis amigas y los amigos de Diamante, esto hacia cada vez mas utópica mi relación con mi amigo…rezaba que, al menos, a Zoi y a Nefy no se les fuera a escapar nuestro secreto. El receso terminó y volvimos a clases.

A las 4 en punto salíamos, nos quedamos en la puerta durante 10 minutos hasta que, el mustang plateado se estacionó en frente de la escuela, Diamante asomó la cabeza y nos saludo:

**-¡Hola preciosas!-**

**-Hola-** le contestamos todas

**-¡Vamos Sere!-**

**-Si-** y me despedí de las chicas **-¡adiós!-**

**-¡Adiós!-** nos contestaron ellas

Me subí al auto y Diamante arrancó enseguida

-**Llegue un poco tarde ¿me disculpas?-**

**-Tranquilo-**

**- La barbie llega a las 5-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Si, debes cambiarte, no creo que quieras que mi primo te vea así- **

**-¿Que tiene? Tu primo me ha visto muchas veces en uniforme- **

**-Si, pero no hoy por favor -**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Luego verás- **

**-¡Dime!-**

**-No, eso es secreto de primos- **

**-¡Ante!-**

**-No, Sere no me hagas hablar-**

**-¡Tú no me quieres!-**

**-¡Ay ya! Serena por favor, ya te dije, no me sobornes por que eso es cosa de primos-**

**-¡Bien! ¡Quieres mas a Malachite que a mi!- **

**-¿Quieres hacer la prueba?-**

**-¡Ante!-**

**-¡No dije nada!, ¡no dije nada! Cálmate princesa, no me golpees que estoy manejando-**

**-Eres…-**

**-¿Encantador?-**

**-…-**

**-¿Súper atractivo?-**

**-….-**

**-¿El mejor amigo que podrías tener?-**

**-¡Olvídalo!**

**-Bien no te importa cambiarte en el aeropuerto o si?-**

**-No, ¡para nada!-**

**-Oye…cuéntame… ¿que paso esta semana que andabas muy apagada?-**

**-Mmm me encontré a Darien dos veces, el día que me encontré con Zoicite y el día que salí con Neflyte-**

**-¿Y?-**

**-Pues... el lunes, ya sabes que pasó, me dejó a la mitad del camino de mi casa y se portó muy grosero, no quiso hablar conmigo, y ayer estuvo muy a la defensiva-**

**-¡Canalla!-**

**-No se que le pasa conmigo-**

**-Creo que ni el mismo lo sabe aun-**

**-¿Que crees?-**

**-No me atrevería a hablar, pero si mis sospechas son ciertas, le atraes-**

**-¡Claro que no!, además el tiene novia-** _el tiene novia _ estas palabras las dije mas para mi misma que para Diamante

**-¿Y? ¡Se han tumbado imperios, cuanto mas novias!-**

**-Claro Ante-**

**-¿Por que no lo crees? Tienes todas las posibilidades de gustarle- **

**-En mis sueños- **

**-¿Y en la realidad?-**

**-Otra es su novia-**

**-¿Y?-**

**-Olvídalo Ante, ¡se que no le gusto y ya!-**

**-Piensa lo que quieras Serena, pero a mi se me hace muy obvio todo -**

**-Si, Sr. tercer ojo -**

**-Boba, no lo digo por mi tercer ojo, estudio psicología-**

**-Pero igual, creo que exageras-**

**-Si, si, si sigue de despistada y reviéntate contra la pared, ¡anda que yo recojo la sangre!-**

**-¡Oye!-**

**-Nunca me haces caso, soy tu amigo, y tu eres mi princesita, se por que te digo las cosas-**

**-¡Bien!-**refunfuñé y si fue como terminó la conversación; Diamante siguió conduciendo y ya cuando casi llegábamos al aeropuerto me comentó

**-La barbie te ha extrañado mucho-**

**-Ante, ¡que cosas dices! -**

**-¡Tú no tienes remedio Serena Tsukino!- **

**-Voy…voy… a cambiarme-**

**-¡Si ve!-**

Corrí con mi maleta hasta los baños del aeropuerto y me cambié, me coloqué un pantalón capri negro y una franela mangas tres cuartos roja, y las converses rojas, me coloqué brillo y me arreglé los odangos, Salí del baño con la maleta y volví a encontrarme con Diamante, llevamos mi maleta hacia su auto y volvimos a la sala de espera

**-Aun no supero que tengan su propio avión- **

**-Ser un Black tiene sus privilegios-**

**-Ya veo…- **

**-Ser una Black también los tiene -**

**-No creo que sean tan buenos así como para que alguien desee tanto obtenerlos aunque sea a cambio de casarse contigo -**

**-Di lo que quieras, se que te morirías por tenerlos aunque tuvieras que casarte conmigo- **

**-Claro que no-**

**-Claro que si-**

**-Claro que no-**

**-Claro que si-**

**-Claro que no-**

**-Claro que si-**

**-Wow…que mejor regreso a casa que encontrar a mi linda muñeca con mi primo esperándome- **

**-Malachite!!-**Salí corriendo a abrazar a mi amigo; el correspondió a mi abrazo

**-Hola preciosa ¿como estas?**

**-Bien ¿y tu? ¿Como te fue?**

**-Genial, pero ya estoy de regreso, te extrañaba -**

**-Y yo a ti Mal – **y nos separamos

**-Primo ¡salúdame por lo menos!-**

**-¡Que tal Ante!-**

**-Bien ¿y tu?-**

**-Bien-**ambos se estrecharon las manos y se dieron un abrazo **– y ahora estoy mucho mejor-** y me tomó de la mano

**-¿Que tal Milán?-** le preguntó Diamante

**- Normal modelos y artistas por todos lados-**

**-ah-**

**-Ah por poco lo olvido-** abrió su bolso de mano y sacó un envoltorio y me lo dio **-Toma-**

**-Gracias-**

**-Ábrelo-**

Abrí el envoltorio, era una muñeca de porcelana vestida de negro y rojo vino

**-Una pieza de colección –**comentó Diamante

**-si, Hecha artesanalmente -**

**-Es hermosa, muchas gracias – **le agradecí a Malachite, luego me le acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla

**-Eso es para que nunca se te olvide lo que significas para mi…tengo otros regalos para ti, pero te los doy mas tarde, supongo que pasaras el día conmigo, ¡no sabes para mi lo importante que es verte aquí!-**

**-Si -**

**-¿Nos vamos?-**

**-Si, ¿a donde?-**

**-A la mansión Black-**

**-Bien vamos-**exclamé emocionada

Llegamos al auto, montamos las maletas de Malachite y ambos primos se sentaron en los asientos delanteros, yo iba en el asiento trasero, pero reclinada hacia adelante con la cabeza entre ambos asientos…

**-Te ves muy hermosa hoy Sere-**

**-Gracias Mal-**

**-Eso es por que tenías tiempo sin ver mujeres hermosas primo- **

Diamante frenó luego de recibir donde grandes golpes

**-¡Oigan! ¡Eso dolió!- **replicó el

**-No te metas con mi muñeca-**lo amenazó Malachite

**-Si, no te metas conmigo- **

**-Genial… como dice el dicho…se junto el hambre con las ganas de comer -**

Yo me rei

-**¡Con Serena no te metas!-** Amenazó Malachite a Diamante

**-Déjame en paz, ¿quien crees que la cuido mientras tu disfrutabas de Milán?**-le contestó Diamante con amargura

**-¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia?-**

**-SI…NO-**dijimos Diamante y yo al mismo tiempo y respectivamente

**-¡Ante!-**

**-¿Que paso?-** Preguntó Malachite

**-Pues Chiba le ha dado dolores de cabeza a Serena-**

**-¡Diamante!- **le reclamé

**-Ahm-**murmuró Malachite y se tumbó en el asiento y se volteó a la ventana

Los 14 minutos restantes de recorrido los recorrimos muy callados los 3, llegamos a la mansión donde Rudolph nos esperaba, subió las maletas de Malachite y la mía a las habitaciones y nosotros 3 caminamos hasta el comedor

**-Bien ¿y que haremos?-** preguntó Malachite

**-¿Trajiste traje de baño Serena?- **

**-Ante, no voy a caer en tu trampa de nuevo-**

**-Descuida muñeca, yo estoy aquí así que no te hará nada ¿verdad primo?-**

**-Jaja, no, la broma de la playa solo es la primera vez que vienen aquí…lo decía porque podíamos ir la piscina -**

**-Pues a mi se me antoja otra cosa-** dije

**-¿Que?-**

**-¡Ver películas!-**

**-¡No!-**

**- Si primo, ya Serena habló-** dijo Malachite con autoridad

**-¿Y siempre le vamos a hacer caso a la princesa?-** preguntó Diamante con sarcasmo

**-Si- **

**-¡Dios santo! ¡Donde me he metido!-**dijo cubriéndose los ojos

**-¿Y que veremos?-** pregunté

**-Tengo nueva la colección completa de puppet masters-**sugirió Diamante

**-¿Cual es esa?-**pregunté

Malachite se echo a reír, me miró y luego miró a Diamante

**-Si, esa es perfecta -**

**-Bien, le pediré a rudolph que nos suba unas cosas, adelántense****- **

Malachite tomó mi mano y ambos subimos a la habitación de Diamante, nos sentamos sobre su cama, y encendimos la TV. Mientras esperábamos a Diamante, Malachite sacó de su maleta 5 hermosos paquetes y me los entregó

**-uno por cada día que estuve lejos de ti Serena-**

**-Eres un sol Malachite-**

**-¡Sabes que me encanta hacerte feliz!-**

Abrí los regalos… uno era un hermoso vestido verde olivo, muy sencillo, muy veraniego, de tirantes finos y corto; un bolso con lunitas y estrellas blanco que se usaba cruzado; un cuadro de una rosa roja en fondo de tonos grises; otra muñeca, una de tela y por ultimo, una pluma rosada con un conejito de adorno; Yo le di un abrazo a mi amigo

**-¿Por que eres tan lindo conmigo?-**

**-Por que tú te lo has ganado-**

**-¿Qué he hecho para merecer tanto?-**

**-Ser la niña más dulce, hermosa y agradable que he conocido-**

**-¿Solo por eso? -**

**-Y por que me gustas-**

**-Ahm-**

**-No hay presiones Serena, yo entiendo que no puedes verme como deseo-**

**-Lo siento- **

**-No, no te disculpes, a pesar de todo, tú siempre alegras mi corazón-**

**-Gracias- **

Diamante llegó, nos miró sospechosamente, buscó las películas y puso la primera, los tres nos echamos boca abajo en la cama, yo estaba en el medio, medio hora después, yo me había sentado en posición de indio y tenia la cabeza Malachite sobre una de mis piernas y la de Ante en la otra, mientras les acariciaba el cabello, la película era de terror y me estaba dando mucho miedo para ese momento.

**-Bien, terminó la primera-**

**-¿Que? ¿Hay mas?-**

**-Si es una serie de 8 -**

**-No, no voy a verlas-**

**-¡Serena!-**

**-¡Me dio miedo!-**

Malachite me abrazó y me sujetó fuertemente

**-Calma muñeca, solo es ficción -**

**-No quiero –** dije mientras me agitaba entre sus brazos con la cabeza pegada a su pecho

-**Cálmate-**

**-No-**

**-¡Entonces no te soltare hasta que no te calmes!- **

**-Pero…-**

**-Vamos, respira y veamos la próxima película ¿si? ¡Te prometo que no te pasara nada y si tienes miedo te protegeré!**

**-Esta bien -**

Vimos las 4 primeras películas…yo me escondía entre los brazos de alguno de los dos cada vez que venia una parte que no quería ver y ellos se reían, cuando terminó la cuarta película Diamante y Malachite se habían quedado dormidos, yo estaba entre ambos así que me daba lastima despertar a alguno para levantarme de la cama, Apague el TV, como pude los tape, les di un beso a en al frente a cada uno y me acosté a dormir también.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Desperté y abrí los ojos, tomé la muñeca de diamante y vi en su reloj la hora…3 y 45 AM

Otra vez tenia esos extraños sueños con Darien…esta vez soñé que una sra. pelirroja con un traje azul muy escotado y ajustado me atacaba, y Darien, vestido con una armadura, me defendía con una rosa, la mujer lo secuestraba y el salía volando por los aires, yo me lanzaba tras de el y le gritaba Endimión

**-Si, serena definitivamente estás loca, mira que soñar esas cosas- **

Casi como un susurro oí un _Serena _ de la boca de Malachite, el pobre estaba dormido, pero había murmurado mi nombre entre sus sueños, le sonreí y me volví a acostar.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**-Serena…Serena-**

**-¡Serena! -**

**-¿Ah?-**

**-¡Despiértate!-**

**-No, un rato mas mamá -**

**-Yo no soy tu mamá Serena Princesa-**

**-Ni yo Preciosa- **

**-¡Ah!-**

Aun estaba dormida, pero desperté de golpe y vi que tenía a Diamante y Malachite a cada lado de la cama

**-Ya despertaste-**

**-Lo siento chicos- **

**-Tranquila muñeca… ¿desayunamos?-**

**-Si-**

Al parecer, Rudolph ya nos había traído el desayuno hace rato, pero no quiso despertarnos, los chicos se despertaron y luego me despertaron a mi; nos sentamos a desayunar

**-¿Y que haremos hoy?- **nos preguntó Malachite

**-Oigan, yo tengo que estudiar-** comentó Diamante

-**Y yo también!-** le seguí

**-Serena…-**

**-Bien Mal esta bien, pasare un rato más contigo-**

**-Y yo también primo- **

**-Bien. Podemos terminar de ver puppet master-** Propuso Malachite

**-¡NO!!-** les grité

**-Ok…-**dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

**-Bien, vamos a un centro comercial ¿si? ¿Que dicen?-**les pregunté

**-Bien!-**respondió Diamante

**-Perfecto-**

Terminamos de desayunar y nos vestimos para salir, dado que era verano, me coloqué un vestido strapless de color marrón , ajustado debajo del busto y de caída libre, con unos sandalias altas marrones y me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta, Salí de mi habitación y, ya los chicos me esperaba abajo…Ante, llevaba franela azul oscura y un pantalón negro con converses negras y Malachite llevaba una camisa negra y un Jean con unas converses azules; esta vez yo iba adelante junto a Ante y Malachite estaba detrás de Ante, yo volteé a verlo y lo vi que me miraba

**-¿Sucede algo?-**

**-Nada…es solo que te ves hermosa…-**

**-Gracias Mal-**

**-Verdad princesa, te ves muy linda hoy…deberíamos sacarte a pasear mas seguido para que te veas siempre tan linda- **

**-Ante, ¡ni que fuera una mascota!**

**-Boba, tú no sales más conmigo por que no quieres-**

**-Si Preciosa, sabes que con nosotros siempre tendrás el mundo a tus pies- **

**Ate miró a su primo y se echó a reír**

**-¡ya lo oíste!-**

**-Gracias chicos- **

Llegamos la centro comercial y nos dedicamos a recorrer tiendas y tiendas, Ante me hacia entrar con toneladas de ropa a los probadores para que les hiciera un desfile a ellos, yo me reía,

**-¡Que suertuda eres Serena Tsukino!-** exclamó Diamante

**-¿Ah si?-**

**-Si, no diste cuenta como te veían las chicas en la ultima tienda?-**Preguntó Malachite

**-No ¿y porque seria?-**

**-De envidia, de tener a dos apuestos caballeros junto a ti** –explicó Ante

**-Si, que suertuda soy- **y le sonreí

**-¡Venga! ¡Dame una brazo!-** yo lo abrace **–gracias-**

**-Al contrario, gracias a ti pequeña -**

**-Hey, hey, hey… muchos abrazos para el ¿y yo?- **

**-¡También hay abrazos para ti Mal!-**y abracé a Malachite

**-Envidioso-**

**-Egoísta-**

**-¡Chicos!-** los regañé

**-¿Vamos a comer algo?-** preguntó Diamante

**-¡Si!-**

Comimos los 3 amenamente en un restaurante Americano donde nos colocaban sombreros con los colores de la bandera norteamericana y nos tomaban fotos que luego publicaban en una cartelera

**-Voy a ver las fotos –**dije y me levanté de la mesa

Me levanté y fui a verlas, pero una me llamo la atención, ¡Darien había estado ahí!, con una pelirroja, ambos se veían muy felices, no solo por sonreír a la cámara, había en ese Darien un aura que el carecía en estos momentos y que, a decir verdad, me fascinaba ver en el.

Volví a la mesa, un poco más desanimada que antes, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Diamante, quien me preguntó

**-¿vamos a los videojuegos?-**

**-Si-**exclame con alegría

**-No-**

**-¡Mal!-**y le coloqué ojitos de gato

**-Esta bien, como tu digas Serena-**

Luego de terminar de almorzar, fuimos a los video juegos, yo les enseñé a jugar el videojuego de sailor V a Mal y a Ante, quienes, se declararon perdidas totales al no poder pasar en ninguno de sus múltiples intentos del nivel 1; eran ya como las 5 cuando salimos del centro comercial, fuimos a casa de Diamante a recoger nuestras cosas, y luego fueron a llevarme a casa, Ambos se bajaron del auto y de despidieron de mi

**-¡Hasta el lunes preciosa!-** Malachite me abrazó **-vendré por ti a las 7 para llevarte a clases- **

**-Si mal, muchas gracias por todo, ¡nos vemos el lunes!-**

**Al contralor muchas gracias a ti por esta bienvenida, adiós-** y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se montó en el auto

**-Bien, fue muy agradable el paseo contigo Sere -**

**-Siempre Ante-**

**-Tienes razón, ¡eres una gran amiga!- **

**-Ante-**y lo abracé **-¡tu eres el mejor amigo! **

**-Bien, estamos progresando, ¡ya soy mejor amigo!-**

**-¡Eres un caso!-**

**-Y tú no tienes remedio -**

**-Bien, entonces ¿nos vemos luego?**

**-Si, ¡te llamo mañana!-**

**-¡Adiós, adiós!-**y le di un beso en la mejilla, Diamante se montó en el auto y arrancaron., yo entré a casa y llamé a mi mama

**-Mama ¡ya llegué!-**

**-Hija, ¡por fin!, ven, tenemos que hablar -**

**-Si, ¿que paso?-**

**-Pues… no quise contarle nada a tu papa, por que ya sabes como es el con los chicos, pero ayer vinieron por ti, y se me hizo raro, puesto que se puso molesto cuando le dije que andabas con Diamante-**

**-¿Quien?-**

**-Un chico llamado Darien- **

**-¿Como?-**

**-Si, vino ayer en la tarde, y luego en la noche, me pidió el teléfono de casa para llamar hoy a ver que hora llegabas, y ha llamado varias veces -**

**-¿Ah si?-**

**-Si, parecía muy urgido por hablar contigo…-**

**-Esta bien, lo llamare- **

Tomé el teléfono celular y marqué el numero que ya me sabia de memoria

**-****Alo?-**

**-****…-**

**-****Alo?-**

**-…-**

**-Alo, alo, alo-**

**-¿Darien?-**

**-Ah Serena, menos mal, pensé que la llamada se iba a caer no oía nada-**

**-Ahm bueno…-**

**-Dime ¿como estas?-**

**-Bien ¿y tu?-**

**-Podría decirse que bien… dime ¿pasa algo? -**

**-Bueno tú me dirás más bien-**

**-¿Por?-**

**-Tengo 23 llamadas perdidas de tu número del sábado pasado, has venido dos veces a mi casa y has llamado varias veces a mi casa preguntando por mí-**

**-…-**

**-¿Darien?-**

**-Ahm perdona Serena es eso…-**

**-¿Si que pasa?-**

**-Ehm bueno yo quiero hablar contigo-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Mira ¿sabes que? porque no nos vemos en una hora y conversamos esto en persona- **

**-esta bien, ¿en el crown?-**

**-No, la verdad no, en el crown no-**

**-¿En el parque?-**

**-Menos…-**

**-¿En la universidad?-**

**-No, ¡ahí no!-**

**-Bueno tú me dices…- **

**-En mi casa… tan pronto como puedas venir-**

**-OK dame la dirección-**

Yo apunté la dirección y trancamos; ahora la duda del deber ir o no bailaba en mi cabeza ¿que hacer? ¿Debía ir? Pero ¿a su casa? ¿Nos habíamos vuelto locos?

Yo me apresuré para alistarme e ir al infierno, ¿como no iba serlo? La casa de Darien Chiba, el lugar que más en mi vida deseaba conocer y ala vez temía ir.

Opté por ponerme unos sencillos jeans y una franelita vinotinto, una cholitas plateadas y mi cartera y todos los accesorios también en plateado, y sin usar maquillaje, esta era una de esas pocas veces donde de verdad parecía que tenía 15 años.

Salí de mi casa y tomé un taxi …aunque tenia miedo de conocer el palacio donde moraba mi príncipe, la curiosidad y la ansiedad no me hacían apurarme, así que opté por la vía rápida; llegué al lujoso edifico, me identifiqué con el portero, el cual me dijo que el joven Chiba ya me esperaba, subí al elevador, marque el 9no piso y al abrir, caminé hacia el pasillo del lado izquierdo y en el 3er apartamento, luego de cerciorarme que decía efectivamente Chiba, toqué el timbre y esperé que Darien me abriese la puerta.

**-¿Quien es?-**

**-Soy Serena…Serena Tsukino-**

En eso se abrió la puerta

**-Cabeza de chorlito yo se que te apellidas Tsukino- **

Bueno… ahí fue donde el mundo se me fue en pedacitos… Darien me abrió la puerta y solo llevaba un pantalón deportivo negro y una toalla alrededor de su cuello, al parecer iba saliendo de la regadera por que llevaba su liso y suave cabello azabache goteando; tratando de evitar que babeara le dije :

**-Mi nombre es Serena…-**dije y, sin mirarle, me adentré en el departamento

**-Bueno perdón…Serena…es la costumbre ¿sabes?-**

Me volteé y lo miré, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el bajó la cabeza

**-Lo lamento… pasa y siéntate por favor-**

Yo me senté y lo miré, le dediqué una sonrisa y el me miró fijamente

**-¿Y bien?- **le pregunté

**-Dame un momento-**

en eso se perdió por un corredor, yo me levanté y observé el lugar, si bien Darien Mamoru Chiba me parecía ya bastante extraño, confirmé esa tarde que el príncipe de mis sueños era un chico poco común, todos los muebles eran de caoba oscura, habían varias mesas repletas de libros, sofás negros, la chimenea eléctrica y el ventanal con cortinas negras, que daba a un balcón desde el cual se observaba la ciudad, no había en ningún lado fotos de familia o amigos, cosa que me aprecio extraña y fue cuando note las increíbles diferencias entre mi amigo Diamante y él , me costaba creer que alguna vez fueron amigos.

Volví a sentarme justo a tiempo, cuando volvió a aparecer Darien por el corredor, esta vez llevaba unas pantuflas negras y un cardigan gris de mangas largas, me sonrió y miró a la cocina

**-¿Quieres algo?-** me preguntó

**-No**-dije muy bajito y con timidez

**-¿Segura?-**

Afirmé con la cabeza y baje la mirada; El fue por un vaso con agua y volvió y se sentó frente a mi

**-Bien…-**

**-Bien…-**

**-¡Tenemos que hablar!-**

**-Si -**

**-¿Sabes por que te cite?-**

**-No-**

**-Tenia que verte-**

En ese momento el leve rubor de mis mejillas se tornó color carmín

**-¿Como?-**

**-Ese día…de tu fiesta… no se, pero algo vi en ti, que no había visto antes-**

Claro, mi piel... ¿que mas podía ser?

**-¡Darien, que estas diciendo! ¡Tú tienes novia!-**

**-Si, pero…-**

**-¡Pero nada!, Rei es mi amiga, ¡por favor!-**

**-¿Y si terminase con ella?- **

**-¿Que quieres decir?-**

**-¿Cambiaria algo?-**

**-Yo…-**para aquel momento tenia mi mirada fija en la suya, pero en ese instante tuve que desviarla o juraría que me hundiría en esa mirada

**-¿Que hay Diamante?-**me preguntó

Oops…

**-El… ¿que tiene que ver en todo esto?**

**-Es tu novio-**

**-No… Digo si... por supuesto, claro que es mi novio y lo quiero –**me apresuré a decirle

**-Es mentira -**

**-¿De que hablas?-**

**-Serena… ya debes saber que yo hace años conozco a Diamante Black y que fuimos amigos, Diamante no superará nunca en su vida a Esmeralda, y es muy notorio que su relación es muy fraternal -**

Los colores se me fueron del rostro y me sentía más intimidada que nunca

**-¿Como lo sabes?-**

**-No hay ni el mínimo rastro de pasión entre ustedes…los he visto juntos, y no solo en tu fiesta… ayer y hoy, no parecen novios, si lo fueran, se lo demostraran-**

**-¿Y entre tu y Rei si?**

**-¿Quien te asegura que no?-**

Yo me puse de nuevo colorada, de solo imaginarme a MI Darien muy apasionado con Rei, uh, no era demasiado inaudito

**-Diablos Serena, si que eres extraña-**

OK, la pena y la timidez en ese momento se desaparecieron y lo miré fijamente y con extrañeza

**-¿Por que lo dices?**

**-Te comportas como toda una mujer fatal en un momento y al otro eres…tan solo una tímida niña -**

**-¿Puedes explicarte?-**

**-Creí que eras la clase de niña infantil e inmadura, luego me demostraste que podías ser muy madura, luego te volviste la chica seductora y ahora, te presentas en mi casa, con esa cara de niña buena y con actitud tímida, ¡diablos Serena Tsukino! ¿Quien eres realmente?-**

**-¿Por que deseas saberlo?-**

**-¿Por que deseo saberlo? ¡Ahí esta! ¿Ves?, cambias muy rápido de actitud, ¡ya no se que esperar de ti!-**

OK, en ese momento me sentí que quedé pasmada

**-¿Tú acaso esperas algo de mí?- **le pregunté

**-¡No lo se! Tú alteras mis sentidos-**

Se tumbó sobre el sillón y colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza

**-Escucha Darien yo…-**

**-¿Sabes Serena? Te odie desde el primer momento que te conocí, por que sabia que lograrías enredarme la vida-**

Darien me odiaba, ¿que demonios…

**-Ahora es mi culpa-**

**-Siempre lo ha sido -**

**-¿Que tienes en contra de mi?**

**-mas bien ¿Que tienes tu en contra de mi? ¡Tú no eres la misma niña que yo conocí! -**

**-nada…yo… ¡yo no podría!-**

**-Pues tu inconsciente te traiciona niña! además…¿por que no podrías?-**

**-Yo…-** Darien se levantó y se me acercó **-yo…-**

**-Dímelo-**

**-No-**

**-¿No?-**

**-No puedo…-**

**-Entonces yo te lo demuestro...-**

Y en ese momento…Darien Chiba posó sus labios sobre los míos, para que yo, Serena Tsukino recibiera mi primer beso… por supuesto, la negativa de mi mente fue instintiva, pero mi cuerpo no le hacia caso; posé mis manos sobre sus hombros, el me tomó por la cintura y lo deje que… que hiciera lo que tenia que hacer…quiero decir, dejé que profundizara el beso…estaba tan confundida, nerviosa y a la ves… ¿feliz? No, feliz era poco, estaba histérica por dentro, pero de alegría, aunque quisiese negármelo a mi misma, me sentía feliz de recibir un beso de Darien, extasiada por estar entre sus brazos, pero a la vez molesta conmigo misma y con el…mi primer beso, había sido de el, pero…había sido robado y de un chico comprometido… Darien separo sus labios de los míos, yo abrí los ojos y lo mire sonreía con satisfacción

**-Lo sabia-**

Yo logré liberarme de sus brazos y me alejé de el

**-No-**

**-¿No que?-**

**-¡No vas a jugar conmigo Darien!, ya tienes a Rei, ¡déjame tranquila!-**

**-¿Ah si? ¿Y tu si puedes jugar conmigo?-**

**-¡Yo no juego contigo!-** comencé a caminar hacia la puerta

**-¿A donde vas?-**

**-¡Me voy!-**

**-¡Ven, acá!, esto no ha terminado -**

**-No Darien, ¡ya terminó!- **

**-¡Serena!-**

**-¡Déjame en paz!-** y Salí de su casa…le di un golpe a la puerta y corrí hasta el ascensor, Darien salio detrás de mi y me alcanzó frente al elevador

**-¿por que termino?, si ni siquiera ha empezado!- **

Yo me le acerque y lo abofetee; Darien se llevó la mano al rostro y en eso llegó el levador, yo me monté y le di la espalda

**-¡No vas a jugar conmigo!-**

El ascensor comenzaba a cerrarse cuando el me gritó

**-¡No deseo jugar contigo niña tonta!- **alcancé a oírle decir, me volteé y en eso**, **las puertas se cerraron; yo rompí a llorar, llegué a la planta baja y comencé a caminar a casa; ya era de noche, debían ser como las 7 u 8, no sabia realmente, me acerqué hasta el parque numero 10y me senté en una banca, (la misma donde había conocido a Diamante) y lloré con mas fuerza, estaba empapada en llanto cuando, sentí que alguien me levantaba y me abrazaba.

**-Por un momento, daría todo lo que tengo, por borrar la tristeza de tu vida Serena-**

**-Malachite…-**

**-Shhh no digas nada, llora, llora todo lo que quieras, deshazte del dolor -**

**-No puedo-**

**-Debes olvidarte de el -**

**-tú no entiendes...-**

**No, pero solo sé que el te hace daño- **

**-¡Pues estoy condenada entonces!- **

**-¡Maldito Chiba! ¡No se merece que alguien como tu lo ame de esa manera!-**

**-No le importa…me ve solo como una niña tonta-**

**-Pues, esta niña tonta, como el dice, es la mujer más hermosa del universo –**yo le sonreí

**-Ven, te llevaré a casa, no llores mas Preciosa, descansa, mañana nos contarás que sucedió ¿si?-**

**-Si-**

Malachite me llevó a mi casa, me dejó en la puerta y se fue apresuradamente; yo subí a mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama a llorar… solo podía pensar en que Darien me había besado… y, aunque a la fuerza, yo no me había negado…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**Desde el milenio de plata con Selene Chiba y Astarté Black**_

_**Propiedad de Selene Chiba y Astarté Black**_

Bien, por donde empezamos esta vez? Ah si! Estamos de fiesta, el review numero 100! Pueden creerlo? Jamás nos imaginamos tener tantos! Chicas!! Gracias!! Les han dado a estas pobres niñas la mayor alegría del año, podríamos decir, cada una de uds. Tiene un huequito en nuestro corazón, especialmente aquellas que nos han seguido los pasos y los fics desde que entramos a este universo, y aquellas especialmente a quienes consideramos amigas…el apoyo, los reviews, los consejos. ¡Todo! Ha sido una gran experiencia… ok, ya estamos sonando dramáticas, eso lo dejamos para el capitulo final… les contamos algo? Escribimos ya el epilogo de la historia, ¡muy hermoso!!

Bien, para las que se quejan de la poca participación de Mamochan, de capítulos cortos y todo eso…aquí lo tiene! Una basta presentación de una escena intensa entre Darien y Serena…hey! Les recordamos que esta historia es contada desde los ojos de Serena, así que es difícil que ella sepa que pasa en la mente de Darien, bueno de hecho hubo mucho del trío de chicos bellos de esta historia…5943 palabras de pura historia (25 hojas de Word), sin lugar a dudas, el capitulo más largo del fic, escrito en 3 días! Como ven…Malachite apareció…¿les mencione que el tiene vida propia? Pues si! Hizo y deshizo en este chap

Celebración 2: capitulo 14 y que el capitulo 13 recibimos 17 reviews!!y los mejores consejos para la historia.

Celebración 3: después de mucho rogarle al pandemonio, al fin nos ha legado Hans Lucían. El Incubo (tipo de demonio) que le hemos encargado a Daniela, que esta para babear según ella, imagínense no solo lo frita que es, sino también como es el! Histeria colectiva de Endimión y Diamante, quienes no soportan al incubo (es difícil competir contra un demonio de la sensualidad)… Endimión amenazó a Selene con encerrarla en el castillo y Diamante con no ofrecerle mas rituales oscuros a Astarté, por lo que, las chicas tiene que portarse bien con sus "_lovers_" y no pueden hacer nada con Hans y Daniela esta feliz de la vida… calmados los brotes hormonales, queremos desearle feliz cumple a Inés Chiba!!

Pd: estamos rifando a Malachite! (Isa es contigo)… ¿quien lo quiere? o se hace incubos a encargo. (Todas tenemos derecho a tener un _lover _en nuestra vida)

Bien, mucha conversación por hoy…no se quejen, les dimos un buen chap! O, al menos, eso creemos...Dennos su opinión!

Ahm verdad…

Pd 2: estamos editando la historia, hasta ahora solo hemos subido los 3 primeros capítulos mejorados… recomendación personal: cuando le pongamos fin a este hijo nuestro, léanla de nuevo

_Bienvenido Hans!!_

Y ahora (Astarté, Diamante, Selene, Endimión, Hans y Daniela hacen coro)

Los reviews!!

**Lunachibatsukino**

Hola, gracias por el review, muchas gracias por el cumplido al capitulo, sise supone que tiene novia… ¡aun!... jajaja pues l de celestina fue solo en esos dos, luego entenderás porque, las parejas que faltan, no son tan fáciles de unir, además, no es que Serena los una, es el destino…espero que te gustara este chap …saludos

**amary-san**  
Hola, gracias por el review jajaja gracias! Jajaja Astarté dice que no, que el no lo suelta ni loca (ni siquiera porque Daniela le preste a Hans) jajaja pero Diamante de coqueto dice que tiene mucho de que conversar, dice que la psicología femenina el encanta (_si como no!… Astarté furiosa y celosa_) jajaja si, si las tengo ¿ya viste? y para el próximo también!! Juju una maldad a Darien como así? Creo que no le podemos hacer maldades, pero si se las va a ver no negras, pero si grises en los próximos chaps, te entendemos con lo del verano…Suerte! gracias por el cumplido a la historia ,

Esperamos que te guste este chap

**Jesi Potter Granger**

Hola, gracias por el review, estamos bien y tu? Wow, gracias por lo los personajes…MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS gracias…es un gran incentivo para continuar con esto, es para nosotras como un motivo para saber que hacemos algo bien.

Esperamos que te guste este chap, nosotras actualizamos este fic los jueves!!

Si vuelves a dejarnos un review te lo agradecemos…los reviews significan una enormidad para nosotras

**rnitzita tsukino0o!!**

Hola, gracias por el review y gracias por el cumplido al fic, si es que es un fic largo, pero es divertido y (según creemos) de lectura rápida

Esperamos que te guste este chap, saludos

**moonstar**  
Hola, gracias por el review, no sabia que teníamos seguidores anónimos, lo sentimos!

, La historia tiene sus meses ya (4) , si es que fue una época de bloqueo de musas y estrés universitario terrible, peor volvimos y estamos aquí, cada semana! , jajaja si, Ante es un bombón (Astarté mira con orgullo a su bombón), pues de hecho, hasta ahora, el (malachite) es el único que esta al pie del cañón con Sere…wow de verdad, gracias por el cumplido de haber leído la historia varias veces, esperamos no decepcionarte de ella y

Que te guste este chap, pues este chap fue mas largo!! Al contrario, gracias a ti por leerlo y seguirlo saludos

**sailor angel moon**

Pamechan!! Hola, gracias por el review, ya pensábamos que actualizaríamos sin tu review, pues tu nos contaras que te pareció este chap, jajaja y ahora? ¿Lindo Diamante de nuevo?

Esperamos que te guste este chap, lo hicimos mas largo por tu recomendación, si, ya volvió Mal, como siempre el de lindo. Estamos hablando!

**Ines Chiba**

Hola Inuchan feliz cumple (aunque sabemos que fue ayer), gracias por el review

Jajaja es que ellos, como amigos, se tratan así, se quieren y se adoran, se dan muy buenos consejos y todo, peor son odiosos el uno con el otro, la confianza entre ellos es grande …todos nos hemos dado cuenta de sus celos, excepto el y Serena …el próximo capi las vera, o eso creemos, Malachite nos envió una amenaza y no sabemos si cumplirá o no (_Diamante, Endimión y Hans con miedo, por que solo ellos saben de lo que es capaz un hombre enamorado_) el lo que esta es confundido!!si que tal esto? Tiene una cita!! Van volando no? ( se los dijimos) jajajajajajaja. Mal no!! Recuerda que el tiene vida propia y que es el mas enamorado de los 4 (bueno ya solo quedan 2…el y Jedite) pues ya veras en el próximo chap que pasa con Rei, Darien y esos con respecto a esa relación!!

Esperamos que te guste este chap, estamos hablando si? nos debes un pedazo de torta

caroone  
, Hola, gracias por el review, aja..Las joyas son los amigos de Diamante, cada uno tiene su historia personal y nos parece justo que se incluya aquí, pero los hemos estado separando de Serena poco a poco, si, darien solo tuvo una aparición en este chap, pero ya ves lo que paso!!... pues que crees tu? Capaz si, capaz no! Diamante es muy lindo 8especialmente en este fic) y todas lo adoran por ser el mejor amigo del año

Esperamos que te guste este chap , saludos

**natalia kido**

Hola, gracias por el review, Naty nuestras actualizaciones son los jueves, danos algo de tiempo eh? Ahm…pues gracias por ese cumplido, aunque es nuestra historia inventada, decir que suena mas real que fantasiosa es un halago, muchas gracias

Esperamos que te guste este chap, saludos, si el príncipe celoso eh? pero Sere no lo nota.

**andy-deep-chiva**

, Hola, gracias por el review, gracias por la aclaratoria, ya nos estaba dando algo de solo imaginarnos que lo fueran :S ... pues Sere sufre pero prometemos que solo es por ahora

Esperamos que te guste este chap, saludos

**Isabel**

Hola, gracias por el review, si tienes razón, el esta enfurecido y a la vez confundido...

Esperamos que te guste este chap, saludos

**annyfansailormoon**  
Hola Grise , gracias por el review, jaja no fuiste el 100 pero fuiste el 103, algo que también nos colma de alegría jajaja si llegamos al 200 esperaremos por ti!!Pero cada uno de tus reviews cuenta!!jajaja Daniela no quiere, dice que los poemas y Hans le quitan mucho tiempo (y eso que Hans acaba de llegar..Imagínate!) Es que ya lo sabe y no lo acepta, igual Darien… sabes algo? Eres la 2da que nos da esa recomendación…¿por que Será? Astarté jura que ella es la única y omnipotente que puede ser perfecta pareja con Ante, pero los demás (excepto Diamante) no estamos seguros tu que dices? (_como que solito sin dueña? el es mío y siempre lo será!!...Astarté con ojos de furia_)

Esperamos que te guste este chap, saludos

**.****Darienlover**

Hola, gracias por el review, jajaja si, pero es justo y necesario que actúe así…el tiene que sufrir también, si t preocupa mal, que te diremos en este chap, que se llevo el prota pero de frente!!mmm aun no sabemos mucho de que hacer con Ante la verdad, peor es claro que entre y el sere( por si te preocupa) no hay nada y ya Darien lo sabe , esperamos que te guste este chap…saludos…hey esperamos tu pronta actualización

**isa1181  
**Hola Preciosa, gracias por el review y por ser el review 101, tus reviews son lo máximo siempre!! de verdad te los agradecemos tanto…son encantadores, llenos de apoyo y de buenas ideas y criticas constructivas

¿ que te pareció la escena con Lita y Neflyte? Que tal esa historia eh? Ves? Bruto no es! El capto lo de chica sin novio!, claro Mal es el propio para los celos…porque? porque Darien sabe que Ante y ella nada que ver

Nos dio tanta risa la idea de meter a Astarté al fic (ella estaba que se lanzaba contra el monitor para meterse en la historia), debido a que somos un consejo de 6 y solo tiene su voto y el de Diamante, aun no es seguro, ya veremos

Esperamos que te guste este chap… no nos hemos atrasado y es un chap bastante largo…saludos… by the way…te agregamos al MSN

**Isis Janet**

Hola Linda, gracias por el review, eres nuestro review numero 100 (wii) jajajaja nos hizo mucha gracia las parte del "yo mato a Darien ", pero bueno son justas y necesarias

Esperamos que te guste este chap , saludos, tienes razón, actualiza pronto!!

**Nubia**

Hola, gracias por el review, si Astarté esta molesta porque se meten con su príncipe (_déjenla ya se le pasara…consejo de Selene y Daniela_), algo si, peor la niña es coqueta y lo que quiere es que hayan bitches como ellas en el fic y no se lo permitimos… muchas gracias por todo…el apoyo se siente!!

Esperamos que te guste este chap, saludos

**pss**  
Hola, gracias por el review, pues hay linda gracias por los cumplidos, es muy, muy especial lo que nos has dicho, pro que nosotras vimos cada capitulo al hacerlo lo desarrollamos hablando o actuando las escenas y tratamos de que se vean reales

Gracias por seguir la historia y por el apoyo!

Esperamos que te guste este chap , saludos

Pd: nos despedimos, gracias por nuestros 17 reviews!!

No nos maten x este chap (recuerden que Malachite tiene vida propia y Darien esta confundido)

Nos vemos el jueves!!

_**BESITOS,**_

_**ADS ( junto a Hans, Diamante y Endimión)**_


	15. Capitulo 7: Indiferencia

Capitulo 15:

_¿Quien dijo que un corazón no se puede ganar?_

_Si todo se vale en la guerra y el amor_

_Con estas sencillas reglas te prometo que podrás_

_Alcanzar y atraer al príncipe de tu corazón _

PD: Sailor moon no nos pertenece, le pertenece a la diosa de Naoko takeuchi. ¿La historia? Si, es nuestra y de nuestra absoluta propiedad, así como todos los consejos del libro de las reglas.

_**Reglas de la Atracción **_

_**Capitulo 15: Capitulo 7: Indiferencia**_

_**(capitulo dedicado a Amary-san) **_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Domingo…porque tenia que pasar tan rápido el fin de semana…bueno…al menos, pronto se acabara la escuela…vendrán las vacaciones de verano….vacaciones de verano… nunca he tenido vacaciones de verano…cada año me iba a las distintas competencias regionales y nacionales y no volvía hasta mediados de agosto este año, sin embargo, son todas para mi…tantas cosas que quiero hacer, las haré en estas vacaciones

**-Serena-**

Acababa de Volver a quedarme dormida cuando mi mama me llamó

**-¡Serena!-**

**-¿Si mama?-**

**-Diamante al teléfono-**

Abrí los ojos y mire a mi madre, ella me acercó el teléfono y luego salió de la habitación, aunque, sabia que estaba tras de la puerta

**-¿Alo?**

**-¡Serena!**

**-Hola Serena-**

**-¿Ah?-**

**-Malachite y yo al teléfono -**

**-Llamada por conferencia-**

**-Ahm...¡hola chicos!-**

**-¿Como estas?- me preguntó Malachite**

**-Bien ¿y uds.?-**

**-¡Bien!-**

**-A decir verdad… no creo que estés bien…-**

**-Estoy bien Diamante, en serio-**

**-¿Que paso anoche?**

**-Fui a casa de Darien-**

**-¿Que?? ¿Y por que no me habías dicho?-**

**-Ahora si nos dirás que fue lo que te hizo ese desgraciado muñeca-**

**-Nada… solo… conversamos- **

**-¿Y que mas?**

**-¡Diamante!-le grité**

**-¡Dilo!-**

**-¡Me beso!-**

**-No, ahora si que le rompo la cara-**

**-Malachite…-**

**-¿Que quieres decir con eso Mal?-**

**-Ayer fui a su casa, dispuesto a partirle la cara pero el muy desgraciado no estaba…el había salido, pero esta vez no se me salva-**

**-No Malachite-**

**¡Primo ya!-**

**-Pero es que…-**

**-Por favor-**le supliqué

**-Pero se lo merece-**

**-Mal…-**

**-Bien Preciosa, solo lo hago por que tú me lo pides -**

**-Yo también con gusto se la partiera, pero no es el momento-**

**-¿No?-**

**-Sere esta sufriendo por el -**

**-Lo siento Serena-**

**-Esta bien Mal -**

**-Síguenos contando -**dijo Diamante**  
**

**-Pues…el sabe que tu y yo no tenemos nada ya -**

**-¿Como se dio cuenta?-**

**-Ni idea…-**

**-Mejor así**- comentó Malachite

**-¿Y entonces?-** preguntó Diamante

**-Me dijo que no jugara con el… que el no quería jugar conmigo, y creo que se dio cuenta lo que siento por el -**

**-Uh eso no es bueno- **

**-El me odia-**

**-Preciosa… ¡nadie puede odiarte! Eres un sol –**exclamó Malachite

**-El si…-**

**-Vamos no le creas, no lo dice en serio-**

**-¿Lo crees?-**

**-Diamante, no lo defiendas- **

**-Escucha Mal, se que como tu primo, no debo defenderlo, pero esta vez no puedo, Serena esta sufriendo y el también-**

**-¿El también Ante? ¿Estas seguro? ¡Por que el tiene novia!-** le reprochó Malachite

**-pero no es su novia la que lo confunde y lo trae viviendo en un vilo -**

**-¿Y yo si?-**le pregunté

**-Ehm muñeca…mejor déjalo así-**

**-Si Serena, tu si -**

**-¡Diamante!!-**

**-Bueno Serena, esto se acá por ahora, nos vemos luego princesa...y recuerda lo que te he dicho-**

**-esta bien Ante-**

**-Pero yo-**

**-Despídete Malachite, ¡adiós Serena!-**

**-Espera… ¡Adiós Serena!-**

**-¡adiós chicos!-**

La llamada se trancó y yo volví a estar debajo de las sabanas, dormí nuevamente hasta entrado el mediodía, la verdad estaba teniendo mal dormir, así que a mi madre no le importó que hoy descansara, decidí levantarme, pero cuando pisé un pie en el piso, sentí algo duro… estaba pisando el libro de las reglas

Lo recogí y lo abrí para poder leer el capitulo 7

_Capitulo 7: Indiferencia _

_Hemos llegado hasta aquí con la séptima regla de la atracción…bien… indiferencia…tu te preguntaras por que…pero si bien es claro el dicho de que el que persevera alcanza, también es claro que, en el mundo de los hombres, lo que mas valoran no es lo consiguen gratis, sino lo que les costo trabajo alcanzar y lo lograron... si ya tus tácticas de ataque no funcionaron…entonces usas las tácticas defensivas, ahora, en vez de actuar como una enamorada, actuaras como alguien para quien el no existe, es decir ignorarlo… hacer de cuenta que el no esta, tratarlo con frialdad de ser posible, y demostrarle que tu mundo no gira alrededor de el._

_El punto de esta regla no es parecer ofensiva, ni restar tu importancia en el objetivo de tu conquista, sino demostrarle que vales lo suficiente como para no andar por ahí muriendo por el y que, bien puedes ser una chica que no depende emocionalmente de un hombre o una relación…es un punto de vista muy maduro y muy favorecedor…además…la idea de que eres una chica que se tiene que ganar…también alentará en el deseo por estar contigo _

Al final de la pagina solo había una imagen una joven conversaba con varias personas, mientras un chico que se encontraba rezagado la veía embobado

Bueno no estaba muy segura de esta regla, pero valía la pena intentarla…

Me dedique a estudiar un rato, la verdad intentaba concentrarme en estudiar, pero me sentía algo mal por todo lo que había pasado con Darien, intentaba concentrarme y el volvía a mi mente a cada rato y a eso de las 6 de la tarde mi madre volvió a entrar al cuarto

**-Serena…-**

**-Si mama-**

**-¿Por que no sales un rato?-**

**-Pero mama…debo estudiar-**

**-Te he visto lo mucho que te has esforzado estudiando y me parece que te mereces un descanso -**

**-Pero…debo estudiar-**

**-Pero tú no estás bien-**

**-¡Estoy bien! -**

Mi madre me levantó de la silla y me abrazó

**-No seas terca hija…tus ojos me demuestran lo contrario, ve y distráete un rato, si? Eso te ayudara… no quiero seguir oyendo tus sollozos de esa manera-**

Oops… mi mama me había oído… no quería preocuparla

**-Esta bien mama- **

**-¿por que nov a s al crown?...te encanta ese lugar-**

**-No se…-**

**-Si, ve…todo estará bien -**

Mi madre salio del cuarto y yo me dirigí al baño, tome una ducha y salí de nuevo para vestirme, me coloqué el vestido negro de tirantes muy finos y una franelita de mangas cortas amarilla debajo, unas zapatillas negras y me arregle los odangos, Salí de casa y me dirigí al Crown, entrando vi a Andrew en la barra, me le acerqué a saludarlo

**-Andrew…-**

**-Serena -**

**-¿Como has estado?-**

**-Bien, bien ¿y tu?-**

**-Bien, ¿como va todo con Reika?-**

**-Pues…-**

**-¿Pues?-**

**-Pues bien…-**

**-¿Y que es lo que te preocupa?-**

**-Nada… nada-**

**-Andrew…-**

**-Es que no es algo mío-**

**Peor cuéntamelo, tal vez te ayude **

**-Si…debería…esta bien, dame unos minutos para que pida mi descanso -**

Yo me senté en una de las meses del final y esperé a Andrew…al poco rato se apareció con dos te helados para ambos

**-Bien-**

**-¿Bien?-**

**-Serena…se que esto no es de incumbencia peor tu eres mi amiga y Darien también- **

**-¿Es por eso que no me contaras?-**

**-No, al contrario-**

**-No entiendo…¿tengo algo que ver?**

**-Si-**

**-¿Que cosa?-**

**-Darien terminó con Rei anoche -**

**-¿Y por que lo hizo?-**

**-Bueno fue mas bien ella la que termino con el-**

**-Ahora menos entiendo -**

**-Al parecer, Rei se dio cuenta que Darien no la ama-**

**-¿Y que paso?-**

**-Darien acepto terminar -**

**-¿Por que?-**

**-Por que el al fin reconoció que su corazón no le pertenece a Rei- **

**-¿Y a quien?-**

El corazón me latía apresuradamente…parte de mi esperaba oír mi nombre, y otra parte temía oír que lo fuera.

**-Adivina…-**

¡Rayos Andrew!

**-¿Beryl? -**

Andrew me miró sorprendido, supongo que extrañado de saber algo relacionado a esa chica

**-No-**

**-¿Y quien?-**

**-¿Te interesa saber?-**

**-¡Andrew!-**

**-A ti el te gusta….-**

**-Yo… yo…-**

**-Serena…-**

**-Si Andrew, si el me gusta pero... me odia-**

Andrew se echo a reír

**-Y del odio al amor solo hay un paso -**

**-¡Eso lo se!-**

**-¿Entonces? -**

**-¿Que quieres decir?-**

**-¿No captas Serena? ¡Darien se enamoro de ti!-**

**-Si, ¡como no!-**

**-¿Porque no quieres creerlo?-**

**-¡Porque no es verdad!, ¡el no puede quererme si me trata así!- **

**-Lo hace por que el no se entiende a si mismo ni lo que siente por ti -**

**-¡Pues que se busque un siquiatra!-**

Andrew se echo a reír a carcajadazas

**-Ay Serena…el te quiere, yo lo se-**

**-¿Tú lo crees?-**

**-Si, pero la pregunta es si lo crees tu-**

Que importa si le creo o no, yo lo quiero y si el, de alguna manera me quiere soy feliz

**-¿Yo?...pues-**

**-Sere- **y me colocó los dedos en sobre los labios**- solo piénsalo ¿si? ¡Yo ya me voy! -**

**-Andrew…-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-Gracias…-**

**-De nada Sere…eres como una hermana para mí-**

En ese momento, Rei junto con su amigo Nicolás entraron en el crown, yo los observé y me acerqué a saludarlos, pero Rei, al verme, me ignoró y tomo a Nicolás del brazo y lo jaló hacia la puerta, como huyendo… ¿acaso huyendo de mi?, Salí de ahí y me dediqué a caminar hasta el parque, me senté bajo un árbol y, sin querer, comencé a llorar… Rei y yo habíamos sido amigas desde la primaria, y, aunque ya no íbamos a la misma segundaria, habíamos sido amigas, y ahora, por culpa de Darien, de seguro ella m e odiaba, estuve sentada un buen rato ahí, y ya oscurecía, cuando Salí del parque, vaya avanzado unos minutos cuando oí unos pasos y mi nombre

**-¡Serena!-**

**-¿Si?-**

Me volteé a ver quien era y era Nicolás

**-Srta. Tsukino-**

**-Hola Nicolás-**

**-Debo hablar con usted-**

Hace mucho que sabíamos que a Nicolás le gustaba Rei, así que, sabia por donde venia, si Rei estaba sufriendo, de seguro el también junto con ella y por eso me buscaba

**-Si, siéntate…-** ambos nos sentamos en una pequeña cerca que estaba a unos pasos

**-¿Y bien?-**pregunté

**-Es sobre la señorita Rei**-

Bingo…

**-Te escucho…-**

**-La señorita fue anoche por mi y me contó sobe la discusión con su ex novio… el joven Chiba…-**

**-Aja-**

**-Al parecer ella termino con el, por que esta cansada de esperar que el la quiera, el esta ella sabe que el ama a alguien mas… y esa persona es usted Srta. Tsukino-**

**-No puede ser cierto Nicolás-**

**-Si lo es, el mimo joven chiba se lo confirmo a la Srta. Rei- **

**-¿Y bien?-**

**-La Srta. Rei termino con el **

**-Lo se, y por eso me odia-**

**-No, no la odia, es solo que lo que sucedió es tan reciente que ella, pues no tenia fueras para verla hoy-**

**-Entiendo -**

**-Pero luego, ella se calmo, y me pidió que la buscara y le dijera que, por favor, vaya mañana al templo luego de clases a tomar el te con ella- **

**-Pero…-**

Nicolás se levantó

**-Es todo lo que puedo decirle Srta. Serena… debo irme -**

**-Esta bien-** lo retuve **-dile que estaré ahí mañana-**

**-Se lo diré, buenas noches Srta. Serena -**

**-Buenas noches Nicolás -**

Me dirigí a mi casa, cene con mi familia, me cambié y me acosté

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Desperté a las 6 y media, me bañe, me vestí, 12 de julio de 2004…principio de semana… hoy tenia la horrible prueba de matemáticas, para la cual, había estudiado lo suficiente…desayuné con mi familia, Mal como siempre, fue por mi a casa para llevarme a la escuela

**-¡Buenos días Muñeca!-**

**-¡Buenos días mal!-**

**-¿Como estas?-**

**-Bueno mucho mejor-**

**-¿Segura?-**

**-Si Mal-**

**-Es que…-**

**-Por favor Malachite…quiero que entiendas algo…yo te quiero de una manera especial, eres un gran amigo, peor no me pidas que ignore lo que siento por darien y te corresponda, por que no puedo **

**-Yo…-**

**-Has sido un gran caballero al no presionarme, siempre he apreciado esa incondicionalidad tuya, por eso te pido que por favor, te mantengas al margen de esta situación…-**

**-¿Y si decido no rendirme?**

**-¿Que ganas?**

**-Gano mucho...podría ganarte a ti -**

**-¿Tanto valgo para ti?- **

**-¡Mas de lo que crees!-**

**-Lo siento Mal -**

**-Hey, esta bien, esta vez te doy la razón, no debo presionarte ni meterme en esta situación para aprovecharme…si voy a luchar por ti debo hacerlo sabiendo que no debo aprovecharme de a situación…después de todo… es difícil pero no imposible ¿no?-**

**-¿Ah?-**

**-Olvídalo Sere…yo no me rindo, aunque me rechaces mil y un veces…-**

**-Eso es…-**

**-Eso es lo que me inspiras preciosa -**

**-¡Gracias Mal!-**

**- Siempre a la orden para ti Muñeca –** llegamos a la escuela y yo me despedí con un beso de Mal…el me sonrió y se sonrojó…jamás olvidaré la dulzura con la que me veía en ese momento…era como si me suplicase que lo amara…cosa que me partió el corazón … Salí del auto y me dirigir a la escuela…dado las actividades del festival de la escuela y el examen de matemáticas, las chicas y yo no habíamos podido conversar en el día, por lo que, a la hora del almuerzo , las reuní a todas en el lugar donde siempre

**-Bueno Serena aquí estamos -**

**-Si Lita, y Gracias por venir-**

**¿Nos dirás que paso?-**

**-Esta bien…les contaré la verdad**

**-La verdad, ¿que verdad? ¿Donde hay verdad?-**

**-Mina, déjala hablar- **

**-¿Recuerdan que les conté del chico con el que fui al festival de los gitanos?- **todas asintieron **- pues ese chico no era Diamante, diamante es mi mejor amigo, y lo conocí poco después, y el…el no es mi novio-**

**-¿Que?- **exclamaron todas

**-Yo lo sabia -**

**-¿Amy?-**

**-Yo también -**

**-Lita… ¿pero como?-**

**-Por la forma como veías a Darien-**

**-¿Que? ¿A Darien?- **preguntó Mina

**-¿Es el verdad?-**

**-Si-**

**-Pues…yo me sentía mal, por que el era el novio de Rei, y ya saben que tenemos esa regla de no andar con los novios de nuestras amigas, no quería mentirles, pero temía que se dieran cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por el, así que le pedí a Diamante que fingiera ser mi novio, para cubrirme-**

**-OH...-**

**-Que triste historia Serena -**

**-¿Ah?-**

**-Pienso que debes hacer a un lado esa estúpida regla que nos impusimos-**

**-¡Lita!-**

**-Todas te apoyamos Serena-**

**-Ah si, pero el y rei…-**

**-Olvídalo ya, esa relación nunca fue de verdad-**

**-Además…tu estas verdaderamente enamorada de el-**

**-Pero el no de mí -**

**-¿Por que dices eso?**

**-Por que el me odia, me lo dijo ayer-**

**-Pues no es lo que hemos notado-**

**-¿Como así?-**

**El siempre nos pregunta por ti-** las demás asintieron

**-Y siempre te esta mirando -**

**-Y se notaba la furia que tenia cuando te encontró con Neflyte el día del partido-**

**- y cuando bailaste con los chicos en tu fiesta- **

**-Deberías aclarar las cosas con el Sere-**

**-Lita Tiene razón -**

**-para que puedan estar juntos-**

**-Espera… Darien… yo juntos… eso-**

**-¿No es lo que quieres?-**

Si, si, ¡por dios que si! Eso claro que es lo que quiero, darien y yo juntos

**-Si Molly pero…no quiero hacerle daño a Rei -**

**-Ella entenderá -**

**-¿Y si me odia mas?-**

**-¡No lo creo!-**

**-Además Rei te debe una-** comentó Amy

**-¿Ah si? ¿Cual?-** preguntó Lita

**-Cuando le robo a Seiya –**aclaró Molly

**-Es cierto -**

**-Bueno… me reuniré con ella esta tarde para tomar el te-**

**-Una reunión de te, que bien… ¿podemos ir?-**

**-¡Mina!-**

**-Perdón… -**

**-Si, será bueno que conversen - **

**-¿Y con respecto a Darien que harás?-**

**-Lo buscaré luego y arreglaré las cosas con el -**

**-Me parece bien -**

**Oye Serena…entonces Diamante… ¿esta libre?-**

**-Pues si -**

**-¡Que bien!-**

**-¡Chicas!-**

**-Anda, tu eres su mejor amiga…tienes que ayudarnos con el..-**

**-No lo se… ¿por que no?-**

**-Bien, veré que puedo hacer-**

**-¡Si!-**

**-No prometo nada-**

**-No importa-**

**-¿Y ustedes?-** y miramos Lita y Amy

**-Pues yo ya tengo novio-**

**-¡¿Que?!-**exclamamos todas

**-¡Lita!-**

**-Desde el viernes en la noche soy novia de Neflyte-**

**-Amiga felicitaciones - **

**-¡Viva Lita!- **

Luego todas miramos a Amy

**-¿y tu?-** le pregunté

**-Nada que ver chicas, y no me miren así –**respondió Amy sonrojada

**-Bien, al menos aun tenemos oportunidad-**admitió Mina y miró a Molly

**-Si, tienes razón –**y asintió

Volvimos a clases y a las 4 salimos de la escuela, yo me despedí rápidamente de las chicas y les dije que luego las vería en el crown y caminé hasta el templo Hikawa, subí las escaleras y entré. Nicolás saló a mi encuentro y me dijo que Rei me esperaba

**-Buenas tardes-**

**-Buenas tardes serena siéntate por favor… ¡que bueno que has venido!...ayer… no es que quisiese ignorarte, es solo que no estaba preparada para enfrentarte y contarte todo esto-**

**-Yo…-**

**-Se que te debo una disculpa por haber salido con Darien-**

Yo sacudí la cabeza

**-No, no para nada, no eres tu la que debe disculparse-**

Rei tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me dijo

**-Esta bien, yo no me disculpo si tú dejas de sentirte culpable por que las cosas no funcionaran entre nosotros-**

**Yo baje la mirada y Rei me soltó**

**-Se que lo amas… y el te ama a ti -**

**-¡Pero fue tu novio!-**

**-Y se que es por eso que temes abrirle tu corazón, pero te diré la verdad, Darien nunca me quiso, yo siempre lo supe, y solo me aferraba a la idea de que, tal vez, el llegaría a quererme, peor no pudo, y luego fui descubriendo que su corazón, a quien quería es a ti, y a mi me ve como una hermana…fue por eso que terminé con el, para que el pueda estar contigo que… y no debes sentir miedo, debes intentarlo, uds. Deben estar juntos-**

**-Tienes razón… debo intentarlo…muchas gracias por tu apoyo Rei -**

**-No me lo agradezcas...tu mereces ser feliz con alguien que ames y que te ame-**

**-Te deseo lo mismo a ti -**

**-Yo…prefiero esperar-** y miró hacia la ventana

**-¿Nicolás?-**

Ela asintió

**-He descubierto que algo muy especial me une a el…pero esperaré… no quiero que se confundan las cosas-**

**-Te entiendo...-**

**-¿Te vas? -**

**-Debo... Hablar con Darien -**

**-No… espera-**

**-OH lo siento, se que lo de uds. Fue hace muy poco tiempo- **

**-No, Serena-** ella rió**- no es por lo que pasó entre nosotros ni por que hayamos terminado hace dos noches o hace siglos…se que te mueres por estar con el, y se que el se muere con estar contigo, pero… ¿no te parece que después de lo que ha hecho se merece un castigo?-**

**-No entiendo -**

**-Sugiero que… ya que lo tienes en tus manos, lo hagas sufrir un poco-**

**-Pero…-**

**-El se lo merece-**

**-No estoy segura-**

**-¡Anímate! Hazlo que pague los malos momentos que te ha dado-**

**-Y si luego…-**

**-No niña, te aseguro que hagas lo que hagas el no dejara de amarte, pero avivaras en el deseo de competir por ti y de ganarte, es darle demasiado crédito si ya te siente suya-**

**-¿Y que pretendes que haga?-**

**-Pagarle con la misma moneda-**

**-No puedo…el sabe que entre Diamante y yo no hay nada y no podría estar con alguien mas-**

**-¿Y quien dijo que tienes que llegar a esos extremos?... te considero bastante inteligente serena, inocente y despistada, pero inteligente…se que sabrás manejar bien la situaron y le sacaras provecho -**

**-Pero…-**

**-¡Y nada de dejar el plan a medio camino!… hazlo que sienta que es ganarse el amor de Serena Tsukino-**

**-Crees que deba…-**

**-Se lo merece-**

**-Bueno… ¿me acompañas al crown?-**

**-¡OH no! vete tu yo debo quedarme a…ayudar en el templo -**

**-Esta bien-** me acerque a mi amiga y le di un abrazo, y luego un beso en la frente- **gracias por todo, te deseo mucha suerte-**

**-Y yo a ti, pero ya sabes… si decaes me molestare contigo- **

**-No lo haré, descuida -**

**-Si te vengas por mi no me quejo-**

**-Jajajajajaja lo recordare-**

**-Oye-**

**-¿si?-**

**-¿seguimos siendo amigas?-**

**-siempre-**

**-gracias-**

**-a ti también-**

Salí del templo y me dirigí al crown...tal como si todo fuera planeado para eso…Darien estaba ahí con… ¡con mis amigas!! Ahhhh eso me alteró… ¿que hacia el con mis amigas?...

**-Buenas tardes chicas-**

**-Buenas tardes Serena-**

**-Hola Serena…-**y esas dos palabras hicieron que me derritiera total y absolutamente, pero debía recordar lo que me dijo Rei… hacerlo que pague… una venganza… evoqué el libro de las reglas y ahí estaba… indiferencia… ¡exacto! eso haría…

**-Hola -** murmuré

Me senté en la mesa y, sin que nadie se fijara use mi teléfono celular para repicarle a Diamante, para que el me llamara y me sacara de ahí

**-¿Que hace el aquí?-** Le pregunté a Molly al oído

**-se apareció en la escuela buscándote y luego no se quiso separar de nosotras-**

**-¿Y bien Serena?-** preguntó Mina; ella, Amy y Lita me miraron

**-Si, no se preocupen de eso me encargaré luego-**

Darien me miraba, pero yo huía a su mirada

**-Esta semana terminamos por fin-**

**-Si, la semana que viene ser la semana del festival y luego las vacaciones de verano, Darien estas invitado…tienes que ir a ver mi obra de teatro- **

**-¿Tienen planes?-**

**Yo si, me voy a Okinawa con mi mamá-**

**Y yo a Londres a ver a mis padres-**

**-yo me quedare, estaré en un curso intensivo de verano sobre ciencias básicas-**

**- yo…pues, no lo se, creo que no haré nada, tal vez ir a ver a mis abuelos en Kyoto-**

**-¿Y tu Serena?-**

**-Bueno...yo…Ah discúlpenme un momento…Alo?..¡Hola Jedi! en el crown con las chicas..Perfecto…tranquilos, nosotros los esperamos…bien adiós… ¡igual!-**

**-¿Jedite?-**

**-Ah si, si dijo que venia para acá con los muchachos -**

**-Genial ¿no lo creen?-**

Por fin Darien abrió la boca

**-Yo mejor me voy-**

**-Ay para nada Darien. ¡Tu te quedas**!- lo jaló Molly de nuevo para que sentara y Mina por el otro, ambas me miraron, pero yo me hice la desentendida y seguí conversando.

Unos minutos después, llegaron Jedite, Neflyte y Zoicite y se sentaron junto a nosotras, estuvimos un rato más y cerca de las 6, me levanté de la mesa

**-Bueno yo me voy… ¡adiós chicos!-**

**-¿Tan rápido Ángel?**

**-Si Zoicite-**

**-¿Quieres que te acompañe Sirena?-**

**-No, Jedite déjalo así… ¡adiós!-**

**-Adiós Serena-** yo me levanté de la mesa y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, había avanzado unos pasos cuando oí mi nombre

**-¡Serena!-**

**-¡Ante!-**

**-Los chicos me avisaron que venían, que estaba aquí, ¡pero veo que ya te vas!-**

**-Si, pero si quieres quédate-**

**- no. ¡Ni modo! Yo te acompaño a casa- **

**-Esta bien-** comenzamos a caminar y volví a escuchar mi nombre

**-¡Serena!-**

Darien corría hacia nosotros

**-Oye Serena…tenemos que hablar-**

_Venganza… indiferencia…que luche por ganarte..._esas palabras hacían eco en mi mente, volteé a ver a Diamante y el me sonreía, como dándome apoyo para que hablara con Darien

**-¿Ah si? ¡Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!-**

**-Serena…-**Diamante me miró fijamente**- escúchalo! yo te espero en el auto-** y siguió caminando

**-Bien… 5 minutos -**

Las palabras brotaban de mi boca como si no fuera yo la que las decía, ¿desde cuando yo era así?

**-Serena… de verdad… necesito disculparme por lo que sucedió el sábado -**

**-Ahm esta bien, si es eso, esta bien… te disculpo- **

**-Serena yo…terminé con Rei-**

**-Eso ya lo se-**

**-Pero terminé con ella por ti, ella se dio cuenta que no la quería, y fue ahí cuando descubrí que a quien quiero es a ti, aunque tratara de negarlo, ¡es así! Te odiaba por que sentía que tu causabas cosas en mi que no podían ser, peor luego entendí que es algo que siento por ti -**

**-No seas tonto, lo hiciste por ti, además ¿por que habría de ser por mí?-**

**-¿no lo ves? Bueno Serena es por que tú me gustas…y yo…yo te quiero Serena-**

**-Jajaja muy gracioso Darien, pero de verdad no puedo creerte, hace dos noches me dijiste que me**** odiabas, y, acabas de terminar con tu ex… debo irme Diamante me espera-**

**-Serena…-**

**-¿Si Darien?-**

**-Se que me quieres-**

**-Si, es verdad no me da pena admitirlo-**

**-Yo quiero estar contigo, y se que tu también quieres estar conmigo, Serena…dame una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte lo que siento, déjame corresponderte como te mereces, se que cometí un error, pero estoy dispuesto todo por ti -**

Me le acerque y le sonreí coqueta

**-Tienes razón…pero si es así, si de verdad quieres estar conmigo gánatelo…-**

**-haría lo que sea por ti, lucharé con quien sea y lo que sea por estar a tu lado-**

**-entonces espero que luches muy duro por mi…debo irme ¡adiós!-**

Me volteé y comencé a alejarme de el cuando, le oí gritarme

**-Descuida Serena… ¡lo haré!-**

En ese momento no podía moverme, pero corrí hasta el auto de Ante

**-¿Y bien?-**

Ante arrancó y todo el camino a casa le conté todo, desde la platica con Andrew, con las chicas, con Rei, hasta lo que había pasado hace unos minutos

**-¿Y que harás?-**

**-Quiero estar con el, pero le haré caso a Rei-**

**-¡Dios santo! Hay que aplaudir a esa niña, ella no era mi favorita de tus amigas, pero ya me cae bien-**

**-¿Ah si? ¿Y hay una favorita de mis amigas?-**

**-Pues me cae bien la pelirroja -**

**-¿Te gusta Molly?-**

**-No hables sandeces Serena, no me gusta, me cae bien que es distinto… gustar y caer bien son cosas muy distintas…además no me cambies el tema -**

**-Bueno, haré que se gané mi cariño-**

**-Bien pensado Princesa -**

**-¿Me ayudaras?-**

**-Si, solo que esta vez no funciona el truco del novio-**

**-Lo se, no de esa manera- **

**-¿y como?-**

**-Siendo mí amigo, mi consejero, mi psicólogo-**

**-Ah claro Preciosa, lo seré y estaré aquí para ti, después de todo ¿que seria de ti sin mí?-**

**-Se te subió el ego a la cabeza **

**-Si, pero igual no puedes vivir sin mi ¿no?-**

**-Es verdad-**

Ante frenó de golpe y me miró

**-Osea que lo admites -**

**-Si-**

**-Hay que celebrar-**

**-Ante, eres mi mejor amigo, y te debo mucho-**

**-Siempre a la orden Bunny-**

Seguimos conversando hasta llegar a mi casa, el se bajó, me abrió la puerta, yo descendí del auto, lo abracé fuertemente y le di un beso en la mejilla

**-Gracias por todo Ante-**

**-Oye… ¿Por qué las gracias? la historia no se acaba mañana -**

**-Lo se, pero quiero darte las gracias por ser tan buen amigo -**

**-De nada preciosa -**

**-¡Hasta mañana!-**

**-Si ¡hasta mañana!-**

Entré a casa y fui a la sala, encontré un ramo de rosas blancas que mi madre dijo que eran para mí…con una tarjeta

_One more night To bear this nightmare What more do I have to say Crying for me was never worth a tear  
My lonely soul is only filled with fear Long hours of loneliness between me and the sea  
_

_Losing emotion Finding devotion Should I dress in white and search the sea  
As I always wished to be one with the waves _

_Ocean soul  
Walking the tideline I hear your name Is angels wispering Something so beautiful it hurts I only wished to become something beautiful Through my music, through my silent devotion_

_Mi alma oceánica es tuya Serena._

_Con amor, Malachite_

Sonreí y me llevé las flores a mi cuarto, me cambié, me bañé, cené con mis padres, estudié un rato y poco después de las 9 recibí un mensaje

_Buenas noches princesa, que descanses y tengas dulces sueños… te quiero, Darien _

¡Ahhhh! No pude contestarle…pero estaba feliz de haber recibido ese mensaje, aunque, ¿Que descansara?... ¿como demonios podría descansar luego de eso? el corazón me latía a mil por hora, pero luego, poco a poco fue calmándose hasta que me quede dormida, con el teléfono celular aun en la mano

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**Desde el Milenio de Plata con Selene Chiba y Astarté Black **_

_**Propiedad de Selene Chiba y Astarté Black **_

Buenas, buenas… llegamos nosotras… un poco tarde pero aquí esta la actualización

Lo sentimos, es que hemos estado full con otras cositas y pues nos habíamos tardado en subirlo y escribirlo…pero ya teníamos la idea... Como la ven? Serena coqueta ante Darien (cortesía de Daniela) y ahora, son los papeles los que se invierten, ahora es Darien el que se la tiene que ganar?

Estmaos de parranda, hay paz en el reino…desde que Daniela tiene alguien que la controle no sale del teatro…Selene y Endimión volvieron de su claustro y Diamante le ofreció a Astarté un bosque como el de Un sueño de amor…el amor flota en el aire

este chap no es tan alrgo como el anterior pero estuvo cerca..les agradecemos tanto los reviews..que apoyo!!

Les gusto ese mensaje de buenas noches?... a nosotras nos encantó…las flores de Malachite como sierpe el de bello …lo que le escribió fue una canción de Nightwish llamada Ocean Soul…preciosa… si Isa, Mal es todo tuyo!, esperamos que no te defraude… el es un bombom por donde lo veas y donde los veas…Ante como siempre, siendo el orgullo de Astarté.. Y claro…Darien… si, en su papel de suplica pero sin dejar atrás todo su orgullo… recuerden que el es un casanova…ahora Darien se le declaró por fin a Serena...que les parecio?

Bueno no adelantaremos mucho…solo que quedan 3 reglas mas… ojo…3 reglas mas… eso no quiere decir que sean 3 capítulos mas…pero si estamos en la parte cumbre de la historia…

Estamos haciendo mas largos los capítulos…algo es algo no? ¡No se quejen luego!!Hacemos lo que podemos...y lo que queremos también…estos hombres nuestros dan mucho trabajo…

Bien nos vamos..Damos aviso de Hasta Llegar a Enloquecer…Probablemente mañana actualice Selene… pero la va a congelar un poco para terminar este proyecto y el de Astarté mas rápido

Pd: lo de los sueños lo explicaré luego téngalo en cuenta

Y ahora…

(Astarté, Diamante, Selene, Endimión, Daniela y Hans Lucían hacen coro) LOS REVIEWS!!

**andy-depp-chiva**

hola, gracias por el review, esperamos que te gustara el chap jajaja ves… ahora es él el que va a estar tras Serena.. Que tal? que sufra…oh si que sufra… aunque su sufrimiento no puede ser tan visto xq la historia la cuenta Serena, pero en si, que sufra mujajajajaja, OK ya, eso fue demasiado de parte de Astarté y Daniela, contrólense chicas!!saludos

**pss**  
hola, gracias por el review, esperamos que te gustara el chap, gracias por el cumplido, nos alegra que perdonaras a Darien, debes entenderlo… electa confundido, y ahora tiene luchar por la persona que quiere…aprovecha para apapacharlo por este chap , los primos Black son encantadores lo se, son demasiado lindos…y juntos mas!

saludos

**annyfansailormoon**  
hola Grise, gracias por el review, esperamos que te gustara el chap, jajaja si pero míralo en este. Ahora es el, el que tiene que ir tras Serena ,Sere sufre por que es ella la que cuenta la historia, pero por eso no se sabe mucho de cómo esta Darien, eso es lo malo /

No la engaño, terminaron esa noche… eso lo dejamos para este chap y ahí quedo claro..Los sueños…pues lo explicaremos luego…por ahora no! Jajaja es que ahora es que el va a luchar por ella… ahora se invirtieron los papeles, si pero, una vez lo dijimos… si se derretían con las joyas, con Darien suspiraran y suspiraran y lo amaran mas, Astarté dice que no, que antes de esto nadie quería a Diamante solo ella, así que dice q no! Selene dice que si, que ella te entiende, que por eso lo hizo resurgir como buen niño en este chap , que robot mejorara y volverá a ser el bello príncipe que todas conocen, Daniela dice que ella adora a su Hans, y que no lo cambia por un príncipe de anime (por lo que se gano os golpes de Astarté y Selene)..Prefiere a su Incubo casi humano, dice q en este fic apoya es a Serena… ella si es bitch …jaja dios te oiga si llegamos a los 200…seria un gran logro para nosotras!!saludos

**sailor angel moon**

Pame-Yukino-chan !!, gracias por el review, esperamos que te gustara el chap, pues ves, el sabe que ella lo quiere, y ahora que termino con Rei va con todas por conseguir a Serena , de Tino..jajajaja no hiciste reír mucho!!pues sigue siendo un amor, gruñón o no, solo denota lo confundido que estaba , pero ya no lo esta, ahora si esta 100 dedicado a Serena, y pues, ahora tiene luchar por ella ( que conste que tu eras de las 1ras que nos pedía que el luchara por ella); saludos

**Amary-san**

Hola Amary , gracias por el review, esperamos que te gustara el chap, espero que este, que también es largo te gustara , Rei , pues mira, dice q ella que ya no se parecen, que Rei dejo ir a Darien peor que ella jamás dejaría ir a Diamante, jajajj a Diamante le costo esa cita bastante cara…pero ahí va. Luego nos cuentas como les fue, por que sufre? Pues por que el fic es contado por ella…por eso no se ven las demás perspectivas, jajaja si, así es Diamante, el hombre perfecto..y Serena lo tiene como mejor amigo (suertuda) jajaja pues eso habrá que preguntárselo a Esmeralda, pero Astarté asegura que como amante es todo un dios … de pana?...tu eres venezolana? Jajajaja es que de pana y nawara no se ven mucho por ahí!!y venezolanas por aquí realmente no abundamos, al contrario, gracias a ti por recomendarla, es todo un honor , si andamos en tregua, más que bien, pero andamos… mucha gente en este reino causa caos… vamos a ver a que pareja quienes mandamos de vacaciones por un tiempo; saludos

**Caltroga**

Hola, gracias por el review, esperamos que te gustara el chap, nosotras actualizamos los jueves, así que esta pendiente por eso ay dios, quieres que terminemos ya? Tan rápido? Q mala!...bueno esperamos que te guste la historia, saludos

**Isis Janet**  
hola, gracias por el review, esperamos que te gustara el chap, jajaja era un poco predecible lo del beso…si, fe triste, pero wow fue un gran paso entre esos dos …y de nada…gracias a ti por ser el review 100!!;saludos

**cieloselene**  
hola, gracias por el review, esperamos que te gustara el chap, actualizamos los jueves…

Saludos

**SerenityMoon01**

Hola, gracias por el review, esperamos que te gustara el chap, actualizamos los jueves… y aquí estamos, muchas gracias por los cumplidos, nos alegra que la historia te haya gustado; saludos

**Silene-luna**  
hola, gracias por el review, esperamos que te gustara la historia…bienvenida a ella!! Esta historia es muy especial para nosotras y, aunque es contada desde el punto de vista de Serena y escrita por este dúo de enamoradas que alucinan las situaciones perfectas, es sencilla y muy encantadora…si, al final darien se decidió… y que tal? Ahora es él el que va tras Serena ; saludos

**caroone**  
hola, gracias por el review, esperamos que te gustara el chap, jajajajajajajja me imagino que babeaste, eso debe ser todo un espectáculo…que mejor forma de dormir! Jajaja Darien así, mojado y si franela debe verse hermoso, oh si vaya que si (Astarté_, Daniela y Selene babeando_) ehm realmente has dado con nuestro secreto… no es que vayamos a ser la historia desde Serena, sino que al final…colocaremos **Reglas de la atracción : las crónicas de Darien Chiba** y verán mas o menos el punto de vista de Darien en la historia ;saludos

**mayusagi**  
hola, gracias por el review, esperamos que te gustara el chap, jajaja si, fue un lindo primer beso no crees? Nos alegra que hayas vuelto, creo que aquí contestamos tu pregunta… en realidad todo marcha de acuerdo a la historia, era aquí donde ellos terminaba y donde se volteaba la ruleta ahora hay que ver a Darien de conquistador, saludos

**moonstar**  
hola, gracias por el review, esperamos que te gustara el chap, ajaja es un honor para nosotras que te hayas reído con este fic , conchote! Pues si , lo puedes tener para ti, el es muy lindo y se merece que lo amen...completito …entre Darien y Sere o entre Mal y Sere? Honestamente…este es un SyD así que ya sabes pero entre Mal y Sere no sabemos? El tiene autonomía dentro del fic (lo de las flores fue su idea)jajajajaja si, suertuda, a los 15 nosotras tampoco andábamos en esas…suertuda niña! Aun tiene sus amores, y ahora esta Darien en el terreno de juego que tal? , pues esta historia esta hecho a base de los consejos y las ideas que nos han dado, las tomamos mucho en cuenta…el apoyo brindado es algo que apreciamos mucho ;saludos

**Jesi Potter Granger**  
hola, gracias por el review, esperamos que te gustara el chap, gracias por el cumplido al chap… jajjaja si, hasta aquí en Venezuela la podemos oler, muchas gracias; saludos

**isabel**  
hola, gracias por el review, espero que te gustara el chap, nos alegra que captaras la situación de Darien…ahora los papeles se invierten… que te parece? ;saludos

**Darienlover**  
hola, gracias por el review, gracias por le cumplido al fic, esperamos que te gustara el chap, jajaja era un poco predecible que fuera de Darien no lo crees?..jajaja pero ves? Se cambiaron los papeles, ahora es él el que se la tiene que ganar ;Saludos, tienes razón…nos estamos leyendo

**isa1181**  
hola Isa, gracias por el review, esperamos que te gustara el chap fuiste la 101…que tal

Tenemos que repetirlo? Ikuko rulez! Ella es la mama mas chévere…jajajaja con quien crees? Con Rei no es! pues esos dos estamos viendo realmente con quien juntarlos, su autonomía nos carga locas jajaja todas adoramos a los black… no te parece? Son bellos! Cada uno mas que el otro y viceversa, pues si la anduvo buscando…y se le volaron los sesos de los celos cuando la vio con estos dos , jajaja si isa contrólala, o se lo decimos a Mal!, bueno era parte del show el niña tonta u.u ..jaja es que Serena era chiquita pero no pendeja…eso si ..viste, viste? Mal es perfecto…ahora lo quieres mas q es tuyo? en este chap se le declaró… mmm aun Ante es libre como el viento…por ahora… Astarté lo regaña por que dice que solo le pertenece a ella, que ella lo descubrió y ella lo amo de 1ra…que ella es la única Sra. Black… esta loca de posesiva…e fin que siga soñando

Ayuw grax viste sos chévere x msn, siempre que hablamos contigo es divertido, pero mucho trabajo te abruma…que triste; Saludos

_**Saludos,**_

_**ADS (y su harem)**_


	16. Capitulo 8: celos

Capitulo 16:

_¿Quien dijo que un corazón no se puede ganar?_

_Si todo se vale en la guerra y el amor_

_Con estas sencillas reglas te prometo que podrás_

_Alcanzar y atraer al príncipe de tu corazón _

PD: Sailor moon no nos pertenece, le pertenece a la diosa de Naoko takeuchi. ¿La historia? Si, es nuestra y de nuestra absoluta propiedad, así como todos los consejos del libro de las reglas.

_**Reglas de la Atracción **_

_**Capitulo 16: Capitulo 8: Celos **_

_**Capitulo dedicado a la memoria de Constanza (blanco y negro) **_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Desperté a las seis en punto esa mañana con una llamada de Diamante

**-¿Alo?-**

**-¿Sabias que hoy es martes 13?-**

**-Buenos días Diamante, feliz día para ti también- **

**-Ahm perdón princesa… ¡feliz día!-**

**-¿Por que tanto alboroto?-**

**-No se, pensé que eras supersticiosa -**

**-Lo soy, pero no a las 6 de la mañana-**extrañada por su llamada le pregunté-**¿Sucede algo?-**

**-te llevare hoy a la escuela-**

**-Creo que tu primo lo hará -**

**-no, el dijo que quería intercambiar hoy, te recogerá en la escuela a la salida-**

**-¿y eso?-**

**-el te explicara… ¡entonces nos vemos en media hora!**

**-¿Que? ¿Como que media hora?-**

**-Si, media hora**-y trancó

Yo me lleve las manos a la cabeza y me fijé en la hora... ¡Eran las seis de la mañana! y Diamante dijo que nos veíamos en media hora… ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Que fuera la primera en llegar a la escuela?...

En media estuve lista, pero no había podido desayunar cuando Diamante llego por mí

**-¡Buenos días!-**me saludó

**-¡Buenos días Ante!-**lo salude

**-¿Nos vamos?-**

**-¡Pero no he desayunado!-**

**-No importa-**

**¿Que?-**

**-Te invito a desayunar**

**-Pero…-**

**-Te prometo que estarás a tiempo para las clases- **

**-Esta bien-**

Diamante condujo hasta una cafetería cerca de la escuela, descendió del auto, le dio la vuelta y abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a descender

**-¿Que comiste hoy que eres tan caballeroso?-**le pregunte

**-Oh vamos princesa, ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hago, además querrás decir que no he comido -**

**-Ahm verdad lo olvidaba -**

**-Bien, entremos o me moriré de hambre -**

**-Por supuesto…-**

Entramos y tomamos una de las mesas cercanas al ventanal

**-Si, y en un chasquido se nos acaba julio…-**comentó el

**-Que alegría…ya deseo las vacaciones de verano-**

**-Que mala amiga eres-**

**-¿Que? ¿Por que? ¿Que dije?-**

**-No nos veremos en semanas-**

**-Uds. Son los que se van-**

**-Podrías venir con nosotros…-**

**-No-**y sacudí la cabeza

**-¿Y que harás?-**

**-No lo se, supongo que nada-**

**-Entonces se me hará difícil sacar a malachite del país-**

**-Tal vez debería hablar con el-**

**-No, olvídalo, harás que menos quiera ir…-**

**-De todas maneras lo veré hoy-**

**-Si, así es**- y sonrió con malicia y diversión

**-¿Puedes decirme por que escogió irme a recoger hoy?-**

**-No-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-¡Buenos días! ¿Qué desean ordenar?- **nos interrumpió la camarera

**-Buenos días… yo quiero 2 de sus pasteles de espinacas y un jugo de fresas y moras ¿y tu?-** le contestó Diamante

**-Dos omelets de queso y un jugo de naranja-dije rápidamente **

**-En seguida se los traigo-**

La mesera se alejó de nosotros y diamante me miró odiosamente

**-Que rápido lo matas-**

**-Oye, no me culpes, tengo hambre-** le reclamé

**-Te traigo a una cafetería latina ¿y pides omelets?-**

**-Perdón Señor cultura -**

**-Bien, te lo paso esta vez, lo siento-**

**-A veces eres tan odioso -**

**-Pero así me quieres ¿no?-**

**-Claro, es inevitable que hasta odioso resultes atractivo-**

**-¿Lo dices con sarcasmo?-** preguntó

**-No, nada que ver con eso -**

**-¿De verdad resulto atractivo?-**

**-claro, eres señor Diamante-perfecto-Black… ¿que puedes esperar?-**

**-Vaya, Serena subiéndome los ánimos a las 6 de la mañana, eso es nuevo -**

**-Es por puro agradecimiento, no te acostumbres-**

**-Jajajajajajaja-**

La camarera se acercó de nuevo a nosotros con las órdenes

**-Aquí tienen sus órdenes -**

**-Comamos entonces…-**

**-Muchas gracias –**e hice una reverencia

La chica se retiró también con una reverencia y ambos desayunamos riéndonos uno del otro; a las 7 en punto, Diamante me dejó en la puerta de la escuela.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A las 4 Salí de clase con las chicas y, enseguida divisé a Malachite en la entrada…

**-Mal-** lo llamé el giró su rostro hacia mi y me sonrió mientras yo me acercaba hacia el

**-Buenas tardes muñeca-** y acto seguido me tomó entre sus brazos y me levantó del suelo

**-Mal…-**

**-lo siento, es la emoción de verte-**

En eso me fije en 4 figuritas junto a nosotros que nos veían embobadas

**- buenas tardes joven Black-** lo saludó Molly

**-Buenas tardes señoritas-**contestó el

**-****y bien Mal, ¿nos vamos?**

**-Un momento linda señorita-**

Me preguntaba por que teníamos que esperar, luego entendí que esperamos a alguien por la manera como Malachite buscaba miraba entre la multitud

**- no me perdí hermano-**

Todos volteamos a ver de donde procedía esa voz, una pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos preciosamente azules turquesa con un algodón de azúcar en la mano nos miraba…

**-Ahí estas…-** dijo Malachite y suspiro agradecido

La niña corrió a nosotros pero, al reparar en mi, se me acercó directamente y me miró fijamente, pude ver sus pupilas estrechas y su lengua bífida asomarse entre su labios, como si yo fuera su presa y ella, un ofidio hambriento; yo me intimidé con sus ojos de serpiente, ella se aferró a Malachite posesivamente y le preguntó

**-¿Y ella quien es? No me digas que es tu novia-**

**-Pequeña Neherenia,-** Mal se inclinó y se soltó de su agarre**- ella es Serena, y es cierto, ella es la chica de la que te hable, pero no es mi novia… al menos…aun-**

La pequeña se soltó y me volvió a mirar intimidante, yo me acobarde mas, luego miró risueña a su hermano y le preguntó

**-Es tan linda como me dijiste que seria-**

Una gota de sudor corrió por mi cabeza, luego la niña se aferró a mí

**-hola Serena, yo soy Neherenia, es un placer conocerte, mi hermano me habló de ti, quiero ser tu amiga-**

**-Hola Neherenia, el placer es mío, espero que seamos amigas-**

Ella me soltó y ambas sonreímos

**-Entonces ¿ahora si nos vamos?-pregunté**

**-Así es…-**

**-si.-** luego la pequeña tomó de una mano a su hermano y con la otra la mía y comenzó a arrastrarnos al auto, yo me despedí con una mano de mis amigas a lo lejos y dejé que Neherenia me arrastrara al auto…

**-Yo iré atrás-** dijo y me miró con picardía

**-bien, -** Malachite le abrió la puerta **– súbase en su carruaje princesa-**

**-Mal, ya bastante tengo con un chofer en Moscú y otro aquí, quiero abrir una puerta por alguna vez yo misma-**

Malachite le sonrió de una manera especial, con una mezcla dulzura y diversión (algo que me cautivó) y la empujó dentro del auto

**- no en esta vida Enia-** y cerró la puerta; luego abrió la puerta delantera

**-¿Y a esta princesa tampoco le gusta que le abran la puerta?-**

Yo le sonreí y entré al auto

**-Mi hermano es un estúpido, pero es un gran hermano y es muy cariñoso, por favor Serena, tenle paciencia -**

Yo volteé y le asentí a Neherenia, luego ambas sonreímos, luego Malachite entró al auto

**-Y bien, ¿que conspiraban mis preciosas princesas?-** nos preguntó

**-Contra ti hermano, buscando una buena forma de enviarte a la luna-**

Malachite me miró

**- pues ¿sabes que? Con gusto viviría en la luna si ella me lo permitiese…-**

Yo me sonrojé, al recordar que el significado de mi apellido Tsukino significaba específicamente de la luna…y que quizás no había sido esa la intención de las palabras de Neherenia, pero si las de las de la respuesta de Malachite

**-Y bien… ¿a donde nos llevaras hermano?-**

**-A donde quieren ir princesas…-**

**-No lo se, no conozco la ciudad-** y me miró

-**Tu que dices Serena –**Malachite también me miró

**-Pues creo que el crown seria un buen lugar –**

**-si Sere dice que el crown, iremos al crown… ¿verdad hermano?-**

**-Si, en marcha**- Malachite arrancó el auto y pronto estábamos en el camino al que era uno de mis lugares favoritos. Malachite encendió el reproductor de música y el sonido nos aturdió a Neherenia y a mí

**-hermano…HERmano…HERMANO-**

Pero malachite parecía no oírla

**-Mal-**

El volteó a verme y me gritó

**-¿Que?-**

**-Bájale volumen -**

**-¿Que? No te oigo muñeca-**

**-Que le bajes volumen -**

**-Ya va, no te entiendo…-**en eso le bajó volumen al radio**- ¿decías?-**

**-Eso, que le bajaras volumen -**

**-Si hermano… ¿quieres dejar a tus princesas solas?**

**-para nada, lo siento-**

**-Hay hermano tu no cambias…-**

**-Enia…-**

**-Sere…puedo contarse algunas cosas de mi hermano ¿quieres?-**

**-¡Neherenia!-**

**-No veo por que no-**

**-Serena…-**

**-Es un pésimo cocinero…jamás como nada que el cocine-**

**-Jajajaja -**

**-…-**

**-Y pésimo guarda espaldas…cuando era más chica me le perdía siempre-**

**-jajajajajajajajajaja ¿y que mas?-**

**-es un gran chofer-**

**-Bien, hermana me estas ayudando mucho-**

**-si quieres puedo contarte mas-** sugirió Neherenia

**-¡Neherenia!-** la regaño Malachite

**-No gracias pequeña, al menos por ahora –**le contesté

**-Bien-** bufó y se recostó al asiento, yo miré a malachite quien estaba terriblemente sonrojado y comencé a reírme mientras llegábamos al semáforo

El sonido de un motor llamo mi atención y volteé por inercia… entonces vi algo que…bueno…fue gracioso y algo bochornoso también quizás … a nuestro lado estaba una moto en la cual, estaba Darien, quien me veía fijamente y algo molesto, Malachite volteo a verme y notó la situación, deslizó su brazo izquierdo por encima de mis hombros y me asió contra si; la ira en el rostro de Darien se intensificó, en ese momento, el semáforo cambio a luz verde y Malachite arrancó con gran velocidad…Darien se perdió de mi vista rápidamente…

Llegamos en un momento al crown, Malachite nos ayudó a descender a ambas y con su mano derecha tomo a la pequeña y con la izquierda me asió por la cintura hacia el…

**-Y bien… ¿que haremos primero?-** Preguntó Malachite

**-Jugar-** contestó Neherenia, yo asentí y ella corrió a las maquinas

Mal me arrastró hasta una de las mesas y ambos nos sentamos

**-y bien…esa es mi hermana menor…-**

**-lo sabia… ¿ella vive en Rusia no?-**

**-si, así es, internada, aunque sus padres me permiten tenerla conmigo unas semanas al año-**

**-¿va con uds. a Ibiza?-**

**-no, solo estará una semana aquí por ahora-**

**-¿La adoras verdad?-**

**-Es como tener una hija -**

**-Que tierno -**

**-Serena ¿te importaría estar con nosotros mientras Neherenia esta conmigo?, me encantaría que me ayudaras a divertirla y se que tu sabes mejor eso que yo, ella…ella necesita un poco de alegría en su vida…y si hay algo que se, es que esa alegría solo se la puedes dar tu-**

**-Esta bien, estaré contigo, dijo con los dos -**

**-Espero que note incomode, ella deseaba conocerte-**

**-¿Le habías hablado de mí?-**

**-Tenia que hacerlo…eres parte fundamental de mi vida-**

**-Mal…-**

**-No, Serena, no me robes la ilusión, déjame creer que, aunque sea por un día que mi felicidad esta completa, que las dos mujeres que mas quiero en esta vida están junto a mi-**

Sus palabras hicieron un eco profundo en mi ser, no podría ser tan egoísta y decirle que no lo veía de esa manera, pero no quería darle esperanzas que no hay en mi…sin darme cuenta, asentí y decidí disfrutar el día con mi amigo y su hermana

**-Gracias Serena…-**

**-No hay de que Mal…tú siempre has sido bueno y noble conmigo-**

**-Me gusta servirte princesa-**

**-Mal…-**

**-Me disculpas un momento, mi otra princesa me llama-**y me dedico una sonrisa tan hermosa y tan brillante que jamás creí ver en el rostro de Malachite Black

**-Si-**balbuceé

Malachite se levantó y corrió a donde estaba Neherenia; un tornado negro irrumpió en el local y se acercó a la barra, yo lo estaba observando conversar con Andrew, hasta que, el volteó a verme y yo escondí el rostro, el avanzó hacia mi y yo no subí la mirada hasta que noté que estaba justo enfrente de mi

**-Hola Serena-**

**-Hola Darien –**le contesté a medio morir, iba todo vestido de negro y llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, era como ver un ángel, bueno un ángel negro…

**-¿Te importa si me siento?-**

**-Pues...-**iba a contestarle que si pero me interrumpió

**-Tomaré eso como un no-** y se sentó a mi lado

**-¿Sucede algo? –**le pregunté

**-No, ¿por que lo preguntas?-**

**-¿Por que estas sentado conmigo y no enfrente de mi?-**

**¿Hay algún problema si deseo estar más cerca de ti?**

El corazón comenzó a latirme más aprisa

**-Supongo que no…-**

**-¿Me tienes miedo?-**

**-No-**respondí sin dudar**-no te tengo miedo-**

**-Pero te gusto-**

**-si, Darien si me gustas-**le respondí seriamente

Y acto seguido, me tomó por la barbilla y me miró fijamente a los ojos

**-Entonces… ¿que hacías en el auto de Malachite Black hace rato?-**

**-Yo…-**pero no dejo que siguiera, volvió a clavar sus ojos fijamente sobre los míos y dijo

**-Dime que solo te dio un aventón, ¡dímelo!-**

**-Yo…-**

**-¿Fui a buscarte a tu escuela sabes? Pero tus amigas me dijeron que te habías ido…si no huyes de mí, si soy yo el que te gusta ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Serena? ¿Que hacías con Black?-**

**-suéltala, la lastimas-** le gritó Malachite acercándose a nosotros

Darien me soltó con brusquedad y ambos nos levantamos de la silla, yo agaché la cabeza (pues la pena no me dejaba ver a ninguno de los dos) y Darien y Malachite se enviaban miradas de odio entre si

**-¿Que haces aquí Black?-**

**-Sucede que Serena vino conmigo, deja de molestarla -**

**-Yo no la molestaba –**rezongó Darien

**-Vamos Serena, Neherenia nos llama**- Malachite me tendió su mano para que lo acompañara, yo asentí y se la tome

**-Ella no va ningún lado-** y me sujetó

**-Ella esta conmigo, ¡apártate!-** le advirtió

**-¿Sois novios acaso?-**preguntó Darien

**-¿Algún problema con que lo seamos?-** insinuó Malachite

**-¡Lah!-** Y me solté de ambos, miré a Malachite y lo señalé con el dedo **–yo no soy tu novia, ni siquiera por complacerte hoy, y tu-** y señalé y miré a Darien**-yo no ando con el en ese plan, Malachite es mi amigo y hoy estamos junto es porque lo estoy acompañando a el y a su hermana, así que debo estar con el-**

**-Serena…-**

**-Serena…-**

Inhalé y exhalé

**-bien Mal, debemos irnos, no puedes dejar sola a Neherenia o se te perderá de nuevo- **lo tomé del brazo y comenzamos a andar**-espera-** me volteé y miré a un Darien derrotado que me partió el corazón **–Darien.-** el alzo la vista a verme**-hablaremos luego-**y le sonreí…

**-Lo siento Muñeca-**

**-Esta bien Mal, igual no es nada-**

**-No debí dejarte sola-**

**-No puedes estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo-**

**-chicos… ¿donde estaban?-**

**-venimos de las mesas... ¿sucedió algo princesa?-**

**- no, nada, solo pensé que necesitaban tiempo solos-**

**-Neherenia…-**

**-Bien, quiero tomarme unas fotos ¿si?, vamos a la maquina, ustedes dos solos primero, yo con Serena, ustedes dos de nuevo, yo con Malachite, unas con los dos y luego ustedes don solos de nuevo, se verán tan lindo juntos-**

**-Enia…-**

**-¿Verdad que si Sere?-**

**-¿Que cosa?-**

**-Que se ven lindos juntos-**

**-Toma- **dijo Malachite metiéndole una chupeta en la boca**- come-**y caminamos callados hasta la maquina de las fotos instantáneas

Las siguientes 2 horas Neherenia, Malachite y yo jugamos en todas los juegos disponibles, en los que Malachite curiosamente siempre perdía ante nosotras, o nos hacia trampas e incluso perdía…incluso nos dimos un gran festín de dulces Neherenia y yo, pero a pesar de todo, me sentía algo intimidada ante la mirada permanente de Darien sobre mi

**-Bueno princesas es hora de irnos-**

**-¿Que tan temprano?-** preguntó Neherenia

**-si ¿tan temprano?-**la secundé

El se acercó a nosotras y se agachó

**-Oigan, acabaran con todo el local y la comida si siguen así, además estoy cansado y tu-** me señaló**- tienes clases mañana y tu-**y señaló a Neherenia colocando su dedo sobre la nariz de la pequeña**- eres una niña pequeña y estas en pleno crecimiento-**

**-Bien…-** y suspiré derrotada

**-Vamos entonces- **dijo Malachite

**-No-**me detuve**- váyanse uds. yo me voy dentro de un rato, tengo un asunto pendiente- **y miré a Darien

**-Preciosa…-**

**-Estaré bien, te lo prometo-**

**-¿Segura?-**

**-Si, ¡anda, vete!-**

**-No, debo velar por ti-**

**-Vamos no me pasara nada- **

**-Espera**_**… hola… estoy en el crown con Serena y Enia, Serena no quiere irse aun… pedes venir a buscarla cuando ella te avise o llamarla cada media hora para que te avise cuando buscarla… bien, hazlo como quieres, si ya…ok adiós…**_** listo, Diamante vendrá por ti cuando quieras, esta en la universidad, que esta bastante cerca y te llevará a tu casa-**

**-Esta bien,-**

**Me avisas a lo que llegues a tu casa- **y unió su frente a la mía

**-Lo prometo…-**el se soltó y miró a su hermanita

**-Despídete Enia…-**

**-Adiós Serena-** y me abrazó, yo le correspondí

**-Adiós pequeña… Adiós Mal…-**

El se me acercó y me abrazó

**-Hasta mañana muñeca…-**y me soltó y se alejó de la mano de la pequeña

Yo caminé hasta darien y me senté a su lado

**-Bien…-**exclamé y lo mire

**-¿Bien?-**

**-¿Es hora de hablar no?-**

**-Al fin…-**

**-¿Sucede algo Darien?-**

**-…-**

**-¿Estas molesto?**

**-…-**

**- ¿No quieres hablar conmigo?-**

**-…-**

**-Bien, me voy-**

**-Espera Serena es que-** se quedo callado y miro al suelo**- me irrita verte con ese tipo-** las palabras salieron de su boca como escupidas…rápidas y poco entendibles…

**-Su nombre es Malachite y es mi amigo -**

**-Claro…-**

**-¿Que tiene?-**

**-¡Que le gustas!-**

**-Lo se, pero el sabe que entre nosotros no habrá nada-**

**-Además, su hermanita me enviaba miradas asesinas todo el tiempo-**

**-Creo que estas paranoico-** y me reí

**-Neherenia es harina del mismo costal de los Black, se que es así -**

**-Bien, se que Neherenia es algo posesiva con Mal, pero ¿por que te miraría así a ti?-**

**-Obviamente porque ya te incluyo entre sus propiedades -**

**-Claro que no-**

**-¿Esta loca por verlos juntos cierto?-**

**-Tal vez… no lo se, digo no creo…-**

**-Esta bien… no quiero hablar más de eso contigo-**

**-¿Por que?-**

**-Por que no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo que paso contigo Princesa hablando de alguien mas-**

Y bueno me derritió por enésima vez

**-Darien…-**

Se me acercó un poco y murmuró bajamente

**-Dime que no debo estar celoso por Malachite-**

**-¿Estas celoso?-**

**-Dímelo-**

**-Responde mi pregunta-**

**-Si…-**

Una sonrisa coqueta y una idea emocionante se vislumbraron en mi rostro y mente respectivamente

**-mal es un gran chico-**

**-¿así? ¿Que tiene para serlo?-**

**-Me envía rosas, me llama todo el tiempo, me lleva a la escuela, y es todo un caballero -**

La ira llegó a su cabeza y noté un poco de enfado en sus ojos

**-Yo también puedo serlo si me dejas -**

**-¿Le harás la competencia a Mal?-**

**-¿El esta por encima de mi?-**me preguntó con algo de decepción

Fui yo esa vez la que se le acercó

**-No, pero podría, si tú te dejas -**

**-Nunca…y no importa lo que el haga…eres mía Serena -**

**-¿Como estas tan seguro?**

**-¿Quieres que haga la prueba?- **y me sonrió perversamente, en seguida supe que pensaba hacer

**-No te atreverías…-**y di unos pasos atrás

**-¿por que no?-**

**-¿No te importa el riesgo?- **

**-¿Tu delicada mano estampada contra mi rostro?-**

**-No, el bochorno de besar a una cabeza de chorlito…-**

**-Correré el riesgo-**

Y…me besó…ah!

**-Suficiente…-**murmuré para separarlo de mí mientras tomaba aire y daba unos pasos para poner distancia entre ambos

**-¿Sigues pensando que Black lleva más vida que yo?-**

**-Malachite nunca me ha robado un beso a la fuerza-**

**-¿Por que? ¿Se los has dado gustosa?-**

Ah en ese momento quería de verdad, darle una cachetada, pero no, pensaría en mi venganza

**-Tal vez… -**

Y le sonreí…los ojos de Darien se llenaron de furia…de…de… si, de Celos…algo que me emocionó…Darien estaba celosísimo de Malachite; me levanté y salí del local, le escribí un mensaje a Diamante

**-Serena-**

**-¿Ahora que?-**

**-No te entiendo.-.por que juegas con mi mente, si ambos sabemos lo que hay entre nosotros-**

**-Por que me niego a ser un juego para ti Darien- **

**-No eres un juego para mi Serena, te quiero de verdad, te siento en el fondo de mi corazón, quiero estar contigo en todo momento y me molesta verte con alguien mas, no poder demostrarte lo que siento porque pones barreras entre nosotros-**

**-¿Es todo?-**

**-¿Que?-**

**-¿Era todo lo que ibas a decirme?**

**-Técnicamente si -**

**-Bien…te lo dije una vez y te lo diré ahora…las cosas se ganan Darien-**

**-¿Y acaso no he hecho nada por ganarme tu amor? -**

**-¿Te confías de lo que siento por ti?-**

**-Si-**

**-Mal hecho -**

**-Entonces, ¿que quieres que haga? pídeme lo que quieras y eso haré- **

**-No, Darien así no, gánate las cosas, como Malachite-**

**-¿Y que? ¿Lleno tu casa de flores?**

**-Mal lo hizo una vez ya…-**

**- ¿Entonces como?-**

**-Busca tu modo-**

**-Entiendo…otro reto -**

**-¿Otro reto? ¿Acaso eso soy para ti?-**protesté algo indignada

**-No Serena, es solo que llenas mi vida de ellos, desde que te conocí lo haces una y otra y otra vez…hablarte…conocerte…entenderte… buscarte… conquistarte…estas llenas de retos para mi-**

**-¿Y a la final?**

**-Estoy enamorado de ti y haré lo que sea por que estés junto a mí-**

Y entró de nuevo al local, yo comencé a balbucear locuras mirando el cielo tratando de asimilar lo sucedido hasta que, a los 10 minutos, Diamante estaba en la puerta, no permití que ni se bajara, rápidamente me subí el auto y le pedí que arrancara

**-Buenas noches Bunny-**

**-Buenas noches Ante-**

**-¿Y bien? ¿Como estas?-**

**-Por donde empiezo…-**

**-Mmm eso me sueña a que debo sentarme a escucharte…que dices ¿cenamos?-**

**-No...Digo si… no se…-**

**-¿No tienes hambre?-**

**-Si y no…-**

**-pues te prometo que una pizza hará que te de vamos… y así me vas contando- **

**-Bien, conocí a tu primita-**comenté

**-¿A Enia? ¿Verdad que es un amor?-**

**-Algo posesiva ella-**

**-Si, esta acostumbrada a que su gente es su gente…espero que no te molestara-**

**-Al contrario, estuvo toda la tarde uniéndome con su hermano-**

**-El ser cupidos es algo de familia jiji- **dijo con orgullo

**- Pero Darien nos vio juntos a los 3-**

**-Uh la cosa se puso fea entonces-**

**-Bueno no paso nada… aunque tu primo le gritó que el era mi novio y Darien no quería que me fuera con el…y luego… pues me quedé con tu primo y Neherenia hasta que ellos se fueron y yo conversé con Darien- **

**-Y bien…-**

**-Pues me dijo que estaba celoso… pero me dio tanto coraje como se comportó que le exigí que si de verdad me quería se ganara mi cariño-**

**-Bien dicho pequeña…-**

**-Y ya…-**

**-Oye… no te me pongas triste-** y me pellizcó la nariz

**-Lo siento Ante-**

**-¿Vamos a comer si?-**

**-Si-** y le sonreí

Llegamos la pizzería y ordenamos… el resto de la noche me la pase entre risas con mi mejor amigo

**-Dime si no soy un encanto-**

**-Lo eres-**

**-Ves como soy tan hábil con las chicas-**

**-Oh si, vaya que si jiji… no puedo creer que todas las presentes me miren con envidia- **

**-Don natural Preciosa-**

**-¿Y por que no lo aprovechas?...como ya no tienes que fingir ser mi novio-**

**-No, no estoy interesado -**

**-Ay Ante…me preocupas…-**

**-¡Serena!…-**Diamante tomó un poco de aire mientras intentaba hacer desaparecer el sonrojo de su rostro**- mejor comes callada -**

Yo me rei y continué comiendo…terminamos de comer y salimos

**-Eso que dijiste… fue vergonzoso-**

**-¿Por que?-**

**-Dudas de mí… de mi… bueno de mis gustos-**

**-Solo has tenido una novia en tu vida-**

**-Pues Esmeralda puede darte prueba viva de lo muy hombre que soy- **protestó

**-Eh matador… soo… calma-** y lo tomé por las manos **–jamás te había visto así- **

**-Es que me estresa que pienses eso de mí -**

**-No lo hago con mala intención Ante-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-¡Ven aca! -**

Y lo abracé

**-Lo siento-** dije

**-No tienes porque… solo son bromas entre amigos ¿no?-**

**-Si…-**

**-Además…no te resultaría tan atractivo si fuera eso que dices-**

**-Ay Ante, tu no cambias-** y lo solté, el volvió a agarrarme

**-Jajajajaja, esta bien, vamos te llevare a tu casa…-**

Diamante y yo subimos al auto y el condujo tranquilamente hasta mi casa

**-¿Bien como vas con las pruebas?**

**- Hoy presenté japonés… no fue muy difícil y mañana tengo la de economía del hogar-**

**-¿Nerviosa?-**

**-Para nada…-**

**-La Sra. Ikuko te ha enseñado bien -**

**-Es una ventaja de los que nacimos en cuna de oro- **

**-Oye me ofendes…y aunque no lo creas, yo aprendí mucho en esa asignatura-**

**-Jiji-**

**-Bien, la princesa ha llegado sana y salva a su casa-** y se bajó del auto para abrirme y ayudarme a bajarme

**-Muchas gracias Ante-** y le di un beso en la mejilla

**-Nos vemos mañana en la mañana -**

**-¿Como? ¿Seguirás viniendo por mi?-**

**-Mientras Enia este en la ciudad…si -**

**-Entiendo…entonces nos vemos mañana -**

**-Hasta mañana princesa-**

**-Adiós Ante -**

**-Ahm y por cierto…llama a la barbie, debe estar preocupado -**

**-Lo haré…-**

Entré a casa luego de que Diamante se fue, mis padres ya debían estar acostados aunque apenas y eran las 9 de la noche, subí a mi habitación y le escribí a Malachite, el me llamo

**-Hola muñeca… ¿por que te tardaste tanto?-**

**-Es que estaba por ahí con Ante-**

**-¿Con Ante?-**

**-Si, con Diamante… tu primo… fuimos a cenar y luego me trajo…-**

**-Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces-**

**-¿Ah?-**

**-¿seguirás saliendo conmigo y con Neherenia no?**

**-Ah, Por su puesto- **

**-Gracias preciosa, me haces muy feliz -**

**-¡Mal!-**

**-Nos vemos mañana-**

**-Si, que pases buenas noches-**

**-Igualmente mi muñeca…-**

Y ambos trancamos…

Me desvestí y tomé una ducha, me coloqué mi ropa de dormir y me senté a repasar lo de mi examen de mañana; poco rato después, recibí otra llamada

**-¿Alo?-**

**-Hola Serena -**

**-Darien…- **

**-Lo siento…-**

**-¿Que cosa? -**

**-Esto-**

Y una pequeña piedra golpeó contra mi ventana

**-¿Que demo…?-** murmuré luego del susto de la piedra y me levanté de mi asiento, me asomé al balcón y lo vi a el bajo el árbol más cercano

**-Darien… ¿que haces aquí?-**

**-¿Puedo subir?-** Y señaló el árbol

Debo decir que mi sorpresa fue bastante grande al verlo que ni reaccione

**-¿Y bien? ¿Me dejas subir?-**

**-Esta bien**- contesté y Darien se trepó por el árbol y la enramada y luego entró por el balcón de mi habitación

**-¿Que haces aquí?-** le pregunté

**-Vine por ti…-**

**-si OK pero ¿Y como sabes que vivo aquí?-**

**-Cuando uno quiere algo, hace lo que sea por conseguirlo Serena, ¿no fue eso lo que me pediste que hiciera? -**

**-Si, pero no que vinieras a mi casa a media noche -**

**-No es media noche-**refutó

**-¿Importa eso acaso? ¡Es tarde igual! -**

**-Si quieres me voy -**

**-Espera…-**y lo tomé por el brazo**-dime a que viniste-**

**-Quería desearte buenas noches –**me contestó

**-Pudiste hacerlo por teléfono, dime en serio… ¿por que viniste?-**

El me sonrió de una manera dulce y me dijo

**-Me pediste que te conquistara y por dios que lo haré Serena, haciendo las cosas que ni te imaginas -**

**-Mi imaginación es grande -**

**-Eso esperaba -**

**-¿Y bien? estoy esperando-**

Y ahí esta… otro beso a la cuenta…claro que no fue cualquier beso…podía sentir sus lengua sobre mi boca, como pidiéndome acceso a ella y sus labios jugaban con los mismo con tal posesividad que me dejo sin aire rápidamente, me tomó entre sus brazos y los cruzó a la altura de mi cintura para acercarme a el y cerró los ojos… la imagen que me daba de el era tan perfecta, tan divina que fue como caer en un dulce caos…no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos pero nos separamos ya por la falta de aire…

**-Debo irme…-**

**-Esta bien-** le respondí; el bajo tal como vino mientras yo aun lo veía fijamente con la mente en blanco

**-Ahm Serena…-**me gritó

**-¿Si?-**

Me lanzó algo que con torpeza puede tomar entre mis manos para evitar resbalarme

**-Buenas noches princesa –**corrió hacia su moto…arrancó rápidamente y se perdió de mi vista, me tardé otro 5 minutos en reaccionar y entrar a mi habitación, fue entonces cuando noté que aun tenia algo en las manos que no había visto… era un allien verde… era pequeño como de 10 cts. y con un aro para llavero, el allien mostraba una expresión molesta y tenia los brazos cruzados, entre ambos brazos tenia un papel doblado que le retire y desdoble…

_Este mis rostro cuando te veo con alguien mas…verde envidia, molesto y embriagado de dolor y de celos… con amor (y para que nunca te olvides de ello) tu allien, Darien._

Estrujé el allien y entre la risa y la emoción me tumbé sobre la cama, luego miré el libro de las reglas y lo tome

_Capitulo 8: Celos _

_Querida amiga: ¿alguna vez has pensado que el hecho de estar completamente disponible para tu chico lo hace indiferente? Que sucedería si se diera cuenta que no solo no es el único que tiene tu atención, sino que vales mucho al ser deseada por otros…_

_Quizás tu príncipe no lo sabe y ya esta profundamente enamorado de ti…solo necesita algo que prenda la llama de la explosión de la verdad ¿como? Pues con un poco de ayuda masculina para ti._

_Demuéstrale que alguien mas esta interesado en ti y deja que te vea con esa persona… si estalla en celos…es por que funciona…y te aseguro que correrá a querer tomar posesión de lo que considera suyo… sino…usemos otras tácticas…_

Las imágenes del capitulo mostraban a una chica sonriéndole a un chico mientras otro los veía desde lo lejos muy molesto y rojo de ira y la otra imagen mostraba a la misma chica conversando con el chico mientras una burbuja salía de ella con la imagen del chico al que le sonreía y el chico a su lado estaba muy molesto.

Reí divertida… había cumplido una regla sin saberlo... y había funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba…

Volví a acostarme y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me quede dormida…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**Desde el Milenio de Plata con Astarté Black, Selene Chiba y Daniela Lucian**_

_**Propiedad de Astarté Black y Selene Chiba**_

Primero que todo chicas… alguien conoció o leyó a Blanco y Negro?…yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de conversar con ella, pero fue un golpe muy duro leer que… lamentablemente falleció… obviando el tema de que nos dejó la intriga… de verdad lo sentimos… quizás nunca la conocimos ni nada pero, de alguna manera cada una de las personas de este fandom tiene un puesto en nuestros corazones y nos duele su deceso…Misión Cumplida Constanza… QEPD…

Bien, para no hacer más trágico algo que debería ser risas y felicidad… Daremos los avisos un poco apagadas… Esperamos que les guste el chap… nos costó mucho, un yeso en el pie, un viaje que se prologó en mi tierra natal por asuntos médicos, en fin… tantas cosas… aquí esta… el chap 17 lo estamos creando… por que el lunes comenzamos clases y no se nos vera la cara muy seguido (mas?)… pero actualizaremos… le pondremos fin a esta historia… ya lo verán…y les encantara… con todos y sus epílogos locos…

Por otro lado… ya casi terminábamos el capi final de un sueño de amor cuando se nos fue la luz y perdimos todo ( xq lo hacíamos en un block de notas)disfruten de nuestra miseria… a volver a escribir… los que no leyeron nuestro regla a Endimión por su cumple…léanlo… juramos solemnemente no dejar de escribir nunca…

Ahora si… los reviews… ( sin coro xq andamos de luto)

**Cindy**

hola, gracias por el review… esperamos que te gustara el chap… me alegro que te gusten nuestros lindos niños… ellos son tan especiales… nos habíamos tardado pero aquí estamos…saludos

**usakochiba01**  
hola, gracias por el review…mira que eres mala… es que no habíamos podido actualizar antes… jajajajajaja si, junta a una diosa, una muñeca y una princesa y este es el resultado… jajaja esa es la idea! Reivindicar a los bellos… no siempre tiene que ser malos villanos  cierto, Darien esta disponible, Endimión no…peléense al doctor… nosotras nos quedamos con el príncipe…bueno Selene mejor dicho… Daniela tiene a Hans y Astarté a Diamante… esperamos que te gustara el chap…saludos

**fabiolaMoon**

Hola, gracias por los review…jajaja me alegro que te agradara nuestra versión de Diamante y de las joyas… y gracias por leerlo todo, es un halago…no entendimos eso de Serena y Darien se conocen? De donde? Que yo sepa no…no he escrito nada parecido… pero si viste algo así, te agradeceríamos que nos avisaras y lo corregiremos…esperamos que te gustara el chap… saludos

**cyndi**

hola, gracias por el review… esperamos que te gustara el chap… tu correo no nos apareció … n siquiera en la parte del anónimo (?), gracias por el cumplido al fic…saludos

**annyfansailormoon**  
hola Anny, gracias por el review… esperamos que te gustara el chap…jajajajajaj de pana…ves como todo encaja no?.Darien no podía ser tan malo…aunque sea un casanova…jajajaj si…de pana… el no se entendía… ahora si lo hace…jajaja Aleluya hermana… aleluya…jajaja bueno… que opinas ahora que derritió mas? El allien de Darien o que Malachite y ella pasaran la tarde con su hermanita y que le demostrara que es tierno? Perdón por la demora…jajajajajajajaja si Astarté te odia en parte…dice que te pasas queriéndole robar a su príncipe…digamos que estamos con eso… cuando tengamos tiempo lo hacemos...total esta a un paso del final…

saludos

**Ashamed Kawaii**  
hola, gracias por el review…wow… que mas esta de decir que nos sentimos halagadísimas de que una _adoradora de las estrellas _lea este fic, donde su bombón no hace ni acto de presencia…ahm lo sentimos…créenos que revisamos miles de veces y se nos escapa.. lo de las negritas es inevitable… somos medio cegatas… y nos es mas fácil al releer…jajaja como el mismo dijo… _**no hables sandeces Serena**_… el próximo cha se vera con quien se queda Diamante… y no es con Molly… molly ya conoció a su compañero de alma, solo que aun no lo sabe…los sueños lo verán luego…el libro pues… se lo envió ella a si misma… una loquera…lo se… esperamos que te gustara el chap…jajajajaja y quien te gusta para los bellos primos? Se vale opinar… saludos

**NeoSerenityMoon**  
hola Kari, gracias por el review… esperamos que te gustara el chap…gracias por los cumplidos al fic…lo sabemos… no siempre tiene que ser El villano… además nosotras no escribimos así, así que nos encanta como nos ha quedado Diamante…claro…equilibrio no? Jajajaja se lo merece, aunque muchas digan lo contrario… hay que hacerlo sufrir, para que sea mas bello aun y se luzca…si, se que no hemos colocado a las demás chicas muy maduras, pero Rei lo es ,a pesar de todo, vale mas la amistad que un hombre…además… no había razón para que la cosa se pusiera fea…en el próximo chap amiga…se sabrá por fin que pasará con Diamante… jaja le queda no? El es bello y se lo merece…imagínate en este chap…pobrecito Mal…

A Darien te l regalamos, peor nos dejas a Endimión quieto… gracias por leerlo…nos morimos por leer algo tuyo por fin… saludos nos vemos por msn

**andy-deep-chiva**

hola Andy, gracias por el review… esperamos que te gustara el chap…jajaja ves? La cosa se puso dura, la competencia y la niña no se lo deja fácil… saludos

**sailor angel moon**  
hola Pame, gracias por el review… esperamos que te gustara el chap.. es que con lo del pie y lo del hígado/riñón o lo que sea no he tenido tiempo y la semana que viene comienzo clases / …que bueno que te gustara el cambio de roles…jajaajajaja cierto, cierto… es hora de que el sufra…y que resalta su lado principesco tratando de conquistarla … jajajajajajajja me imagino…Srta. Miyazawa…saludos… que tal te va con el facebook?

** BABY**  
hola, gracias por el review… esperamos que te gustara el chap…jajajaj si, es una pena… pero bueno… Malachite tendrá a su princesa, lo prometemos… gracias por los cumplidos…te prometemos un final feliz para tu joya…saludos

**Amary-San **

Hola, gracias por el review… esperamos que te gustara el chap…jajaja me recomiendas que? Oye… yo también soy venezolana… y contigo sumamos 3 chicas venezolanas en FF ( a pesar de todo, solo contamos por una)…eres muy mala… tienes a Astarté preocupada…pues… ya Serena ha dejado de llorar… pero veras la que están tramando…jajaja ese mensajito fue…de lujo…oye muchas gracias…de verdad… al principio, nosotras escribíamos la historia sobre la marcha…pero ya con un final en mente, hemos decidido darle un toque inolvidable…que te parece la participación de Darien en este chap?...ya esta sobre la marcha y el no se va a dejar ganar por Mal…jajaja…saludos …a ver si nos agregamos por msn …seria fino hablar mas seguido…

**MoonStar**

hola, gracias por el review… esperamos que te gustara el chap..gracias por cumplido al chap… jajaja si, esa es la misión en la vida de Daniela …jajaja ni te imaginas… como dice Sere… nuestra imaginación es grande…Mal también luchara duramente…ciertamente, el es todo perfecto… pero ya sabemos que al final...solo conseguirá una princesa de quien se enamore de verdad…y será feliz…ehm pues… Mal es el que decide , no nostras... el tiene vida propia… (que te lo diga Isa)… mmm por lo mismo, por que Diamante nunca ha visto a Serena como mas que amiga… ella es la que se confunde…además que la historia es vista desde los ojos de Serena…en esos días Serena estaba confundida… y Diamante era el amigo sobre protector…pero sigue siendo un encanto…además… no es divertido ver pelear a Diamante por Sere…el es demasiado fantástico para ella…de verdad que si… confusión es lo que veras… por que Serena sabe que quiere a Darien, pero no se lo pondrá fácil …y Darien…pues el es así, es voluble…pero de verdad esta enamorado… como callo? Shh secreto de estado…

Saludos…y gracias por la incodicionalidad… si, ahora los chaps son mas largos…gracias por las felicitaciones

**mayusagi**  
hola, gracias por el review… esperamos que te gustara el chap…verdad que si? Al fin lo acepto…wii…solo un poquito…en este chap los hizo que se volara la barda…saludos

**pss**  
hola coscolina, gracias por el review…nosotras bien y tu? esperamos que te gustara el chap…si ya ves, ellos son muy buenos amigos…y a los dos les hace falta tenerse el uno al otro en ese plan, así son felices…jajaja verdad no?..Darien tenia que pagar las que le hizo a Sere…es lo mínimo…gracias por el cumplido al fic…nos vemos por msn..Suerte con las clases… saludos

**Isis Janet**  
hola Isis, nos alegra que hayas vuelto, gracias por el review…si, es que no siempre puede ser Rei tan colérica y demás, queríamos dejar claro que no nos gusta tener arpías en nuestras historias…así que para que aguarles la fiesta a todos poniendo riñas entre amigas ( que a la final se solucionan y todos terminan en paz) esperamos que te gustara este chap…respondiendo a tus preguntas: Mala realmente va a luchar por Sere... es un oponente para Darien fijo y declarado y lo demás…es posible… solo quedan dos… no te diré con cual… Diamante… pues..Tendrás que esperar al chap 17 para saberlo… prometemos que pronto lo sabrás…saludos

**isa1181 y su Mal**  
hola Isa, gracias por el review…jajajajajaja esperamos que lo disfrutes ( te dijimos que era un bombón no? Si, no negamos que tenemos algo de curiosidad por saber como se porta… mientras lo cuidábamos nos dio la impresión de que era un bombonzazo… tu nos dirás… que piensas de esta nueva regla? Aquí sufrirá mas … si, es que no siempre las amigas deben pelearse por los hombres, esta mal hecho, ninguno se lo merece…jajaja Darien esta convencido a ganársela..y vaya que hará lo que sea por conseguirlo …que podemos decir de Diamante? El es pechochisimo… en todos sus aspectos…Sere no se puede quejar… rosas del chico del alma oceánica y mensajes del allien… tiene para reventar no? Jajajajaja…mas cómica tu… si, no te hemos visto mucho últimamente pero no te nos pierdas tanto… esperamos que te gustara el chap…saludos

**caroone**  
hola, gracias por el review… esperamos que te gustara el chap… lo sentimos… pero es que Malachite se lo merece… igual que diamante, ellos han sido los villanos tantas veces que, pues se merecen ser lindos, adorables y encantadores alguna vez, el punto de vista de Darien es un epilogo de la historia… no hay nada de el, solo la idea pero vendrá… el próximo chap sabrás con quien queda Diamante…saludos

**Nubia**  
hola Nubia, gracias por el review…de verdad lo sentimos…pero escomo siempre escogemos los reviews por chap no nos dimos cuenta… esperamos que te gustara el chap… jajajajajajaja mmm revisaremos mas seguido detrás de la silla a ver si andas por aquí… xD… jajaja nosotras tampoco somos tan inocentes…te entendemos…jajajajaja es que ese beso fue de lo max… de pana… jiji…lo del pasado viene pronto… ya lo veras…si Astarté es celosa con Diamante, digamos que , como su buena contraparte, Selene también es muy celosa… dice que te compartas a Darien… que Endimión es solo ella… jajajajajajajajajaja si, los mensajes así son para dejar a uno con menos ganas de dormir no ¿ jajajja si… misión cumplida cariño…saludos

**Darienlover****  
**hola, gracias por el review… esperamos que te gustara el chap… jajajajajajaja si, pobre Mal, menos mal que tiene a Isa para que lo consuele…esperamos poder hacer un buen trabajo con la galantería de Darien, de verdad… tiene que ser muy bueno…saludos

**.****ginnyg**  
hola, gracias por el review… que bueno que volviste… ojala no te pierdas mucho…esperamos que te gustara el chap…si reivindicamos a Rei de la mejor manera, para que se note que la niña es madura y que valora a Sere y su amistad… jajajaja de pana…Diamante es tan perfecto…pero el solo ve a Sere como una amiga… como una hermanita si se quiere…ya ves…jajaj no te preocupes por llegar tarde…gracias por seguir el fic…lo sabemos, Ante es PERFECTO…tal vez… tenemos u fic de el, peor con Neherenia… Mal también es muy bello, peor no es el príncipe de esta historia…jajaja si estaba muy creído…hasta este chap, Sere le demostró que debe cuidarse de Mal…saludos

_BESITOS,_

_ADS ( y Diamante, Hans y Endimión)_


	17. la niña que cayo del cielo

Capitulo 17:

_¿Quien dijo que un corazón no se puede ganar?_

_Si todo se vale en la guerra y el amor_

_Con estas sencillas reglas te prometo que podrás_

_Alcanzar y atraer al príncipe de tu corazón _

PD: Sailor moon no nos pertenece, le pertenece a la diosa de Naoko takeuchi. ¿La historia? Si, es nuestra y de nuestra absoluta propiedad, así como todos los consejos del libro de las reglas.

_**Reglas de la Atracción**_

_**Capitulo 17: La niña que "cayo del cielo"**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a Miki-kun y a mis musas (que si no vuelven, daré por concluida esta historia**_

Desperté con tranquilidad esa mañana, descubrí que aun apretaba entre mis manos el allien verde y recordé con alegría la noche anterior; me vestí, desayune con mi familia y me fui caminando a la escuela…al llegar a la escuela me encontré con Amy y Lita…

**-Buenos días-**

**-Buenos días Serena**

**-¿Y las demás?-**pregunté

**-Ensayando- **me contesto Amy

**-Uh ensayan todo el tiempo-**

**-Si-**

**-¿La obra promete ser excelente no?-**

**-¡Así es!- **afirmo de nuevo Lita

**-¿Y ustedes que tal?-**

**-Pues bueno…-**

**-Hablen y dejen esas sonrisas cómplices -**

-**Es que el festival de la escuela esta a un paso y nos esmeramos tanto en el que estamos ansiosos por que venga y vengan los chicos a apoyarnos-**Lita mostraba una sonrisa de emoción inmensa

**-Ah-**

**-¿Tú le dirás a alguien?-**

**-Si, bueno a Ante y a Mal - **respondí

**-¿Y a Darien?- preguntó Amy**

**-No lo se-**

**-¿Porque no?**

**-¿Y si no le gusta?**

**-No seas tonta serena, el verte lo animara a decir que si-**

**-Esta bien -**

**-Será mejor que entremos ya-**

**-Si-**

Las tres nos encaminamos al salón y comenzó mi día de clases

Salí de la escuela y me encontré a Neherenia y a Malachite esperándome

**-Buenas tardes-**

**-Buenas tardes Serena-**

Y luego de eso Neherenia me abrazo efusivamente

**-Hola muñeca-**

**-Hola Mal-**

**-¿Nos vamos ya?- **preguntó Malachite

**-¿Si?-**imploró efusivamente Neherenia

**-Bueno… si -**

**-Bien – **dijo la pequeña sonrientemente

**-¿Y a donde vamos?- **pregunté

**-Quiero ir al cine- **respondió la niña inmediatamente

**-¿Al cine?- **preguntó Malachite

**-Si, ¿podemos Sere?**

**-Pues…-**

**-Princesita, por que no hacemos algo, vamos primero a centro comercial y si vemos que hay una película interesante la vemos o sino habrá muchas cosas interesantes q hacer-**

**-¡Si!-**

Neherenia nos tomo de las manos y nos condujo hasta el auto de su hermano…Malachite condujo hasta un centro comercial cercano y subimos a comprar los boletos del cine… agotados totalmente…

**-Bien ¿y ahora princesas?-**

**-No es justo…-**chilló la pequeña y reventó en llanto

**-Pero Enia-**

**-yo quería ver una película, quería que Uds. Vieran una película, juntos, ¡y conmigo!-**

**-Otro día será-**

**-¡NO es justo!-**

**-Linda… hoy no se puede-**

**-Serena…-**

**-¿Si?- **le respondí con dulzura

**-Quería ver una película con ustedes-**

**-Ya pequeña no llores, ¿hay algo mas que quieras hacer?-**le preguntó su hermano

**-Si- **y me miró**- ¿te quedaras con nosotros toda la tarde verdad- **yo asentí**- ¡entonces haremos de todo!-**

Y como por arte de magia, las lagrimas del rostro de Neherenia desaparecieron, se levantó, tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta una tienda de ropa femenina,; Neherenia recorrió la tienda escogiendo prendas de aquí y allá, y luego me llevo al probador para que me las probara , luego de eso, hizo que su hermano comprara lo que ,según ella ( y claro según el) pensaban a que me quedaba mejor, luego tienda tras tienda hasta recorrer casi todas las tiendas del centro comercial en unas 4 horas , bajo su insistencia, yo ya no llevaba mi "aburrido" uniforme, como lo catalogó, sino un vestido color ciruela tipo alter de algodón que me llegaba hasta alas rodillas y unas zapatillas plateadas y el cabello suelto, me veía mayor e, incluso, algunas personas nos miraban sonrientes como si Malachite y yo fuéramos los padres de Neherenia…me sentí tan feliz, Neherenia me llenaba de atención y de admiración, me gustaba esta niña, dulce y tierna, pero fuerte y decidida, posesiva con lo suyo ante todo, toda una Black

**-¡Enia!-**

**-¿Si? – **y nos sonrió

**-¡Ya! para-**le grito Malachite

**-No, aun faltan tiendas -**

**-Pero cielo, Serena y yo estamos cansados -**

**-¿Serena?-**y me miró con una mirada suavizada

**-Si pequeña-**

**-¿Quieres descansar?-**me pregunto Malachite

**-¿Verdad q si?/ ¿verdad que no?-**dijeron ambos a la vez

**-Pues… estoy algo cansada-**y le sonreí a Malachite quien le saco la lengua a su hermana **– podríamos dejar estos paquetes en el auto e ir por algo de tomar ¿les parece?-**

**-A tus órdenes, Muñeca-**

**-Si…-**contesto ella y le tomó una mano hacia su hermano que enlazó con la mia y nos llevóal auto a dejarlos paquetes y al entrar al estacionamiento vimos una cara conocida

**-¡Diamante!-** Gritó Neherenia y corrió a el

**-Que casualidad, voy llegando y los encuentro… ¿ya se van?- **nos preguntó Ante

**-No, solo vinimos a dejar unas cosas-**

**-Ah… ¿que mas princesas, como andan?-** Y nos abrazó a las dos

**-Bien-**contestamos al unísono-**excelente, Serena es la mejor, me apoya en todo-**agregó Neherenia

**-Uh primo si las miradas mataran… bien ya se, es tu muñeca y tu princesa pero ¡anda hombre! Yo soy tu primo -**

**-Deja de hacerte el gracioso Ante -**

**-Barbie… no seas así, comparte -**

**-Chicos, chicos... ¿Vamos a tomar algo si?-**dije para calmar los ánimos

**-Bien preciosa…-**

**-¿Que quieres Enia?-**

**-Helado-**

**-Mmm bueno, entremos- **

Compramos unos helados y continuamos dando vueltas por el centro comercial yo iba del brazo de Malachite y Neherenia del de Diamante… un cuadro bastante bizarro, pero agradable… Neherenia era la consentida de ambos primos, incluso por encima de mi….era un paraíso para ella y para mi ese momento, ser tan consentidas y mimadas por dos excelentes hombres, oímos a unos jazzistas que tocaban en el salón cultural, y entramos a mas tiendas bajo la insistencia de Neherenia.

**-Mal-**le dijo y lo jalo por la camisa

**-¿Si princesa?-**

**-Tengo hambre- **

**-Bueno, eso es algo q puedo solucionar-**Ante le sonrió y le tomo de la mano

**-Ante…-**

**-Tranquila preciosa, comeremos aquí, no permitiré que tu hermano te cocine de nuevo -**

**-Gracias 3er ojo -**

**-De nada querida Barbie -**

Fuimos a la feria de comidas del centro Commercial, y mientras Mal y Diamante buscaban la comida, Neherenia y yo buscábamos una mesa

**-Parece que están todas full pequeña-**

**-Allá hay una-**

**-¿Dónde?-**

**-Allá -**

**-¿Segura? **

**-Si -**

**- bueno ¿porque no t adelantas? y yo le indico a los chicos donde es- **

**-Perfecto-** y salio corriendo

Los chicos se acercaron a mí con las bandejas

**-Enia dijo que por allá-**

**-Bueno-**

Los 3 nos encaminamos hacia donde había corrido Neherenia; esta nos hacia señas desde una mesa, pero… no estaba sola…

**-wow conseguiste mesa pequeña -**

**-pues… es compartida -**

**-¿ah si?-**

**-Si, la chica q la ocupaba fue por su pedido, dejo sus cosas aquí -**

**-¿Un poco confianzuda eh?-**

**-Bueno mesa es mesa después de todo, que mas da si es compartida-**

**-Con permiso…-**

Diamante, Malachite y yo volteamos a ver a la chica…fue una bomba… Esmeralda Hirazgizawa en persona…

**-¡Ahm volviste Esme!-**

**-Hola chicos… -**

**-¡Esmeralda!-**dijo Enia sonriente

**-¡Esmeralda!-**dijeron los chicos

**-Enia me dijo que Andada con Malachite, no sabía que andaban con compañía-**

**-¿Conoces a Serena Esme?-**preguntó Enia; los demás estábamos en silencio

**-Yo…-**no pude terminar la frase, estaba paralizada, sus ojos denotaban tristeza y a la vez me miraban con furia, me intimidó

**-Oh! te la presento…Serena ella es Esme, la novia de mi primo Ante y Esme, ella es Serena, la futura novia de mi hermano-**comentó Enia

**-Neherenia-**pronunció ella

**-¿Que dije?-**

**-Enia, tu primo y yo hace mucho que dejamos de ser novios- **

**-Y pequeña, entre tu hermano y yo no hay nada-** quise dejar clara la situación

**-Ahmmm, que injusto, se veían bien los 4 juntos, especialmente mi hermano y Serena -**

**-Enia…-**

**-Princesa…-**

**-Bien, me callo, como tranquila-**

Los 5 comimos en silencio

**-¿Que tal la uni Esmeralda?-**preguntó Ante

**-Bien, encantada con mi carrera Como siempre-**dijo recalcando las últimas palabras

**-Ay por dios Esmeralda deja la tirantez, estamos comiendo-**le recriminó Malachite

**-Malachite, tienes razón, mejor comamos callados nos caerá mal la comida -**

**-¿Siempre pensado en los demás no?-**Ante la miró fijamente

**-Absolutamente…igual que tu, ahora organizador de fiestas de quinceañeras -**

**-Serena es mi amiga…-**

**-¿Ah si? Parecen más q eso… -**

**-Esmeralda confundes las cosas –**le interrumpió Malachite

**-También la apoyas… ¿o es q tiene q ver con los dos?- **

**-Srta. Esmeralda por favor… -**le supliqué

**-Esto es absurdo, una perdida d tiempo-** Esmeralda se levantó de la mesa, pero Diamante, que estaba a su lado, la tomó por el brazo y la sentó

**-No, te quedas…-**

**-Diamante -**

**-No…-**

**-Me haces daño…-**

**-Acostúmbrate-**

**-Ante-**

**-Ante por favor…-y le sujeté el brazo**

**-No necesito tu ayuda Niña –**y me miró con desprecio

**-Discúlpate con Serena y te suelto- **

**-No-**Negó

**-¿No?-**

**-¡No!-**

**-No es necesario, ella…-**me sentí tan mal estando en este dilema

**-No la disculpes Serena…ella es una niña malcriada-**me interrumpió Malachite

**-¿Quien te crees para hablar así de mi Malachite Black?-**

**-¿Quien te crees tu esmeralda? a Serena no le levantas la voz-**recriminó Malachite

**-¿Por que la defiendes si ella esta con tu primo?-**le preguntó directamente a Malachite

Malachite abofeteo a Esmeralda y yo entre en pánico

**-Bueno ya…se callan…-**Enia nos miró a todos**- los 4… yo voy al baño y cuando venga quiero postre y sonrisas-…-**y se levanto de la mesa dejándonos a los 4 en silencio…

**-Toma Serena -**Malachite me ofreció un poco de agua para que me calmara mientras me acariciaba el cabello

**-Esmeralda…quizás debamos hablar en otra ocasión -**

**-Dijiste que me quedara, aquí estoy…hablemos -**

**-¿No te importan? –**y nos señaló

**-No… es obvio que no tienen nada q ver con esto- **

**-****Bien…-**

**-****Bien…-**

-**¿porque me odias?-**

**-No te odio-**

**-¿Y que sino entonces? ¿Que justifica tu comportamiento? ¿Esto no es odio?-**

**-No puedes odiar a quien amas-**

**-¿tu?-**

**-¿Sorpresa?-**

**-Sinceramente…-**

**-Será mejor que no vayamos **

**-No…-**

**-Seamos honestos Diamante… ¿que sientes por mi?- **

**-Pues vaya Esme…me has dejado frío…-**

**Entiendo…no eres capaz eser sincero contigo mismo**

**-Lo soy, solo que no estoy seguro de que significas para mí, te quise, pero no veo un futuro juntos- **

Esmeralda se levantó de la mesa **-Signifique tu vida una vez para ti…y ahora, ahora no soy nada- **y se alejó corriendo de nosotros

Malachite se levantó y balbuceo voy por ella

Diamante suspiró y tomó un vaso de agua

**-¿Y bien?-**

**-¿Y bien? Sere… ¡me gusta!...la quiero, la quieres de verdad…pero no estoy seguro de querer estar con ella-**

**-¿porque no?-**

**-Te lo dije una vez no me veo casado con ella- **

**-OK, peor si las cosas no fueran así, si el tiempo se detuviese ¿y como fue como novios?-**

**-Pues… Esme ha sido mi única novia y fue excelente-**

**-¿Y porque no lo intentas de nuevo?-**

**-No-**dijo tajante

**-¿porque no?-**

**-porque no…-**

**-¿Tú crees…?-**

**-No, ¿tú crees?-**

**-Yo si creo -**

**-Sere…-**

**-Se que si Ante te conozco -**

**-Nos hicimos mucho daño, yo le hice daño, ¿como puedo vivir con eso? ¿Como puedo quererla, querer estar con ella y vivir con eso en la conciencia?-**

**-lo entenderá-**

**-¿Y si no?-**

**-No lo se, es un misterio, arriesgarse siempre es un misterio, pero los misterios, opuestamente a los miedos, son lo que impulsan a hacer las cosas sin importar nada, no pierdes ni ganas con intentar, pierdes con no intentar-**

**-Me arriesgare -**

**-eso! Ese es el Ante que me guste, bueno ¡Ve!-**

**-¿Ahora?-**

**-Si, ahora-**

**-¿Y tu?-**

**-Ahí viene Enia, Malachite me llevara a casa, ¡ve tranquilo campeón!- **

**-Esta bien-** se levantó y me dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente **–gracias princesa, eres única para mí- **

**-Mejor vete, o tu reina me dejara sin corona -**

**-Jajaja eso es imposible preciosa, eres mi gran amiga-**

Diamante se alejo de mí y Neherenia llego brincando

**-¿Y bien?-**

**-¿Eres una tramposa no?-**

**-Siempre consigo lo que quiero-**

**-¿Sabias habían terminado?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Y aun así?-**

**-Esmeralda me cae bien… ¿y el postre?-** preguntó

**-Creo que será después –**le comenté con un leve ademán de autoridad

**-No hay problema, además, ya era hora de unirlos y que nosotros 3 volviéramos a estar los tres y tu este solo con mi hermano**-y sonrió; yo me incliné hacia atrás y sonreí… ¡dios santo! Que niña la que tenía enfrente…

Malachite volvió a nosotras un poco cansado

**-¿Hora de irnos?-**

**-Si, eso creo-**

**-Ahhh ¿y el postre?-**

**-Enia…-**

**-Esta bien -**

Caminamos en silencio hasta el auto

**-Hermano tengo sueño-**

**-Bueno llevamos a Serena y nos vamos a casa-**

**-No, llévame a casa primero-**ordenó Enia

**-Enia…-**

**-Hermano por favor, me dormiré y tendrás que llevarme cargada luego, ademas, tu luego podras llevar a Serena solos los dos- **

**-Bueno, esta más cerca mi apartamento, espero que no te importe Sere- **

**-No, no hay problema -**

Subimos al auto y Malachite condujo hasta su casa, entramos al edificio y subimos, todos en silencio, Neherenia estaba cansada y Malachite tuvo que cargarla para que no se cayera

**-Serena, ¿no te importa acostar a Neherenia?, quiero cambiarme, estoy todo sudado-**

**-Esta bien-**

Neherenia me llevo hasta su cuarto, la cambié y la acosté

-**Sere, quédate un rato mientras no me duermo-**

**-No hay problema pequeña-**le susurré y sonreí

**-¿Puedes apagar la luz?-**

**-Esta bien**-me levanté y toqué el interruptor**-listo, ya esta-**y me senté nuevo junto a ella

No tardo mucho en dormirse, yo me levante y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, como estaba oscuro no note la sombra en la puerta y tropecé y caímos, quedando yo debajo de el

**-Oh Malachite disculpa -**

**-No no te preocupes, esta muy oscuro -**

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, Malachite acaricio mi rostro con el dorso de su dedo indicte, desde la sien hasta la barbilla y clavo su celeste mirada sobre la mía, a pesar de la oscuridad, podía ver bien su mirada

-**Neherenia esta dormida ya, solo le basto un poco de compañía-**

**-Si, así es, siempre vengo a verla dormirse -**

**-¿ y por que no viniste?**

**-si la vi, desde aquí, no quise entrar-**

**-¿Ah si?-**

**- fue inevitable solo querer ver, estabas tú aquí con ella -**

**-Mal -**

**-Shhh-**

**-Mal…-**

y en eso sentí el roce de sus labios sobre los míos, no olvidare ese beso ,a pesar de que quien fue que me lo dio, como y que no se podía comparar con lo besos calidos de Darien, era gentil, sutil y delicado si, tan suave como la leve caricia del viento… pero sin vida, sin ese fuego que te hace deseando mas, ese fuego que solo Darien encendía en mi, al no notar respuesta de mi parte, Malachite se separo de mi y se levantó, me ayudo a levantarme y salimos de la habitación,

**-Mal-**

**-¿Sabes serena? Es algo tarde ¿por que no llamas a tu casa y te quedas aquí?-**

**-¿que?-**

**-Yo puedo dormir en el sofá si quieres-**

**-Mi padre me matara-**

**-pues dile que andas con alguna de las chicas-**

**-¿y mañana?-**

**-Podemos lavar tu uniforme, o si prefieres te llevo temprano a tu casa para que te cambies y luego a la escuela -**

**-Eh… prefiero la primera opción-**

**-Entonces te quedas –** finalizó enérgico

Me encogí de hombros

**-No tengo opción -**

**-Gracias muñeca, voy a bajar al auto por tus cosas –-**y me abrazó fuertemente

**-Mal-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-Yo… yo… ¿Dónde esta la cafetera? Quiero hacer algo de café**-mentí-

**-al final del estante arriba-**

**-Gracias-**

Malachite bajó y yo comencé a hacer el café; parte de mi estaba helada y no por la noche, helada por que me sentí viviendo el mismísimo ártico. Me sentí miserable ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a un gran amigo?, ¿como podía si mis sentimientos, y no es que el lo supiese, no permiten que lo quiera como el merece? y a la final, ¿que lograba yo con Darien? ¿Un odio, un amor, un reto o un capricho? me sentía totalmente inservible, querida y a la vez ignorada, solo de una cosa estaba segura: estaba enamorada de Darien, pero y Malachite? yo lo quería, como amigo, pero no merecía también el un cariño así? y si no era yo, la que debía quererlo así, por que el se aferraba a mi?

_Rewrote the story, that I have told_

_Can tell what's rubble and what is gold_

_You put a softness back on my hands_

_Repaired with mystery my confidence_

_Before I knew it, you understood_

_You're on my skin now, run through my blood_

_It's really gonna make you wonder_

La tetera debió sonar, pero yo nunca la oí, cuando Malachite entró al apartamento y me encontró tirada sobre el piso llorando corrió a abrazarme y ambos olvidamos el café

**-no llores muñecas, tu eres tan hermosa, no permitas que las lagrimas recorran tu rostro-**

**-Mal…yo, yo... yo lo siento-**

**-Calma preciosa… sigue, sigue llorando, deja que eso que sientes salga-**

**-no quiero hacerte daño, no merezco que me quieras así sin corresponderte, yo quiero a alguien más, te hago daño-**

**-escúchame serena, yo lo se, no te culpes por ello, yo se que es así, y aun así, decidí luchar, ¿sabes? Jugar con fuego no es malo, pero prefiero salir ardiendo o quemado a ileso y no intentarlo-**

**-Mal….-**

**-calma preciosa, llora aun si quieres, pero no me voy a alejar de ti, ni que no me correspondas nunca, tu estas en mi corazón, de mil maneras muy distintas, no solo como la chica que me roba los suspiros-**

Lo abracé fuertemente y lloré hasta quedarme rendida… _miserable, incompleta, como una muñeca…rota_

_Cause I no longer hide_

_I have grown, no longer invincible_

_Cried rivers full_

_In your waters I am calm_

_Rain wash me clean_

_All your strength reflects in me_

_I'm never gonna let you go_

_This broken girl is whole_

_**Desde el Milenio de Plata con Selene Chiba y Astarté Black **_

_**Propiedad de Selene Chiba y Astarté Black **_

Buenas, buenas… llegamos nosotras… un poco tarde (¿POCO? ¿Casi 2 años es poco?) pero aquí esta la actualización

Lo sentimos, es que hemos estado full con otras cositas y pues nos habíamos tardado en arreglar la idea en un capitulo…novio, universidad, novio, pero teníamos la idea... y en si, el final de RDLA esta en nuestra intricada cabeza, así es! Es probable , que en u lapso no menos a 2 meses vean, 2 o 3 capítulos mas de esta historia ya que quedan 2 reglas mas por sacar, este no fue un capitulo largo, ni muy animado como el resto de la historia, pero si dio pasos claves en los desenlaces de las dudas de muchas de hacia donde agarraria Ante…era difícil, Amy y Lita están ocupadas, Mina no encajaría, Rei tiene a Nicolás y Molly era demasiado dulce… preferimos que volviera con Esmeralda, después de todo, el nunca dejo de quererla.

La participación de Neherenia es crucial y es por eso el titulo del capitulo, auque se centre en su participación de la historia de los primos Black y Serena, por como siempre, debut y despedida de la pequeña!

El capitulo si, fue oscuro, inconcluso, extraño, pero era hora de ir cerrando los cabos en las complicaciones de vida de estos personajes, Ante, Serena y Malachite, cuando se es príncipe se tiene todo no Darien? No te quejes! Te queremos y si no apareciste este chap es por que tienes tu vida casi resuelta

Además, como petición, incluir historias del resto es un poco complicado, recuerden que la historia es contada desde el punto de vista de Serena. lo que sucedió con Rei es aceptable… si se enamoran de alguien que esta enamorado de su mejor amiga y se cansaran de luchar por enamorar a alguien que no las quiere, la odiarían? Aun si es una gran amiga? Eso es inmadurez!

Saludos! Y nos estamos leyendo!

Y ahora (Astarté, Daniela, Selene, Diamante, Endimión, Hans Lucian hacen coro)LOS REVIEWS!

Agradecimientos (prometo responder los próximos reviews)

Yukki kuran

Pichicoy

Ashamed Kawaii

CRITICAS

Moon Star

Brigitgrian

cyndi

Serena Ramos

Anita

Nubia

Isis Janet

Libende lesung

Lady Tortoise

SesshoMamorUyashaGF

Caroone

Moonstar

Ana Maria

Lerinne

Milenia Angels

SILVERMOON88

DIVA

Mayusagi

DarienLover

Isabel

_**Gracias por el review, por los reviews en general, por leer, por seguir, por sonreír y por no perderse esta historia, nuestra primera historia.**_

_**Menciones Especiales**_

**Kaoly**

Gracias por el review, mi querida Pame-chan, jajaja celos, celos celos! jajajaja tu y tus dichos chilenos!si, siempre fue mandilona, hasta que las reglas se tornaron distintas!Gracias por todo, especialmente la paciencia, besos!

**Isa1181**

Gracias por el reviewsote, el esta intentándolo pues, y lo va a lograr, nosotras te lo prometemos, y Mal sigue siendo todito tuyo, si nosotras fuéramos hombres, seriamos gays por ante, definitivamente, pero en este chap apareció su chica, jajaj saludos a Mal, decile que vuelva a ver si se nos regresa al papel! besos!

**ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER**

Hola Andy, gracias por el review!gracias por pasar a leer, jejejeje nos gusta que te guste Darien asi como es, es rehermoso!todo un sr. celoso :D Besos!

**NeoSerenityMoon**

KAAAAAAARY PERDIDA!jajaja, gracias por pasar :D, seguro que alucinaste a Enia en este chap, jajajajajaja fue tremendo detallazo esa visita, obra de nuestra mente retorcida y calenturienta muajajajajaja, a ver si actualizas amiga! Besos!

**Amary San**

Compatriota! Gracias por el reviewsote! Fue un placer que te gustara la historia, esperamos que eses disfrutando a Ante, pero deberías demolérnoslo un ratito para que podamos terminar la historia, besos

Y al resto de las gamberries desaparecidas!

_**Saludos,**_

_**ADS (y su harem)**_


End file.
